Among The Dead
by walkergirl13
Summary: Katherine Grimes' world felt apart as soon as the outbreak broke out, and walkers aren't the only issue at hand. Being co-leader with her brother Rick, raising Carl, dealing with ex-boyfriend Shane, and trying to understand the relationship between her and her new best friend Daryl causes enough problems. Add walkers into the equation and the world is a completely different place.
1. Chapter 1

_**Among the Dead**_

**Chapter 1**

The world died around me in a matter of days, but by luck and coincidence, I made it out. I was nothing special, just a normal workaholic trying to find my way in the world.

My upbringing wasn't the best and my childhood left me numbers of emotional scars that never seemed to fade. After the incident I purposely tried so hard to forget the awful incident that happened there, then I moved in with Rick until I graduated High School and went off to collage. That was where I discovered my love of journalism and Rick had discovered his love for Lori, whom he married in a matter of months. Lori and I were never on the best terms, disagreeing on all of our choices and life decisions. I was more work orientated, and she leaned more toward being the perfect housewife. When she had Carl, that all that had seemed to change. Carl became a son to me as Lori ignored him, off in her own little world.

I didn't have a very good record of relationships. All the men that I had dated ended up the same in the end, controlling and self centered. But the one that lasted the longest was with my brother's best friend, Shane Walsh. When I had fallen for him, I had fallen hard. In my mind, there was nobody better to spend the rest of my life with than him. But I realized a little too late that he was secretly in love with Lori, shattering my already fragile heart. So I broke up with him, but my heart was still with him, so we would meet up every once in awhile when either of us felt lonely, which was more often than I would like to have admitted. But shortly before the outbreak, I ended it, knowing that the whole exchange was not healthy.

A month after we broke up the news started playing these messages, altering the world of the horror that had just started to occur. It hadn't gotten bad, but people were slowly dying from the virus. Nobody could make out what was happening, why everyone was dying so quickly, but it wasn't a big enough issue for us to not continue on with our lives. Since Lori and I had a nasty fight, I wasn't able to see Carl very often, which broke my heart. So I dove into what I knew best. Work. I sat at my desk, thinking of my recent promotion, becoming the lead anchor of the Atlanta news, reading over the next days stories. It was late and the only light in the entire floor was coming from the lamp on my desk and the one's out of my boss' office. I had my cell phone in hand, starring at the background photo. It was the one that Lori had taken last Christmas of Rick, Shane, Carl and I, all of us smiling under the brightly lit lights of the large pine tree. It was my favorite picture, but there was always that aching feeling whenever I glanced at it. I sat it down on my desk and sighed deeply, starring at my computer screen before looking over some important emails. I didn't even notice someone standing in the doorway of my office until they started speaking.

"Katherine, go home. You need to stop working." My boss said, sounding exhausted himself. Henry was about twenty years older than me and had a thick brown mustache. Everybody thought he looked like a less attractive Ron Burgundy from Anchorman reeked of cheese crackers.

"No I don't. I'm fine."

"Katherine..." he started, walking into my office, leaning against my desk.

"I said I'm fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'll leave in thirty minutes. I just have to reply to a few more of these so I can get caught up before tomorrow."

He laughed a bit, his breath reeking in the same cheese crackers as normal. "Oh Katherine, you take your job very seriously."

"Thank you sir."

Henry loosened his tie and sat on the corner of my desk. "Well, you are taking the week off. You never take vacations and are never sick."

"Sir..."

"Don't sir me. Once you finish your corrections, you may leave for the whole week, completely excused."

I narrowed my eyebrows, wondering if this was some joke. "You're kidding right? Who's gonna replace me?"

"We'll have Amber do the stories for the week. Katherine you've worked so hard for your promotion. It's been three months since then and you're doing absolutely fantastic. Therefore, I can't have my best worker get too worn out. So you have a week."

"Sir, I don't know what I would do with myself." I admitted quietly.

He took a drag of his electronic cigarette before tucking it into his back pocket, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Don't you have a boyfriend, a rich, newly famous, beautiful girl like you?"

I felt as if that comment was a tad inappropriate for him to be saying, but I just shook my head. "No sir."

"I swear you had a kid. Cam was it?"

"Carl. And no... well, that whole part's complicated. He's actually my nephew."

"Then why don't you go visit your family for the week? Your sister or brother..."

"Brother," I said before biting my lip, playing with the small diamond pendant I was wearing on my neck. "I messed things up."

"That bad?"

I nodded before taking in a large breath. "I called my sister in law a stupid bitch who shouldn't be a mother."

Henry grinned widely, laughing a bit to himself. "Well, did she deserve it?"

"I wasn't in my right state of mind..."

"That wasn't my question, Katherine. Did she deserve it is what I asked."

I nodded. "Completely sir."

"Then go. Your brother can't say no and that kid worships you from what I've seen."

Confusion drifted across my face as I glanced at the photo on my desk of Rick, Carl, and I. "What have you seen?"

"Bring your kid to work day, last year. You brought Cam."

"Carl."

"Still. You could just tell." Henry leaned over the desk. "Go Katherine. Or the kid will think you abandoned him with his bitch of a mother."

I smiled a bit and shut off the screen of my computer. "Alright sir. Thank you."

"No, thank you." He said before putting his coat on. "Have a nice night, Katherine." With that, he walked out the door, leaving me with a huge smile on my face. I was going to go see my family.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my brothers cookie cutter home. It was everything you could expect from the family man's house. White picket fence, green spades of grass covering the lawn, a perfectly painted house with a welcome mat under the door. It was just the type of house Rick and I was raised in, though looks can be deceiving. I knocked on the door, hearing voices on the other side. The door swung open to show my nephew, who was grinning widely, his bright blue eyes gleaming. "Aunt Katie!" He exclaimed before launching himself on me, giving me a huge hug.<p>

"Whoa there kiddo! Your going to knock me over!" I said laughing. I was just as happy to see him as he was too see me.

Carl let me go, still grinning from ear to ear. "I missed you."

"Kid, it's been eight days."

"Still..."

I smiled. "I missed you more."

His smile suddenly vanished as he looked around the house. "It's a good thing you are here. I didn't think that mom would call you."

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Your mom called me?"

His eyes went huge and his breathing caught. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" I asked, eyebrows narrowed.

His eyes were filled with sadness, shock, and surprise, all reasons I had no clue on why they were there. He didn't say a word, but it looked as if he was going to burst out into tears at any second.

I stepped into the house, hearing a clanging sound from up the stairs. "Hey Lori, get down here!" I yelled up the stairs, having no idea on what the big issue was.

My dark haired sister-in-law emerged from the stairs, looking absolutely livid. "Carl, did you let her in here?" She demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, he should be able too. I'm his aunt." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"No you aren't. Not anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure I am. Plus, I raised Carl more than you did. I taught him how to speak, how to walk, helped him with his homework, took care of him whenever he was sick. What have you done Lori?"

She starred at me with fury in her eyes, but she didn't speak.

"So I think I can come in this house."

"This house is mine."

"It's not. It's under Rick's name."

She stopped breathing too. All of a sudden it was like you could hear a pin drop.

"You didn't tell her?" Carl asked with a hushed voice.

"Carl, go upstairs."

"No."

"Carl! Now is not the time to argue!" Lori walked right up to me. "I will call the police and get you off my property."

I tilted my head to the side with amusement. "Alright. Call Rick. I'd like to see him kick his only family off of his property."

"Dad won't come." Carl muttered.

"Carl!" Lori hissed.

"Why not?" I demanded at her. "Why won't Rick come?" I asked curiously, knowing that this was the big secret that was being kept from me.

"None of your business!" She snapped, looking more angry than I had ever seen her.

"It's her brother..." Carl mumbled.

"Carl!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I yelled, making her finally shut up.

She sighed before glancing at Carl, before back at me. "Rick is in a coma."

I didn't know what I was doing. My body wasn't connecting with my unresponsive brain and my arm swung back and slapped Lori across the face, leaving a red mark that started to swell. I gulped, knowing that I once again should think before I act.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I slapped your mom." I mumbled to Carl when we were watching the news on the couch about two hours later after everyone had somewhat calmed down.<p>

"No you're not." He stated.

"I kind of am. At least just a sliver if that helps. I should've thought a bit about it first."

He smiled at me, rolling his eyes a bit before starring blankly at the television. "I just really can't believe she didn't tell you."

I nodded, not really knowing what to say next. I bit my lip and turned on the TV to my news station. There was some movie commercial on about dead people eating the living. It was really a horrifying image. "Wow. That's graphic." I mumbled. "Movies are getting more intense, huh?"

"Aunt Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that's real."

I sighed, running my fingers though my hair. "It's not. It's obviously fake, Carl. There is no way that could happen."

"Are you sure

I turned back around to the TV to see the same thing, but different people and a different dead person. On the bottom of the screen, there was an alert, telling all viewers to Atlanta for safety. "Hey Carl, turn off the mute."

My nephew put the volume back on and Garry from the station was on, his eyes panicked and scared. "This is a severe warning. The dead have came back to life and started to eat people. The CDC doesn't know how this happened, only that it is a virus that can be passed down by a bite or scratch. In Atlanta there is a safe zone where they are holding people for safety. Grab you and your loved ones and get down there."

I leaned back in the couch and ran my fingers through my hair. "This can't be happening." I whispered.

"It is." I heard from behind me. I whipped around to see Shane, standing there with his bags. My shot of pain went through my heart, but I ignored it, knowing that there were larger issues out there than my former relationship with the deputy officer. "Now we have to get both of you out of here and to Atlanta before something else happens." He got his first good look and stopped. "You're not Lori."

I shook my head. "And thank god for that." I said, feeling a bit hurt, but I shook it off again. I got up along with Carl, crouching down so we were face to face. "Hey kid, go get packed. I'll be up to help you in a minute." I promised.

Carl slowly nodded before running up the stairs, leaving me alone with the last person on Earth I wanted to see.

"What are we going to do about Rick?" I whispered, scared for the life of my brother, the only person that had been there for me his whole life.

Shane sighed deeply. "Katie, the hospital is filled with them." He glanced up the stairs, terrified someone might here. "I didn't hear his heart after the machines shut off. No way Rick is alive." he said quietly, his voice breaking at some points in his sentence.

I felt water fill my eyes and I turned away, not wanting him to see me cry. "You can't be sure about that."

"I am."

My lip started to tremble along with my hands. "He can't be dead. He's...He's Rick."

"What part of the hospital is overrun by these things don't you understand Katie?" He demanded, trying to make his voice sound strong.

I leaned against the post of the stairs, hooking my fingers together and putting them behind my head, tilting it back. "How am I going to tell Carl?" I whispered, fighting back the tears which tried to betray me.

"Same way I told you. He is sure to say something."

"Yes well you can't just be like, 'hey honey, your dad is dead or half dead'. Are you a damn idiot?" I said, now a bit angry with the man in front of me.

"Rick is dead?" Someone gasped from the stairs. Lori was standing right there, wide eyes with her fingertips pressing against her lips. "Like, gone?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, him instantly returing it. If I wasn't in the state of mind I was in at the moment, I would be extremely uncomfortable.

"You're going to be fine." He said, petting her hair like she was a dog. "We all are. I'll take care of you, Carl," His head lifted up and he looked me in the eye. "and Katie."

"Where are we going?" she whispered into his shoulder.

I couldn't manage to hear anymore, so I darted up the stairs, not wanting for them to see me cry. I walked right into the guest bedroom and fell on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably for the loss of my only sibling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shane told us there was a safe zone in Atlanta, that the CDC organized it and we would live there until this whole apocalypse thing was all cleared up. But the rest of the world also got that message, leaving us stuck outside of Atlanta in a huge traffic jam. Nobody moved for at least an hour and everyone was getting restless, honking their horns and yelling out their windows. So after two hours we knew it was a lost cause. It was dark out and you could see the lights of the cars flashing at people got out of their cars to get a better idea of what was going on.  
>Shane and Lori told Carl about what happened, leaving his face tear-stained with puffy eyes and a red nose. I wanted to take away the kids pain, have it all absorb into me, so he will feel nothing but joy. But I couldn't do that. All I could do was hold Carl as his father slipped from his grasp.<br>I got out the car, smiling at my nephew as much as I could. "Hey Carl, want to come stretch your legs with me?"  
>He nodded and slid out of the car, slamming the door behind him. We walked a few cars over, giving Lori and Shane to talk.<br>I stopped and crouched down so I was eye level with him. "You gotta be strong kid." I said, holding on to his shoulders. "You have to stay alive and fight for it. There will be tough times, but you have to keep strong. Do you understand?"  
>He nodded again.<br>I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
>"I know." It was the first thing I had heard him say since Lori broke the news.<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too." I let go of him and smiled.<br>"Excuse me." Somebody said. She was skinny and tall with chopped off hair, a little girl at her side. "Do you know what's going on?"  
>I shook my head. "I know just as much as everybody else. I'm sorry."<br>The woman leaned over and extended her hand. "I'm Carol and this is Sophia."  
>I shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Katherine and this is Carl."<br>The little girl hopped down and stood next to Carl, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Carl."  
>"You too." He said shyly with a bit of a blush. "Aunt Katie, I'm hungry."<br>"I think I have something in my purse..."  
>Carol smiled. "No need. I can get him something..." She disappeared to the other side, but a man stopped her.<br>"You think you can just give away our food to some stranger who probably got knocked up in highschool?" He snapped at her, clearly drunk off of his ass.  
>She looked down. "The kid is hungry. We have plenty..."<br>"Tell them you were mistaken, you stupid bitch. Or we won't have any food if something goes wrong. Do you want our kid to starve?!"  
>Carol reappeared. "I'm sorry. We don't have any." She said shamefully.<br>"It's fine, thank you for the offer." I said putting my arm around Carl's shoulders.  
>"It was nice meeting you." Carl called after Sophia.<br>"You too." she said, just as depressed as her mother.  
>We walked back to the car, opening up the door and grabbing a granola bar from my purse and handing it to my nephew.<br>"Where did you two go?" Lori demanded, hands on her hips.  
>I rolled my eyes, annoyed by her trying to be a mother. "Relax. We went to go stretch our legs."<br>"We met some nice people." Carl chimed in.  
>Lori, noticing her son's change of attitude, softened up. "Alright. Just stay close." She looked at her kid and crouched down. "And you stay by Kate, you hear me?"<br>He nodded, taking a bite of his granola bar.  
>Lori walked over to Shane who was talking to a man and his family.<br>I heard a wolf whistle from behind me and whipped around.  
>"How ya doin' honey?" A redneck man asked, smoking a cigarette. "Ya know, ya should stick with me during this thing. I could take care of a sweet ass girl like ya."<br>I rolled my eyes. "Like you could keep up with me."  
>"I like challenges."<br>Carl looked at him weird, then at me.  
>"That your kid?" The man asked, tossing his smoke out of the window.<br>"Merle." Another man from the passenger side called. "Leave her alone, will ya? This is ain't the time."  
>"Oh little brother, now is the time. It's not everyday when ya come across a woman like this." Merle said, grinning at me.<br>His brother rolled his eyes and focused on the road ahead. "She's just another girl."  
>"Prettiest little thang I ever saw."<br>"CARL!" Shane snapped, rushing over to us. "Don't associate yourself with these men." He hissed mostly at me.  
>I put my hands on my hips. "What? You don't think I can take care of myself?"<br>"Kate, now is not the time. You're being stupid." He said to me like I was a child.  
>"Go take Carl. I'm going to have a smoke."<br>"You don't smoke."  
>I gave him a snappy smile. "That you know of." I walked over to the redneck's truck, Shane's eyes glued on me. I leaned over at the window and smiled at the man. "You have a smoke I can have?"<br>Merle nodded, a sly smile on his face. He cracked out a smoke and handed it over, lighting the liter for me. I leaned over and lit the smoke, inhaling, walking back to Shane, and blew it in his face.  
>"I'm a grown woman Shane, I don't need you to baby me."<br>He looked at the smoke, frowning. "Put that out Kate."  
>I shook my head. "No. You don't own me."<br>"You are being stupid."  
>I walked away from him, back to the truck.<br>"That your man?" Merle asked.  
>"Shane? No way. He is way to controlling."<br>"Your kid?"  
>I shook my head. "Nope, nephew." I took another drag of the smoke and smiled. "I'm Kate."<br>"Merle." he shook my hand and grinned. He jabbed his thumb at his brother. "And this is my baby brother Daryl."  
>"Nice to meet you."<br>"Ya too." Daryl said.  
>"So Kate," Merle started. "What do you think about the cannibals?"<br>I shrugged. "I only seen them on TV. What do you know about them?"  
>"They are gone for sure. They are dead before they come back." Daryl mumbled.<br>All a sudden planes raced across the sky, firing missiles into Atlanta. Screams filled the air and I dropped my smoke out of pure shock.  
>"Well there goes the so-called 'safe zone'." Merle muttered.<br>Shane was running toward me, gripping my wrist. "Come on. There is a guy who knows where to go. There is a good place to set up a camp. Let's go."  
>We ran as fast as we could to the car, getting in and locking the doors.<br>"Aunt Katie?" Carl asked, freaked out. "There is no safe zone, is there?"  
>I shook my head. "I'm sorry kid. We are going to have to make our own safe zone..."<br>He latched onto me, holding on tight. "I'm scared. "  
>"What did I tell you earlier? Huh?"<br>"I have to be strong."  
>I kissed the top of his head and held him closer to me. "That's right. You have to be."<p>

* * *

><p>A few days later, the campsite and everything was all set up, tents pitched, food gathered, everything seemed to fall into a retinue. I found out that Shane and Lori were having sex, days after we found out Rick was dead. That just made me hate Lori with an increased passion. I mostly hated that Carl slept in that very tent along with them, probably not knowing what they were doing. I walked over down to the stream, kicking some rocks on the way. All I could think was the worst. I was lost. Who was I anymore? I didn't know. I looked in the water and I didn't see my own reflection. I would talk and I wouldn't recognize the sound of my own voice. I felt as if somebody else is in my body. I didn't feel like I was myself anymore.<br>I crouched down and looked at my reflection in the water. My pale face was covered in blood, my blue eyes looked cold and hurt, my brown hair no longer had shine in it and had many split ends. I know who I used to be. I used to be Katherine Selina Grimes, 27, sister and aunt, lead anchor of the Atlanta news. That was before the world turned to shit. I'm no longer a sister and I felt like a very shitty aunt, that's for sure.  
>"Hey, you alright?" I heard from behind me.<br>I turned around to see an Asian boy who I couldn't remember then name off. I knew it started with a G... I smiled at the boy who couldn't be much younger than I was. "I'm fine."  
>He walked up to the stream and crouched down. "You are obviously not fine. I can tell you that just by looking at you."<br>I looked back down at my reflection. He was right. I looked like a walker myself. "I guess I haven't been catching a ton of sleep..."  
>"Maybe you should go get some." He helped me up and smiled at me. "I'm Glenn."<br>I tried to give the same kind smile, but I think it looked like I was about to burst into tears. "Kate."  
>"So...what do you think about Shane leading everybody?" He said, tossing a stone into the water.<br>I shrugged. "I don't know. I do know that even in normal life he tried to control everything."  
>"You knew him in real life?"<br>I smiled, but it was as fake as a Barbies. "Real life...isn't this now real life?"  
>"That's not what I meant..."<br>"I know. And yes, he was...my brothers best friend and...my ex."  
>Glenn's eyes went wide. "You and...Shane?"<br>I nodded. "Yup."  
>"But isn't he with Lori? I saw them..."<br>"I know. And no. Lori is my sister-in-law."  
>"Holy shit!" He looked at me like he didn't believe me. "Where is your brother?"<br>I looked back out into the stream. "Dead. I didn't even know he was in a coma... Lori didn't have the decency of a human being to tell me that my own damn brother was shot or in a coma." I pressed my lips together tightly, linking my fingers and putting my hands behind my head.  
>"When was the last time you saw him?" he asked, leaning against the the rocks.<br>"It was a good moment, nothing bad. Shit went down with Lori and I so Rick would sneak Carl out to come see me. So we met up at the park, just feeding ducks bread chunks, tossing them into the lake. Carl saw his friend and ran off to go talk to him, and Rick and I just talked, catching up. We talked about Carl, how our jobs were. It was nice."  
>"Sounds like it."<br>I turned to him, relaxing a bit. "Did you have any siblings?"  
>He shook his head. "Not a single one." He stood up straight and smiled at me once more. "Come on. Let's get you to your tent before someone shoots you, mistaking you for a walker."<br>We walked over to my tent un-zipping it and I climbed in.  
>"I'm sorry." He said. "Your brother seemed cool."<br>I nodded, crawling into my sleeping bag. "He was. You would have really liked him."  
>"Night Kate."<br>"Night Glenn."  
>He then zipped up the tent, leaving me to sleep for the first time in two days.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note: Review! Let me know to continue or not! I just really would appreciate your opinion!<br>**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat down in one of the fold up chairs by the fire and frowned, realizing how I didn't know the first thing about defending myself. Here we were, living in a world of murderous corpses, and I didn't know how to even shoot a gun. I glanced around the camp, considering my options. I didn't have many. There was Shane - which wasn't even an option in my mind, Andrea - who'd I'd probably use for target practice if she opened her mouth too many times, Merle - again, not an option, or Daryl. All of the others were either busy or out on a run. I sighed and stood up, walking over to Daryl, who was cleaning off some arrows from a few squirrels he shot at the picnic table.  
>"Hey," I said nonchalantly.<br>He peered up at me, the sun causing him to squint. He grunted and turned back to the squirrel. "What do ya want?"  
>"Your help."<br>He narrowed his eyebrows, wiping off the last arrow before throwing it into his quiver with the others. "With what?"  
>"Killing walkers."<br>He snorted and look up at me again in disbelief, giving me a judgemental glare.  
>"Well I can't defend myself. If walker comes at me, I won't be able to protect myself or my family because I don't know how to use weapons except for a knife. Even then, it would get to close for my liking."<br>He threw the crossbow over his shoulder. "And why d you go to me for this? Ain't I just the redneck hick to avoid at all costs?"  
>"No, that's your brother."<br>He rolled his eyes and got up from the table, starting to walk away.  
>Quickly, I grabbed his arm, giving him a pleading look. "Daryl, please. You're the only one I can go to for this."<br>Daryl looked at my hand as if it was burning him. He shook it off before glancing at the tree line. "Well, a gun's out of the question right now. Too dangerous and it'll attract the walkers. If ya don't suck too terribly, I'll take ya to a place where ya can shoot tomorrow."  
>I pressed my lips together tightly to hold back my smile. "Deal. Let's get going."<br>He wasn't moving at all, just stared back at the group.  
>"What are you waiting for?" I asked.<br>"Aren't ya gonna check if it's okay with yer boyfriend first?"  
>I narrowed my eyebrows. "My boyfriend?"<br>"Shane."  
>Almost as if he heard his name, the former cop glanced over at me, the familiar eyes connecting with my own. I pressed my lips together tightly and looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. "Try ex-boyfriend."<br>"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>I nodded. "Yup. Ended a year ago."<br>"Still acts pretty possessive."  
>"He is. It was why we broke up. Well, that and Lori."<br>"His wife?"  
>I cringed at that comment, combing my hair up into a ponytail. "My brother's wife."<br>He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Brother?"  
>"Rick. He died near the beginning of this mess. Didn't take Lori long to move on now, did it?" I looked over at Shane, who was staring to stand up from his spot at the fire. "Can we go before he walks over here? I don't want to deal with Shane's shit right now."<br>He still looked confused, but nodded slightly. "Sure."  
>We started to walk into the woods, Shane's eyes following us.<br>"When did ya say ya broke up?" Daryl said, noticing the following stare.  
>I pursed my lips, thinking about it. "Well, we broke the relationship part off about a year ago."<br>"There's another part?"  
>I thought about the best way to say it for a second, not sure on how exactly to put it. "Yeah... the benefits part."<br>"Benefits?"  
>"You know, friends with benefits without the friends part."<br>He whistled, chewing on the outer corner of his thumb.  
>We walked in silence for a little while longer before he suddenly put his arm out in front of me, stopping me from walking much farther. "Stop." He commanded, looking over at a tree. "Take three steps and jump."<br>I did as he said quizzically, not knowing why.  
>He did the same before walking at a faster pace, a step in front of me at all times.<br>We eventually reached an old, rickety deer blind that appeared as if it was forgotten about long before the apocalypse. The wood looked moldy and unsafe, vines growing up the posts with a crooked ladder that appeared newer than the rest of the blind.  
>"Does anyone know about this?" I asked, looking up at the block of wood up in the tree.<br>He nodded. "Merle does. Don't know a reason for anyone else to."  
>"Sure you can trust me with a secret like this?" I joked, playing with the ends of my hair, trying to pretend that I wasn't nervous about climbing the ladder or stepping one foot onto the blind.<br>"I don't know. Trustin' people ain't my specialty."  
>I started to climb up the latter, terrified it would break under me, sending me tumbling to the ground. Leave it me not to die from the apocalypse, but from a ladder. "Well, you're in luck because it isn't mine either. I'm just more social than you."<br>"What makes ya say that?"  
>I reached the top of the blind, still nervous to stand. Daryl was up shortly after and he took off his crossbow, placing it in the corner near the other weapons. I examined the blind, it appearing not so abandoned from the top, noticing a gun with a silencer on the end of it and some extra arrows for the crossbow. "I've only seen you talk to Merle at the camp."<br>A silence crossed over the air before he looked back at me. "Why ya watching me?"  
>I shrugged. "I'm too observant for my own good." I picked up the gun and gave it to him. "If you have a silencer, than how come I can't shoot with the gun?"<br>He picked the gun, examining it. "Cause I didn't know it was here. Merle must have put it up here. Well I guess yer in luck, ya get to use it today."  
>"Good, because I think I would suck at the crossbow."<br>"Well yer still using the crossbow."  
>I looked at him, confused. "What?"<br>"Ya still are using the crossbow. You asked to learn how to use a weapon, now ya can learn how to use two."  
>I just stared at him. "Alright?"<br>"Which do ya wanna start with?  
>"Your choice. I really don't care."<br>He gave me the gun back. "See that target near that tree?" he said, pointing at a tree with what looked like a wooden board with dried liquid painted on in circles, like it was a kindergartener trying to paint a picture of a target.  
>"The one that looks like it was made out of wood, blood and berries?"<br>"Yup, that's the one."  
>"You or Merle?"<br>"I did the wood and berries, Merle did the blood to attract some of them for shooting practice."  
>I narrowed my eyebrows. "But wouldn't that attract more towards the camp?"<br>He shook his head. "They will get confused and he made some traps a foot away where I made ya jump. Plus it's only enough to attract one or two max."  
>"And..."<br>"Stop stalling. Now give it the best that you can."  
>I reloaded the gun and aimed, just like I saw in the movies.<br>"Now, look through the scope and aim the center point at the center of your target."  
>I followed his directions, aiming right where the red berries made the center. Or was that the walker blood?<br>"Now pull the trigger."  
>I did, and on my first try, my bullet hit right in the center.<br>Daryl whistled, leaning against the tree. "Yer a natural. Try again."  
>Aiming back up, I fired again but it barely missed the middle. I grinned, leaning back against the post. "Wow. This is actually kind of fun."<br>"Well, try with a different one." He took away the assault riffle, removing the silencer, and handed me a pistol. "Ya will probably use this one more if there is an attack." He handed me the silencer which I put on the pistol.  
>I aimed and shot, but didn't hit.<br>"Again."  
>I shot and couldn't hit the target once more.<br>"Again."  
>I grazed the edge, but it didn't stay.<br>"How come ya can shoot the riffle but not a pistol?" He asked observing me carefully.  
>I shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? This is my first time." I fired again, this time hitting the edge of the target for once, but it was close to missing. "I mean, how good were you on your first time?"<br>"How the hell am I supposed to know? I was five."  
>I pressed my lips together, trying to contain my smile, but the smile escaped through my eyes. "Touche..."<br>He looked at me like I was some strange creature he had never seen in his life. "Who are you?" he asked.  
>"Really?" I questioned, starting to get a tad annoyed. "I've told you my name three times now. Kate."<br>"Yeah, I know yer name, I ain't stupid girl. But who are ya and where did ya come from?"  
>I put my gun down, putting my hands on my hips. "Do you really think I'm an alien of some sort?"<br>"Ya aren't like anyone I've ever met."  
>"You obviously haven't met a lot of people because I'm pretty average."<br>He snorted, wiping his mouth. "Ya obviously ain't no plain Jane, that's for sure."  
>"Then what am I?"<br>He paused, still just staring at me, his eyes appearing as if they were scanning every inch of my soul. "I'm still tryin' to figure that out."

* * *

><p>We got back to the camp just before sunset to see the fire burning brighter than usual and Dale telling one of his stories he was so famous for. I turned to Daryl, his game more than mine. "I'm going to go get something from my knife from the tent and I'll be right there to help you skin them."<br>"Kate..."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I've got it. You don't gotta skin the things."  
>I shook my head, handing him my only squirrel while he had a duck and two squirrel. "No. It's my way of thanking you for the lessons on hunting and defending." I walked away before he could respond, walking over to my tent. I wiped my forehead of the sweat that was forming due to the sweltering heat. Ducking down, I unzipped my tent, crawling in to find my knife laying right on my bed. Grabbing it, I crawled out of my tent, barley zipping it up before jumping back into the canvas, startled. There Shane stood in the shadows, leaning against the tree.<br>"What the hell were you doing with that red neck hick?" He snarled, his fist clenched.  
>I smiled at him, leaning closer to him. "Making sweet love to him Shane," I responded sarcastically. I grinned at the infuriated expression on his face, starting to walk away before he gripped my wrist, yanking me back to face him.<br>"What the hell do you think you are doing, Kate?"  
>"Oh relax you pansy ass. I was just getting some self-defense lessons and learning how to hunt. I even shot a squirrel, which is harder than it looks."<br>He didn't seem calmed by this, his grip tightening on my wrist, which was beginning to throb. "Why do you need defense lessons from him?" He hissed. "I could have given you those."  
>I rolled my eyes, having a small laugh to myself. "Shane, I'm not Lori. I don't rely on you to wipe my ass."<br>He then pinned me against the tree, still gripping my wrist tightly. "So you ask the redneck to?"  
>"No. I asked for help. Now get the hell off of me, I'm not a doll."<br>Suddenly, his demeanor changed. No longer was he in his jealous fury, instead he was replaced with something much worse. "Katie, why can't we be us again?" He said, becoming increasingly closer than he was before.  
>I rolled my eyes, trying to push him off. "Get off of me."<br>"We were so good, so good together." I caught a whiff of his breath, it reeking of alcohol. Whisky, I guessed.  
>Struggling against him, I rolled my eyes again. "You're drunk."<br>"But we were Katie!"  
>"Shane, I dumped you because you were in love with my brother's wife and were too controlling. You still are in love with Lori and you still are too controlling so that will never happen."<br>"Katie... I can change. I promise."  
>"Shane, you have three seconds."<br>"Katherine..." He whispered against my neck.  
>I sighed, not wanting to go to this extent. I brought up my knee right between his legs, causing a sharp intake of breath from Shane, jogging away from him into the camp as he tried to catch his breath. I saw Daryl at the picnic table, already skinning his squirrel. I sat down and picked the other one and pulled out my knife, smiling at him. "You ready to teach me how to do this now?" I asked, pretending like that incident didn't happen.<br>Daryl stared at me like he did earlier, quizzically and cautious. "Are ya alright?" He asked.  
>I nodded. "Just was clumsy and fell. No big deal."<br>But the way Daryl kept staring at me, then at Shane as he walked a little funny back to the fire, made me believe maybe he was too observant for his own good too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ****_I am dying right now! I need my Walking Dead! I honestly hate the month of February because of the mushy gooshy cheese ball holiday but I am waiting for this month to pass so it's back on!_**

**_Smittendebs: _****_I hope I am updating fast enough!_**

**_Guest: Glad you liked it! _**

**_Madalyn1000: Thank you so much! I am really considering it am really happy you liked the last one :)_**

**_DietyOfDeadlyRose: I really hate how they do that a lot so I wanted to change that. Thank you very much!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The group was sexist. All the men did the hunting and gathering and the women laundry, cooking and cleaning. When the world ended, apparently so did equality. I would help out on the cooking, but after that I stop and started to go back out hunting with Daryl since Shane refused to let me go on any runs.  
>Shane ignored what he tried to do while smashed, even though I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me. I ignored him too, focusing on what I was doing and not giving him even a single glance.<br>I hung out a lot with Amy and Glenn, but mostly with Daryl. He taught me how to kill walkers, hunt for food, and how to keep my mind off what was going on with the world around us. I learned that he was pretty much raised by Merle, his mom dying in a house fire and his dad being a drunk. I learned he didn't have much of anything before the world ended, having only his older brother and job, not letting anyone in. He really didn't do the same to me, but I was the closest friend he had at this camp.  
>Merle was still pretty persistent about us, claiming that it was the end of the world and we all were going to die eventually. But when he got passed the flirting and butt grabbing, I learned that as a person, I couldn't stand Merle Dixon. He was a pervert, egotistical, racist, narcasitic ass whole that nobody liked. I didn't understand Daryl's attachment to his brother when he was a much better person. Merle often made comments about T-dog and Glenn and it pissed me off. One time I even slapped him to get him to stop. But Merle was supposedly fun to hang out with him when he didn't say any of those comments. I guessed it was because the reaction I got from Shane. Glenn said I was acting like a teenage girl who was dating a guy just to get her parents riled up. It was odd because I normally was never compared to a teenage girl. Before the apocalypse I apparently acted like a fifty year old that now with the kids gone, only lived for his job.<br>But one person was worse than Merle by ten fold. That person was Ed Peletier. I couldn't stand the drunk, abusive ass whole who would make even worse comments than Merle. Even Merle hated him. But one day I was helping with laundry, I could see bruises on both Carol and Sophia, confirming my suspicions. He was a very sick man who looked like he lived off of beer and cigarettes since before the apocalypse. I learned from Carl who learned from Sophia that as soon as he found out about the apocalypse, the first thing he did was run to a liquor store and stack up on booze and cigarettes. No, he didn't stack up on extra food or stuff for his family, he got booze and cigarettes.  
>I liked Glenn a lot. He was usually always smiling or found someway to make the group smile. Even in this hell whole, Glenn could make you die laughing in just a matter of seconds. He was always the one to go on runs, seeing that he was once a pizza boy in Michigan before it started. Him and I would play games to keep our minds off of the world around us. They varied from actual games like chess to ones we made up.<br>Amy and Andrea were complete opposites even though they were sisters. Amy was a huge worrier about her sister, always thinking she was going to disappear for some reason. She was young and funny, still having the heart of a child. Andrea was different. She was a civil right attorney that always was out on runs along with Glenn because, like me, she saw how sexist the group was getting and wanted to help out.  
>I couldn't. The most I could do for the group was the 'women's work' or hunting with Daryl which I liked a hell of a lot more. Shane was calling the shots so that meant he was also calling all decisions revolving me. He organized the runs and usually had the same people on them. I almost went on one, but Shane refused, saying I wasn't experienced enough with guns. When Daryl told him that he taught me and I was fine to go, Shane said that is absolutely no training at all. I caught on to leave on hunting trips when he was focused on Lori. I got Amy or Carol to watch Carl, then Daryl and I would leave without Shane noticing.<br>After a few nights ago, I refused to be alone...even to go back to my own tent. I was terrified of Shane and what would happen again if he hacked into Ed's alcohol once more. Nobody knew, although Daryl noticed my black and blue wrists, but I refused to tell him. How could I? I was afraid of everyone's shadows for the chance that it might have been Shane's. Daryl had an idea, but he was probably thinking worse than it actually was. He noticed when I jumped, when I looked around to see where everyone was, but was always staring at my wrists which were fading but only slightly. I started to tape them with medical tape, trying to avoid more questions, until the heat wouldn't let it stick to my skin. So I made up a story, that I gripped my wrists tightly when I slept. Everyone believed me except for, of course, Daryl but also Carl.  
>Carl had moved to my tent when I threatened Lori to tell him about her and Shane. Sleeping with Carl around also made me feel more comfortable, knowing Shane wouldn't do anything while he was there.<br>I was terrified of a man I used to love.

* * *

><p>Daryl and I were taking a break from hunting, resting in the blind with some picnic stuff that Carol had made for us.<br>"It almost feels like we are back to normal, you know?" I asked, taking a sip of my water. "Hunting, relaxing in a dear blind with sandwiches, lemonade and cookies."  
>He took another bite of his sandwich, washing it down with water. "I see what ya are talkin' bout. It's nice." He set his sandwich down on the paper bag and looked at me. "I knew ya before the apocalypse... how?"<br>I narrowed my eyebrows. "I don't know. I didn't know you."  
>"No, we haven't met, but I recognized your face. How did I know ya?"<br>"My job probably."  
>"Your job?"<br>I nodded, taking a bite of my cookie. "My job. I was the lead anchor for the Atlanta news."  
>He smiled with his lips brought tightly together. "Well this isn't weird."<br>"What?"  
>"It's nothing..."<br>"Daryl. Seriously, tell me."  
>He was slightly blushing as he took another gulp of his water before screwing the cap on. "Well, Merle and I though ya were real hot."<br>I chuckled softly. "Aparently Merle still does."  
>"Best not be tellin him that if ya want him to stay away."<br>I set my cookie down and stood up. "So what, I'm not hot anymore? I'm telling you, the makeup they have there works wonders..."  
>"Ya still are, I just have respect for ya."<br>I picked up my gun and shot a nearby walker, walking by the target. I climbed down the latter, trying to make sure he didn't see my own blush. "Why Daryl Dixon, you just practically admitted you have a friend."  
>"I did?" He asked, climbing down the latter shortly after.<br>I hit the ground and jogged over to the walker. "Yup, you did." I grinned at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell."  
>He rolled his eyes, shooting the walker in the head as it rose up to grab my foot. "Take more cautions." He warned.<br>I nodded. "Sorry buddy."  
>"It's okay pal."<br>I turned and looked at him, questioning what he just said.  
>"What? I can make these joke either?"<br>Baffled, I turned back to the walker. I reached in his pocket, pulling out a wallet, lighter, flask, pack of smokes, and a letter with a picture of a woman inside it. I flipped open the wallet and looked at the drivers license. "I don't miss these at all." I muttered.  
>"Me neither." He picked up the smokes, lighter and flask. "This guy had problems..."<br>I nodded. "Obviously. He has pictures with his kids mostly and a family picture, but that's the last one of his wife." I took out the letter and picture. "Wow, she's beautiful." I complemented, looking at the girl with the dark hair and green eyes.  
>"What's in the letter?" He asked, taking a drink of the flask. "Good whiskey for being on a dead guy for this long."<br>I flashed him a look but looked at the letter. "My dearest Jacob, this letter is goodbye...for real this time. My husband has found out about the affair and has promised me a better life than what we have. I was about to walk out on him but he promised he would quit his drinking and drug issues for me if I didn't leave him. I want to give my marriage one last shot, if not for Ray then for my kids. Please forgive me. I love you, dear Jacob. Please forget about me completely as I attempt to forget how good your lips felt against mine. I'm sorry, Beatrice." I read. Tucking the paper and photo away, I sighed. I grabbed Daryl's flask and drank some. "Wow, this is good whiskey." I grabbed the smoke out of his mouth and put it into my own.  
>"What the hell, Kate?"<br>I rolled my eyes. "Oh calm down. We can share and make the pack last longer." I took a drag and gave it back, taking another gulp of the flask before also giving that back. I walked back over to the blind, Daryl following. We finished our lunch along with the flask. We were both tipsy and the sun was setting.  
>"It's beautiful." I whispered, leaning over the fence, peering at the sun. "You would think the world was rid of beauty because walkers came. But this...all this color...it's magnificent." I turned back and sat down. "What are you thinking about?"<br>"You."  
>I took another swig of the flask. "Me?"<br>He nodded. "Yup. You."  
>"What about me."<br>"Your wrists. What happened Kate?"  
>I looked back at the sunset. "So pretty..."<br>"Kate!"  
>"You can call me Katie."<br>"Katherine..."  
>I sighed. "I think you have already guessed."<br>He pressed his lips away, face getting red. "Did Shane..." He asked with fury.  
>I shook my head. "No. He just came on to me but I knead him in the balls and went to skin the squirrel with you."<br>"That's what took you so long?"  
>I nodded.<br>"I'll kill him..." He said, wobbling up.  
>I grabbed his shoulders and pushed down, making sure he would sit back down. "Don't. He was drunk."<br>"That gives him no right to treat a lady like that."  
>"Daryl, calm down. I'm fine."<br>He shut his eyes tightly. "Ya know, my dad didn't treat my mom right. I wanted to do something... but I couldn't. All Merle and I could do was watch." He grabbed the flask again, taking a sip. "Merle ain't that bad of a guy. Behind all the racism and stuff, but he never has treated a woman like my dad did."  
>I helped him up, tucking the flask in his pocket along with smokes and the lighter. "Think you can make it down the ladder alright?"<br>He nodded, climbing down. I put the guns in the chest and grabbed our game bag, climbing down. He was stumbling around, tripping over sticks. I put his arm around my back, guiding him over the traps Merle set. "I don't know why Shane was in love with Lori." He said drunkenly. "Ya are so much prettier and smarty."  
>"Smarty?"<br>He laughed. "Yup. Smarty. You're a better mom than her too. That kid loves you more than the woman that birthed him."  
>We reached the camp and we saw the fire blazing with everyone around it, their usual campfire chit chat. Carl saw me and got up, along with Shane. They both walked over here, Carl happy, Shane furious.<br>"Aunt Katie, we found s'mores makings." Carl said with marshmallow in his mouth.  
>"Carl, go chew your marshmallow by the fire. I need to talk to Katie." Shane said, face red with anger.<br>"But..."  
>"Go see your mother!" He snapped.<br>Carl flashed Shane a look, but obeyed, walking back with his mother.  
>"You are despicable." I muttered. "That's not your kid."<br>He was about to respond but noticed something. "Are you drunk?"  
>"Why is it your business?" I snapped.<br>"Because you are mine to take care of Katie."  
>Daryl let go of my arm, stepping up to Shane. "Back off of her." He growled.<br>Shane laughed. "And what is a red neck like you going to do about it, huh?"  
>"Kick your ass, that's what I'll do."<br>I grabbed Daryl, pulling him back. "No fights. Please."  
>Shane's eyes went wide. "What did you do to drunk her?!"<br>"I did nothin' for her! I respect her to much, unlike somebody I know!"  
>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"<br>"You know exactly what I mean." He turned to me, looking even more furious then Shane. "How are ya wrists doin today?!"  
>My eyes went wide. "Daryl!" I hissed.<br>"No Katherine, that's bull shit that I can't do anything!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Carl, can you hand me that?" I asked my nephew, motioning to the soapy bucket. Shane was absolutely livid about my getting drunk with Daryl and staying out late that one night, signing me up almost all the chores that most of the women did. I minded it a lot, not the helping out part but the part that, once again, Shane had full control over me. I was also stuck with Lori... it was plain torture. It was a month later and I still didn't get any time to hunt when Shane wasn't on a run. The only good part was I got to spend a lot of time with Carl, hanging out with him, Sophia, Amy and Carol.  
>Carl nodded, handing over the bucket.<br>I plopped the silverware inside and grabbed the sponge, scrubbing over left over squirrel we had last night. The sun was bright and causing sweat, but we all went swimming a lot, sopping wet and a bit cold. After awhile everybody seemed to forget we were in the apocalypse, thinking as if we were camping. But the people who went on runs and Daryl and I, knew that was not the world we lived in anymore.  
>"Aunt Katie, are you alright?" Carl asked, handing me a plate. "You seem... out of it."<br>I bit my lip, just scrubbing the plate clean. "Sorry, I was just thinking..."  
>"About?"<br>I gave Sophia the plate, who began to dry, grabbing another from my nephew. "Just the world and what it has come to, the camp, our friends... everything."  
>He nodded, handing me a bowl. "It still seems like the one time we went camping a year ago... until I realize dad isn't out getting wood and you aren't sun tanning with your headphones, but are hunting for our survival."<br>I handed Sophia another dish and grabbed another from him. "I know kiddo. It feels like that sometimes too."  
>"I just want him to magically appear. It would be amazing."<br>I sighed and passed the dish. "It really would. But he's not coming back, you know that right?"  
>He nodded slightly, looking down. "Yeah, I know."<br>Shane walked up, his curly hair sopping wet from obviously swimming. "Hey kid your mom wants to see you." He said to Carl, bringing a towel to his hair.  
>"But I'm with Aunt Katie. I'm fine." He said, handing me another dish.<br>Shane rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. But Kate is gonna talk to me for a bit and it's grown up talk."  
>The kid sighed and gave me the last dish. "Fine." With that he walked off, just as upset as I was about it.<br>Sophia dried the last dish and set it back in the bin. "Kate, do you need anything else?"  
>I shook my head, wishing the girl would stay. "No, but thank you."<br>"Welcome." She said and walked over to her mother who was by the RV.  
>Looking at Shane, I put my hands on my hips. I had plenty of people who would see if he tried anything...including Lori. "What do you need Shane?" I asked, wiping sweat off of my forehead. The heat was just unbearable.<br>"You already know what I need." He said very quietly so only I could hear him.  
>I rolled my eyes. "If you want sex, I'm sure Lori's available... again..."<br>"No Kate. I need you."  
>Shaking my head I took the soapy water bucket, walking a little far out into the woods but still in clear vision of Dale and Amy. "Correction, you want me."<br>"No. I need you. I seriously still dream about you every night." He ran his fingers through his hair.  
>"Great. So I'm back being in your wet dreams." I muttered.<br>"Katie, this is more than sex." He sighed out of frustration and started to pull at his hair. He dropped his hands and walked closer up to me. "I used to listen in on Rick's and your phone conversations just to hear your voice."  
>I dumped the bucket, the dirt becoming mud, suds flying everywhere, some on Shane. "That's creepy and intrusive."<br>"God dammit Kate! Why can't we just be together again?!"  
>Walking back into the campsite, I walked over to the RV, setting the bucket down next to it before walking over to the tub of dishes. "I moved on." I said just loudly enough for him to hear.<br>"With the redneck?!" He snapped.  
>I picked up the top of the tub, sealing it tightly before picking up the bin. "No. With myself. I don't need a man to make up for my mistakes." I walked back up to the RV and opened it, walking in and setting the dishes on the small table.<br>"So I'm a mistake?"  
>I nodded. "A full year mistake too. I regret every second." I walked out of the RV.<br>"You're only saying this 'cause the redneck corrupted you."  
>"Daryl is my friend and he has not messed up my brain!" I put my hands on my hips to try to get rid of the possibility of punching him. "You just have to point fingers at people, don't you? Well Shane, if you have to point fingers for our relationship fail, point the finger at me. Now if you would stop following me, I would like to go take a dip."<br>He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I was supposed to tell you that you are off for today and tomorrow. It's too hot to work. Go have fun with Amy."  
>I looked at my friend as she was tanning up on top of the RV. I wanted to join her but I was so tiered I could barely stand up straight.<br>"Come join me." She yelled, not moving anything but her mouth.  
>I put my hand on my forehead, shielding my eyes from the sun. "I will tomorrow, alright?"<br>"Katie, you better not be lying..." She warned, giving me a dirty look before lying back down.  
>"I'm not. I promise. I'm just so tiered..."<br>She sighed. "Then go to bed! I'll wake you up in time for dinner."  
>I walked over to my tent, taking off my lace up boots.<br>A whistle came in the direction of Daryl and Merle's tent. "Wow honey, you look damn fine in those shorts. Of course it would look better off..." I heard Merle say.  
>I rolled my eyes and flipped him off, climbing into my tent and passing out on the spot.<p>

* * *

><p>We were all sitting around the fire, eating some berries that Andrea and Amy found while exploring the forest. The temperature had decreased immensely into the forty's for unknown reasons and now instead of blistering hot, most of the group was shaking. Glenn and I kept on playing our games, enjoying it a little too much.<br>Our favorite around the campfire was impersonate everyone. Our favorite was of course, Shane and Lori.  
>Shane was leaning over, whispering in her ear as she giggled like a school girl.<br>"Honey, I farted on you last night and blamed it on the kid." Glenn said in a deeper voice for a Shane impersonation.  
>"Hehe! I know! I liked it! Rick never used to fart on me like a decent human being, but I don't like the decent ones because I'm not one myself!" I mocked in a sickly high voice.<br>"I liked taking my best friends hand-me-downs. I like everything worn in first."  
>"Oh Shane, you stop it!" My voice was high and flirty, just as Lori's was around Shane.<br>Glenn grinned. "I can't help it babe. I'm just naturally this strong, hot, sexy, and a terrible dictator."  
>"Oh, I think that is hot. What do you think Carl thinks about all this?"<br>"He probably thinks that we are just friends."  
>We both started to laugh in our fake voices, until they faded to normal laughter and everyone was looking at us. Most of the group learned to ignore us when stuff like this happened, but Shane still stared at me, not approving of my friendship with Glenn either or any other male.<br>Finally catching our breath, we went back to normal talking.  
>Daryl then walked up and plopped himself next to me. "Hey." He said, taking a few berries from my plate.<br>"Asshole..." I muttered with a small smile.  
>He chuckled, putting all but three back.<br>"What have you been up to?" I asked, trying to forget Shane's sights on me.  
>He shrugged. "Talkin' to Merle. Ya havin' a party without me?"<br>"No, just the normal campfire games."  
>He took one look at me and gave me the same look of puzzlement he always did. "It's freezin'. How are ya not shivering?"<br>I just smiled and looked at the fire. "I have three sweatshirts on."  
>He chuckled. "Hey I was wonderin' what ya are doin' tomorrow?"<br>"Why Daryl Dixon, are you asking me on a date?" I joked, batting my eyelashes.  
>He rolled his eyes. "No, I was askin' if ya wanted to go on a huntin' trip with me, get a few more things. Half the group is gonna go on a run and I knew ya gonna be bored out of your wits."<br>I tossed another berry in my mouth. "Yup. How long are we going to be gone?"  
>He shrugged. "Few hours. Six max."<br>I nodded. "Okay captain. What time are we leaving?"  
>"What time is best for ya?"<br>"Well I kind of promised Amy I would sun tan with her for a few hours... how about around noon?"  
>He nodded, taking another berry from my plate. "Perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day I was tanning up with Amy on the RV, soaking in the drenching waves of sun. The sun had risen once again to extreme temperatures, despite last nights cold. I was in a pair of my short shorts and bikini top, a pair of vintage sun glasses on my eyes.<br>Amy sighed. "This is the life."  
>I laughed. "Well I'm not complaining. Shane had me signed up for almost everything. I never get a break."<br>"I see that. Over attached ex so much?"  
>"Tell me about it." I was so relaxed, so careless. I felt back to normal. It was like Carl said yesterday, it was like our camping trip. At that moment all I could forget it. I could forget about Shane and the apocalypse, about Rick. I was with a friend, soaking up the rays.<br>"So another hunting trip with Daryl, huh?" She said, not looking at me.  
>I nodded slightly. "Yup."<br>"Is anything going on there or am I imagining things?"  
>I sat up, looking at my blonde friend. "What are you talking about?" I questioned, curious of what she was supposibly imagining andor seeing.  
>"Hello? Can anybody hear me?" I heard suddenly.<br>"Where did that come?" Amy asked, sitting up, removing her sun glasses.  
>My eyes widened. "The police radio."<br>Both of us were climbing down the latter in a matter of seconds, me running over to the police radio. "Yes, I can hear you. Where are you?" I said quickly, talking into the walkie talkies.  
>More static buzzed on, but we could make out a few words. "I'm heading into Atlanta...safe zone...family."<br>"No! Atlanta is over-run by walkers! Don't go!" I yelled.  
>"...if anyone is there speak up..."<br>"Yes, I'm here! Atlanta is walker territory! Don't go! You'll die!"  
>"...this is useless now..." the voice muttered.<br>"Hello? Hello?!"  
>The line was dead though. No more static, no more guy.<br>I sighed and leaned back against the RV along with Amy. "Well this is just great..."  
>"Katie, I don't think he heard a single thing from our line." She mumbled.<br>"But it seemed..."  
>"I know."<br>I bit my lip and put my hands behind my head. "I just... that man will be dead in a matter of hours."  
>Amy looked around. "Come on. Maybe a swim will get your mind off of it."<br>"His voice sounded familiar..."  
>She looked at me impatiently. "Katie, come on. You were imagining it."<br>"What if I wasn't."  
>Rolling her eyes, she started to walk away. "I'll be in the lake! Better join me unless you want to be hot when hunting!"<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Next chapter will be Daryl and Katie's hunting trip... does any of this chapter sound like anything in season one (hint, hint)? Make sure you let me know what you are thinking by reviews or privet messages! I would love to know what you are thinking!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:****I'm sorry about the spac****ing... Something went wrong on my end. I'll post responses to reviews next chapter... to tiered right now. Well, enjoy chapter 6.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

A few hours of hunting, Daryl and I didn't have much game. I had one squirrel and a bird, he had three and a duck.

"So, if you could do one thing right now without the walkers hounding you for a day, what would you do?" I asked.

"Get some more food and survival stuff." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How 'bout ya?"

I looked down, trying to contain my smile. "Coney Island."

"Coney island?"

I nodded. "Yup. I would love to take Carl to Coney. He has never been."

"Gonna bring me?"

"Have you ever been to Coney?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Alright. We will eat hot dogs and ride in the big tea cups."

"Big tea cups?"

I looked at him with disbelief. "You don't know about the tea cups?"

"Obviously not..." He stopped and crouched down, looking at the dirt. "Yeah baby. We might get ourselves a deer."

"A deer?" I asked, exited.

He threw the game bag over his shoulder and grinned. "Yup. We could feed our people for weeks."

I sighed in contentment, following him as he tracked where the deer walked.

A few hours later I was growing tiered, just wanting the damn dear to show up too and I could tell Daryl did too. I was resisting taking off both my tank top and my short shorts for the heat could kill a cow. Every step felt impossible and I was growing tiered, the humidity not helping.

"Screw you..." I said to Daryl when I realized that he had his shirt unbuttoned, his abs fully exposed. I had to admit, he was really attractive. I saw scars on his back, rows in different areas.

"What did I do know?" He asked, still following the tracks.

"You can do that." I motioned to his shirt. "I can't"

He smiled slightly. "Well, ya can..."

I punched his arm, but laughing along with him.

"At least ya are wearing that." He said, motioning to my short shorts.

I then realized he was wearing baggy cargo pants and was probably dying in the heat right now. I looked down at my shorts and was pretty happy I wore them. "Yeah... I guess I am."

He rolled his eyes and stopped abruptly, crouching down and examining the tracks another time.

"We are almost at camp..." I mumbled.

"Yeah, and it looks like the damn deer beat us to it. He should be right up here..." he whispered. He grabbed his crossbow and set an arrow up in it, stepping out of the leafy trees. "God dammit!"

I stepped through to see a walker eating the deer, its limbs torn, blood spilling everywhere.

Daryl shot it in the head with his arrow, yanking it out of the walkers head, and walked back to the camp, his exhaustion hitting him.

We walked over down to the river, cleaning ourselves off from all sweat, dirt and blood, letting the cold water relax us. I started to drink it, my throat no longer feeling dry and my exhaustion no longer so terrible. I leaned back against the rock, throwing my head back. "So. Tiered. Feeling. Dead." I mumbled.

"Can we just go to bed now?" He asked, voice deeper and more tiered than normal.

"Nope." I pushed myself up and frowned. "We have to go tell people we are back alive."

He groaned and splashed more water on his face and stood up, walking with me us the rocks and back to camp.

"Hi Glenn." I muttered, walking by him as he was wiping his head off of sweat.

"Hey Katie! Have you seen..."

"AUNT KATIE!" Carl yelled, launching himself at me.

I hugged him back. "Hey kid, I've only been gone a few hours."

He backed up. "Aunt Katie, it's dad."

"What about him?"

"He's..."

All of a sudden I saw him, my so-called dead brother. "Rick?" I asked, no longer thinking of the heat. I blinked hard, thinking it was the sun playing tricks on me. But no, there he was, police uniform, brown thick hair, shaved face with the same blue eyes as mine.

"Katie?" He said with questioning eyes.

I took a step back, accidentally running into Daryl. "You can't be alive. Shane said you were dead..."

"And he had full right to believe that."

I ran my fingers through my hair, turning to Daryl. "Am I hallucinating?"

He shook his head. "I see the same guy that looks like an older guy version of ya."

"Katie, I'm here." My brother said.

I shook my head. "Not possible. Nobody in a coma can just magically one day come out of it and survive the apocalypse!"

"I blocked the door so nothing could get in..." Shane mumbled.

I turned to him, furious. "Shut the hell up Shane. I'm not in the mood plus I'm hallucinating."

Carl, who was standing beside me, thinking I was going crazy, nudged me. "He's really alive, Aunt Katie."

I blinked again, this time harder, but my brother was still there. "You... You really are alive."

He nodded.

That was all I needed. I ran up to him, hugging him tightly, burring my face in his chest. "I missed you." I mumbled.

"I missed you too kiddo." He said into my hair. "When they said Katie, I thought they were talking about another Katie because you were in Atlanta when it happened."

I sighed. "My boss gave me a week off and I came to see you and Carl, only to find out you were in a coma."

"You didn't know?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"I thought you would hear about it through the news..." Lori muttered, leaning against the tree.

Holding out my hand, I wouldn't make eye contact with her. "Save it Lori." I thought about that and turned to her. "And wouldn't that be worse? To find out your brother was in a coma through the news or your job?" I whistled. "You are a very sick person."

She just looked down, uncomfortably.

Daryl walked over to his tent, peeking inside. He froze as he stood back up. "Where's my brother?" He asked, not entirely sure he made it back.

Rick sighed. "Atlanta."

"Atlanta? What do ya mean? Is he dead or not?!" He demanded.

My brother ran his fingers through his hair. "We don't know."

"How the hell don't ya know?!"

T-dog stepped forward, shame lingering on his face. "Well...he was trying to kill me so Rick locked him up and gave me the key as they figured out a way to get out."

"And?!" Daryl said impatiently, anger burning on his face.

"And I dropped the key when trying to get out."

"Ya didn't pick it up?" He yelled, stepping closer to T-dog.

"It fell down the vent."

Daryl charged at him but I grabbed jumped in front of T-dog. "Don't. We'll go back for him."

"Katie, move." He demanded, his face getting red.

"Daryl, listen to me. We'll go back and get him." I turned my head and looked at T-dog. "Won't we?"

T-dog nodded. "Of course."

"I'll go too." Rick offered. "I am the one who locked him up."

Daryl turned now on my brother, charging after him. "Yeah, what the hell was that for?! Who the hell do ya think ya are?!"

I acted fast, pulling him back. "Jesus Daryl!" He wouldn't move and I was using my full strength.

"He was gonna kill someone!" Rick yelled back. "I did what I had to do!"

"Daryl!" I yelled again. "Jesus, calm the hell down for a minute and listen to me!"

He whipped around to face me, his face red with fury, eyes deadly. "What Katie?" He snapped.

I slapped him hard enough to hurt only a little. "You don't talk to me like that, Daryl Dixon. Pissed or not."

The anger in his eyes died down and turned to frustration.

"We are going to get him, alright? You have T-dog, Rick and I..."

"What?" Shane's voice said, furious. "No way in hell you are going on a hunt for a dead man who hurt us more than helped, Katie! You have no experience!"

"I do too!"

"That's bull shit Kate and no way in hell am I letting you go."

"Shut up!" Glenn yelled at him. "You can't boss her around any more! She is not your girlfriend!"

"Get that right." Daryl snapped. "And maybe ya should shut the hell up bout my brother!"

Shane rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you going to do about it, Dixon?"

Daryl once again charged, but I didn't hold him back. I wanted to see Shane's pretty little face messed up. Plus, Daryl hated Shane. It wasn't healthy to keep all that hate bundled up inside.

But Rick pulled him back, actually pulling him back unlike me. "Stop!" He pushed Daryl back over to me where he stood in front of me as if he was guarding me from Shane. "Katie is twenty-seven, Shane." Rick stated. "She can make her own decisions." He walked over to Carl, but stopped. "Oh, and Shane? If anyone can boss my little sister around, it's me. Thank you for taking care of my family but I can take care of them now."

"But..."

"Thanks, Shane."

"I'm going too." Glenn chimed in. "We are running low on guns and stuff and you had that bag with you, Rick. I can get that."

Rick nodded. "Perfect."

"We 're gettin' my brother first..." Daryl mumbled.

I looked at him with sad eyes. I gained my brother and he lost his. "That goes without saying." I turned to my brother, my eyelids feeling as heavy as an elephant. "Hey Rick, I'm going to bed. Daryl and I spent all day hunting."

"You'll be up in a few hours..."

I nodded. "I know that. But I'm about to pass out right now."

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Night Kate."

"Night Rick."

I made eye contact with Glenn, thanking him silently. I couldn't bare to look at Daryl, to see the pain in his eyes for the loss of his brother. Then I walked over to my tent, not aware of what was to happen in just a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>What is going to happen in a few hours? Guess you'll have to write some reviews or click the favorite or follow button to find out sooner!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: ****Just a warning in advance... Shane get's a little crazy in this chapter. It's not a happy one... then again, most aren't. Just bare with me during this one. Now that my mid-terms are over I can update much faster:) let me know what you are thinking.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

As my brother said, I was up a few hours later. I rolled over and stretched my arms out, realizing I was once again, alone. My tent felt empty with Carl gone and back in his tent with his dad. Crunching up, I sighed, the crickets chirping. I was still sweaty and gross from the hunting trip so I threw my sweatshirt and flip-flops on, sliding out my tent. The fire was gone, only a few burning embers remaining. The night sky was dark with only the littlest moonlight shining over by the lake. I could hear some snores from some tents, signalling it was probably past midnight.  
>I jogged down to the water, climbing down the rocks. I reached the sand and took my flip-flops off and stepped into the lake, the water gliding over my toes. The moon was shining against the water, everything else being in the shadows. It seamed unreal, like it came out of one of those romantic movies. It was so beautiful.<br>"Amazing, isn't it?" I heard from behind me.  
>I froze up, recognizing the voice. I didn't dare to look, hoping I misheard it. "Yup."<br>"The moon, it's barely shining. You can't see a thing."  
>Turning around I saw Shane, leaning against the rocks in dark. No wonder I didn't see him.<br>"What do you want Shane?" I asked, slightly shaking as if suddenly the temperature dropped.  
>He chuckled. "I thought that we have been over this a million times. I want you."<br>I stepped out of the water and slid my flip-flops on. "Have fun with that..." I muttered, walking away.  
>His hand latched on to my wrist, yanking me back, hitting the rocks. He gripped my other wrist and pushed me back. "I will." He said with a devilish grin.<br>"Shane, get the hell off of me." I hissed, my heart pounding quickly.  
>He shook his head. "Nope. Katie... you know you want this. You are just being your own stubborn self."<br>"Get off of me!" I yelled.  
>He looked at me as a predator would look at its prey. "No." He transferred my wrists to one hand, taking his shirt off before crushing his lips against mine.<br>I struggled, wrestling against him. I moved my knee up but he was expecting it, pushing it down. I started to scream but he covered my mouth with his spare hand.  
>"Yell all you want Katie, nobody will hear you but walkers. You'll attract them and they will kill everyone at that camp."<br>Tears started to spill out of my eyes as he removed my sweatshirt, leaving me in only my shorts and tank top. I tried screaming again but the sounds were barely heard under his hand. I closed my eyes tightly, more and more tears spilling out of my eyes as he removed my tank top.  
>All of a sudden I felt Shane being ripped off of me and thrown to the ground.<br>"Ya get the hell of her!" I heard somebody say. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't think straight. My brain shut down completely, terrified.  
>I sunk down, putting my head in between my knees, shaking violently. Shutting my eyes tightly, I heard the fight that went on. I finally opened my eyes after I was back in my head and actually thinking clearly.<br>Daryl and Shane were beating the shit out of each other, Daryl winning. I got up and pulled Daryl off of Shane. Shane stepped back, his eye red. "Damn red neck..." He muttered.  
>I pressed my lips together, swinging my arm back and punching him. I then grabbed my tank top and pulled it on, my sweatshirt over it. "Ass whole..." I muttered, climbing up the rocks as if they were steps. I was trying to put on a strong face, but I was seriously on the verge of crying. I had almost been raped and would have been if Daryl wasn't there to...to do what ever he was going to do. I slugged over to the dish washing station that Sophia must have forgotten to dump once more and grabbed a clean towel, scrubbing my lips with the soap and water. I felt violated and disgusting. It didn't happen, but I still felt weak. I still felt powerless. Hating to be vulnerable, I tried to push all the self-pity and loathing into anger for Shane. Scrubbing my lips even harder, I wanted to go back and punch him all over again, hopefully that would make me feel a lot better. But I stayed put, scrubbing my lips raw along with the parts of my skin he had touched. I took my sweatshirt off to see red marks, already forming into bruises on my skin. Inhaling, I started to scrub.<br>I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped forward a few inches, accidentally colliding with the table. Whipping around fast I saw it was just Daryl, his palms facing me as if he was surrendering.  
>"Hey, it's just me." He said, his eyes filled with worry. He looked at my red marks on my mouth, neck and arms. "Did he do that?"<br>I shook my head, scrubbing a spot I missed. "No, I did."  
>"How?"<br>"I scrubbed." I simply said, not meeting his pitying gaze.  
>"Ya skin is raw..." He mumbled, still worrying.<br>Glancing at a spot on my arm, I realized he was right. I scrubbed it so it was dry and dark red. "I'll put some lotion on it..." I put the towel down and started to comb my hair with my fingers into a bun.  
>"Ya shakin'."<br>I knew I was, but I still stared at him as if he just said he killed my mother. "What do you want Daryl?" I demanded, tying the elastic around my hair.  
>"I wanna see if ya okay..."<br>Putting on the fakest smile I could, I started to walk toward my tent. "I'm fine." I lied through my teeth. "Nothing happened..."  
>"Kate..."<br>I whipped around as soon as I got to my tent, the sound of Daryl pitying me was the last thing I needed. "What do you want from me? Huh?" I asked.  
>"I told ya, I wanted to see..."<br>"Not what I meant. What do you want from me? Sex?"  
>He looked at me with true bewilderment. "What? No-"<br>"Then what do you want?"  
>"I don't understand what ya mean by that..."<br>I rolled my eyes. "I'm asking what you are using me for. If not sex, than what? It's not like there is money anymore."  
>"I don't want anything from ya!" He snapped, still confused but now angered a bit. "Ya really think I'm the kind of guy who just wants somethin' from ya?! To bang every girl I come across?!"<br>"That's what your brother did..."  
>"I'm not my brother!"<br>I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Yeah, well you sure act like you are his minion."  
>By this point all the worry and confusion was gone from his eyes, leaving them burning with fury. "Shut the hell up, Katherine! Ya don't know shit!"<br>"I know quite a bit actually..."  
>He glared at me like I was a threat to him. Only three times had Daryl given me that deathly glare, this being the first. It was terrifying. "Ya best shut ya mouth. Ya don't know a thing, lil' miss high and mighty."<br>"I know what I see."  
>He marched up to me, getting all up in my face. "Ya might have ya brother back, sweetheart, but I ain't got mine. Do ya know why that is? Ya god damn idiot brother handcuffed him to a pipe where he couldn't escape!"<br>"Maybe Merle should have shut up." I rebutted, now livid that he brought my brother into this conversation.  
>He took a step back, eyes colder than what they were a second ago. "I can't believe ya right now." He muttered, eyes filled with...pain? Sorrow? Still worry? There was definitely some anger but there was also something else. It was like he felt betrayed or something.<br>"Can't believe me?" I demanded, arms crossed in the front of my chest. "I can't believe you!"  
>He rolled his eyes, now filled with annoyance and the same thing as earlier. "Ya just acting like this 'cause I was worryin' bout ya..."<br>"No, I'm being like this because it's the truth."  
>Daryl just stared at me, appalled. "What the hell was I thinkin'? To think that maybe ya might be a real friend."<br>I snorted. "You? Let anybody in? People try with you, you don't try yourself!"  
>"I did ya!"<br>I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you did a great job at that."  
>"Screw you Katie." He stormed off, ducking into his own tent.<br>I got into mine and crawled in, still feeling weak and vulnerable. I laid in my bed for quite a bit, my brain refusing to sleep. My brain somewhere along there went back to the normal, non snippy version of me and I realized how much of an ass I had been to Daryl. I suddenly felt miserable that I said those things; that I hurt him. I crawled out of my tent and walked over to his, stepping inside.  
>"What do ya want, Katie? To rip on my brother more? To rip on me?" He snapped, voice husky from sleep.<br>I shook my head. "No." I walked over and crawled into the covers, finding them surprisingly warm.  
>"Then what ya want?" He said, quoting my words from earlier.<br>"I want to apologize."  
>He snorted, turning his back to me.<br>"Daryl... Please talk to me. I was an ass. I don't know why I said that, I really shouldn't have...I was just..."  
>"Just what?" He mumbled after a few seconds passed of me trying to find the right words to say.<br>I inhaled a breath. "Just scared. Just worried. I was vulnerable and I hated it."  
>He rolled over and looked at me. Just looked. Eyes full of sorrow.<br>At that moment, in the faint light of the torch outside of the window, I realized what color eyes he had. I always knew they were blue, but I never really looked that far. His eyes were an amazing smokey blue color that you just felt so drawn in by.  
>"I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten there sooner..." He whispered.<br>I hugged him, burying my head into his chest. "You got there in time. Thank you."  
>"Anything for ya." I heard him mumble right before I fell asleep.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: ****I apologize! I forgot to post responses last chapter so I will be doing them now. **

**Madalyn100: _Thank you for all the beautiful reviews! I honestly can say I am pretty sure that I will continue with the story, seeing as I have three more chapters after this one that I have already written. I don't think anything can help Andrea from being so unbearable...lol sad but true. You will find out about Amy in the next chapter._ **

**Guest:****_Thank you so much for your beautiful review whomever you are. It seriously made my day. I try to update as quickly as I can and hope I am updating at a good speed._**

**Teashil: **_**Glad you like it :) I try to update at a good speed but let me know if it isn't up to your liking  
><strong>_

**TheMadnessWithin:  
><strong>_**I'm glad you like it! It means a lot to me.  
><strong>_

**Smittendebs:****_Let me know if I'm not updating at a good speed! Thank you for reviewing on almost every chapter! Glad you like my little story._****  
><strong>

**Skies192:  
><strong>_**Will do:)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

My brain suddenly became active and awake, but I refused to open my eyes, that would mean I would have to get up. It took me awhile to realize that something was off. In my tent my blanket bed was always freezing in the morning, now it wasn't. Now it felt warm and nice. It didn't smell like my tent. Instead it had a woodsy smell like when I was up in the deer blind. The last thing I realized was I was not on top of a mattress, I was on top of a body, its arms wrapped around me tightly. I opened one I to confirm my suspicions. I wasn't in my tent. Instead I was staring at a blue tent instead my red. I turned my head and saw I was on top of Daryl. Then before I freaked out, I remembered yesterday. It was a challenge to get up, trying not to wake up Daryl while getting out of his arms. I failed epically, for every time I tried to move, his arms tightened around me. Sighing, I made up my mind...I was going to have to wake him up.  
>"Daryl." I muttered. "Daryl, you gotta let go of me."<br>His arms once again tightened around me. "Nah." He mumbled in his sleep."  
>"Daryl."<br>"No."  
>I sighed. "Daryl, we have to get up so we can't get ready for our run."<br>"No."  
>"We need to go find Merle." I finally said as my last attempt.<br>His eyes opened but it looked almost painful.  
>He let go of me and I sat up, coming my fingers through my hair for it must have looked like a mess. Throwing it up in a pony-tail I got up, peering out the tent window. The only person outside was Amy, who was sitting at the picnic bench, doing some dishes. I stepped out so I could give Daryl time to dress.<br>Amy saw me come out of Daryl's tent, her eyes getting huge. She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.  
>I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bench, sitting down across from her.<br>"So?" She asked.  
>"So what?"<br>She looked like an excited child whose mother just told her she was getting the brand new Barbie for Christmas. "Did you bang?" She asked with a bit of a blush.  
>I hit her arm. "Of course not."<br>"Your hair agrees with me...so does the fact that you were getting out of his tent."  
>Groaning, I walked over to my tent and grabbed some shampoo and some fresh clothing. Zipping my tent up, I turned around to see Daryl getting up too, grabbing something from the cooler. "Where is everyone?" He asked Amy who watched him very closely.<br>"Not far. They are getting ready for your run."  
>He bit the side of his thumb, taking a sandwich out of the cooler... which wasn't really cold at all.<br>"Hey Amy." I said. "Want to go take a swim?"  
>She nodded, hopping up and putting the last plate in the bin. "Can I use your shampoo? I left mine in the RV and I don't want to wake Andrea."<br>"Sure thing."  
>We started to walk down the steps of rocks and I shivered a bit. We hit the sand and I stripped down to my bathing suit. None of us really bothered with bras and underwear anymore, seeing as we were constantly swimming.<br>"Hey Katie, aren't those your flip-flops?" She asked, picking them up.  
>I nodded.<br>"Looks like you forgot them here...Oh my gosh, did you do it in the lake first?! We drink this water Kate!"  
>I rolled my eyes. "For the last time, I didn't sleep with Daryl. Not in the lake, not in the sand, not in the tent."<br>"Not anywhere, Sam I am."  
>I smirked a little bit by her reference.<br>"But in the end, the one dude ends up liking green eggs and ham..."  
>I walked onto more rocks, finding one around the middle before diving in. The water was warm, perfect for a swim. I swam over to Amy, getting some shampoo on my hands. "Why Amy, if I didn't know better, I would think you are trying to set me up with Daryl."<br>She then dove into the water too, grabbing the shampoo bottle from my hand. "Well, it is a possibility..."  
>"Are you kidding me? You two have eye sex everyday."<br>"We do not!"  
>She rolled her eyes, smothering her hair in shampoo. "I thought you were really observant."<br>"I am..."  
>"Not observant enough to realize what you are doing..."<br>I was going to ask her more, but Glenn started coming down the rocks, wearing only his swim trunks. "How are you two ladies doing?" He asked once his feet hit the sand.  
>I smiled at him, dipping my soapy hair into the lake. "Washing up. I haven't bathed yet."<br>He jumped into the water and sighed in content. "So what were you two talking about?" He asked, using some of his own shampoo.  
>Amy grinned. "We were talking about Daryl and Katie's eye sex."<br>I rolled my eyes and put some conditioner in my hair. "We do not have eye sex..." I muttered.  
>She turned to Glenn. "What do you think?"<br>He massaged the goo into his hair. Sometimes I forgot what the top of his head looked like because the hats he always wore. "They definitely have something going on..." he muttered.  
>"There is nothing going on..." I said, dipping my hair back in the water.<br>Amy rolled her eyes. "Then why were you coming out of his tent this morning with "just had sex" hair?"  
>Glenn's eyes went large. "Really?"<br>I shook my head. "I am a very messy sleeper."  
>"Why were you sleeping in there?"<br>I looked over to the spot where I was rescued. No way was I going to tell them. Amy would tell Andrea and Andrea would blab to everyone, including Rick. I didn't even want to tell Amy for the humiliation of someone knowing. "We got in a fight last night. I was a bitch so I went into apologize. We ended up talking and I fell asleep."  
>Amy looked disappointed. "So no banging?"<br>I shook my head. "No. No banging."  
>She climbed out of the water, wringing out her hair. "But you two are absolutely perfect together." I heard her mumble. "It's beauty and the bad ass."<br>Glenn chuckled. "Yeah. Daryl is a bad-ass if I say for myself."  
>"No, Daryl is the beauty. Have you seen the size of those muscles?" She whistled, wrapping the towel around her.<br>I grinned. "So I'm the bad-ass?"  
>She nodded. "I've never seen somebody stand up to Shane and flip him off. If you punched him, that's as bad ass as somebody could get."<br>If only she knew...  
>"Well, I personally think that Katie is beautiful too." Glenn said, smiling at me.<br>I gave him a warm smile back. "Why thank you Glenn."  
>"You both could be the beauty and the bad ass..." Amy muttered. She tossed me a towel as I climbed out. "I still can't believe that there is absolutely nothing going on with you two."<br>"Well believe it." I said, drying off.  
>I was all confused now. I thought that Daryl was a friend and that was final. But according to both Glenn and Amy, there was a connection between us. I was terribly confused. I put it out of my mind as I saw Rick peering over the ledge.<br>"Katie. We're leaving soon." He called.  
>"Okay. We'll be up in a minute." I yelled back. "Time to go find our old pal Merle." I said to Glenn, wrapping my hair in the towel.<p>

* * *

><p>We somehow made it into the building that the boys said they were in. We claimed the many flights of stairs, weapons raised for the chance of a walker. Rick attempted to open the door but couldn't get it. It ended up taking Rick and Daryl to get the metal door to open up. The door finally budged and flew open, reveling the empty roof. I ran my fingers through my bangs, not knowing how he got loose. I followed T-dog, expecting to see some empty hand cuffs. My eyes probably expanded to the size of bowling balls after seeing what I saw. I did see the empty hand cuffs, but under the pipe there was a solo hand. I bit my lip, trying not to puke. I looked over at Daryl, pain, confusion, and relief lingered in his eyes.<br>"Oh my god." Glenn mumbled. "Please tell me it's fake." He looked paler than his usual.  
>I shook my head, positive I was the same color. "Sorry Glenn, but I'm pretty sure that Merle wasn't carrying around a fake hand to play a prank."<br>He gulped, his Adams-Apple bobbing down. "Yeah."  
>Daryl rolled his eyes. "Give me your backpack." He said to him.<br>Glenn quickly handed it over. I could tell he was a little scared of him at this moment, not knowing what emotional state he was in.  
>Daryl pulled a cloth from Glenn's bag, wrapping the hand in it, then tucking it back inside the backpack. "Here ya go." He said, handing it back to the pale, small man.<br>He just looked at Daryl like he was insane, taking the backpack from him hesitantly.  
>"So..." I started. "What do we do next?" I asked.<br>"We get the guns." Rick stated.  
>"What about my brother?" Daryl demanded. "What we gonna do 'bout him?"<br>"We will probably run into him along the way." T-dog stated, just as hesitant to talk to Daryl as Glenn. I honestly didn't know why everyone was so cautions around him, like he was a ticking time bomb. Sure he had a temper and could easily kill a walker or person, but he wasn't that scary... but I knew that Daryl was terrifying if he wanted to be, he would just never show that side to me.  
>I could see Daryl growing angry so I stepped up. "I agree." I turned to Daryl, pleading for him not to blow up. "That way we will be more protected when we go out looking some more."<br>He hesitated, but nodded. "Sure."  
>"Let's get off this roof." Rick said, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. "It's blistering hot out."<br>I led the way, my Honey Badger raised just in case for a walker. I walked into one of the lighter sections and sat on the counter. "What's the plan, macho man?" I asked Glenn.  
>He walked over and pulled out a map out of his bag, avoiding the clothed hand. He then grabbed some random objects and placed them on the map, two in one alley, two in the other, one in the last. Then in the middle of the three, there was a pin. "That's the bag." He mumbled. He then pointed to the singular, sliver paperclip. "That's me." He put his finger on it and started to move it up to the pin. "I'll go grab the bag." He then stopped and motioned toward the two small scraps of ribbon. "This is where Daryl and Katie will be." He pointed to the other pins. "This is Rick and T-dog." He looked at all of us. "My main plan will be to run in the direction of Rick and T-dog, seeing as there isn't as many ways for walkers. But things might happen, that is why Daryl and Katie will be waiting here."<br>I nodded. "Sounds solid." I hopped down, looking at the men. "Are we ready to go get ourselves a bag full of guns?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

So Glenn's plan went up in action, us going into our pairs in the alleys. Barley any walkers were around the area and the few that were shot in the head by Daryl with his crossbow. It all happened so quickly. All of a sudden Glenn was darting to the police bag that guns where spilling out of. I turned to see a Latino man, staring me up and down.  
>"Well hello..." He said, giving me a wolf whistle.<br>I held my gun up to his head. "Even in the apocalypse this happens..." I muttered to myself. "Alright, where's your little group?" I demanded.  
>"I'll show you my group, but it's not little..."<br>Then Daryl was there, his crossbow also to his head. "Shut yer mouth. Ya have no right to talk to her like that or at all."  
>Normally I didn't like it when guys tried to defend my honor. It made me feel like they thought I was weak and defenseless. But I knew Daryl thought of me as an equal. And I had to admit...him defending my honor was really hot.<br>"Now answer the lady. Where's yer group? Where's my damn brother?"  
>The kid's eyes were now wide in alarm as soon as Daryl started talking. "HELP!" He yelled.<br>"Shut yer mouth!" Daryl yelled at him. "Where the hell is my brother?!"  
>"HELP! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!"<br>I pushed my gun against his throat. "I dare you to yell one more time."  
>The kid gulped, but nodded.<br>But he didn't need to yell. Just as Glenn reached our alley way four men approached us. One grabbed Glenn, the other two Daryl, the other and the kid grabbed me. The two Daryl had started punching him as he fought against them, making screams approach from my mouth.  
>A white van pulled up and the men closest to it had Glenn and threw them in there. The others started running, releasing both Daryl and I. I grabbed the collar of the boy who had me and yanked him back, sending him into Daryl. Daryl yanked the kid back into the fence, pulled out his crossbow and shot the bald man in the ass. With much complaining, they hopped into the van and drove off, Glenn with them. Daryl and I started to run after the van, but we failed. The kid started to run after, waving his arms after the van, yelling and screaming.<br>Daryl then lunged at the kid, knocking him over.  
>Rick and T-dog were running down the alley, Rick pushing Daryl back. "Calm down!" Rick demanded as the gates behind us were covered in walkers.<br>"I'ma kick your nuts up in your throat." He yelled at the kid.  
>T-dog looked at me for some kind of explanation.<br>"They took Glenn." I said, my voice burning with fire.  
>"I'ma kick ya little ass!" Daryl yelled again.<br>I walked over to Daryl, resting my hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye. "Stop it now." I demanded.  
>Rick, seeing as I had this in control, backed away.<br>"Don't you see?" I asked. "He could be our bargaining chip to find Glenn."  
>Daryl's eyes still burned with fury, as I'm sure mine did too, but he relaxed. "Alright. Let's get this little piece of shit someplace where he can tell us all about his little friends."<p>

* * *

><p>We were back inside the same building, the Latino kid with a bloody lip was leaning against the wall. He looked like he was trying to be a stoner and Justin Bieber combined. A marijuana tattoo was on his neck, just above a stupid little chain he wore.<br>"We need to know where those men went." Rick demanded.  
>The kid looked at Daryl, who was just about to kill him. "I ain't telling you nothing."<br>T-dog rolled his eyes. "Jesus man, what the hell happened?" He asked Daryl.  
>"I told ya." He said, still glaring at the kid. "This little turd and his douche bag friends came out of nowhere and jumped me."<br>"You and the girl are the ones who jumped me. He was screaming about his brother while she was looking mighty fine."  
>I gave him the same glare Daryl was. "Can you last five minutes without making those remarks?"<br>He shook his head. "You don't find that many pretty girls left. That means you must be smart too." He squinted his eyes at me. "I recognize you. You're the chick from the Atlanta news!" He whistled. "Hottest news anchor with the hottest little body."  
>"Shut up about my sister like that." Rick demanded. "Or I'll let Daryl beat the shit out of you like he is dying to."<br>"They took Glenn. Could have taken Merle too." Daryl said to Rick.  
>The kid looked at Daryl in disbelief. "Merle? What kind of hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle..."<br>Daryl lunged but Rick was faster, pulling him back.  
>"Damn it Daryl!" Rick yelled. "Back off!"<br>"He's just another stupid perv." I muttered.  
>Daryl glanced at me before walking over to Glenn's backpack. He pulled the cloth wrapped hand out and walked over to the kid. "Ya wanna see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" He then unwrapped the hand and threw it in the teenagers lap.<br>The kid jumped back and Daryl got up in his face, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "I'll start with the feet this time."  
>Rick once again pulled Daryl back, throwing him behind me. Then Rick leaned down to the kid. "Your men took our friend. All we wanna do is get him back. We can work something out."<p>

* * *

><p>The brick building was small in size, graffiti covering the walls, wooden doors.<br>"Sure your up for this?" Rick asked T-dog who was supposed to be sniping.  
>T-dog nodded. "Yup." He took the bag of guns and started to walk in the direction of the opposite buildings roof.<br>Daryl turned to the kid. "One wrong move and I'll shoot an arrow in your ass."  
>I smiled. "He's not kidding."<br>"You'll pull it out baby?" He asked me, giving me a wink.  
>"Just to give it back to Daryl so he can shoot you in the head."<br>Rick rolled his eyes. "Let's go."  
>We all ducked under the window, all three of us pointing our guns at the kid, mine on his back.<br>A man walked out, stopping when he saw the kid. "You okay little man?"  
>"Almost had my feet cut off." The kid said.<br>The man narrowed his eyebrows. "Cops do that?"  
>"Not the cop, this red neck hick!"<br>"Shut up." Daryl growled.  
>Another man came out, this one bald. "Guillermo, that's the guy! He shot me in the ass with an arrow."<br>"Ya deserved it." Daryl muttered.  
>"Chill." The main guy said, making the badly lower his gun. "Is it true. You want his feet?"<br>Rick looked at Daryl with an annoyed look. "We were hoping more for a calm discussion.  
>"You are gonna cut Miguel's feet off and shoot Phillipe in the ass? And you want a calm discussion?"<br>I smiled at the man, Guillermo I think his name was. "It's not too much to ask."  
>Guillermo smiled back at us. "Your group fascinates me."<br>"Mistakes were made, on both sides." Rick said.  
>He motioned toward Daryl. "What's up with him. You don't look related."<br>"He's apart of our group, more or less."  
>"And the girl?"<br>"My sister."  
>Guillermo nodded.<br>"Got my brother in there?" Daryl demanded.  
>"Sorry. We are all out of white boys. We got an Asian though." He called something in Spanish and on the roof, men came out, one with a bag on his head and hands tied. One of the men removed the bag and the prisoner was of course, Glenn.<br>"Listen up." I said to the Guillermo. "I'll explain this very clearly to you. Wait till the end to ask questions." I aimed my gun to Miguel's, the kid's, head. "You are going to let us inside. You are going to give us a very alive Glenn. Then we will give you Miguel. Then you will let us leave peacefully."  
>"And what if we don't, huh?" Phillipe asked.<br>I pressed my gun into Miguel's neck. "Well, then Daryl shoots Miguel in the ass and I shook his brains out. How does that sound?"  
>"What about my guns?"<br>"They aren't yours." Rick snapped.  
>"You get my bag of guns, and then we'll talk." Guillermo said as they all disappeared into the building.<p>

* * *

><p>We came back later after talking with the group. The men shoved us through the door, not being kind. I still held my gun to Miguel as we walked in.<br>"I see my bag of guns," Guillermo started. "But I don't see all of them."  
>"I thought I made it clear that they weren't yours." Rick started, holding his gun higher.<br>The baldy, Phillipe, started pacing. "G, why don't we just kill them right now, huh?"  
>"Do you want your cousin to die?" Guillermo demanded, motioning toward Miguel. "Cause I don't."<br>Rick cut the duct tape off of Miguel and pushed him toward the men, I then pointed my Honey Badger at Phillipe, not liking him so much. "You got your man, now I want ours."  
>"I thought I made myself clear." Guillermo said. "The guns."<br>"You said bring everything locked and loaded..." Rick said. Daryl, T-dog and I all reloaded our guns. "We are."  
>All the other men in the group then aimed theirs at us.<br>I swear Rick was about to kill Guillermo right there.  
>"Phillipe? Phillipe?" An old, fragile voice called. And old woman came walking toward us.<br>"Abuela go!" Phillipe demanded.  
>"Get the old lady out of the way!" Daryl yelled.<br>"Abuela. Listen to Phillipe." Guillermo said, now worried about the old woman.  
>The woman walked toward us, stepping in front of Rick. "Who are these people?" She asked. "Officer, Phillipe has cleaned up his act. We need him here." she said, noticing Ricks uniform.<br>Rick shifted uncomfortably. "Ma'am, we aren't here for your grandson. We are here for a missing person. His name is Glenn."  
>"The Asian boy?" She asked. "He's here." She turned around. "Come, I'll show you."<br>The grandmother led us through the place to a few buildings over into a hospital. Inside the hospital were old and sick people. We walked into a cafeteria where one man in a wheelchair couldn't breath. Phillipe gave him an inhaler and the man was suddenly breathing. There, sitting next to the man, was Glenn.  
>"What the hell is this?" Rick demanded.<br>"Asma attack." Glenn said simply.  
>I turned to him, slinging my gun over my back. "We thought you were getting your ass kicked."<br>He shook his head. "Nope. Just...I'm just helping."  
>Rick turned to Guillermo. "We came in here, ready to kill you!"<br>Guillermo smiled at him. "I'm glad you didn't."

* * *

><p>We reached the spot where we parked, only to find the car gone.<br>"I thought we parked it here." I said.  
>"We did." said Rick, running his fingers through his hair.<br>"Who would take it?"  
>Daryl sighed. "Merle. He'll be making some vengeance back at the camp."<br>"Then we better find a different car."

* * *

><p>We arrived back at the camp to find it in chaos. Walkers were everywhere, the group running, screaming and shooting. We all got out our guns and started to shoot the heads of walkers. With the help us, the walkers were soon gone.<br>Carl launched himself at Rick and I, us holding him tightly. He was sobbing uncontrollably as I smoothed his hair. "Shh, it's okay." I said.  
>But I was wrong. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Andrea, clutching a very bloody body. I looked closer to find Amy, flesh missing from walker bites. I stumbled away from my family and into the arms of Daryl. I clutched onto his shirt, not letting my eyes move away from Amy. This was it. This was the end of my friend's life. Andrea's cries kept coming, never-ending as I buried my head in Daryl's chest, his arms wrapping around me tightly. All anyone could do was stare.<br>"I just remembered what my dream was about, why I dug those graves." Jim suddenly said. "It was this."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<br>****Well, let me know what you are thinking about my little story! I love to get reviews and I update faster too when I get them :)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I couldn't pretend to know what Andrea was feeling. The only time I had ever lost a family member that I was close to was when I was almost four years of age, so I really didn't remember it much. I did know what it felt when I thought I lost Rick, but I didn't and I didn't have to watch him be murdered. I did feel miserable though. Amy was one of my closest friends at this camp. I automatically missed her laugh and smile, how she would always wiggle her eyebrows when I was talking to Daryl, the same man who was my rock during this day.  
>Andrea didn't move at all from her spot. Everyone around the camp was quiet except for Daryl, Shane, Glenn and Rick who kept on arguing over how they should take care of the dead and where to go next. I just sat down on the picnic bench, holding on to Carl. He was just as shaken up as I was. But I could tell that he was mostly worried about Sophia, for Ed had died too.<br>I hugged Carl closer to me, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Hey kiddo, I'm going to go check on Andrea."  
>He nodded and hopped off of my lap, leaving to sit down next to Lori.<br>I walked up to Amy's dead body. Andrea didn't blink an eye at me. I didn't mind. I crouched down and looked at Amy's pale, bloody face.  
>"She loved you." I said, looking at Andrea.<br>She nodded, not saying a word.  
>"Andrea, there will be a time..."<br>She nodded again. "I know."  
>"Do you want me to..."<br>She shook her head. "No. She was my sister."  
>"If you need anything, just tell me."<br>She nodded.  
>I got up and walked over to Rick. "I'm worried."<br>"About what?" he asked.  
>"Andrea. What if Amy comes back and...well...what if she gets bit by walker Amy?"<br>Rick sighed. "She has her gun. Dale talked to her too. She's...better. Don't worry Katie."  
>"But Rick..."<br>He wrapped me in his arms, pulling me tightly toward him, resting his chin on my head. "I can't even imagine what she is feeling, to lose her sister." He pulled apart, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Katie, please don't die."  
>"It's not like I can help that..."<br>"Just...Be careful."  
>I nodded. "I can do that."<br>Glenn walked over, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Hate to interrupt this moment, but I need to talk to Katie."  
>Rick nodded and walked over to Lori and Carl.<br>"What do you need?" I asked Glenn.  
>"Daryl. He is being...Daryl. You're the only person in the group that he actually will listen to..."<br>I bit my lip. "Not all the time..."  
>"Yeah, but seven-eighths of the time, he does." He looked over at Daryl who was arguing with T-dog. "Please just try."<br>"Okay. What am I trying to get him to do?"  
>He glanced over at Daryl again. "He want's to kill Jim."<br>My eyes widened. "He wants to what?!"  
>"Jim got bit. He is slowly going through the change. He's in and out of his own mind and it's easy to tell he is hurting. Your brother was taking care of it but Daryl won't calm down about it."<br>I bit my lip again. "He's bit."  
>"And irrational."<br>"Then I don't see the problem."  
>Glenn looked at me like I was insane. "What?!"<br>"If Jim is in pain or anything, he should be put out of his misery before he turns or gets worse." I looked over at Daryl. "I'm sorry Glenn, but I agree with Daryl."  
>"But it's a human life."<br>I looked over at Jim who didn't look so great. "Exactly Glenn. It's a human life. If this was happening in the hospital he would have pain killers. Instead of pulling the plug, it's a trigger. It's what they used to do to animals all the time."  
>"Jim isn't an animal."<br>"I didn't say he was."  
>Glenn sighed. "I get you don't agree with it, and neither did Dale, but can you at least calm Daryl down before his kills your brother?"<br>I nodded. "You got it boss." I walked over to Daryl who looked as if he was going to kill someone. "Hey." I said simply.  
>He just looked at me with an annoyed look. "Here to lecture?"<br>I shook my head. "Nope. I agree with you."  
>"Yer brother don't."<br>"I kinda figured that out quite a bit ago." I took a closer look at him. He looked exhausted and hungry. "Come on. I'll get you something to eat."  
>He rolled his eyes. "I got two hands."<br>"And I have some too. You look starving. When is the last time you ate?"  
>"Yesterday."<br>I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the picnic table. "Sit."  
>He reluctantly followed my directions.<br>I walked over to the cooler and grabbed two sandwiches and two bottles of water, shut the lid and made my way back to Daryl. I tossed him the water, him catching it with ease.  
>"Thanks." He mumbled.<br>I sat down and slid him the sandwich, unwrapping my own. "Of course. What are friends for?"  
>"Sandwich runs?" He asked, a slight smile playing against his lips.<br>I rolled my eyes but grinned, smiling for the first time that day. "Taking care of each other." I took a sip of my water, still smiling. "That involves sandwich runs. Keep that in mind."  
>He gave me a rare Daryl grin, something he didn't do often. "Got it boss."<br>We finished our sandwiches in silence, not wanting to say anything as Andrea was still leaning over Amy's dead body. Most of us were just waiting for Amy's reanimation.  
>Things were happening all around us. Rick and Shane were fighting, Rick wanted to go to the CDC, Shane Fort Benning. Some of the dead were being buried. But the most unbelievable thing we saw was Carol. She kept hitting dead Ed in the head with an axe, over and over again. It was not a pretty sight to see and very disturbing, even though how much I hated Ed.<br>"It's official." Daryl muttered as we were watching the whole scene take place in front of us.  
>"What is?" I asked, trying to focus on him and not Ed whose brains now covered the axe.<br>"She's gone from quiet to crazy ones."  
>"Daryl." I warned.<br>"I'm tellin' ya; it's the quiet ones ya gotta look after."  
>I just looked at him in disbelief that he was saying this.<br>"Do ya know why?"  
>"I don't wan-" I started.<br>"It's because ya don't know what's on their minds. The loud one's ya know what they are thinkin'." He took a bite of his second sandwich. "For example, me. I'm pretty sure everyone knows what the hell I'm thinkin'. Now Carol... She's going crazy with that axe, I tell ya."  
>I chucked my empty water bottle at him. "Jesus! Do you know when stop?"<br>He shook his head. "If I did and was quite, I'd be crazy."  
>"First of all, I'm the only person you're not quite around unless your pissed. Second, you are pretty damn crazy."<br>"Not as crazy as you..." He muttered.  
>I then picked up his water bottle and chucked at him, him laughing as if it was funny. "Little shit..."<br>Daryl stopped laughing instantly and looked behind me.  
>I turned around to see Amy coming back, just not as Amy. Her eyes were yellow, her skin paler than normal. My lip started to tremble as I watched. Sinking my teeth into my lip to get it to stop, a single tear slid down my cheek. I felt arms wrap around me. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me, shaking slightly.<br>Daryl was still watching the scene happen in front of us, but continued to pet my hair.  
>I felt some tears fall on to his shirt but I didn't remember shedding them. I looked up at Daryl to see him with the same expression as he mostly did, eyes fixated, watching quietly.<br>He looked down at me. "Just breathe." He whispered.  
>Andrea whispered something to Amy before pulling the trigger, shooting a bullet through her head. Other than Andrea, I was the closest person to Amy.<br>Daryl let go of me and took my hand. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and started to lead me down to the water.  
>"Why did you bring me here?" I asked when we reached the sand, my voice weak.<br>"So ya can cry." He leaned against the rock. "Kate, I know ya don't like to feel powerless in front of people."  
>I bit my lip. "I hate it."<br>He walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.  
>And after that, I sobbed. I sobbed for the apocalypse, for the loss of almost everybody I knew, for what Shane almost did, for Amy, Merle and Jim, for everything. I didn't know for how long, but I remember just crying into Daryl's shirt, him holding me to his chest. He was easily the most amazing man I had ever met.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Daryl's POV)

I watched as Katie cried and cried, mourning the loss of her friend. I felt guilty, guilty that I made her go at Atlanta with me instead of saving Amy. Katie was the only person I actually cared about in this no good, piece of shit group. She was...different. I couldn't explain how but she just was. There was something about her. Maybe it was the way she cared for everyone but herself. Maybe it was the way that she never let anyone talk down to her or treat her like anything less. Maybe it was her strength and courage. Maybe it was the fact that even when she was almost raped by a guy, she walked right up to him and punched him across the face. Maybe it was the fact that that she went into a walker infested city to help find a man that had no respect for her and often made inappropriate comments. Maybe it was the fact that she always had a sarcastic comment to make. Maybe it was her smile or her large, ocean blue eyes.  
>But now I held her in my arms, her brown hair cascading around her face. She sobbed and sobbed in my chest, my shirt soaked with her tears. She then pulled away, eyes, nose and cheeks red. "Thank you." She whispered. "I just...I just can't believe she's gone."<br>I just stared at her, not knowing what to say. I wanted to say something reassuring but I didn't know what. How could a redneck idiot like me do a girl like her any good?  
>She walked over and leaned down to the lake, splashing water on her face, wiping it with the sleeve of her shirt. "Do I look better?"<br>She looked beautiful but heartbroken though it wasn't as bad as earlier. I walked up to her and wiped a tear under her eye, kissing her forehead. "Ya look fine." I said. "Ya ready to tackle the crowd?"  
>Katie nodded. "Yeah, I think." She smiled very convincingly. "I can be strong."<br>"Ya are always strong."  
>Her smile faltered. "I don't feel like it. I feel weak. Shane could have easily...easily...cause I was weak."<br>I knew she couldn't even think that word. "Katie, ya aren't weak, that's for sure. Ya are very strong. Just not in the way ya are thinkin'."  
>"I can't fight anyone."<br>I looked at her like she was insane. "Ya pick fights everyday."  
>She rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant..."<br>"Ya can fight a walker. That should be enough."  
>Looking over across the lake she sighed. "Is it though?"<br>I decided not to answer that. "Come on. I think ya brother was plannin' on goin' to the CDC."

* * *

><p>(Katie's POV)<p>

I really didn't feel like being around anyone, especially in a confined area. So I decided to go on Daryl's bike to the CDC. Morales' family decided Birmingham and Jim was left by a tree as he suffered through the transformation of human to walker. Today had taken its toll on everybody and we just wanted something good to happen. So we made our way to the CDC, hoping for some answers that began all of this mess. I clung to Daryl's waist as the bike started to park as we reached the CDC. Military checkpoints were filled with dead walkers. I hoped off the bike, instantly covering my nose. The smell of the dead, rotting bodies was unbearable. We all jogged up to the door which wouldn't open. We all started to pound on the door asking someone to open up.  
>"Rick, it's getting dark. We need to get back in the cars and on our way to Fort Benning." Shane snapped.<br>Carl was clinging to my side, his hand gripping mine tightly.  
>"Nobody's here..." I muttered, stroking my nephews hair.<br>A walker started to come up as soon as the sun started to set. Daryl held up his crossbow and shot it. "Man, we gotta go!"  
>But Rick didn't budge. "OPEN UP!" He yelled at the camera above. He still continued to pound on the door.<br>"Rick!" Shane hissed.  
>"OPEN UP! WE HAVE WOMEN AND CHILDREN! WE ARE STARVING AND TIERED! WE WILL DIE OUT HERE!"<br>Two walkers then walked up, Daryl taking down one and I the other.  
>"Jesus Rick! You are going to get us killed! Let's go!" I yelled.<br>I swear, he was about to turn around, but he saw something. "Did you see that?"  
>"See what?" I asked.<br>"The camera moved! There is someone here!" He started to pound viciously on the door again. "OPEN UP! HELP US!"  
>I bit my lip, panicking a bit. "Rick, you are imagining things."<br>"I know what I saw..."  
>The garage door opened, revealing a bright, white light. A man walked out holding a riffle. "Who are you people?" He asked.<br>"My name is Rick Grimes, this is my family and group." Rick said calmly.  
>"Why are you here?"<br>He looked at me and Carl before turning to the man. "We want answers."  
>"Any of you scratched or bit?"<br>"One, but he's gone.  
>The man pressed his lips together. "The price of admission is a blood test."<br>"We can do that."  
>"You have a few minutes to grab your stuff. Once this gate closes it won't open again."<p>

* * *

><p>The man was named Dr. Edwin Jenner and he was alone in here. But there was loads of food and a ton of booze, so that kept him company. For the first time in about a year, I had an actual family dinner. I was there with the people I loved and my new-found friends. Once we finished dinner Glenn and I made a drinking game with shots and everything. We took small shot glasses and filled them up with all different sorts of booze we found, ranging from whiskey to beer. Every time Lori said something stupid or Shane gave Lori a longing look, we drank. So we were pretty wasted. It was funny as hell seeing my nephew drink his first sip of wine, but then Lori ruined it with one of her comments.<br>Jenner lead us down a hall. "All the bedrooms don't have power or anything so you guys can stay here."  
>"No tents?" Glenn asked exited.<br>"There are futons and chairs in the rooms but there are cots in the storage units."  
>"Beds?" I whispered, smiling from ear to ear.<br>"Oh, and when you shower, take it easy on the hot water?"  
>Glenn and I turned to each other. "Showers!?"<br>"Carl and Sophia are more mature than you two." Daryl muttered.  
>I grinned at him. "That's because Carl got his brains from his Aunt Katie." I glanced at Glenn, taking a sip of my beer before giving it to Daryl. "I'll race you to the room."<br>"Deal."  
>Like that, we both started bolting toward the last door. Glenn sadly beat me, but I was just glad for the shower.<p>

* * *

><p>(Daryl's POV)<br>I was laying in my bed reading a book I found in the rec-room, taking a swig of booze. It was the life. I really wouldn't mind ever leaving this place. We were all safe from everything. After turning the page the door opened, revealing Katie who was holding a glass of wine in her hand. She leaned against the post in a seductive matter.  
>"Hey there stud." She said in a husky, breathy voice.<br>I rolled my eyes, making myself look away. "Someone's had a lot to drink."  
>She giggled. It was a very strange sound coming from her. She suddenly was like a teenage girl at a sleepover. That was before I noticed what she was wearing. It was a night-dress that was in purple silk that stopped at mid-thigh, black lace covering the top and bottom.<br>I couldn't help myself. Katherine Grimes was the most beautiful, sexy and alluring woman I had ever seen. So I let my eyes observe her completely.  
>"Why Daryl Dixon, were you just checking me out?" She asked, cheeks pink, eyes still teasing. She shut the door and ran to my bed, setting her wine down on the nightstand and grabbing my book. "A murder mystery? Who killed who?"<br>"I don't know, but I think it was the mistress."  
>"Scandalous!" She threw the book off the bed and picked up her wine. "Try this. This is the best wine I have ever had."<br>I took a sip, finding it was pretty good, but not the best. "Ya obviously didn't go out much."  
>She shook her head. "Not really. Terry never took me anywhere, always expected me to cook because he was a sexist pig. Shane was more of the sports bar type. And I really didn't drink good wine anywhere else."<br>**(Katie's POV)**  
>He frowned slightly. "What is it with ya and ya bad taste in men, huh?"<br>I shrugged. "I've been asking myself that for years." I took my wine back and took another sip. "In fact, the reason I dated Shane was because I figured if he was my brother's best friend, he can't be too bad."  
>"Ya were wrong."<br>"No!" I said sarcastically. "Wanna play a game?" I asked randomly.  
>"Do I?"<br>"I don't know what is going on in your head!"  
>He sighed. "What game?"<br>"Truth or Dare."  
>He sighed again.<br>"Fine, you don't have too..."  
>"If it will keep you entertained..."<br>I jumped up in excitement, setting my now empty glass on the nightstand. "Yay! Alright. I'll go first. Truth or Dare?"  
>"Truth."<br>I rolled my eyes. "Pansy ass... Alright, who was the girl you lost your virginity to and what grade?"  
>"I expected ya to play dirty."<br>"I'm just warming up." I assured him.  
>He sighed. "Fine. Her name was Kristy. It was in tenth grade. My turn. Truth or Dare?"<br>"Dare."  
>"I dare ya to go get us a bottle of wine."<br>I rolled my eyes. "God you suck at this game." I ran out the door and down to the kitchen, snagging a bottle of wine and coming back. "Easy." I said, tossing it to him. He pulled the cork off like nothing and took a sip. "Truth or Dare?" I asked.  
>"Dare."<br>I grinned devilishly. "I dare you to chug that until you can't anymore."  
>He shrugged and started to chug for what seemed to be thirty seconds. I took the bottle to find it halfway gone.<br>"Impressive."  
>"Truth or Dare?" He asked, a cocky look on his face.<br>"Truth."  
>"If you could kill anyone in the group, who would it be?"<br>I looked at him like the answer was obvious. "Shane. I would have said Lori a few weeks ago but now it's easily Shane."  
>He grabbed the bottle and took another sip.<br>"Truth or Dare?"  
>"Truth since I don't want to chug anythin' else right now."<br>I bit my lip shyly. I knew what I was dying to know, something he hinted at awhile ago once he realized who I was. "Do you find me attractive?"  
>"Katie..."<br>"Do you?"  
>A pause filled the air as I stared into his smokey blue eyes.<br>He nodded slightly. "Yeah, I do." He said quietly.  
>"Can I go again?" I asked.<br>"Rule breaker..."  
>"Please?"<br>He sighed. "Fine."  
>"Truth or Dare?"<br>"Dare."  
>I grabbed the bottle of wine and set it on the floor. "I dare you to kiss me."<br>"I don't want to complicate things..." He muttered.  
>I narrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"<br>"I mean I like where we are. I don't want to complicate things."  
>"It won't..."<br>"It will."  
>"It won't."<br>"It will."  
>I sighed. "Jesus Daryl, I'm asking you to kiss me! Not to marry me! God some days you are just so stubborn an-." I didn't get to finish my sentence for my face had been grabbed and all of a sudden I was kissing Daryl Dixon. It was the best thing that had happened to me that day and other than Rick being alive, the best part of the apocalypse. He was the most incredible kisser, sending shivers down my spine. I then wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. Before I knew it my back was on the bed and I was being made out with like never before.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: I bet you didn't guess that! Let me know what you think! Also, let me know what you think about Daryl's little POV points and if you think I should occasionally do that so you know where his head is at.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: ****I can't wait for Sunday! I am so ready for The Walking Dead to be back on. Thank you for all your beautiful reviews! I added a bit of this chapter in Daryl's point of view, seeing as I have written the next few chapters and haven't put that in. I was glad you guys liked that! Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 12

I woke up to a light snore in my ear. My eyes immediately opened and I looked down to see that, gratefully, I was fully clothed. Then everything hit me from yesterday; Amy's death, the road trip to the CDC, the way Daryl's lips felt against mine...and of course, the booze. My head was resting on Daryl's chest which was warm and comforting, but the hangover? Well, that wasn't comforting at all. My head was pounding and I accidentally moaned in pain.  
>"Drink a little too much Kate?" I suddenly heard from my ear.<br>I didn't respond. Instead I rolled off of him, missing the mattress and landing on the floor with a thud.  
>He started to laugh and got up and helped me up.<br>"Ass whole..." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair.  
>He just laughed some more. "How's ya head doin' Katie? Does it feel like butterfly's are floating 'round it?"<br>"Do you know where my normal clothes are?" I said, not wanting to talk about the pounding that was happening in my head.  
>He scratched the back of his neck. "I think Jenner washed them. I heard someone open the door this mornin', but I didn't know who."<br>I glanced over to the desk that was right next to the door. There sitting on the desk was my camo cargo shorts, combat boots and black tank top. I walked over and picked my clothing up to find that Daryl was still staring at me.  
>"Hey mister, this isn't a strip club. Turn around."<br>He chuckled and did so as I took the nighty off. "How did ya even get in here in the first place?" He asked.  
>I froze. That meant he didn't remember any of the night before. But he made a point last night, it would change our relationship if he knew. My heart sank I played dumb. "I don't know." I lied, stepping into my shorts. "Last thing I remember was after my shower I played another drinking game with Glenn."<br>He turned his head, thinking I was done. "Nice bra." He said with a snicker.  
>I looked down at my white one with black lace at the bottom. "Thank you. Now will you keep your eyes to yourself? Or am I that irresistible?"<br>He chuckled again. "Come on. I've seen ya in ya bathin' suit. There ain't a difference really."  
>I threw my tank top, pulling it down. I didn't want to mention that he had also seen the bra when Shane...Shane...I bit my lip, sliding my combat boots on. "I guess your right."<p>

(Daryl's POV)

I was a master at hangovers since I had Merle to blame for all that parting back in my twenty's. I didn't loose any memories or get hangovers at all anymore. But when I woke up, I didn't even attempt to open up my eyes for I felt a weight on my body. Once again, Katie was sleeping on me. She felt perfect there. After last night I realized something. For the first time in my life, I was in love. It felt foreign and very strange, but it felt right. I really didn't want her to wake up, for the fear that she might not remember, or worse, if she did. I had no clue where we would go from there and I would do anything to keep her, friend or not.  
>After a few minutes I heard a moan of pain escape from her lips.<br>"Drink a little too much Kate?" I asked, a smile creeping up on me.  
>She suddenly rolled off of me, missing the bed and hitting the floor. It made a sound that sounded like one of those old cartoons.<br>I was laughing, getting off of the mattress and helping her up.  
>She ran her fingers through her long waves. "Ass whole..." She mumbled.<br>"How's ya head doin' Katie?" I asked, still laughing. "Does it feel like butterfly's are floating 'round it?"  
>Katie sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Do you know where my normal clothes are?" She asked.<br>I scratched the back of my neck, liking her in the little night dress. "I think Jenner washed them. I heard someone open the door this mornin', but I didn't know who." I lied.  
>She noticed the clothes on the desk, walking over to them. "Hey mister, this isn't a strip club. Turn around."<br>I chuckled and turned, but out of the corner of my eye I could still see her. I couldn't help myself. "How did ya even get in here in the first place?" I asked, trying to figure out how much she remembered.  
>She froze out of the corner of my eye for some reason. "I don't know." She said, pulling her shorts up. "Last thing I remember was after my shower I played another drinking game with Glenn."<br>I turned my head to see her still in her bra and shorts. I guessed it was better this way, not to let her know what happened. Why would a girl like Katherine Grimes like a redneck like Daryl Dixon? "Nice bra." I said, admiring the white bra with the black lace. It was something about that combination that made her look even more sexy.  
>"Thank you. Now will you keep your eyes to yourself? Or am I that irresistible?"<br>She was that irresistible. "Come on. I've seen ya in ya bathin' suit. There ain't no difference really." I covered.  
>She put on her tank top and boots, making her look like a complete bad ass. "I guess your right. Now, you put on a shirt and maybe Jenner has some Gatorade or has found the cure to hangovers too."<br>"How do ya know he has found the cure?"  
>Katie shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just hoping. To be honest, I would love to stay here for a few more nights. Just relax, safe from the world of walkers."<br>It sounded great. "Maybe we can. But remember, we still don't know the answers. For all we know the world might end in a few days."  
>"Wow. Aren't you just an optimist of the year."<br>I rolled my eyes. "Expect the worse and ya won't get hurt."  
>"And the award goes to...Daryl Dixon for being very depressing in this very depressing world."<br>"Whatever Katie. I'm starvin'. Let's get something to eat.

* * *

><p>(back to Katie's POV)<br>My heart felt heavy and I was seriously depressed. I slouched over to the table and sat next to Glenn who looked like a train just hit him.  
>"How are you feeling this morning Glenn?" Carol asked with a grin on her face.<br>Glenn didn't look up. He was resting his head on his arm, covering his eyes from darkness. "Don't ever let me drink again." He groaned.  
>Rick came over and rested his hands on my shoulders. "How are you doing kiddo?" He asked.<br>I turned my head and smiled at my brother. "Just dandy."  
>"Sarcasm?"<br>I nodded.  
>Rick chuckled and sat down next to me, Carl following from behind.<br>"At least I'm doing better then Glenn..." I mumbled.  
>"I heard that." Glenn said.<br>"No shit. You're right next to me."  
>He moved his head to give me the stink eye, then dropped it back to the table.<br>T-dog came by and gave Glenn and I some eggs and two bottles of Gatorade.  
>I smiled at him. "Thanks T-dog."<br>He nodded. "Anytime Kate."  
>"Not. Hungry." Glenn mumbled.<br>"Do you want to feel this miserable all day?"  
>He shook his head and started to eat the eggs.<br>I took a bite, finding that I really missed eggs. I looked over at Daryl who was enjoying his eggs just as much as everyone else. I looked down at my plate and started to shovel more eggs in my mouth. I didn't know how else to get him to kiss me again...if he even wanted to. He did kiss me back... then he slammed me against the bed and made out with me for what was probably thirty minutes but probably more. But he was drunk...and there was always the last woman on earth case scenario.  
>Everybody ignored my sulkiness, amusing it was part of my hangover. I completely missed it when Jenner walked in, talking to Andrea about something. I just continued to try to analyze the events of last night. Then it occurred to me, why did I care so much? Was Amy right? Was I really in love with Daryl Dixon, the best friend I have ever had? At that moment I looked over again to find him staring at me too, smiling once our eyes held contact. His eyes were the most beautiful smokey blue I had ever seen. My heart started to beat faster and faster. That was when I realized I loved him. His eyes were still glued on mine, sending me a wink. I felt my cheeks heat up.<br>"You okay?" He mouthed.  
>"Define okay." I mouthed back.<br>He rolled his eyes, an amused smile on his lips. Oh his lips... If my brother, nephew, and ex-boyfriend weren't right there, I may have crawled across the table and just kissed the hell out of those beautiful lips. Hell, I would have done it if it were only Shane... but Rick would kill me, then kill Daryl, then kill everyone else.  
>"Shane, what happened to your neck?" Dale asked, concerned.<br>I looked over to him to find claw marks down the side of his neck. My eyes widened and I saw Daryl's nostrils flare out of the corner of my eye.  
>Shane shrugged, taking a bite of his toast. "I don't know. I must have done it in my sleep."<br>"Man, you've never done that before." Rick said. "It's not like you."  
>Shane's eyes were fixated on Lori. "I know. It's not like me."<br>Andrea put down her fork. "I hate to say it, but we're not here for the eggs. We want answers."  
>Jenner nodded. "I guessed that. Come meet me in the main lobby when you are finished with breakfast."<br>Everybody in the room stood up.  
>Edwin Jenner smiled. "Alright. This way."<br>We made our way down to the area with the big ass TV's and the many computers. Everyone was in the room but Daryl pulled me back.  
>"Did something happen?" He hissed, his voice filled with anger.<br>I narrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
>"With Shane? Did he attack you last night?"<br>I shook my head. "No. I think it was Lori."  
>"How do ya know?"<br>"Because I was with Glenn until I went to your room."  
>He at first looked relieved, then confused. "I thought ya said ya don't remember coming to my room."<br>That was it. I was screwed. First he would be mad about my lying, then my lying about the kissing, then mad about the kissing/making out... So I did tried to fix my mistake, not wanting to ruin Daryl and my relationship. I liked it where it was right now and yes, I would love for it to go farther, but... I didn't want him to shut me out in his Daryl like way. "I got a bit of last night back. Last thing I remember was us playing truth or dare and you talking about your first girlfriend." I covered.  
>"Katie!" Rick called. "Your holding everyone up!"<br>At that moment I wanted to hug my brother and start worshiping him. Instead I rushed over to Carl, Daryl walking behind me.  
>"Vi, turn on the video." Jenner said, talking to his computer.<br>Vi repeated his command, putting on a skull of a living person on the largest tv there was.  
>"This is a representation of what happens during the transformation." Jenner explained. The camera zoomed in on the brain, showing these weird light things in it.<br>"What are those?" Dale asked.  
>"Those are everything that makes you, you."<br>Suddenly it zoomed out and the lights disappeared.  
>"What happened?" Andrea asked.<br>"They died." I muttered.  
>Jenner nodded. "This was test subject 19, a remarkable person."<br>I pressed my lips together, watching a red vine like image fill the brain.  
>"What's that?" Lori asked.<br>"That's the infection. It invades the brain, sort of like meningitis."  
>"It brings the brain back?" questioned Carol.<br>"Yes, but the 'you' part, that's gone. There is nothing human left over. It takes from a few minutes to eight hours."  
>A bullet ran through the brain, ending everything.<br>"What was that?" Andrea asked again.  
>"A bullet. He killed his patient." I said, holding onto Carl.<br>The screen went blank.  
>Dale walked up to Jenner. "I hate to ask one more question, but that clock is counting down to something." I looked over to see exactly what Dale said. "What happens when it reaches zero?"<br>Jenner looked uncomfortable. "The basement generators run out." Then he quickly escaped from the room.  
>"Fishy..." Carol muttered.<br>I bit my lip and crouched down to Carl. "Why don't you and Sophia head to the rec room. We'll try to figure out who's the best chess player out of the three, okay?"  
>Sophia looked up at her mom, who nodded.<br>"How long will you be Aunt Katie?" Carl asked.  
>I shrugged. "I don't know. You two play a game or two without me."<br>The two kids walked out of the room, racing down the hallways.  
>"There's something he's not telling us." I told everyone. "Something big."<br>Rick sighed. "Katie, why don't you go try to see if he'll talk to you. You've always had your way with people."  
>I nodded. "Got it."<br>"Hell no." Shane said suddenly. "You are just going to let Katie leave to go flirt with a man who has been alone for who knows how long?"  
>"I don't see the problem..."<br>"Of course you don't Katie. You're too trusting with people."  
>I gave the look. My favorite of my looks. My 'who the hell are you to speak' look.<br>Instantly Shane backed down, giving me a victory.  
>"I really hate to say this," Daryl started. "but I agree with Shane."<br>My eyes widened. First of all, I never thought I would ever hear those words out of his mouth. Second, he normally let me do what I thought was right, never pulling the reigns. I was shocked and betrayed.  
>He saw the look on my face, ignored it and turned to my brother. "The man's a drunk. I'm pretty sure that the last time he had a woman around him alone was when they were still living, right after the apocalypse." Then he met my eyes, his smokey blue ones containing so much concern. "I really don't want Katie around this guy. At least not alone."<br>"I understand." He said. "Why don't you go with her then?"  
>Daryl looked at me again before nodded. "Sounds like a plan."<br>All I could do was stare at the two men who thought I couldn't handle myself. I felt betrayed, especially by Daryl.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: ****I promise I'll do responses next chapter. Exhausted from cheerleading, my coach putting in more practice because our last competition is tomorrow. So my season will officially be over on Friday so I'll be able to write more. And how about the new episode?! I was seriously crying when I thought Rick turned into a walker. I'm such a wuss... I like reviews... (hint hint)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

We made our way down the hallway, looking into rooms to try to find Jenner. I still felt completely betrayed and childish.  
>"Asshole..." I muttered as soon as we were away from everybody.<br>He rolled his eyes and opened one of the doors, peering inside before closing it. "Ya actin' childish. I was lookin' out for ya own good. Ya are too clouded by ya hangover that ya can't see straight."  
>I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "My hangover is gone. The only pain I feel is betrayal."<br>"I didn't betray ya. Ya just being dramatic."  
>"Really? Because shouldn't I be able to make my own decisions?"<br>He checked another room, only finding it just as empty as the last. "Yeah. I agree with that completely. I don't agree with ya seeing a drunk guy all alone. Last time that happened you almost got raped. So I'm here to save ya ass...again."  
>I never said that. I didn't even want to think it. I always just avoided that word, substituting it for 'the thing that Shane almost did'. No longer feeling anger, I once again felt vulnerability. I wasn't weak, but I wasn't strong. Most men had a clear advantage over me, something that Shane used.<br>Daryl realized my change in attitude, dropping the subject. He opened the door, checking it, but didn't shut it. "He's in here."  
>I walked inside only to find Jenner sitting down at a desk, a bottle of whiskey in hand. I slumped down in the sofa, not even bothering to work any charm on him. He was drunk and I had Daryl blocking the door. The end.<br>"We want more information."

We got some information out of Jenner, though it was hard for he was just as stubborn as Daryl was. He told us that the CDC in France had the closest lead, before someone blew it up. He ended up having everyone go to the main room before announcing that we were all going to die a fast, painless death once it reaches zero by somehow lighting the air on fire or something. He admitted that someone didn't blow up the one in France, in fact the same thing happened over there. Jenner then locked us in the room, Shane and Daryl threatening to kill him while Rick and I tried to convince him to open it. Neither worked. So there we were, everyone saying their goodbyes. I held on to Carl and Rick for dear life.  
>"I love you two so much." I said, kissing Carl's forehead.<br>"Aunt Katie..." Carl whispered.  
>"I know kiddo."<br>Rick just looked at me with sad eyes. He was my brother, the one person I had to loose once more. "I love you too Katherine."  
>I hugged him goodbye and let Lori in there, walking over to Daryl. "So... this is the end."<br>He shook his head. "No, it's not. I won't let ya die like this." He walked over to Jenner, this time not forceful. "We just want a shot. That's what we deserve. We made it out there before, we can do it again."  
>Jenner sighed and opened the doors.<br>Everyone ran out of the room except for Andrea, Dale, Rick, Jacqui, and I.  
>"Come on, let's go!" Glenn yelled.<br>I turned to Jenner. "Thank you."  
>Rick and I looked at the others. They were leaving us.<br>"Rick and Kate." Jenner said. He walked up to us, leaning in our ear. "We are all infected." He whispered. "You die, you come back as one of those unless it's a head wound." Then Jenner walked back.  
>I was stunned as the clock was ticking down to my final minutes.<br>"Katherine, let's go." Rick said, snapping me out of my shock.  
>I said goodbye to Jacqui, knowing that Dale would get Andrea out.<br>We ran into the room were Shane, T-dog, Daryl and Glenn were all beating on the bulletproof glass with the dumbest things that sure as hell wouldn't work.  
>Carol ran up to Rick. "I did your laundry when you got here and found this in your pocket." She handed him a grenade. "It might work."<br>Rick nodded. "Thanks." He looked at everybody. "Get back!" He yelled, pulling the pin out and releasing it, throwing it at the glass. The glass exploded everywhere as Daryl helped me up, making me run to the bike. My ear was ringing for I was the closest person to the grenade. The sharp high pitched sound was unbearable. But I kept running, ducking behind the bike. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Dale couldn't convince Andrea to come. But as soon as I thought that, out came Andrea and Dale, running for their lives. The dove to take cover just as the CDC, Jenner and Jacqui seized to exist.

* * *

><p>I held on to Daryl as we drove on the abandoned highway, trying to comprehend what Jenner said. Cars were everywhere, some abandoned, some containing dead people andor walkers. It looked as if it were out of a horror movie that I lived for when I was in high school. That day we lost another. I was tiered of loosing people. Everybody I once knew was probably dead or undead. Suddenly the RV stopped and Dale got out.  
>Daryl drove up to him, setting his feet down to balance the bike. That was when I saw the huge semi truck blocking the way.<br>"Can you get around that and find an opening?" Dale asked him.  
>Daryl nodded, getting the bike up and running. We swerved around the semi, finding it was clear around there so he circled around, driving back up to Dale. "Yeah, there's an opening to the left. "<br>Dale started to start up the RV, it not working. He tried again, this time it made a failure of a noise. "Guess we'll have to stop here..."  
>"Great." I muttered under my breath. "I didn't know this place could get any creepier."<br>"I can get it fixed up in no time." Dale said.  
>Daryl pulled around, parking the bike and turning off the engine.<br>I hopped off and jogged over to the people I knew before the apocalypse. "Hey, we have to stop here." I told my brother as he rolled down the window.  
>"What's the issue?"<br>"The RV. There's something wrong with it and Dale has to fix it."  
>Rick turned off the engine, everybody getting out of the vehicle.<br>I jogged back over to the RV, going up to Glenn. "Hey, want to go ran-sack those cars for useful stuff?  
>Glenn grinned but it faltered. "What does Rick think."<br>I narrowed my eyebrows. "Since when do you care what the leader thinks?"  
>"That was when Shane was leading. Your brother...he's different, more terrifying."<br>This came to be a complete shock to me. "That's the first time I've heard that one."  
>"He made it out of a coma alive in this world and ended up surviving through all that. Then he somehow made it back to his family without a single scratch, just pure luck."<br>I rolled my eyes. "I can handle my brother. Now can we please start going through cars? I really want a smoke after everything that has been happening." I then placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him as a reassuring parent would. "I'll protect you from my brother."  
>He glared at me. "Bitch..." He muttered.<br>I laughed and walked over to the first car I saw.  
>"Kate, what are you doing?" Rick asked walking up to me.<br>"Finding useful stuff. I hate to say it but it's not like anybody else is going to use this stuff."  
>He sighed, walking away.<br>I looked inside the glove box and found nothing but papers, receipts, and spoons and napkins from Wendy's. I groaned and moved on to the next car, which was a big red truck. I opened up the door and boosted myself up, looking in the glove box I found two packs of smokes, some extra money, and a flask. I honestly got so lucky when it came to these things. Opening up the flask, I tilted it back, draining the sip of whiskey that it contained.  
>Glenn then walked up to me, handing me a box. I stuffed the cigarettes in my pocket and grinned once I saw what he had given me, nicotine gum.<br>"You think I have an issue or something?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, you're Katie Grimes. Of course you have an issue."<br>I hit him, running back to the bike where Daryl stood, leaning against the RV. I tucked my gum into the little bag that was hanging off the side and grabbed the smokes out of my pocket, handing him a pack. "Happy birthday."  
>He rolled his eyes and took the box. "How do ya get so lucky with this stuff?"<br>I shrugged. "It's a gift." I walked back to Glenn, finding him with a new hat in his hands. "Wow! Score for the Korean!"  
>He took of his and put it on. "Perfect fit."<br>"Genius, it's a hat. Ever heard of one size fits all?"  
>That was when I saw a walker start to approach us. I was about to shoot it until I saw another, then another, and then another. It was a herd.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Glenn!" I hissed. "Get under the car!"  
>"Why?" He asked in a normal voice.<br>"Walkers."  
>Glenn turned to see the heard, instantly getting under the car.<br>I dropped to the ground, rolling under the car. My heart was pounding faster and faster. I looked over to the car across me to find that one occupied by Carl. "I love you." I mouthed to my nephew.  
>"I love you too." He mouthed back, his eyes filled with fear.<br>I, Katherine Selena Grimes, was terrified. Not for my life, but for my family's. My eyes didn't leave Carl's, not even as I saw the first dirty, bloody foot step into my view. I held my breath, just waiting. I was the closest to the walkers. If they discovered me, then they would discover the others. Cowboy and combat boots, flats, tennis shoes and more walked by slowly, the shoes belonging to the dead. I let out a very small breath as I no longer heard or saw footsteps.  
>Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carl about to get out from under his car. I snapped my fingers at him to get his attention. He looked back at me and realized his mistake, slouching back from under the car.<br>But since Sophia was out of my view, she started to get up also, only to meet a walker. The little girl got up from under the car, running straight towards the woods, two walkers chasing after her. I got out from under the car, my Honey Badger raised just in case there were any walkers around. That was when I saw my brother, running in the woods after Carol's kid.  
>Carl was about too also but I grabbed him, kneeling so I could look into his eyes. "Are you crazy?!" I snapped. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"<br>He shook his head. "No..."  
>"Are you trying to be the hero here?"<br>"I wanted to..."  
>"Don't Carl. Rick has got it."<br>"But..." He didn't continue. He knew what I was trying to say, he was just going to get in the way. He sighed. "I just want to help."  
>I gave him a hug. "I know kiddo, I know. But I need your help."<br>He narrowed his eyebrows. "You do?"  
>"Sure thing. Try going through cars, picking out stuff that might be useful. Packaged and canned food, hygiene products, weapons... got it?"<br>He nodded. "Yeah." He started walking away but I grabbed his arm.  
>"Hey Carl?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>I checked my surroundings, making sure nobody was in sight. I saw Lori watching us, but not nearly as closely to see what I was about to do. I hugged him again, sliding my extra switch blade in his back pocket. "For safety." I whispered in his ear. "Don't show anyone you have this, you hear me?"<br>"Yeah."  
>I pulled back, my hands still on his shoulders. "If a walker comes by, you get under a car. If one is in the car you are checking, stab it in the head. Double check to see if you killed it. You can never be too cautious." I looked back at Lori. "And remember don't tell anyone. Especially your mother or Shane."<br>"Why?"  
>"They disagree with me. If they find it, lie and say you got it off of a walker and come to me. I'll find you another knife."<br>He nodded, walking away.  
>I turned around to find Lori walking up to me. I groaned, not in the mood for a fight with a skeleton. "What do you want?" I asked when she reached me, not really caring.<br>"What did you just tell him?" She demanded.  
>I sighed and started to braid my long waves back. "What I tell Carl, really isn't your business."<br>"Oh, it is."  
>"And why is that? Enlighten me."<br>Her face was red with fury. "I am his mother."  
>"And what are your qualifications to say that?"<br>"I birthed him! He has my DNA!"  
>I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but that and you married his father is where it all ends."<br>"Excuse me?!"  
>"Who taught him how to walk? Talk? Use the bathroom? Who got him over his pacifier and over the whole monsters under the bed thing? Who took him to his first day of school? Who did he come to when he lost his tooth? Who did he ask for help on his grades?" I smiled at her, glad I was making her pale face turn as red as a lobster. "Oh, that's right. That was all me. What did you do Lori?"<br>She didn't answer my question that wasn't rhetorical. "I don't want you around Carl anymore."  
>I sighed, annoyed that she was still making this demand today. "Alright. First of all, we are in the apocalypse. A police man isn't going to lock me in jail for disturbing a restraining order. Second, Rick wouldn't allow that. Third, I don't care about your opinion. And fourth, are you trying to do what's best for Carl or for yourself?"<br>She was stunned.  
>I smiled sarcastically. "Have a nice day Lori." I walked over to Glenn who was going through another car. "Nothing?" I asked.<br>He pulled out a purse from under the seat. "I don't know yet." He pulled out some Aspirin, gum, a few tampons, receipts, money and some coupons for Walmart. "Not good, but not bad." He was holding onto one of those reusable grocery bags, throwing the tampons, Aspirin and gum in there. I looked inside to see a lot of the same things, but also some other more useful things such as food.  
>I looked over to find Rick coming out of the woods, no Sophia, calling for Daryl. I watched as the men conversed, talking about something intensely. Rick caught my eye and motioned for me to come over.<br>I jogged over to my brother and best friend, curious. "No Sophia?" I asked.  
>Rick shook his head. "No Sophia. The girl was so hysterical about the walkers, I bet she didn't listen to a word of direction I gave."<br>"You are going back, right?"  
>He nodded, placing his hands on his hips. "Of course. I just need Daryl's tracking skills."<br>"I want to go."  
>Rick bit his lip, looking at the group. "Katie, your my second in command. I need you to be here just in case another herd comes. You're the one person I trust completely with Carl's and the groups lives."<br>I bit my lip, but nodded. "Alright. Just...just make it back in one piece." I looked over at Daryl, who's smokey blue eyes never left mine. "Both of you. Or else I will kill the other and/or the walker version of you." I walked away, not wanting to say goodbye to either one of the men I loved as they left into the woods.  
>"What did they want?" Shane said once I walked by him.<br>I gripped my pistol that was in my holster. "They are going to go look for Sophia. Meanwhile, I'm in charge."  
>He snorted but was interrupted before he could say anything.<br>"He didn't get her?" Carol asked, her voice shaking.  
>I shook my head. "Nope. But don't worry. Daryl is one of the best trackers I've ever met. He'll find Sophia." I reassured her.<br>She gave me a faint nod, her eyes glossy as she retreated back to the RV.  
>"Did he also find your vagina, or is that also yet to come?" Shane quipped.<br>I didn't hesitate. I grabbed my pistol and jabbed it right against his temple. "Do you ever tire of the sound of your voice. Because I tell you, it get's to be fairly annoying."  
>He laughed, not caring that if he said the wrong thing I would blow his brains out. "Kate, you don't have the redneck hick to protect you now."<br>I dug the gun in, tempted to pull the trigger. "You know what Shane, I may not be as strong as you, but I am way smarter. And don't forget, I have my brother, Daryl, Glenn and almost everyone else on my side who would easily kill you if I told them about your attempt. You try anything else, I will not hesitate to tell them or just kill you myself." I removed the pistol from his head, tucking it back in my holster. "I dare you to even touch me. I dare you."  
>Shane looked shocked.<br>I grinned and walked away. "Make yourself useful Shane and actually do something." I called out. I grabbed another bag and walked over to another truck, hoping to find another gun. I opened up the front door and a half eaten walker fell out, it reaching for my foot. I grabbed my Honey Badger and shot it in the head, climbing into the car to find just what I wanted in the passenger seat. I grabbed two pistols and put them in the bag. I climbed to the back seat to find nothing but a dead body of a female, empty McDonald's cups and a suit case, cowgirl boots under the junk food bag. Opening the suitcase, I saw that once again, I hit the jackpot. The boots were just my size and so were the tank tops, jeans and jean shorts, and camper shirts. I grinned and closed the suitcase after putting the boots inside. I ran over to the RV, stuffing it under the bed. I walked over to the table where Carol sat, shaking slightly.  
>"Hey." I said, sitting across from her. "Trust me. Daryl and Rick will find her."<br>She looked up at me with sad eyes. "What if a walker finds her first?"  
>I bit my lip. "You can't think like that. Just trust them. If there is anybody to trust, it's them."<br>"What's in the suitcase?" She asked.  
>I grinned. "Clothing. My size too."<br>"Then go put them on. You seriously are covered in so much dirt and filth, it's not funny."  
>Looking down at my skin, I saw she was right. I completely forgot about the explosion over at the CDC which created a huge cloud of dirt. I walked over to the suitcase, picking it up and carrying it over to the bathroom.<br>After I got rid of some of the dirt and tied my hair back into a pony tail, I looked back to normal. Seriously, I looked like a female version of Rick. Some people often mistook us for twins, even though I was eight years younger. I was the last attempt to save a broken marriage. I came out a few minutes later only to find Carol sleeping on the mattress some people yelling. I stepped out of the RV to find Shane and Lori fighting. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Carl who looked upset.  
>"What happened?" I asked him.<br>He sighed and I realized he was holding a black bag. He handed it to me and I saw a knife set. "I showed them to Shane and he completely shut me down. Then mom came and I asked her if I could have one and she snapped on me. Now they are fighting."  
>"Good find." I muttered. "But you should really give these to Dale. He has the gun bag too."<br>He nodded and suddenly hugged me.  
>"Woah, what did I say?"<br>He said nothing, just holding onto me. "I love you, Aunt Katie."  
>"I love you too, kiddo."<br>"I don't want to loose you. I can't loose you."  
>Carl was slipping from the world we used to know and falling into the world we all lived in today.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The sun was just about to start to set and Daryl and Rick weren't back yet. I was starting to worry and so were Lori, Carl and Carol. But then again, Carol had been worrying pretty much the whole day, never having a single break. She had started to freak out about an hour ago, so crushing up some sleep aid and putting it in her water bottle, I had Carol sleeping.  
>Shane was napping in the back of a truck, T-dog in another doing the same, Andrea was still suicidal and moping around, Lori was pacing in front of the RV, waiting for Rick. So that left me with Glenn, Carl and Dale, all on top of the RV, keeping watch.<br>For the first time, I had to say I was thankful for Merle and the silencer I now had on my Honey Badger. No more herds came by, but some single walkers would drag their feet, trying to find food. Well, they failed. Instead they found my bullet in their brains. Only three came, but that was three bullets wasted in a spot that we were stuck in.  
>"Aunt Katie?" I heard Carl say from on my lap.<br>"Yeah kiddo?"  
>"Are you thinking that Daryl, Sophia and dad might be dead?"<br>I shook my head. "No." I lied. "I'm thinking that they are going to walk out of those woods any minute."  
>"Why?"<br>I smiled at my nephew. "Carl, your father and Daryl Dixon are the two toughest men I have ever met. Your dad got shot and put into a coma and when the machines died, his heart stopped. But somehow he awoke from that coma, survived from all the walkers, and somehow still found his way back to us."  
>He still seemed wary. "And Daryl?"<br>I bit my lip, trying to child proof it. "Daryl once told me a story about his childhood with Merle. He told me they went exploring one day when Daryl was about fifteen and Merle was out of juvie. Merle and him didn't know they were on top of a cliff and were in a fight, so they started wrestling. Well Merle cheap-shotted him and Daryl went rolling off the cliff and into a deep lake."  
>Carl's eyes were as wide as ping-pong balls.<br>"Daryl made it out barley after almost drowning to death and loosing a lot of blood. After all that, he kept fighting. He told me that the only thing that can kill a Dixon, is a Dixon."  
>"Katie." Glenn said then. "They're back."<br>I looked over to see the two men, bloody and tiered. Carl got off of my lap and I rushed down the ladder to greet them. I jumped and hugged my brother, him reeking just as bad as Daryl, who I hugged next. "Did you find anything?" I asked when I pulled apart.  
>Daryl nodded slightly. "Yeah, we found her trail but it's gonna be dark soon. We'll look on farther in the morning."<br>I nodded. "Alright. I'm coming with though."  
>"Y'all are." Daryl said.<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep. I was so confused about so much. Dale was exhausted so he went down to bed after I offered to keep watch. The one time something good happened, it all crumbles. I saw Daryl climbing up on the ladder, flask that I got him earlier in hand.<br>"I come barin' gifts." He said with a grin.  
>I smiled back, taking the flask out of his hand and taking a sip before handing it back. "What are you doing up here? "Ya need your sleep."<br>He shrugged. "Figured ya might want some company."  
>"I'm sorry, just so ya know."<br>I narrowed my eyebrows. "For what?"  
>"For the whole thing back at the CDC with Jenner. I just don't want ya getting hurt. I care 'bout ya Katie."<br>My heart was already beating at an abnormal rate, but now I was afraid he could hear it. "I know."  
>He then smiled at me. "I like ya lil' outfit."<br>Until then I forgot I changed. I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked down. My ripped up jean shorts made the boots look cute, then I had a new tan tank top on, the plaid blue and white camper shirt tied up. "Thanks." I bit my lip. "So you never told me what you did before the apocalypse." I pointed out, trying to switch it to a more comfortable topic.  
>He shrugged. "Ya never asked."<br>"Well I'm asking now."  
>He started to chew at the corner of his thumb as he always did when he was nervous or bored. I was just hoping it wasn't the second option. "Ya gonna laugh..."<br>I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Oh yeah, try me."  
>"I was a bounty hunter. I found people for the police or the government; good, bad, lost."<br>My eyes were wide. "Wow. That's sweet!"  
>He looked at me in disbelief. "Ya think that's sweet?"<br>I nodded. "It's better than mine. It explains why you are so great at tracking other than the whole hunting thing."  
>He grabbed the pack of smokes out of his back pocket, lighting one and taking a drag. "I got to know my fair share of criminals. That's why I have hated Shane and Ed from day one."<br>I ran my fingers through my hair. "Are you sure that just wasn't because they were Shane and Ed?" I asked with a small smile.  
>He pressed his lip together, trying to contain his own smile. "Well, ya gotta point..."<br>I nodded. "I know. I don't just say things for the fun of it."  
>He bit his lip, walking over to the fence. "What do ya think we're gonna do when we get the girl back?"<br>Shrugging, I sat down, wrapping my arms around my knees. "What the broken record has said a million times." I bit my lip, looking up at him. "I just have a really bad feeling about Fort Benning, you know? And normally when I have a feeling, it's right."  
>"Maybe that feelin' is just about Shane being there."<br>I shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."  
>"Ya can talk about it with me, ya know?"<br>I nodded. "Yeah, I know."  
>"What were ya like before the apocalypse?" He suddenly asked. It seriously came out of nowhere.<br>"Doesn't matter. That is over."  
>He frowned, upset his question wasn't answered. "It's ya past..."<br>"I wasn't the same. You would have hated me."  
>He rolled his eyes. "I couldn't hate ya."<br>"You would have..."  
>"Katie, seriously. What were ya like before the walkers?"<br>I sighed, giving into defeat. He was the most stubborn person I had ever met. "Not much fun. I was all work and no play." I sighed again and tilted my head back. "I was really lost."  
>He shook his head. "Don't believe that."<br>I tilted my head back and looked at him, my eyebrows narrowed. "Why do you say that?"  
>"Cause I know ya. Ya ain't got a brick up ya ass."<br>I snorted. "That's great to know. And who has?"  
>"Andrea. Has from day one."<br>I was laughing. I couldn't help myself. I knew that woman had gone through so much and had an excuse but before the walker attack she really did act like that.  
>Daryl smiled at me, happy to see that he successfully made me laugh.<br>"What were you like before the apocalypse?"  
>"Same as I am now."<br>"A huge pain in the ass who doesn't shut his mouth if he doesn't get his way?" I asked in a joking way.  
>He grinned at me. "Ya got it. Didn't affect my job either. I was the big bad ass, Daryl Dixon."<br>Glancing over at him, his beautiful smokey blue eyes and ripped body, I felt safe. "You still are."  
>He was about to say something but I saw something moving out of the corner of my left eye. I stood up to see Rick walking toward the RV, climbing up the ladder.<br>"How long have you been up here." My brother asked me.  
>I shrugged. "I don't know. Since Dale went to bed."<br>"How long ago was that?"  
>I shrugged again. "Approximately three hundred and seventy-five point two hours" I said sarcastically.<br>He rolled his eyes. "Great." He checked around him for something. "I'll keep watch."  
>"You need to sleep."<br>"And so do you. Don't want to sleep anymore either."  
>I narrowed my eyebrows. "What happened?"<br>"Lori...we got in another fight."  
>"Rick..." I started.<br>"Katherine, got to bed. I will seriously make Daryl go drag you to the RV."  
>I looked at Daryl, who gave me a slight shrug. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I turned to Daryl. "Are you coming?"<br>He nodded. "I'll be in soon."  
>Bitting my lip, I nodded, disappearing into the RV for sleep.<p>

**(Daryl's POV)**  
>"Katherine, go to bed. I will seriously make Daryl go drag you to the RV." Rick said. For some reason I looked at Rick as if he was everybody's leader. He was just a guy you respected and didn't want to get in the way of.<br>Katie looked at me, her ocean blue eyes drained, containing exhaustion. I slightly shrugged, wanting her to get some rest before tomorrow before she passed out. She turned back to Rick, not as much determination in her movements as normal. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." She then turned to me. "Are you coming?"  
>I had no idea why she always wanted me, the red neck idiot, to always be with her. Hell, I had no objections, that was for sure, but I still had no clue. I caught Rick's eye, reading he wanted to talk to me before nodding. "Yeah, I'll be in soon."<br>She bit her lip as she often did and started to climb down the ladder. I heard the RV door open and close, Katie disappearing.  
>"I'm worried about Katie." Rick suddenly said.<br>I narrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"  
>"It's been bothering me for awhile...she's been more...distant. She's jumpy around everybody but you. Do you know something?"<br>Yeah, your best friend tried to rape her. I'm furious and want to do something instead of sitting around and watching Katie suffer. But I know she would hate me and be humiliated if I said a single word about it. I shook my head. "Nope. I think that's just the apocalypse and everythin' freakin' her out."  
>"And why is she only comfortable around you?"<br>I shrugged. "I don't know. I saved her ass a few times."  
>He nodded slightly. "Okay, one last thing before I let you go."<br>"What?"  
>"Has she talked to you about Shane."<br>I just shook my head again. "Nope." I lied again. "Well, nothin' out of the ordinary. Just her hatefulness toward him."  
>"Why does she hate him so much?"<br>"Controlling ex boyfriend who tries to control her and get her back. She thinks it's annoyin'."  
>He nodded slightly. "Alright. You can go to bed."<br>I grabbed my crossbow and started down the ladder. I got in the RV to find it pitch black except for the faint glow of a candle that was lit next to the sink. I set the crossbow down and looked around, finding Dale in the top bunk above the bed, which contained Andrea and Carol. Then where the table was normally located was the flip out bed where Katie slept at the other side of the bed.  
>I was laying down next to her, getting situated on the floor when a hand grabbed my arm.<br>"You're not sleeping on that floor. It sucks." Katie's tiered voice said. "Come on up. I don't bite to hard."  
>I tried with all my might to get the thought of her biting my lip and crawled up on the crappy mattress and wrapped my hands around her.<br>She sighed in what sounded like content. I had absolutely no idea what was going through her head, not a single clue. But she was probably imagining what it would be like to be in the normal world, with a normal job, with normal people, with a normal boyfriend. She was Katherine Grimes, she wasn't into guys like Daryl Dixon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: ****Wow, I really suck at responding to you guys! I keep forgetting to! Sorry!**

_**MagiaMyst: Well your begging worked! Here is another chapter! Glad you liked it!**_

_**Guest #1: You have to keep in mind that Daryl has terrible self loathing issues and Katie loves him to much to do anything that would wreck their relationship. Thank you btw!**_

_**thepoliteassasin: Yeah, sorry. I can't do that! It would be awesome if I could though! I can't just spend my whole day writing chapter after chapter! Again, I wish I could though!**_

_**Guest #2: I know. I blame Merle for all of Daryl's issues with himself.**_

_**annieodairx:Thank you! Here you are!**_

_**StormR: That means a ton to me! Thank you! **_

_**Ms. Deliah Jane: Thank you! Katie is my favorite character I have written myself out of all of my story's.**_

_**teshail: Thank you, I'll keep trying! LOL!**_

**Thank you all! You are amazing! Keep reviewing, I love getting them! I also promise that I will respond more! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

I was tiered and was barely able to keep my eyes open. Almost everybody from the group was searching for Sophia in the woods, trying to figure out where the twelve-year-old would have gone.  
>"Hey." Rick said to me, his voice filled with concern. "Are you alright?"<br>I nodded, resting my head against the tree. "Yeah, I'm just tiered."  
>"Told you that you should have gone to bed earlier." He muttered.<br>I rolled my eyes. That had absolutely nothing to do with it.  
>Three times that night I had a terrifying nightmare. They all contained Amy, Shane, Jim and Merle, like normal. But everything changed on the third. We had found Sophia, but it wasn't her. She was undead. I woke up sweating, panting as the thought of Sophia biting Carol was too much.<br>Daryl was woken up, confused and concerned. With his help I was able to finally calm down, but I didn't dare go back to sleep, just resting my head on his chest as he lost consciousness. The dreams still haunted my mind, never a single detail out of place.  
>"Yeah yeah, I should have listened." I uttered.<br>Carl was ahead of everyone, most involved in everything, most eager to find his friend. That and I could tell he was upset with Shane, trying to get as far away from him as possible, not that I blamed the kid. So I walked with him, listening to him as he talked to me about what he found in those cars with such enthusiasm. He didn't think for a single second that Sophia might be dead.  
>"So I found this kit filled with cool stuff! There was knives and stuff, and a hatchet! A real hatchet! I asked mom if I could have it but-"<br>A loud ringing bell came from my left, making everybody jump and stop their conversations.  
>"It could be Sophia!" Carol exclaimed.<br>"Or a dumb ass walker..." I heard Shane mutter.  
>The group started running toward the bell but I yanked Rick aside.<br>"Katie, not now." He said, eager to see if she was there.  
>I still kept my hand on his arm. "Listen. Wouldn't Sophia be smart enough to realize that the bell would also attract walkers? You have to give the girl more credit."<br>He shrugged. "It's worth a shot."  
>So we ran to the place with the ringing bell to find it was a church. The bell stopped so we all ran into the church to find out what rang it originally.<br>"Sophia!" I called out. Three things moved out of the pews, none of them Sophia, but three walkers that never thought to leave the church. I raised my Honey Badger riffle and shot one in the head, Daryl taking out one and Rick the other. I sighed, looking around, no sight of Sophia. "Well isn't that wonderful..." I muttered.  
>Right on cue, the bell started ringing. I looked up to see absolutely no bell around.<br>"It's an electronic bell!" Glenn called, running outside to see where the box was. We all followed him to see him open up a rectangular box, pulling cords out of it, sending the echoing bell to silence.  
>"Get inside." I demanded. "That easily could have attracted a herd. Rick, stay out here with me."<br>Everyone kept looking around, following my orders. Rick walked up to me, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair. "What's up?"  
>"Sophia." I said. "I say you, me and Carl go look for her some more as the others get some rest in here."<br>"You need rest..."  
>I shook my head. "No. I refuse. I can't sleep at all now a days so I would be wasting my time."<br>He put his hat back on, crossing his arms. "Do we bring Shane?"  
>I bit my lip. If I said yes, I would sound like the weird ex-girlfriend. If I said no, he would know something was up. So I just shrugged. "I don't know. Do whatever you think is best."<br>He was about to open the door when he stopped. "Wait, why Carl?"  
>"It would be amazing if he was the one who found who found her? Plus, he just got you back and you keep leaving him. Let him feel like he is contributing. He'll be safe with us."<br>Rick considered it before nodding. "We'll rest for a few minutes before going out there."  
>I gave him a tight-lipped smile before walking into the church. Carol was sitting in one of the pews, her head leaning down, her hands together. I walked over to her and sat down, staring at Jesus on the cross.<br>"Are you alright?" I asked her.  
>The poor woman had dark circles under her eyes with both her nose and eyes red. I felt dreadful for her. If I lost Carl, I wouldn't know what to do. "I'm hoping god will answer my prayers, not that I deserve it."<br>"What makes you say that?"  
>She sighed, separating her hands and placing them on her lap. "I didn't do anything and Ed beat me. I could have gone to the police or something, I could have raised Sophia in a better place. This is god punishing me for my sins."<br>"I'm sure that's not the case. We'll find her Carol, I promise. Carl, Shane, Rick and I are going to go search for her in a few minutes."  
>Carol turned to me, pain lingering in her eyes. "Are you a woman of god Katherine?"<br>I stared forward at the statue. "No, I never have been."  
>"Why not?"<br>I shrugged. "My life has never been rainbows and kittens. If there is a god, he was never looking out for me."  
>"What happened in your life?"<br>Getting up, I ignored her question. I tried to erase what happened and I didn't want to get into it. I walked over to Carl and sat down wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "Hey kiddo. Do you want to go look for Sophia with Shane, your dad and I?"  
>He nodded eagerly.<br>I smiled at him. "Alright. Let's get a move on."

* * *

><p>We were walking through the forest, stepping on leaves and twigs. I was growing even more tiered, my feet aching. I wanted to just find her already. How far could she have gone? Were we going in the complete opposite direction? All I knew was I wanted a miracle, something great to happen just to tell me I was somehow doing the right thing with the group and Carl. I pretty much considered the kid mine and I knew everyone other than Shane and Lori did too. Apparently Rick was second guessing himself too.<br>"Am I leading everyone alright?" Rick asked me once Shane and Carl were ahead of us.  
>I nodded. "I think you are doing a great job. I couldn't do any better myself.<br>He bit his lip, just as I always did and looked at me with doubt. "You could do a much better job then I could, you know. You were always bossing me and my friends around even though you were 9 years younger than me."  
>I grinned at the memory. "That's different. That wasn't a life or death situation. I barely have any experience with a gun! I'm a news anchor!"<br>"Yes, but you are a leader, something I'm not."  
>"You were the Sheriff!"<br>"That was then...things are different. I'm just saying, you have just as much power as I do. They look up to you just as much as me."  
>I scoffed. "That's a lie. I didn't do anything until you got here."<br>"Did you want to?"  
>"Yes but-"<br>"But that's that. There is no one else in this world I trust as much as I trust you, with the group and with Carl."  
>I gave him a weak smile. "Are you going to tell me what happened with Lori?"<br>He shook his head. "Just another fight Katie. It was the same things once again."  
>"Same as before the apocalypse?"<br>He nodded. "Yeah. Mostly stuff about Carl. She thinks that he doesn't need to know how to defend himself."  
>"That's bullshit."<br>"Don't I know it. There will be a time when Shane, you and me can't be around to defend him and he won't know what to do or how to shoot a gun." He looked at his son, an exact replica of him. "I want you to teach him how to fight."  
>I looked at him strangely as if he just told me that he ate his boogers for fun. "What?"<br>"I have to take care of the group. I can't teach him. Who better than you to teach him something?"  
>"I don't know. Daryl? He taught me how to shoot..."<br>"Yeah, he can help. But Carl looks up to you far more than Lori or even myself. He will actually listen to you. Plus you taught him everything else."  
>I narrowed my eyebrows. "And you want me to do this behind Shane and Lori's back?"<br>He hesitated before nodding. "So...you'll do it?"  
>"Of course. I agree one hundred percent."<br>He smiled at me. "I knew I could count on you, like always."  
>I was about to respond when Carl and Shane stopped suddenly. I slowly walked up to Carl to see what he was looking at, a large deer.<br>It was so beautiful, standing there with all of its grace and beauty. The birds were chirping there little songs and the deer looked at Carl.  
>Shane grinned and started to raise his gun up just as Carl took a step forward.<br>I elbowed Shane bellow the ribs, making him lower the shot-gun and look at my nephew who was emerging towards the deer that didn't move an inch.  
>Step by step Carl walked, the deer not giving a care in the world. He was only a foot away from the animal. That was it; that was my sign that I was doing something right. I grinned from ear to ear, amazed at the sight that took place before me. I even forgot for a second that we were in a zombie apocalypse. Maybe Carl wasn't lost like the rest of us. He still had life in him, something I lacked. On that moment I decided that I would do absolutely everything to keep him alive, mentally and physically.<br>But a heartbeat later, I failed. For as of that moment, a bullet shot through the deer, making it drop, along with my nephew.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

My heart stopped beating as soon as Carl hit the floor. Rick let out a cry and Shane grabbed him, picking him up. I looked to see an overweight man running toward us, panting.  
>"Is he alright!?" The man asked once he saw Carl.<br>"OF COURSE HE'S NOT ALRIGHT!" Shane yelled in his face.  
>"If you keep going north there is a farm-house! Go in there and ask for Hershel! He'll help your boy."<br>We didn't hesitate. Rick grabbed Carl from Shane and we started to sprint. Shane was taking awhile to catch up, seeing as he was trying to keep the same pace as the overweight man.  
>In the distance I saw a farm-house, white and sturdy, barn next door. A female sat on the porch and when she saw Rick and I, yelled inside.<br>I reached the porch as soon as an older woman and man came out. "Are you Hershel?" I asked to the older man.  
>He nodded, his eyes wide in panic.<br>"Your man shot him!" I sobbed just as Rick reached the porch.  
>"Get him up here!" The man demanded at Rick. I was racing up the stairs along with Rick, him holding Carl. The man ripped all sheets off of the bed, grabbed Carl and put him on the bed.<br>My heart was racing and I didn't know I was crying until I put my hands on my face and removed them to feel them drenched with salt water. I couldn't breath.  
>The oldest of the women then started to help the older man work on Carl, removing his shirt while the brunette woman who was on the porch wheeled in a cart. They were shouting something but I couldn't comprehend much, only hearing the dangerous words of 'wound', 'bullet', and 'death'.<br>The brunette then grabbed my shoulders and started to lead me out of the room.  
>"NO!" I screamed. "NO!" I could barely see for the tears clouded my vision.<br>She looked me straight in the eye. "Listen. If you want your kid better, you are going to have to give them some room." She led me out side the room and into the hallway where Rick and Shane were. "If you need anything at all, yell for Maggie." Then she disappeared down the stairs.  
>Rick took me into his arms, hugging me tightly. "I know Katie, I know."<br>My nephew, the one person that I loved more than anything in this world, was slipping from my fingers.

* * *

><p>I sat on the porch, a full day of misery and pain went by. Shane left with Otis, the obese man, to go get a respirator for the surgery that Carl needed and Rick wanted to go get Lori so Maggie, the brunette, went and got her. I stayed on the porch, figuring that Lori was not a great mother, but she still mattered to Carl and Carl mattered to her. Glenn and T-dog arrived then, T-dog's flesh on his arm torn off. Merle's drugs were saving T-dog, keeping him alive and out of too much pain. It was weird to say, but for the second time I was thankful for Merle Dixon.<br>The night out was beautiful, but for me it held nothing but darkness. I sat on the porch railing, waiting for Shane to come back with something that would save my nephew. I hated the fact that Shane was Carl's only hope, but the only thing on my mind was my nephew.  
>The screen door of the farm-house swung open, showing Maggie. "Are you alright?" She asked.<br>I didn't respond, only stared out into the moonlight.  
>She hopped up on the railing with me. "My dad...he has done this before."<br>"How long ago?" I asked. It was the first time I had talked since I had arrived at the house.  
>"Four years ago." Then for some reason she gave me a sad smile. "It just wasn't on a person. He was a vet, but he knows how to do it."<br>I nodded slightly. "I'm lucky that there is at least somebody with medical experience. Better a vet than a garbage man."  
>"I like the way you think." She said. "You know, I still don't know your name."<br>Looking at the girl, I felt out of place. "Kate."  
>She nodded. "Is that your full name?"<br>"No, it's Katherine. Friends call me Katie."  
>"Is it only you, Rick,Lori and Shane?"<br>I smiled cruelly. "I thought you saw them all when you got Lori."  
>"I'm trying to keep your mind off if it." She hopped off of the railing and leaned against it, looking at the moon. "So, tell me about them. They are coming or are here and I'm curious to know what they are like."<br>I sighed. "There is Glenn, Andrea, Dale, Daryl, Carol, T-dog and...Sophia. Well, we don't know about Sophia."  
>"What happened to her?"<br>"A walker found her and chased her into the woods. Rick went after her and killed the walker, but we didn't find her. We were looking for her when... when Otis shot the deer."  
>She nodded, understanding what I didn't want to say. "Alright. So tell me about the members of the group."<br>"Which one?"  
>"Um...Glenn I guess."<br>I smiled slightly, thinking of my friend. "Glenn. Funniest person I have ever met in my lifetime. Even in this hell hole he can make you smile."  
>"He sounds like a good guy to have around."<br>I nodded. "Then there is Dale, who reminds me a lot about your dad. He still has his humanity and always questions our actions to see if they are the right thing to do."  
>"And Andrea."<br>I groaned. "Not my favorite person, I can tell you that. She is selfish, stupid, and suicidal. Amy would have wanted her to live and now that she is gone... Let me just say that she would have been very ashamed of her older sister."  
>Maggie was a smart woman and she picked up on stuff, like the fact that Amy was a touchy subject also. "How about Daryl?"<br>I looked at the moonlight again. "He's my best friend, an amazing man with amazing hunting skills. He isn't a fan of anyone else though and I am warning you right now, do not get on his bad side. But other than that, he is a great."  
>"Who's on his bad side?"<br>I smiled a bit. "Shane. He wants to kill him."  
>She pressed her lips together. "Is Daryl dangerous?"<br>I nodded. "Sure as hell he is, but only if you get on his bad side."  
>"Is that easy?"<br>Looking over at Maggie, I could tell she was worried. I shrugged. "Not really. It all depends on how stupid you are being."  
>She nodded. "I had a friend like that before the apocalypse. That's really how my old boyfriend was."<br>"He's not a bad man to have around, I can tell you that."  
>Then she looked at me as if she was noticing something. Then she smiled. "I'm sure he is."<br>The door swung open, showing Maggie's little sister, Beth. "Kate, it's Carl. He's awake."  
>I took off fast rushing up the stairs to see my nephew, sweating and pale, but eyes wide open and panting. "Oh Carl!" I exclaimed, kneeling at his bed side. Rick and Lori were there, watching, both tears in their eyes.<br>"The deer." Carl's hoarse voice suddenly said. "It was so beautiful dad. Aunt Katie, you saw it. It looked right at me. It was so incredible, so majestic. It showed so much beauty in this world." Then he started to cough again before falling back asleep. I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eye as I smiled.  
>But that ended when Carl started shaking uncontrollably.<br>"HERSHEL!" I called, tears falling from my face as I watched my nephew have some sort of panic attack.  
>The older man was there in seconds, pulling Rick back from holding on to Carl. "Stop! He's having a seizure! He'll have to go through it! Don't hold him down or you will hurt him!"<br>After 30 seconds of the twitching and shaking, he stopped and fell asleep.  
>Hershel left, calling for Patricia.<br>"He talked about the deer." I whispered. "He talked about the deer." That was my sign. I stood up and walked over to Lori and Rick. "When was the last time you two slept?"  
>"Two days ago." Rick mumbled, still looking at Carl.<br>I rolled my eyes. "Go. Hershel said that you could sleep in the living room."  
>"And Carl?" Lori asked.<br>"I'll take care of him until Shane gets back. I'll send Beth for you if he wakes up."  
>Rick nodded. "Alright. Thank you Katie."<br>I smiled slightly as they made their way down the stairs. I grabbed Carl's hand and pressed my forehead against his chest, careful of the wound. "Carl, you have to come back. I need you here."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I sat at the table with Rick, Lori and Hershel, my head in my hands. The sun was fading in the distance and so was Carl. Shane wasn't back yet, leaving most of us with doubts that Otis and he were still people.  
>"We have two options." Hershel said, the sun shining its colors on the old mans face. "Either we can wait more for Shane, or we can perform the surgery now. Both could result in death."<br>I bit my lip and glanced at Rick. If the bullets weren't removed soon then Carl would be dead. I knew that, but I also didn't want to loose him in surgery.  
>Rick was thinking the same thing, for he looked at Hershel with sad eyes. "The bullet fragments need to be taken out."<br>Hershel nodded and got up from his seat, starting to head up the stairs.  
>All three of us slowly dragged our feet up them too, each step harder to take than the other. We reached the bedroom to see the same thing as always, Carl asleep, pale and wounded, lying on the bed of white sheet. The sun was officially down and the moon began to shine bright. Hershel wheeled in his metal cart with metal tools he would use for the surgery. I couldn't bare to even look at them. They creeped me out as a child on my surgery and I didn't want to watch while they worked on the person closest to me. So I turned my head to look out the window. In the distance I saw a car driving up, its headlights shining bright.<br>"Shane." I whispered.  
>Lori, Rick and Hershel all glanced at the car driving up, parking a few feet away from the porch.<br>I raced down the steps, my feet having a mind of its own. I threw the door open and saw Shane emerging from the car. "Do you have it?" I demanded.  
>He nodded, opening up the door behind him and pulling out the respirator.<br>I sighed in relief as he carried it to the porch. By then Lori, Rick and Hershel all joined and were standing on the porch.  
>"Otis?" Hershel asked with uncertainty in his voice.<br>Shane shifted uncomfortably, running his fingers through his hair. "He...he saved me. We were down to our last bullets when he gave me his back pack and said 'Go. I'll cover you.' He sacrificed himself for Carl."  
>Hershel's eyes looked pained, but he showed no emotion. We better not tell Patricia. We'll let her know after the surgery."<br>I looked back at Shane, about to express my thanks before I noticed his holster. It contained his gun and somebody else; Otis'.

* * *

><p>After every fragment was out, Carl kept falling in and out of consciousness. He was alive and breathing. It was a miracle and I was entirely grateful. I sat on the porch swing as the sun rose, my head in resting on my brothers shoulder. Lori was with Carl, watching over him in case of consciousness.<br>"Have you thought about what Jenner said?" He asked.  
>I shook my head. "We really haven't had much time to think, with Sophia and Carl."<br>"Do you think he was lying? That we are all infected?"  
>"I don't see why he would be. I mean, the man was on his dying breath pretty much. Why would he say something that would send us in the wrong direction?"<br>He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I just don't understand it. How could we all be infected? What caused this?"  
>"I don't know, but if what Jenner said is true, then somebody died and bit another, passing on the disease. And it went on, and on, and on."<br>"Sounds..."  
>I looked to where he was thinking to see the RV driving up, the bike in front of it. My heart started to pound faster and faster as they parked, the rest of the group emerging from the RV.<br>Daryl saw me and smiled weakly, turning off the bike's engine and walking up to me.  
>I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. I buried my head on his chest and I felt as if I was home.<br>"Is he alright?" He whispered into my hair.  
>I nodded, not wanting to speak. I closed my eyes, feeling his muscular arms wrapped tightly around me. "I'm glad you're here."<br>"Ya didn't think I could leave ya behind, did ya?"  
>I shook my head. "No." I looked up into his eyes, those smokey blue pools of understanding. My heart was beating a little to fast and I was terrified he would hear it.<br>He let go of me when Andrea walked up. I had to resist the urge to groan in frustration.  
>"Kate, I'm sorry." She said.<br>"Why? He's fine."  
>Her eyes widened. "He is?"<br>I nodded. "Yeah, Shane got the respirator with the help of Otis...speaking of, I wanted to throw a funeral for him."  
>"Who?" Daryl asked, hoping I was talking about Shane.<br>"Otis. He was the one who shot Carl on accident. He shot the deer so it slowed the bullet down. But he made up for it, risking his life for Carl's." And probably was killed by the same douche who tried to rape me.  
>"Alright. Let's make a funeral for him." Andrea said. Then she looked at Daryl. "We better set our tents up. Stay close, alright?" I watched as her eyes roamed all over him, anger filling me up. Not only was she annoying, stupid, weak and a total bitch to people who care about her, now she was trying to screw my man.<br>He nodded, walking in the RV and grabbing two black bags from under the table, a duffel and a tent. "Where should I set up?"  
>I kept walking to the right, knowing the perfect spot. I pointed to a large shady area. "That is where everyone is going to set up but I don't want to be on top of anybody." But him.<br>"Oh, so ya think ya are sharin' a tent with me?"  
>I stopped and turned to him. "Is that alright? I mean, I really don't have a tent 'cause I gave mine to Carol after her's was covered in her husbands blood..."<br>He smiled at me. "It's fine. Just stop stealing the god damn covers, got it?"  
>"As soon as you stop snoring."<br>"I don't snore..."  
>"You do."<br>He rolled his eyes, not believing me.  
>I kept walking until there was a little area, a mix of shade and sun, trees blocking off for privacy. "How's this?"<br>He nodded. "Perfect." He set his duffel down and unzipped the tent bag, dumping everything out. "This should be fun."

* * *

><p>I sat with Carl that night while Lori and Rick ate. I didn't want to be anywhere else though. I sat in bed with him, his head resting on my shoulder. He had been awake for thirty minutes now, claiming he wasn't tired even though I saw it in his eyes. A three quarters eaten bowl of chicken noodle soup sat on the nightstand.<br>"You ready to eat more?" I asked.  
>He slightly smiled. "Are you going to make me eat the whole thing?"<br>I nodded. "Absolutely."  
>"Then yes."<br>I smiled and grabbed the bowl of soup, feeding it to him spoonful by spoonful. "Does it taste alright?"  
>He shrugged, taking another bite. "It's definitely canned soup. I miss your homemade chicken noodle soup you used to make when I was sick."<br>"It was good, wasn't it?"  
>He nodded. "I just remember watching Harry Potter and Star Wars all day long while you worked on your laptop. You always watched over me if something was wrong, like you are doing now."<br>I fed him the last spoonful of soup, set the bowl down and kissed his forehead. "It's my job." I got up and pulled the covers on top of him. "Get some rest. You're dad will be up when he is done eating."  
>"Night Aunt Katie."<br>I kissed his forehead again. "Night baby. I love you."  
>"I love you too."<br>I walked over to the door and shut the light off, closing the door quietly behind me. I walked down the stairs to see Lori and Shane talking intently about something. They stopped as soon as they saw me.  
>"How is he?" Shane asked.<br>All I could notice was Otis' gun in his holster as he spoke. "Much better. He was awake the whole time I was in there. He had a whole thing of soup too."  
>Lori sighed in relief. "Thank you. He wouldn't eat for Rick or I..." she stopped talking. "Shane, can I talk to Katherine for a minute alone?"<br>Shane nodded, giving us both a lingering glance before leaving back into the kitchen.  
>"Lori, I am not in the mood..." I started.<br>She held up her hand to stop me. "I am not going to lecture you anymore. It pains me to say this but everything you said to me earlier was right. I haven't been a good mother to Carl and I want to do better, without stepping on your feet. I realized when I saw him lying there, almost dead, how much of a bitch I had been to you, the woman who raised such a brilliant boy."  
>I was stunned and seriously thought I was hallucinating. "Wait, what?"<br>She let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, for everything Katherine."  
>Shocked, I nodded slightly. "Wow. Um, I meant thank you, for the apology."<br>She nodded and started up the stairs.  
>I opened up the front door and slid out into the night. It was about eleven and the moon shone so brightly it illuminated the whole farm. Walking over to my new tent, I started to like this day. My nephew was alive, I got Daryl back, Lori woke up, and we were finally settling back down someplace. I reached mine and Daryl's tent, sliding my cowboy boots off and stepping in to find him lying on the cover bed, snoring slightly.<br>I shrugged and took off my camper shirt that I had worn for a few days now, dirty with dried up blood splattered on it. I then I lipped off my pants, not caring I was only in a tank top and underwear, I was tired. Then, I slid into the covers my back facing Daryl. I was about to fall asleep when I was suddenly pulled closer to Daryl, his arm around my waist. He wasn't intentionally doing it, but he buried his face in my hair, moaning softly. This day couldn't have gone any better.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<br>****Yay, happy chapter! You should review and tell me what you are thinking. I would really like to know  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Daryl's POV)

I was outside a house. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just a white house with a white picket fence, the grass forest green, kids running on the street. It seemed peaceful and nice. I walked up onto the porch to get more information when a wooden plate was attached next to the door that read 'Welcome to the Dixon's'. This was not my house, but yet at the same time it felt like it was. So I opened the brass knob and walked in.  
>It was official, this was not my house. My first house was shitty, run down and dirty before it burned down, and my next one wasn't better. My apartment was alright, but nothing fancy. This place was beautiful. The walls were painted a tan color, candles lit on the end tables of the couch that was across from a flat screen TV. I walked into the kitchen to find it even more beautiful and classy as the living room. Dark brown wood floor, gray granite counter tops with brown cupboards, a nice stove with a wood finish too, dim lights hung above the sink. I walked over to the stove to smell something great cooking that looked like some chicken dish, a pot of soup next to it, a salad bowl on the counter. Somebody walked past the door, calling out to me.<br>"Hey Dare, can you stir that? I have to make a business call."  
>The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it, so I picked up the black spoon and stirred the soup, the smell mouth-watering.<br>I started to walk in the direction of where I saw the woman go, walking up the stairs. I checked all the rooms to see if she was there, but no sight of the woman with the voice. The last room I saw had the door shut and I could hear the voice again, clear, beautiful and familiar. I opened the door to see a peach and white room with a large desk that wrapped around half the room and a peach couch, the woman's back turned to me, brown hair in an elaborate up-do. I walked over to the part of the desk where pictures were lined up in white frames. The first one I recognized instantly, it was Katie and Carl, but Carl looked like he aged four years and Katie had makeup on for the first time I have ever saw here. But then again I had seen her on TV with loads of makeup on done by professionals. The second one was Rick, Katie, and I at a bar, our glasses raised to the camera. The third one was Katie and me on the park bench, her smiling at the camera, me looking down at her like she was the most heavenly creature on this world. The fourth one was shocking. Once again, it was Katie and I, but this time she had her hair up with pearls in it, a strap less wedding dress on, my hair slicked back and I was wearing a tux. We were kissing under an altar on the beach.  
>"But that can't be right... there is something wrong... wait, read that back to me... never mind Gary, it's right...yeah, I'm fine. Just ready to be done with work...alright, I'll see you tomorrow." The woman said into her Bluetooth head set. She hit a button on her phone and whirled around to show Katie but in a business like matter. She didn't look like I normally saw her; she was clean and professional looking, a white button down shirt, black skirt, nylons and black heels. "I know what you are going to say, but don't. I already know." I couldn't help but notice the diamond ring on her finger along with a silver band, the same one that was on mine.<br>"What was I gonna say?" I asked, leaning against the desk. I was curious on what I was like in this world.  
>She rolled her eyes. "Kate, you have work hours and you have the hours where work lets you go home and relax. It's just, everything is so hectic at the office and I'm under so much stress and-"<br>I grabbed her waist and kissed her. It was the second time kissing her but at the same time it felt like the hundredth time.  
>I felt her body relax in my arms as she wrapped her arms around my neck loosely. She pulled away and let out a sigh of contentment. "I love you."<br>"I love ya too."  
>She grinned, letting her arms fall over my chest. "Let's go get some dinner, shall we? I'm making your favorite if you haven't noticed."<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes flung open and all I saw was a sea of brown waves that smelled of vanilla. I was holding onto a body that seemed to fit perfectly in my own. My brain then kicked in and I remembered the only female brunette that was sleeping in my tent was Katie. I grinned, but noticed that I felt the skin of her legs and arms. I unwrapped myself from her and rolled over, throwing the covers off both of us. Katie was in a black tank top that hung to her curves and pink underwear. It was a sight that I could get used to.<br>"Give me the blankets." She moaned.  
>"It's time for you to get up sleeping beauty."<br>"Sleeping beauty didn't wake up without a kiss. I can stay sleeping."  
>Oh how I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't want to do anything to ruin the relationship or have her reject me, which was a given. Oh but how I wanted her. I wanted every perk and every flaw that was Katherine Grimes to be mine.<br>"Katie, come on. Ya gotta go check on Carl and I'm gonna go out and look for Sophia."  
>She groaned but sat up slowly, running her fingers through her long waves. "I wonder if Maggie is good with scissors..."<br>"Why do ya wonder that?"  
>She shrugged. "I need a hair cut. My hair is getting annoying and might get caught in a branch if I'm running. Great way to die, huh?" She then snorted. Then she noticed what she was wearing, but just shrugged it off, standing up and stepping into the jeans that were thrown aimlessly on our bags. "Can I wear your flannel shirt? Mine is dirty, bloody and doesn't smell the best."<br>I nodded, crawling over her and unzipping my bag, tossing her my flannel with the sleeves cut off.  
>She then slid it on, braiding her hair back, tying it off with an elastic on her wrist. "Ready to face another day?"<br>"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>(Katie's POV)<br>Last night I didn't get much sleep. Now instead of everyone I normally dreamed about, now it was Carl. The only thing that comforted me at all was waking up to Daryl, his arms wrapped around me tightly. It was the one place I felt safe and not constantly worrying about something else. But when I wasn't there, I had so many worries, some that couldn't ever happen but still occur in my haunting dreams. After a terrible one of Carl, I woke up and clung onto Daryl's shirt, burying my face in his chest. I didn't want to close my eyes for I feared what would happen next. But I ended up falling asleep again, this time peacefully. I didn't dream of my family turning into walkers or my friends. Instead I dreamed of the old abandoned house that Rick and I used to play in, it was fixed up and to my liking. It was amazing. Carl then walked in the house, completely human, and I made him grilled cheese and we went into the back yard. Under a big shady tree we had a nice picnic with no walkers. It was the best dream I had since the apocalypse.  
>So the rest of the day, my mood was in a much better place. I walked out of the tent and jogged up to the porch where Maggie sat on the porch swing.<br>"Hey, how good are you with scissors?" I asked her, running my fingers through my long waves.  
>She smiled at me. "Pretty good. I've cut my own since my mom taught me when I was eight."<br>"Wanna cut mine?"  
>"Sure. Why don't you go see Carl while I get everything ready out here."<br>I nodded and started up the stairs. I walked into the room Carl was in and smiled. The kid was sitting up in bed, eating some cereal.  
>"Hey kiddo. How are you this morning?"<br>He grinned at me and set the bowl on the night stand. "Sore."  
>I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed with him. "Frosted Flakes, huh?" I asked, glancing on the cereal bowl.<br>"My favorite."  
>Narrowing my eyebrows, I got in the covers with him. "What happened to Lucky Charms?"<br>"I don't know. I guess I grew out of them."  
>"Your doing a lot of that lately. Damn teenagers..."<br>Carl grinned at me.  
>I smiled back. "So listen. I was talking to your dad and we decided, before you got shot, that I'm going go give you some lessons on shooting and defending yourself."<br>"Really?" His blue eyes lit up.  
>"Yup. But it's our little secret. No telling Shane, Lori, or anybody else, got it?"<br>He nodded and pretended to zip his lips shut.  
>I rolled my eyes and hit him on the back of the head.<br>He started to laugh when Maggie came into the room. "You ready?"  
>I hopped off the bed and gave Carl a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back later. Don't get up and cause trouble."<br>"Yes, because getting up is so easy and I am such a trouble maker."  
>Maggie led me down the stairs and out onto the porch where she had a stool set up and a bunch of stuff that looked like it belonged in a hair salon.<br>"So how much shorter do you want it?"  
>I pressed my lips together. "Little longer than shoulder length." She motioned to the stool and I climbed on top. "This should be fun."<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I stood over the well along with half of the group. Inside it was a gross walker that seriously had fat rolls. It looked like it never was human.  
>"We can't contaminate the water..." Dale said. "Someone needs to go down there and somehow get it out."<br>"And who in their right mind would do that?" Andrea asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Glenn?"  
>Almost everybody in the group looked at Glenn.<br>Glenn groaned. "You have got to be kidding me..."  
>"Yeah, why Glenn?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair which felt so odd. "Why not you Andrea?" Daryl flashed me a look and I shrugged. That women was on my last nerve.<br>"I'm faster and smaller." Glenn mumbled, knowing his role in the group. "I'll do it. But I want more food then all of you this week."  
>So a few minutes later we were all standing over the well, Glenn being lowered into it. All the men were on the rope, lowering him down and down.<br>"This is a bad idea..." Maggie mumbled.  
>"I know, why not put someone less valuable on the line?"<br>Only Maggie and Daryl heard me so I received a questioning look from the farm girl and another warning glance from Daryl.  
>All of a sudden, Glenn started yelling. "BRING ME UP!"<br>All the men started bringing him up, Glenn barely reaching the top before crawling on the floor. "I'm never doing that again." He muttered, standing up next to me.  
>"Andrea's turn." I mumbled under my breath so only Glenn could hear it. He grinned at me, thinking the exact same thing.<br>"Oh well." Dale said. "It's a lost cause."  
>Glenn narrowed his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?" He then picked up the rope and gave it to T-dog. "See for yourself."<p>

After failing at getting the big fat walker out of the well and contaminating it, Glenn and Maggie left for the pharmacy. Everybody was eating dinner but I wasn't in the mood to play happy family with these people I barely knew. Carl was sleeping and Rick and Lori were who knows where. Shane kept trying to talk to me so I hid out. In the back yard of the farmhouse I found a tree well suitable for climbing. I stepped up onto the first branch that was able. I reached my arm up and gripped the tallest branch I could, climbing my way to the middle of the tree. I sat there under the stars, leaning against the trunk, just thinking.  
>Lost in thought, I heard a wolf whistle from under the tree.<br>"Hey hottie in the tree! Why are you isolated?"  
>I looked down to see Glenn, grinning from ear to ear. "Come join me. It's very lonely up here."<br>He climbed the tree and sat down on the branch next to me. "So why are you up here?"  
>I shrugged. "I just wanted some time to think."<br>"About?"  
>"People."<br>"Any certain person? Is that person called Daryl?"  
>I rolled my eyes but avoided eye contact. "Would you judge me if I said yes?"<br>He shook his head. "I still see the eye sex between you two. Is that the only contact other than sleeping in the same tent?"  
>I bit my lip and looked down.<br>"Why Katherine Selena Grimes, did your hunter hunt you?"  
>Hitting his shoulder, I started to laugh. "No."<br>"Then why are you blushing? Come on, I'll tell you something if you tell me."  
>"What are we, in third grade?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.<br>"Yes. Now let me know."  
>I sighed. I guessed it would help if I let someone know, if I could talk to someone. "I was wasted at the CDC, you knew that."<br>He shrugged. "Last thing I remember was our rematch on the racing."  
>"I was still wasted. So we played a drinking game and then you passed out."<br>He nodded slowly. "That was what I was going to ask you..."  
>"It was funny. So I made my way to Daryl's room...and we played truth or dare...and I ended up getting him to admit that he thought I was attractive and then..."<br>"And then?"  
>I sighed again, grinning. "And then we started to make out."<br>"Wow. So are you two together or did you..."  
>"Glenn, shut up. I'm not done. You are jumping to conclusions.<br>He rolled his eyes. "Fine."  
>"But when I woke up in the morning, I found out that he didn't remember anything. Not a thing. So I lied about how much I remembered. That's the end. That and I sleep in his tent with him." I looked over at my friend to see him with his eyebrows raised. "What?" I demanded.<br>"When did you become so stupid?" He asked.  
>"What do you mean by that?"<br>"When a male is drunk, it gives him an excuse to do what he really wants. It is obvious what Daryl wants to do to you. Kiss him again, this time when both of you are sober, and get over it."  
>I bit my lip. "What if it ruins everything?"<br>"Then you can at least know instead of beating yourself up. Katie, you are one of our leaders. We can't have you afraid."  
>I released my lip. "Alright, so what happened with you?"<br>Glenn grinned again. "I got laid."  
>My eyes widened. "Um, by who?"<br>"Farmers daughter."  
>I just stared at him in disbelief. "Maggie?!"<br>He nodded, a smug look on his face. "Yeah. It was awesome. I accidentally picked up some condoms and there she was."  
>"Is this a joke?"<br>Glenn shook his head. "Nope. I thought I was hearing things."  
>"Well at least one of us had an alright day."<br>"Oh Kate, it wasn't alright. It was amazing."  
>I hit his shoulder, both of us laughing.<br>He started to climb down the tree, his feet hitting the floor. "Come on Grimes. It's bed time for children."  
>I hopped down too, walking in front of him. "I'm older than you by four years. Don't even try with me."<br>"Well, I got laid today. You didn't. That makes me a winner."  
>I rolled my eyes. "Asshole..."<p>

* * *

><p>Glenn was right. I didn't have the guts I needed to help Rick lead this group of people, and I could admit that. Before the apocalypse I could easily tell a guy what I thought. But this wasn't just any guy, this was the first person I actually cared deeply for, the first one I had a real friendship with, this was Daryl Dixon. Strong, muscular, funny, smart, a complete and total badass, secretly cared deeply about people, and easily the most amazing man I had ever met. I didn't think I would be able to handle rejection from him, especially if that meant loosing him. Plus, I knew that once someone opened up to him, he would shut down if the littlest thing happened. It was his way of coping. The only person Daryl trusted with his life was his brother, who was probably dead.<br>So I didn't take Glenn's advise right away and figured I would look for some sort of sign like I always did. It wasn't rational, but it was what I needed. I crawled in the tent to find him reading a book in the glow of the old fashioned lamp, just like I did at the CDC. Taking of my boots, I peered over at him, examining the cover.  
>"Whatcha reading?" I asked curiously, setting my boots in the corner. Leaning over, I started to dig for my yoga shorts I found in one of the cars on the highway.<br>"Misery, Steven King." He mumbled, his eyes never leaving the page. "It was in Dale's RV and I figured he wouldn't mind."  
>I nodded, finding the black shorts. "Alright, I'm going to trust you to keep your eyes on that page."<br>He looked at me for the first time. "Why?"  
>"Because I need to change. Now don't be a perv and listen to me."<br>Daryl chuckled and moved his eyes back to the page.  
>I then removed my clothes and put on the shorts, walking over to his bag.<br>"What do ya think ya are doing?" He asked, looking at me funny as I dug through his bag.  
>"God dammit Daryl, I am going to make you put your head in a pillow in a minute."<br>He smiled slyly and went back to reading. "Now will ya tell me what ya are doin' in my bag?"  
>"Yeah, all my clothes are dirty because I am always the last one to wake up and I forget when laundry day is. Plus, I have tank tops and camper shirts. I want a real sleep shirt."<br>"I don't have a sleep shirt."  
>"Well it will be a sleep shirt on me so just go with it." I pulled a grey shirt out and put it on, it covering my yoga shorts so it looked like I was only in that. "Perfect." I muttered, zipping the bag back up and crawling in the cover bed. "So what is it with you and mysteries?"<br>He shrugged, his eyes not leaving the page. "Keeps my interest. I like not knowing whats going to happen."  
>"I'm the opposite. I've always read the last page of every book."<br>Daryl folded the corner of the page he was reading, set it down next to the lamp, and looked at me like I was insane. "Are ya insane? Ya ruin the whole thing! What's the purpose of reading it then?"  
>"To find out how it gets to that point." I pulled the covers on me and rested my head on his chest. "I have to tell you something that you can't tell anybody else."<br>He picked up the lantern and blew it out, laying on his pillow and wrapping his arm around me, the other one propping his head up. "Who else knows?"  
>"Rick. That's it."<br>"So it's a leader only thing?"  
>I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. We just don't know what to make of it."<br>"And that is?"  
>Sighing I closed my eyes. "Jenner pulled us out at the last second and told us that we are all infected."<br>"What's that mean?"  
>"It means that no matter how we die, old age, disease, a shot in the heart, we will all turn into walkers." I tilted my head up to see his expression which wasn't shocked or anything.<br>"So the egg came first..."  
>I narrowed my eyebrows. "What does that mean."<br>"Well, the life long question is 'what came first, the chicken or the egg?' In this case, it was the disease and when somebody died, it spread and spread, creatin' mindless creatures that kill. A walker bite may not even cause it if that is the case. A bite could just kill ya, and you'll come back."  
>"But Jenner was crazy, we don't know what is the truth and what isn't."<br>"But why would he lie?"  
>I paused, staring up at the top of the tent. "That is what Rick said."<br>"Alright, we'll talk about this when I get back tomorrow. But ya need yer sleep. Aren't ya helping Rick with some leaderly shit?"  
>I smiled and nodded, nestling my head back into his chest. "Yeah, if that's what you want to call it."<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up shaking, bolting straight up in bed. I ran my fingers through my shorter hair and felt my forehead was damp from sweat. I was panting, trying to catch my breath.<br>"Katie? What's wrong?" Daryl asked, concerned as he also sat up in bed.  
>I put my hands to my face to find out I was crying.<br>"Katherine?" His voice was filled with puzzlement. "Bad dream?"  
>Oh, he didn't know the half of it. I looked at him then, my vision blurred from tears.<br>He pulled me close to him as I sobbed in his shirt. He stroked my hair, pressing his lips to my forehead. "Wanna talk about it?"  
>I shook my head. I just wanted to fall back asleep with his arms around me.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"And where do we go next?" I asked Rick, leaning against the car with Shane and him.  
>Shane rolled his eyes. "Seriously Kate, I told you a million times, Fort Benning."<br>"Yeah, but I don't think that is the best option. I bet a ton of people went there and one walker comes along and BAM! Bye bye Fort Benning."  
>Rick scratched his head, considering the possibility. "Shane, Kate has a point."<br>"I always have a point, thank you very much. Now is there any really safe places around? An island, maybe?"  
>Shane ran his fingers through his hair. "And how hard will that be to clear that out? How many people are you ready to lose? You're supposed to be a leader Kate, not an idiot."<br>"I'm trying to figure out a place to live without the fear of walkers on our hands! I want Carl to have a somewhat normal life! I want him to grow up in a place without the fear of dying constantly weighing on his shoulders! I want to be able to have a peaceful night of sleep without worrying or waking up with terrifying nightmares! So excuse me, but you're the idiot here." I was about to turn and walk away before I punched him in the face but that was when I noticed the walker in the field. "Andrea," I addressed the blonde on the top of the RV, a sniper in her hands. "don't shoot. You know Hershel's rules."  
>Andrea looked at me, then back at the walker, debating rather or not to listen to me or not. I grabbed a hammer from the front seat of the car. "Let's take care of this."<br>Shane, Rick and I all started to run down the field to the lone, limping walker. It wasn't until I was a few feet away from it when I realized that the bloody, beaten up thing wasn't a walker, it was Daryl.  
>"Come to finish me off Sheriff?" He hissed at Rick.<br>"Daryl?" Rick asked, stopping in his tracks.  
>"What Sheriff? Didn't recognize me in my true element?"<br>Shane narrowed his eyebrows. "Is that walker ears around your neck?"  
>"Don't question me you piece of shit rapist!"<br>I pursed my lips. "Daryl, what happened?"  
>"Oh that's just perfect, little Grimes tryin' to act like she gives a shit about-"<br>In that moment Andrea, being the cocky buffoon she was, fired the sniper riffle, the bullet grazing the side of Daryl's head.

* * *

><p>I sat in the bed that we now called the hospital bed with Daryl as he held the icepack to his head.<br>"Daryl, you found Sophia's doll. Where?" Rick asked, leaning on the windowsill.  
>Daryl, who seemed much better than in the field, removed the ice pack. "On a rock in the creek. I'll set out again tomorrow."<br>"No you aren't." I commanded, wiping some blood off of his face with a washcloth.  
>"I am."<br>"No you aren't." I repeated. "I also have say over you people and you aren't moving for at least two days."  
>"Katie..."<br>"Don't you dare 'Katie' me, Daryl Dixon. You fell off a cliff, survived that, fell on an arrow that went through your side, survived that, a walker attack after all that, survived that, and made your way back to me after all that, survived that, and lastly, got shot by a dumb idiot, survived that."  
>He smiled slightly, his eyes tired. "What have I always told you, only a Dixon can kill a Dixon."<br>"And you almost did that too. You will stay in this bed this whole time unless you have to use the restroom."  
>He rolled his eyes. "Alright, and are ya gonna wipe my ass for me too?"<br>"Stop being a smart ass."  
>He gave me one of his Daryl grins. "Yes ma'am."<br>That was when I remembered my brother on the windowsill who witnessed that whole thing. "Can you organize a search for Sophia? Preferably with Andrea in it so she can start with her apology letter for shooting Daryl?"  
>Rick nodded, walking over to Daryl, resting his hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you survived all that. You are a very valuable person in our group. Now let Katie take care of you."<br>And with that he disappeared.  
>"Now that he is gone..." I started, sitting up. "we need to talk about what you said out there."<br>Daryl sighed. "Really Katie, it doesn't matter. I wasn't myself and I was hallucinatin'. I even saw Merle with his hand and everythin'... and I'm sorry."  
>"It's alright. But do it again, I'll have your ass on a stick."<br>He grinned at me. "I'll hold ya to it."  
>"You better."<br>He chuckled.  
>"And about what you said...I do give a shit about you. I give lots of shits about you. You are a very important person to me and I would be devastated if I lost you. So don't even think that for a second." Avoiding his look, I glanced out the window where I saw Andrea talking to Rick. "Plus, if she did head shot you, I would have killed her."<br>He rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. Oh those lips... "My death just would've been an excuse for ya to kill her without anyone gettin' mad."  
>I shrugged. "Well, I would be more creative if she killed you."<br>"And about the carin' thing, you really shouldn't care 'bout me. I'm a worthless piece of shit that ya don't need pulling you back."  
>At that moment I didn't care of all the shit he went through today. I slapped him across the face, my hand leaving a puffy red mark on his cheek just like Lori's.<br>"Ouch woman!"  
>"I'll do it again." I threatened. "You're being an idiot. You're not pulling me back at all. You've helped me so much and don't even realize it. If it weren't for you, I would have been raped. If it weren't for you, I would have died many times. If it weren't for you, I'm not sure I would want to live in this world."<br>He dug inside the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a silver chain with a heart pendant on it, sapphires encrusted in the sterling silver. "I saw this on a walker today that I killed. I saw the sapphires and it reminded me of yer eyes. I cleaned it in the creek so...it's not like it has walker blood on it." He put it in my lap, his cheeks a light shade of pink.  
>I picked up the necklace and was amazed. It was so beautiful, so exquisite. "It's amazing." I said, staring into his smokey blue amazing eyes, the ones that made my heart skip a beat.. "Will you help me put it on?"<br>He nodded and sat up as I wrapped the necklace around my neck, him clasping it together.  
>My heart was pounding so fast I could hear it and knew that he could to as his breath warmed the back of my neck. 'This is it.' I told myself in my head. 'Time for you to stop being a wuss like Glenn said and start being a leader.'<br>I took a deep breath and turned around so I was facing him. "Thank you."  
>"Of course."<br>I rested my hand on his cheek looking into his eyes. "You're amazing, Daryl Dixon. Don't let anyone ever tell you different. " Then I leaned in, my lips pressing against his.  
>I really was drunk at the C.D.C. because I thought kissing Daryl drunk was amazing. But kissing him sober...that was freaking heavenly. I felt light headed as his hands grabbed my waist, pulling me on top of him. All I knew was, I really wish I would have done this earlier because I was missing out on so much.<p>

* * *

><p>"So if you could have any super power, what would it be?" I asked him a few hours later while he was playing with my hair. It still felt weird, having it this short. The sun had set and I heard dinner going on down stairs and knew I probably should have got some food for the both of us but I didn't want to leave, not for a second.<br>"Um, in this world or the one we used to live in?" He asked, twirling my hair on his finger.  
>"Good question, though mine would still be the same. Both I guess."<br>He scratched his neck with his free hand and sighed. "For this world I would have to choose invincibility so the walkers can't kill me and for the other one I would do mind reading. It really would have helped to see who is lyin' or not. You?"  
>"Invisibility. That way I could sneak into stores and places for free and listen in on conversations. Plus, the walkers can't see me so that's my bonus in this world."<br>He nodded. "So what's on yer mind right now?"  
>"You know, saving the group and potentially the world. Killing Andrea, finding a place to live, making out with you, shooting Shane in the head and raising a teenager."<br>He grinned. "That's a lot of things."  
>"Welcome to my world."<br>"Well, I can't help ya with savin' the world, I'm not gonna kill Andrea, we have a place to live, I will easily shoot Shane in the head, can't help with Carl..." then the sly smile formed on his lips. "But the makin' out...that I can do."  
>I grinned and rolled back over on top of him, kissing him gently 'cause I already hit him, I didn't want him to get damaged even more.<br>But it didn't go farther then that because as soon as he pressed his hands on my back the door opened, showing Carol and a tray of food.  
>I rolled off quickly to see the woman with wide, shocked eyes. I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair. After a moment of awkward silence, I got off the bed. "Well, I am going to go check on Carl and get some food with him. I will be back later." I addressed the last part to Daryl. "Hi Carol, bye Carol." I said to the woman as I walked out the door, shutting it gently behind me. I pretty much ran down the stairs, not wanting to be in that situation again for that was just awkward. I walked into the kitchen to find both Rick and Carl at the kitchen table.<br>"Well if it isn't my two favorite people." I said, running my fingers through my hair as I always did when I was nervous. "What's for food?"  
>Carl grinned at my old reference. "Mom and Carol made dinner. It's soup, and not the canned stuff."<br>I smiled at him, walking over to the pot and pouring myself a bowl, grabbing the last spoon on the counter. I walked over to the dinning table and sat down next to my brother. I took a bite of the soup, finding it was the best thing I have eaten since the apocalypse. "Wow, this is amazing!"  
>Rick nodded. "Sure is. You should cook sometime soon. You're an amazing chef Katie."<br>I smiled. "I still remember I wanted to be one in middle and high school."  
>Carl looked at me confused. "Aunt Katie, what happened to your lips?"<br>"What do you mean kiddo?"  
>He bit his lip, something us Grimes were famous for. "They're red and puffy."<br>I wanted to put my head in my shirt and walk far, far away, anything to get rid of the gaze my brother gave me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<br>****So Katie blew up on Shane again, Daryl got shot, Daryl and Katie finally kissed and Rick knows something is going on. Let me know what you are thinking of the chapter or the story! -Emma **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Glenn!" I called out as my friend was walking quickly across the lawn. He looked confused, conflicted, and angry, something I rarely saw on the fun-loving person he was.  
>He whipped his head around to see me, biting his lip. "Hey Katie, um now is not the best time I gotta go...shave my teeth..." Then he walked away.<br>"Shave your teeth?" I called out to him. "That's the dumbest thing you've ever said and I've seen you smashed!"  
>"Yeah, well there is a lot of plaque!" He hollered back.<br>I just stared at him as he kept on walking, looking terrified.  
>"What the hell was that 'bout?" Daryl asked, coming beside me.<br>I smiled, my lips still together. "He has to go shave his teeth."  
>"And how's he gonna do that?"<br>I looked at him like he was a dumb ass. "Nobody shaves their teeth." Then I looked back to the Asian man. "He's hiding something. Glenn can't keep secrets and when he tries, it ends in stupid things that make no sense, silence, and then he blows up and tells someone on accident, along with five other things he has been hiding that aren't that important. You watch, it's a cycle."  
>He narrowed his eyebrows. "And how do ya know this?"<br>"I've seen it twice before. One was about Amy's necklace and the surprise we were going to do for her birthday. He said that he had to go feed his clams, wax his feet, and get the parrot out of his tent. Then he stopped talking all together for the fear that he would spill it. And then Amy came up to him, asking what he was doing and he spilled that he's only had sex with one girl, that we were throwing her a party, the fact that Shane was sleeping with Lori, and that he secretly thought Amy was really hot. You don't want to hear about the second one, it's not a fun one to listen to."  
>Daryl nodded, biting the corner of his thumb. "So the kid's not gonna talk?"<br>"Yeah, give it four minutes. Then he'll go see Dale and accidentally tell him."  
>"Why Dale?"<br>"Because Dale talks the least other than you. Than and he's not Andrea, he's not going to tell everyone."  
>He narrowed his eyebrows. "Why not you?"<br>"Because other than Rick, I'm the leader. This is something that affects the group. He will try everything in his power to get away from me and make up twenty excuses. You watch."  
>I walked up to Glenn who was by the tent. "Hey Glenn, what are you up to? Shaving your teeth?"<br>He fidgeted uncomfortably. "Um, no. I accidentally said that. I meant to say I was going to take a nap... then I'm gonna see Dale. He's been having troubles with the RV lately."  
>I nodded, running my fingers through my hair. "Oh, I didn't know that. I'll guess I'll come with you. I haven't talked to Dale all day..."<br>He shook his head. "No, um I think Rick needed you for something. Leader duty first, visiting second." He faked a yawn. "Well, night Katie."  
>"It's mid day."<br>He laughed nervously. "Oh, is it? I didn't notice..." Then he slipped in the tent.  
>I walked back over to Daryl who watched the whole thing. "It's something big." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maggie walking up to me.<br>"Hey Kate, have you seen Glenn."  
>"Yeah, he was tiered, wanted to take a nap."<br>She looked just as conflicted as Glenn and I realized she had something to do with it. "Did he tell you?" She asked. "Like anything?"  
>"Yeah." I lied. "He told me everything."<br>"Alright listen, I get it sounds crazy, just don't do anything about them. They are locked up safely and can't hurt anyone."  
>I narrowed my eyebrows. "What are?"<br>Her eyes went wide. "I gotta go..."  
>"Maggie..."<br>But the farmer's daughter was gone, running to the house.  
>"What is locked up safely and where?" I asked Daryl. "Do you have a clue?"<br>He shrugged. "It's either murderers or walkers."  
>"Walkers are murderers..."<br>"Alright, it's bad people or bad dead people. Better?"  
>I bit my lip. "And where would they be locked up? The basement?"<br>He shook his head. "The blondes boyfriend sleeps there. Ya really think Hershel would let him sleep with his daughter?"  
>"No..."<br>"Maybe a closet, shed or..."  
>My eyes went wide as I looked at him. "A barn?"<br>He nodded.  
>"Have you ever seen anyone go in there or anything in there?"<br>He shook his head. "Never been near the barn."  
>I bit my lip again. "Well let's go check it out."<br>We walked over to the barn and saw the door get hit. I rushed over to it and peered through the crack, dead bodies walking around, at least a dozen in there.  
>I started back, my heart pounded.<br>"Kate, what is it?" Daryl asked, concern filling his voice.  
>I just pointed to the barn.<br>He leaned in and put his eye to the crack. "Holy shit." He whispered.  
>I bit my lip. "We have been worrying about walkers invading the farm, not knowing that they were already living here!" I hissed, trying to keep my angered voice low.<br>"There is chicken bones in there Katie..." He muttered, chewing on the side of his thumb.  
>"So what? The Greene's have been feeding them poultry?!" I yelled.<br>The door started to shake again and Daryl clasped his hand over my mouth, leading me over to our tent. "Ya gotta be quiet around that barn Kate!"  
>"I know, but this is ridiculous! Pet freaking walkers! What, do they think that they are still living?!"<br>"Kate..."  
>"They're feeding them chicken! Real meat that could go to us but instead they are feeding the hope that it's a sickness, literately!"<br>Once again he put his hand on my mouth. "Katie, there is Patricia with a bag. I can't see it anymore but you can."  
>I bit my lip. "Kiss me."<br>"Now is not the time..."  
>"She looks suspicious. Do it."<br>He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me passionately. My head started to get light headed again but I kept on watching Patricia as she continued to walk over to the barn. Trying to focus my best on the bag that kept twitching was very difficult for Daryl's lips devoured mine. When he scraped his teeth along my bottom lip I let out a moan.  
>"Damn it, I'm trying to focus and it's really hard when you are doing that..."<br>He smiled against my lip, bringing it down a notch.  
>Patricia checked her surroundings then opened the door, grabbing an alive chicken that wasn't moving and tossing it in the barn, shutting the door tightly behind her before jogging back to the house.<br>I hesitantly pulled apart, watching as she tossed the bag into the chicken coop. "I have to tell Rick." I muttered.  
>"Rick is gone, along with Shane, Andrea, T-dog, and Carol."<br>I narrowed my eyebrows. "Carol?"  
>He nodded. "She wanted to learn how to defend herself."<br>"So what am I going to do? Sit here until that door budges and kills us all?"  
>"If it has been fine this long, it'll last another day"<br>I sighed. "What about Carl, huh? He can't defend himself."  
>"I thought you were gonna give him self-defence lessons."<br>I bit my lip. "Do you think he is well enough yet?"  
>He nodded. "I saw the kid running around today, he can shoot a gun."<br>"Alright. I'll go find him." I started to walk away before he grabbed my waist and pulled me back so I was facing him. "Yer forgettin' somethin'." He said, his lips in his famous sly smile.  
>I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "Oh yeah, and what is that?"<br>He pressed lips against mine, his hands still firmly gripping my waist. "That."  
>"Can I get some more of that later?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.<br>Daryl chuckled. "Go see the kid. There will be lots more later if yer good."  
>"When am I not good?"<br>"I can make a list... just don't kill Andrea when she gets back."  
>I pursed my lips, pouting. "Wait, why not? She tried to kill you... she is a danger to the group."<br>"Kate, it was an accident."  
>"Yeah yeah, whatever. Or she just wanted to play nurse to you..."<br>He rolled his eyes. "Go teach the kid."  
>"And you'll go rest?"<br>He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."  
>I kissed his cheek and walked over to Carl who was playing kick the can. "Hey kid, wanna play shoot the can instead?"<br>His eyes widened. Yup, he was definitely a Grimes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: ****Thank you so much for all of your beautiful reviews! Since a lot of them were similar, I'm just going to answer them here. About Rick and Katie's past...that you will have to find out in the future so stay tuned. Katie's Honey Badger gun is an ar15 and has a built in silencer. And about making my chapters longer, they really very. I like to end my chapters in dramatic moments or at the end of the episode or day. Some will be short, some will be long. They very. Again, thank you to all you reviews and I look forward to reading some more of them :) -Emma**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Rick got back and I was about to pull him aside when Glenn yanked my arm back, pulling me behind the tree. "Don't do it Katie." He hissed. "I promise I will do it tomorrow in front of the whole group. You can even pretend you didn't find out." He pursed his lips. "Does anyone else know?"  
>I nodded slowly, still livid at him for keeping this a secret from me. "Yeah, Daryl helped me figure it out."<br>"So you two are..."  
>"Don't get off topic. There is walkers in the barn!" I snarled at him. "Do you want something to happen where the result is another attack and we lose someone else?"<br>Glenn sighed. "No. All I'm asking is twelve hours, or else my relationship with Maggie might be over for forever. Now, I'm not kidding Kate. I trust you. Don't tell a soul. I'll do it tomorrow."  
>"No. I'm sorry." I walked over to Rick. "There is walkers in the barn." I said simply.<br>My brothers eyes grew on and he led me over to a tree. "What?"  
>As Glenn was walking away I grabbed the back off his shirt, yanking him over. "Oh Glenn, don't you want to say something to Rick? Maybe explain this whole thing?"<br>Glenn mumbled something, looking down at the floor.  
>"Yeah, we can't hear you. Speak up and tell him everything. I'm even curious on how Maggie is involved and why he is keeping them."<br>He took a deep breath and Rick leaned against the tree, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
>"Alright, so Maggie and I were looking for a place to...hang out."<br>"He means bang." I clarified to Rick who probably wouldn't have understood what it is he meant by that.  
>Glenn flashed me a look. "Thank you Katherine. So I figured that the barn would be perfect, away from the group, away from her family. So long story short, there's walkers in the barn."<br>Rick's eyes went large. "What?"  
>"There's walkers in the barn." I repeated, crossing my arms across my chest. "And our friend Glenn didn't even plan to tell us about it."<br>"I was conflicted! I would have, but I was still in shock myself and was trying to process it all!"  
>My brother narrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, if Glenn didn't tell you, how did you find out?"<br>"Well I noticed Glenn going to shave his teeth and Maggie chasing after him. So with the help of Daryl, we figured it out."  
>"Shave his teeth?"<br>Glenn looked at the floor. "I wasn't thinking... I had too many secrets on my mind." Then he looked up, anger in his eyes. "Should I tell another?"  
>"You wouldn't dare." I hissed.<br>"Oh, I would." He turned to Rick, revenge in his eyes. "While I may have been having intercourse with Maggie; Daryl Dixon has been banging your little sister.  
>Rick's eyes flashed with anger. "What?!" He demanded.<br>"Daryl Dixon, the hunter of the group, Katie's best friend, is also her lover."  
>My face was as red a cherry. "He's not my lover." I growled.<br>"Bull shit Katherine, I saw you making out with him earlier while you were pinned to a tree."  
>"Doesn't mean I'm having sex with him!"<br>"Yeah, but I'm sure that's still to come! Is that what you were doing all day? Playing baseball with Daryl?"  
>I had to clinch my fists tightly to make sure I didn't punch him. "No! I was teaching my nephew how to defend himself while you were hiding!" Glenn was trying to distract Rick, which was working flawlessly. My brother looked so angry that it wasn't funny.<br>"You are just trying to avoid the fact that there is ticking time bombs in the barn!"  
>Glenn turned to Rick. "Alright. What are we going to do about the walkers?"<br>"Kill them!"  
>Rick shook his head. "No. Keep this quite till tomorrow morning. That will give me enough time to talk to Hershel. When we are eating breakfast, you'll tell everyone Glenn."<br>He groaned. "Maggie's going to hate me..."  
>"Now if you'll leave, I have to talk to my sister."<br>I bit my lip, running my fingers through my hair as Glenn left. "Rick, I don't need you to try to dictate my life. I can make my own decisions."  
>"I know. Which is why I support it."<br>My eyes went as wide as the moon. "What? But you were just..."  
>"I know. I was in shock. But Daryl is different around you, you're different around him. You're safe with him and even you feel more relaxed. I've seen more 'Katie' then I have since before Shane."<br>"So... He's not going to get a talk?"  
>"Oh no, he is."<br>I bit my lip and looked over to our tent in the distance where Daryl laid, still recovering from all that happened. "That's wonderful. I'm going to go check on him."  
>Rick nodded, not very sure. "Is that why your lips were puffy yesterday?"<br>I shot him a glare. "No, it was an allergic reaction." I said sarcastically. "You should go check on Carl."  
>"Where is he?"<br>I then kissed his cheek. "Carl was tiered after all his shooting. He's pretty good too. But he is now passed out."  
>He laughed a bit, smiling for the first time in a while.<br>I then started over to my tent, kicking my boots off and ducking my head inside it. Daryl was trying to sleep, his snore missing as he laid on his back. I stripped off most of my clothes and threw on the shirt I was wearing for the past few nights. I got in the bed and gently rested my head on his chest. "How are you feeling?"  
>His eyes fluttered open, smiling a bit when he saw me. "Better now." He mumbled, wrapping his arm around my waist.<br>"What was feeling bad?"  
>"Nothin' Nurse Grimes. Just missin' ya. What did ya do 'bout the walkers?"<br>I groaned. "Well, let's just say it ended better than it could have but it also didn't turn out the best, but then again how could it?"  
>"What went on?"<br>"Well, I made Glenn tell Rick and I got a little mad so I also told him about Glenn and Maggie." I sighed and sat up, running my fingers through my hair. "Glenn got pissed and tried to distract Rick from the matter by telling him about us."  
>Daryl stopped breathing, his eyes wide. "So I'm gonna get shot again?"<br>I shook my head. "Actually, no. Rick was pissed at first, but then calmed down, saying something me being myself around you and that he trusts you."  
>He let out his breath. "Dodged that bullet... literally."<br>I bit my lip, looking in the opposite direction. "Not exactly. The bullet will graze you again. Rick will give you the famous big brother talk he has given any guy I'm with."  
>"I thought that was the dad's job..."<br>I slid down next to him. "No. My dad... I don't think much about him."  
>"Is that why ya haven't told me about any of yer family other than yer brother?"<br>"It's complicated Daryl. Lori doesn't even know, let alone Carl. I'd rather not even think about it."  
>He nodded, pulling me to him. "So did Shane get this famous talk?"<br>"Yeah. But it was worse, seeing that he was Rick's best friend."  
>"Obviously it didn't work..." He mumbled, not thinking I heard him. "So what am I in for?"<br>I crawled on top of him, straddling his chest. "Well, the normal."  
>"And that is?"<br>I narrowed my eyebrows. "You've never been given the talk to?"  
>He shrugged. "Yeah, but not from the guy who pretty much determines my existence."<br>"Well, he's probably going to warn you not to hurt me and if you do he'll kill you."  
>"Duly noted."<br>I kissed under his jaw to the left lightly. "And that you don't touch me."  
>"And my consequences?" He asked, his voice breathy.<br>I grinned and kissed under his ear. "He'll probably will get a walker to bite you."  
>"Then I guess it will be our lil' secret then, huh?"<br>"Of course. Unlike Glenn, I can keep those pretty well."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I sat next to Daryl the next morning, eating some cereal by the fire for breakfast. Everyone that was left of our Atlanta group was there, Rick, Glenn and I exchanging looks.  
>Glenn stood up, clearing his throat. The kid looked as if he was going to have a panic attack in a second. "Excuse me everyone." He said, trying to get everyone's attention.<br>I had to say, even in the apocalypse, everyone still hated Monday mornings. For some reason Beth liked to keep track of what day it was, and today was Monday.  
>Glenn sighed once everyone looked at him. "There's walkers in the barn."<br>Everybody stopped chowing on their shredded wheat and starred in disbelief at Glenn. I swear, it was so quiet you could hear every breath anyone made.

* * *

><p>I was walking past the chicken coop, going to go find Carl when I witnessed Maggie putting eggs in Glenn's signature baseball hat, smashing it down on his head before walking away.<br>"Waste of an egg." I said as the egg whites dripped down his face, the yolk sliding onto his closed shut eye.  
>Glenn sighed, wiping the goo from his eyes. "Great. Just the person I wanted to see." He said sarcastically.<br>I smiled, crossing my arms. "Come on. You're not exactly welcome in that house right now. I know a little river nearby that we can get you cleaned off in."  
>He frowned, not wanting to be around me.<br>I rolled my eyes. "Stop being a baby. I did what had to be done. If this leadership thing requires the loss of a friend, then so be it. Although it is a shame..."  
>"Where are we going?" He said, once again, whipping another yolk from his eye.<br>I grinned. "Just follow me."

* * *

><p>We reached the river five minutes later, only spotting a single walkers.<br>"Listen, I'm sorry about telling Rick about Maggie and you. I was mad and I felt betrayed that you didn't tell me this earlier."  
>He sighed, leaning down. "I'm sorry about dropping the bomb to your brother about you and Daryl. You didn't deserve that. I was a dick."<br>"You were, but I would have done the same thing in your place."  
>He leaned over, taking the gooey hat off and throwing it into the woods. He dipped his hair into the water, scrubbing it out. "So are you and Daryl in deep shit?"<br>I shook my head. "Nah. Daryl just is getting a talk, which is still too much in my book."  
>He chuckled. "Yeah, nice hickey by the way. Goes well with your pale skin in the middle off summer."<br>"Nice egg in your hair. It will make it shinier and less dry." I retorted, pulling the sleeve of my shirt up farther to hide the reddish bruise on my shoulder.  
>"Bitch."<br>"Douche."  
>He pulled his hair out and took his shirt off, drying it off. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"<br>I nodded, glad we were now talking about Maggie and not my hickey. "I bet you she will once she realizes that walkers aren't trying to make friends."  
>Glenn rolled his eyes. "It's so weird that you are our leader."<br>"What? I don't make a good one?"  
>"You do, you just have three different sides, Katie, Kate, and Katherine Grimes."<br>I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Elaborate."  
>"Well first is Kate. Kate is the pretty brunette that is somewhat quite, a good business person who is friendly to everyone she meets. Then you have Katherine Grimes, bad ass zombie apocalypse survivor, amazing leader who watches out for the good of the group. Then there is Katie, sharp tonged, great parent, amazing friend, and lover of our hunter."<br>"He's not my-" I started.  
>"Oh shut up. I can see right through you. He wasn't your lover yesterday until after our talk. Today he most definitely is."<br>I rolled my eyes. "Douche."  
>"Bitch."<br>I grinned. "Well you're just Glenn Rhee, one of a kind."  
>"Good. Let's get back. Shane is probably flipping a shit." He then slyly smiled. "Oh, and Katie?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>His smile grew more evil. "I would put on your jacket so your shirt doesn't fall off your shoulder again. We don't want Shane or Rick to see your little love bite."<br>I rolled my eyes, my cheeks getting hotter. "Ass..."  
>He just chuckled as we continued to walk back to the farm.<p>

* * *

><p>Glenn couldn't have been more correct for when we got back, Shane was at the house, yelling at Maggie and giving a motivational speech to the group which was huddled around, the gun bag in his hands.<br>"This is bull shit! We've been sitting by while there are walkers right next to us! We are here to be safe, not take care of our pet walkers!"  
>"Shane, what the hell do you think you are doing?" I demanded, walking straight up to him.<br>"Good, we got Captain Grimes." He shoved a shot-gun in my hands. "You ready to do this thing?"  
>I narrowed my eyebrows. "Do what?"<br>He took another gun and tossed it to Andrea. "Take out the walkers."  
>"God dammit Shane, you are not doing this right now."<br>He gave Glenn a gun and turned to me. "Yeah, and what are you going to do to stop me Kate?"  
>I held my gun up to his head. "It really is a shame to lose muscle in this world, but there needs to be brains, that which you are lacking immensely."<br>He was about to make a retort when he stopped in his tracks, staring at something across the field.  
>I turned my head to see Jimmy, Rick and Hershel, leading walkers to the barn with some weird type of leash or walkers. "You have got to be shitting me..." I muttered, lowering my gun to Shane's head. Now my brother was keeping the walkers in the barn and soon would be feeding ligaments of the members of our group to them.<br>Shane, outraged and face red, stormed up once he got there, everyone following.  
>"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I demanded to my brother once I got close enough.<br>"I'm helping Hershel out." He muttered, ashamed of what he was doing.  
>Shane grabbed his knife out of his belt and jammed it into the walker that Rick had.<br>"Shane..." I warned. He was spiraling out of control. But he didn't listen to me, taking the knife out of the skull as the walker went limp, falling to the floor.  
>"What Kate? You want Carl to die like this? By your brother's pet walkers? Huh?"<br>Carl, who had been standing behind me quietly, grabbed my hand, confused by the actions of both his male role models.  
>"Of course not! I have this handled."<br>Shane took his gun out and shot the other two walkers. "Katherine, you are a great leader but you don't have the balls to do this yourself." He marched over to the barn, taking the board out of the handles. He tossed the gun bag back, Maggie and Daryl grabbing a gun.  
>"Shane, put that back!" Rick demanded.<br>But my ex didn't listen. He really had an issue with listening... He grabbed the handles of the barn and flung them open, walkers spilling out of the doors. I held the shot-gun up and started to shoot some of the walkers, the rest of the group doing the same. At that second everyone forgot the whole scandal Shane just did and instead focused on the threat that loomed in front of us. I knew Carl was behind me, observing everything that was going on. A women that looked very similar to Beth, but walker version, walked out. I bit my lip, knowing what the poor girl must be going through and shot what once was her mother. Beth's sobs broke out. Out of the corner I saw Hershel hold on tightly to his youngest, suffering daughter. Walker after walker plopped down, blood splattering over clothes and skin. After Rick shot one, a sort of lull happened. We weren't positive all the walkers were gone so we waited a bit, waiting for a noise or something. Then the foot of a younger kid stepped out, a white, dirty tennis shoe, one I recognized. I was the first to get it through my mind for my knees buckled and I held my poor nephew close to me, not letting him watch. He was still confused until he looked over, the tears starting to drip from his eyes like a faucet. I bit my lip as the girl who used to be Sophia started to walk out of the barn.  
>"Sophia!" Carol cried out, running to the walker.<br>Daryl grabbed her and pulled the heart broken mother back, who was choking on her own sobs.  
>I kissed the top of Carl's head, holding him close to me. Nobody was moving to do anything and they were all looking to me or Rick to put her down. Rick looked just as grief stricken as Hershel so I kissed Carl's forehead and sent him to Lori who was standing next to me. I held up the shot-gun and aimed it at her head. "This shouldn't have happened to you." I whispered to who used to be the little girl who helped me with laundry and dishes back at the old camp. I pressed my lips together and pressed the trigger, Sophia falling lifelessly to the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<br>****Sad chapter here folks. But at least Katie and Glenn are back to normal. Remember to leave a review of your thoughts about this or any chapter!  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: ****I want to thank you all! 100 favorites! Now I have two new goals with this story, 100 reviews and 200 followers. Help me make that possible please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

I sat with Glenn on a log, both of us leaned over, watching the pile of walkers burn. "Sophia was different." I muttered, my face in my hands.  
>"She was so young." He mumbled, the orange flames dancing across his face. "In some way, she represented hope."<br>I nodded, taking my hands off of my face and leaning back. "Poor Carol. And Beth. And Hershel. I mean, they really were delusional thinking that walkers were people, but nobody should have to go through that."  
>Glenn nodded as Daryl walked up to me. "They have the funeral for the little girl set up back at camp. You ready to go?"<br>I bit my lip, standing up. "Yeah." Around all of us was a cloud of grief and pain. There was something about poor Sophia... As we got on the bike, I realized we haven't said more than twenty words to each other since the barn incident. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek into his back. "Are you alright?"  
>He shrugged, turning on the engine. "As right as I'll ever be. I spent two damn weeks searchin' for the girl. And what did I end up with, a doll. It was all for nothin' while the little girl was dead, rottin' in a barn."<br>"I'm sorry."  
>He sighed and started to drive the bike back up to Hershel's house. Once we reached there we saw everyone setting up the funeral for Sophia. Daryl turned the bike off and got off. "I'ma see where Carol is. She gotta be here for her daughters funeral."<br>I nodded, swing my leg off of the bike. "I'll be waiting." I walked over to my nephew who was sitting at the picnic table, Sophia's doll in his hands. I crouched down so I could see his sulking face. "Hey. How are you holding up?"  
>He bit his lip, acquiring the habit from me. "I'm just so tiered of people dying. When is it going to stop?"<br>I stood up and sat down next to him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "It's not going to. We are going to lose more and more people. There will come a point where Shane, Lori, Rick and I all die."  
>"I can't lose you Aunt Katie. I just can't."<br>"But you can. You're going to make it out of this. You might be the one to have to take me out. Could you do that if it saved your life."  
>He shook his head.<br>"Wrong answer kiddo." I kissed the top of his head, holding him close to me. "You have to. You have to."  
>He violently shook his head, pulling back from my arms. "I can't. I don't think I could."<br>I bit my lip. "You are going to need to. You have to outlive all of us." I sighed as a tear slipped out of the corner of my eye. "You deserve so much better than this, Carl. You deserve to get a quality education, graduate high school, make dumb mistakes that won't cost you your life, meet a girl, get your heart broken a few times before you settle down, have a family, grow old. You deserve so much better. You deserve to be happy."  
>He looked at me with sad eyes. "And what about you Aunt Katie? What about your happiness."<br>I gave him a smile, genuine and full of love. "As long as I have you, I have all I need."  
>Carl then gave me a big hug, sobbing quietly. "I love you."<br>"I love you too Kiddo." Out of the corner of my eye I saw my brother approaching us. "What is it that I told you on the first day of this mess?"  
>"To stay strong."<br>"Exactly."  
>Rick reached us, running his fingers through his hair. "The funeral is going to start. Daryl can't get Carol out of the RV and Beth and Hershel are a mess."<br>I bit my chapped lip. It's really not something you worry about during the apocalypse, how smooth your skin or lips are. I stood up and grabbed Carl's hand, helping him up. The poor kid's tear stained face made my heart break over and over.  
>"Come on." We walked over to the place where Hershel's wife and Beth's brother Shawn were being lowered into the ground where Sophia already was. I glanced at Carl, pain in his eyes. I led him over to Daryl, standing next to my hunter. "Why isn't Carol coming?" I whispered in his ear so Carl couldn't hear, his grip on my hand loose.<br>Daryl sighed. "She don't think this is for Sophia. She says that the little girl died a long time ago."  
>I bit my lip and leaned into him, being in the safety of his arms with Carl right beside me.<p>

* * *

><p>It was late and I couldn't sleep. My mind kept racing with many thoughts of just everything around me. My best and worst quality was being as observant as I was. Rick and Lori were acting weird, like really weird. Andrea kept on glancing at Shane in a heated gaze, the same one he always gave me or Lori. Poor Carol, poor Beth and Hershel...poor Sophia.<br>I made my decision after lying in bed for a half an hour, not even able to rest my eyes while Daryl's light snore continued on. I lifted his arm off of me and stood up, putting on my jeans and a leather jacket that Glenn found for me during his last run. Quietly I slid out of the tent, zipping it back up, putting on my combat boots and starting to jog over to where Dale was keeping watch. I smiled up at him, him returning one once he saw me.  
>"What brings our fearless leader over here?" He said as I climbed the ladder to the top of the RV.<br>"I'm hardly fearless. I'm terrified of a lot of things."  
>He looked out to where a walker was limping across the field. "Aren't we all..." He took the sniper riffle and shot the walker, it falling weakly to the ground.<br>I bit my lip. "Dale, can I ask you a question?"  
>The older man nodded, setting down the gun. "Of course. What's on your mind?"<br>"Have you noticed anything...odd about Shane lately?"  
>He looked away once more, but nothing was there. "How lately?"<br>"Since he got Carl's respirator... I saw something...odd."  
>"You think that Shane killed Otis."<br>I was about to respond but I stopped and looked at the eldest member of the group. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "What would you say if I told you yes?"  
>"I would say I agree. He pretty much admitted it to me." He turned and looked at me. "What gave it away to you?"<br>"He came back with another man's gun. His story doesn't add up and there was a patch missing from his hair. Why would he have cared so much and shave his head if he wasn't guilty?"  
>Dale gave me a tight-lipped smile. "You are a very bright girl Kate. Even in a situation like that for you, you realize everything. That's something I admire very much."<br>I smiled at him. "And you keep everyone thinking like a human. So thank you, I admire that very much." I saw my tent being opened from the corner of my eye. Daryl got out, noticing me on the RV before crawling back in. "I'm gonna try to sleep again." I said. "Unless you need me to keep watch."  
>He shook his head. "I'll be awake. You go get some rest. I have a bad feeling it is going to end up in another hectic day tomorrow."<p>

* * *

><p>Once again, I was the last one awake. The sun was shining but a chilly breeze filled the air. My hair was down and I wore some torn up jeans, my combat boots, my grey tank top and leather jacket. I stepped up onto the front porch of the house, hoping to find Maggie so I could talk to her about Glenn. I had no idea if they had patched things up or not. But if not, I wanted to help Glenn, not as a leader, but a friend. I heard some people talking so I quietly opened the door and peered around to the kitchen. Andrea and Lori were fighting, both their backs facing me. I honestly couldn't stand both of them, even though Lori was trying to be a good mother, she was still struggling and giving Shane looks, although they were somehow different now. I couldn't put my finger on it which was very frustrating for someone who always knew what was going on. I was about to head upstairs to Maggie's room when I stopped dead in my tracks after hearing something.<br>"Well you can do something else other than getting a tan with that stupid gun in your hand!" Lori snapped at the blond.  
>I turned and pressed my back against the wall, hoping none of them saw or heard me.<br>"It's called protecting the group." Andrea retorted. I kind of wanted to snicker at that comment. The most 'protecting' she's ever done was shooting Daryl in the head.  
>"Yeah, well you would be more of a help if you were helping Carol and me with laundry or dishes and let the men do the work."<br>I rolled my eyes at her comment. What the hell did was she thinking? That I too would be better behind the sidelines, separating the lights from the darks?  
>Andrea thought the same thing I was thinking. "Yeah, and what about Kate? Do you think she belongs scrubbing off gook from plates? She's not the easiest person to live with, but she is a damn good leader and a much better mother than you. So don't even think those words because if it weren't for Kate, we'd be completely screwed."<br>I couldn't help but smile a bit at Andrea. Sure she was annoying, stupid and very selfish, she sometimes had little moments of clarity.  
>Lori sighed. "Kate is an exception, she always have been. Rick needs her."<br>"Yeah, well sometimes I think she is smarter than your husband in his decisions. I honestly think she is a better leader than Rick."  
>"I never asked your opinion on that."<br>"Well I don't care, little miss perfect!"  
>"Is that what you think?!" Lori snapped. The only person I've ever seen her this mad at was me. "You think my life is perfect?!"<br>Andrea snorted. "Yeah, I do. You haven't lost anyone like everyone else has. Carol lost Sophia and Ed, Kate and I lost Amy, Daryl lost Merle-"  
>"We've all lost them."<br>"Really? Because you haven't lost a single person close to you. They all somehow make it out."  
>"I lost my husband."<br>"Not for long. He magically came out of his coma and to you and Carl, who I might mention, was also shot and came back to life."  
>I didn't want to hear anymore. Completely forgetting about my earlier mission, I left the house, storming out onto the grass, wanting to get away from those women.<br>"Kate!" Someone called out to me.  
>I turned and saw Maggie running toward me, a frantic look on her face. "Yeah?"<br>"Have you seen my dad? I haven't seen him all day."  
>I shook my head. "No... Sorry. Why, what's going on?"<br>"It's Beth." She panted. "She's...she's having a break down and she's suicidal. I think my dad is the only one who can get her back to normal."  
>"Maybe he left, go and get some air. Where do you think he might have gone?"<br>Her eyes went large, full of shock and horror. "Before I was born he used to be an alcoholic. He's probably at the bar." She looked over at the house. "Oh Kate, can you go get him? My sister...I'm super worried."  
>I nodded. "Yeah sure. I'll get Rick and Glenn and we'll be on our way." I didn't want Daryl to come. He was still pissed about Sophia and his side was still hurting. If anything bad happened, he would not be in normal condition, but if I went, he would be persistent. I decided not to tell him.<br>Maggie suddenly hugged me. "Thank you so much."  
>"Yeah, of course." I pulled apart and looked her in the eye. "I have two conditions."<br>She nodded furiously. "Yes. Of course, anything."  
>"First one, talk to Glenn. Forgive him. It wasn't his fault. I kind of forced him to tell everyone."<br>Her eyes darted toward Glenn's little green tent where him and Carl were reading comic books at the picnic table next to it. "Alright."  
>"And under all circumstances, don't let Daryl know. Make up an excuse of some sort, will you?"<br>She nodded. "You have no idea how much this means to me, Kate."  
>"I do. You forget I have a sibling too."<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: I know that Lori and Andrea's fight was later on, but I felt like it fit here perfectly. Let me know what you are thinking! REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Rick, Glenn and I were in a little town that Maggie gave me the directions for and right where she said was the bar. Rick stopped the car and parked it, getting out and examining the place for walkers. Surprisingly, nothing was there. Just abandoned cars and abandoned businesses lingered in the abandoned town. We walked into the bar to find Hershel sitting on the bar stool, a glass of whiskey in his hand.  
>"Maggie said you would be here." I said.<br>He nodded. "I needed to get out."  
>I walked behind the bar, leaning against it. "Hershel, your daughters need you. Beth is going of the deep end. I know it get's hard, but we can't abandon our kids just because things get hard."<br>He picked up his glass but I laid my hand on it, gently setting it down. He took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands, looking up at me, eyes filled with pain. "You're right." He handed me the glass and I set it down on the counter behind me.  
>"You ready to go home? Because we can stay here a little while longer and you can recoup."<br>He shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I'm ready."  
>I was about to reply when the door swung open to show two men, one muscular and average sized, the other short and fat.<br>"Well damn." The muscular one said. "There's others."  
>My hand instantly went to the pistol in my holster, my breaths slower, more steady. Good people didn't survive in this world. I sounded completely hypocritical but it was true. If you weren't a murderer, how did you kill all those walkers and not care about it? I had a tough time myself shooting the walkers in the beginning, thinking that they were people just like Hershel did. That was until I heard about them killing others on the radio to Atlanta and saw the real deal happening on the side of the road.<br>"Wow, there's four." The muscular man said, whistling shortly after. "Is that your car out there? It doesn't look like it's being lived in."  
>"That's because it's not." Glenn stated, leaning against the bar with me. "We have a camp."<br>My eyes went large. These men did not seem like 'friendly' people. Before I knew it he was going to give away everything.  
>"There's more?"<br>The fat man grinned at me. "More women?"  
>I wanted to puke. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to turn my face at an angle where I didn't have to see the perverts gaze. So with my boot, I stomped on Glenn's foot, trying not to make it visible. "No." I answered. "No more people," I said to the first guy. "and no more women in your case." I finished to the fat man.<br>The fat man grinned. "Well I can just have you then darlin'."  
>"Is that before or after a shoot your brains out?" I asked with my hands on my hips.<br>"Katherine." Rick said in a warning voice.  
>I rolled my eyes, trying to put on the act for them. I leaned against the bar again, my hand on my pistol again.<br>"I apologize Miss for my pig ass friend." Said the muscular man with the dark hair. "I'm Dave." He flashed me a charming grin and I got the impression this normally won over the ladies, but I was different. I saw right through his shit and had a man of my own back home. Dave pointed to the fat perv. "That's Tony. Just ignore him. He's a dumbass."  
>"I'm Rick." My brother introduced. I swear to god, the men in the group had lost their mind. Glenn giving away information and Rick identity. He pointed to the other two. "That's Hershel and Glenn." Then he glanced at me, warning me to play friendly with these bastards. "And that is my sister Katherine."<br>I gave them the fakest smile I could. "It's such a pleasure to meet you." I said sarcastically.  
>Dave grinned. "The pleasure is all mine Katherine. If this was the normal world, I would buy you a drink. But since it's not, I'll just pour you one."<br>I grabbed a glass and poured my self some whiskey and chugged it down in two seconds. "Thanks, I needed that."  
>He laughed. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?"<br>"Dave, not fair!" Tony whined, raising his eyebrows to me. "I called dibs on the hottie!"  
>I poured more whiskey, drowning that one too. "Somebody save me..."<br>Dave grinned at me again. "So darlin' where are you fine people set up at?"  
>"We are just all over the place..." Rick said, running his fingers through his hair. "But eventually we are heading to Fort Benning."<br>He shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's been taken over completely by the geeks. In fact, most places are." He whipped his mouth, chuckling a bit. "Rumors have been going around about Nebraska. But we don't want our hopes to be let down again." Suddenly he got this look in his eye, realizing something. "You guys don't look like you are in bad shape and you have a camp someplace... Where is it? A house...old building...no, no this place is to country. A farm?" Dave grinned, having guessed the answer. "Old McDonald had a farm...it's a farm, isn't it?" He glanced at me. "How 'bout you take us to this farm? Show a little southern hospitality."  
>I smiled at him. "That ended when dead people started eating my friend's flesh."<br>Tony chuckled, pushing himself off of the chair and walking to the corner. After a few seconds I realized he was peeing.  
>I rolled my eyes, disgusted.<br>"Get used to it honey. We're living with you." The fat man snickered, his head still facing me.  
>I thought of Carl. I thought of these men going home to my boy and I couldn't stand the thought of it. Everyone in my group was in danger so with one look at Rick, I quickly pulled out my pistol, shooting Tony in the heart. I looked over to see Dave with the gun in his hand, ready to shoot Rick, but my brother was faster, shooting the man in the chest also. I put the gun back in my holster. "Let's get out of here."<br>Glenn and Hershel nodded, both shocked at the event that took place in front of their eyes.  
>I walked over to the door, peering out of the window to see two shadows cross in front of it. "Get down!" I hissed.<br>All the men dropped down, their backs against the wall.  
>"Tony? Dave?" Someone called from outside the bar. "Guys are you in there?"<br>Rick looked tempted to say something, making my eyes go wide in alarm.  
>"Dave? Tony? If you guys are playing a joke it's sick man!" The voice belonging to the other shadow called.<br>The suddenly stopped pacing as another leaned against the door. "Is someone else in there? Did you kill our friends?"  
>"They drew on us first!" Rick called back.<br>I knew two things. First, that was a lie. Maybe Dave was grabbing his gun but I shot Tony while he was still peeing. And the second, it was obvious who got the brains in the family. "What the hell?!" I hissed as quietly as possible.  
>I pulled my pistol out, scampering to the back door, Glenn following me while Rick and Hershel stayed, his gun pointed at the door. I slipped out the back as soon as one of the men entered. Rick shot him in the head and walked out of the side door, Hershel following. Bullets started to fly our way so Glenn ducked behind the dumpster as I dove for the opposite side, barely making it as a bullet just missed my arm. I pressed my back against the opposite dumpster and took a deep breath, my heart pounding incredibly fast. I leaned out and shot my pistol at one of the guys, it missing by not too much. He shot back at me and I swung back, my back hitting the dumpster. For some reason my pants felt wet to the upper left of my knee cap. I saw another bullet fly by, but this time at Glenn. I gasped as I saw my friend's arm slink lower.<br>"GLENN!?" I called out. "YOU ALIVE?"  
>"Yeah!" He called back, breathless.<br>Furious, I pressed my lips together tightly. Once again I swiveled out and aimed my pistol at the man, pulling the trigger. The bullet passed and hit the guy in the middle of his bicep, causing him to yelp in pain.  
>"Geeks!" The shot man called out as some walkers started to walk by. A female walker, heels broken and hair looking like a rat's nest, dug her teeth into the mans arm, right where I shot him.<br>"Oh shit!" One of the guys from earlier called out. "Randall, get down here!"  
>That was when I saw the man on the roof jump off, rolling off the roof onto a smaller one, rolling off that one and falling on a fence. Randal cried out in pain but the two men left standing didn't care. "Sorry!" One called out as they both ran to the car, speeding off.<br>A walker walked past Glenn and he grabbed the knife into the old janitor's head. "Gun shots attracted them. We have to go. Where is Rick and Hershel?"  
>Randal let out another cry and I glanced at him, finding my brother and Maggie's father next to the men. "Come on." I called to Glenn, jogging over to them, shooting a few walkers on my way. My leg was aching, but I ignored the annoying, itchy pain.<br>"We have to save him!" Rick demanded.  
>"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled at him. "First you give away our position, now you want to save the enemy!"<br>"He was shooting at Kate and I!" Glenn cried out. "Look at her leg!"  
>I didn't know what the hell he was talking about but with every second my leg started to hurt more and more. I looked down along with Glenn to see through my faded jeans, blood was growing, spreading along the denim. I took my knife out of my belt and sliced the material open to see that the son of a bitch shot my leg and I didn't even feel it! "Son of a bitch!" I pressed my pistol to the head of Randal, the teenager crying out.<br>"Katherine, what the hell do you think you are doing?" my brother demanded.  
>I rolled my eyes, trying to show the others that I wasn't feeling peckish and ready to faint. "Would you rather have the walkers eat him?"<br>"Yeah, don't waste the bullet." Glenn chimed in.  
>Rick looked pissed at the both of us. He grabbed Randall's leg and ripped him off of the fence post, Randall crying in pain.<br>I stabbed a walker that was coming behind us. "We have to leave!" I got into the back seat of the car while Rick threw the teenager in the trunk. Rick started up the car and I accidentally let a groan slip from my lips. I dug my teeth into my bottom lip, silent tears sliding down my face.  
>"Adrenaline." Hershel mumbled, getting into the back seat and checking out my leg. "Did you feel it earlier?"<br>"Just the blood." I managed to get out of my teeth.  
>Hershel grabbed the emergency kit out from under Rick's seat. "Alright Kate, you are going to have to breath."<br>I took a breath, it shaky and sounding similar to a sob.  
>"Rick, you better drive fast before your sister bleeds to death."<br>My eyes widened as my brain got heavy, it falling back and hitting the seat.  
>"Katherine, I'm going to need you to open your eyes!" Hershel yelled.<br>I couldn't. They felt glued down to my bottom lid. This was a shitty way to die if I did. I was living among the dead and yet I died by some asshole. That was just my luck.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(Daryl's story since Katie left to get Hershel)

I walked out of the woods to find Shane and Lori, yelling at each other by the Grime's tent. I rolled my eyes, heading over to the picnic table by Katie and my tent and setting the two squirrels on top of it. I crawled inside the tent, half expecting Katie to still be sleeping, but saw no trace of the woman or her shoes. Crawling out, I shrugged, assuming that she probably went to see her nephew or Glenn, or deal with some more of her leaderly shit. I didn't understand why she did it, why she put up with all the ungrateful idiots. They didn't even respect her or what she was doing for them.  
>Gathering some fire wood and throwing it into the little pit I made, I knew something was off, something was wrong. I lit an old piece of newspaper with the lighter Katie got me and threw it in, the sticks and branches catching fire and blazing in a matter of seconds. Sitting down with my knife, I glared back at Shane and Lori. Shane got right in her face, yelling something before storming off. God, how I wanted to kill that man. Just the thought that his hand used to be on my woman made me want to blow his brains out. But the fact that he tried to rape her made me see red. Usually I just pictured the walkers I saw with Shane's face on it. But for now, I imagined that the squirrel I was skinning was him.<br>"Is that a squirrel?" A female voice asked me.  
>I turned my head to see Katie's friend, the farmers eldest daughter, Maggie, a curious expression on her face. "Ya gotta issue with it?" I demanded, still on edge.<br>"No...I've just never ate squirrel." After seeing that couldn't give two shits, she sat down on the opposite end of the table. "What's it taste like?"  
>"Squirrel."<br>The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yeah but related to another meat, what does it most resemble?"  
>"Chicken."<br>She nodded. "You aren't very social, are you?"  
>I looked up from the squirrel. "And ya aren't very observant."<br>"Well I noticed it...I just haven't talked to you at all."  
>"Well I only associate myself with my group."<br>"Seems like you barely do that."  
>I slammed my knife on the table. "What the hell do ya want from me? Why don't cha bug yer little boyfriend and leave me the hell alone, ya nosy farm girl."<br>Maggie held her hands up in defeat. "I apologize. I didn't want to come off that way. Can we start over?"  
>I glared at her and then back to my squirrel. It wasn't my fault she was bored or too social.<br>She held out her hand but I just ignored it. She put it down, embarrassed. "Well, I'm Maggie Green. I'm Hershel's daughter."  
>"Don't forget China man's girl."<br>She blushed a pink and looked back at the squirrel. "So how did you learn how to do that?"  
>"Jesus Christ, I'm to sober for this conversation." I mumbled, picking the knife back up and going at the small animal again.<br>"I have a beer in my mini fridge. Do you want one?"  
>I nodded, wanting her to leave.<br>In a few minutes the squirrel was done and I was working on the other one while the rodent was cooking. Maggie came back with one of those cheap, light beers in her hand. I rolled my eyes as she slid it across the table. "Here you go."  
>I took the beer and started to chug it back. I was never a fan of the cheap shit that tasted like it was diluted. It was the kind of beer that Katie could drink all day.<br>Maggie got up and said goodbye, walking back to the house.  
>After finishing the second squirrel I began to feel exhausted and I couldn't put my finger on why. Both the squirrel's were cooked and it was dinner time, but my woman wasn't here. I bit the corner of my thumb, worrying about her but I knew she was tough and could take down any walker. Plus I saw Shane talking to Carl so I knew she wasn't in harm's way. I shrugged and crawled in my tent. After lying down for thirty seconds, I was out cold.<p>

* * *

><p>I got up hours later to find it dark out and Katie still not here. Something was off, but I didn't know what. I got out of the tent and glanced at the beer. After it was gone I was exhausted... drugged. I was drugged by that farm girl and I had no idea why. I marched up to her to see Shane and Lori yelling at each other once more.<br>"Hey farm girl!" I yelled.  
>Her eyes grew large and she tried to walk away.<br>"Why'da drug me?" I demanded.  
>She stopped cold in her tracks. "I had to. She told me at any cost..."<br>My nostrils flared out. "What?"  
>Maggie sighed. "Kate. She left with Glenn and Rick to go get my dad. She didn't want you to know. I don't know why, but she said under all means, don't let you know."<br>"Wait, your pregnant?" Carl's voice said to his mother.  
>I turned and looked at the kid and her. Carl looked at me and ran off.<br>Lori turned to me at that minute. "Daryl, will you go with me to go get Kate and Rick back? It's been over six hours."  
>"Damn straight." I grabbed the keys of my bike and flashed Maggie a dirty look.<br>She looked upset and scared. Two of the men she loved were gone.  
>Just then the car started to drive up the path, Rick and Glenn in the front two seats. I was livid. She didn't think I was able enough to protect her with the damn arrow and shot. She thought I was a liability. I just glared at the speeding car when it stopped and Glenn got out in a hurry. Maggie smiled when Hershel got out too, but also knew something was off once she saw the panicked faces of everyone. Glenn opened up the back door and picked up Katie. I narrowed my eyebrows, confused on why this was happening. He walked in front of the car and then I could see it. Part of Katie's jeans were cut up and she had an infection around the bullet hole, her beautiful face pale and rosy lips drained of color. My heart sank and I ran over to her friend and grabbed her, running to the house and into the room we called the hospital room. I gently put her on the bed and pressed my ear against her heart. I heard it beating, but slower than normal. I didn't even realize that Hershel and Patricia were now in the room.<br>"Son, you're gonna have to get out so we can work on her." Hershel said, resting a hand on my shoulder.  
>I shook my head, staring at my pale Katie. "No. I can't leave her."<br>"You're gonna have to."  
>I shook my head again.<br>"Daryl?" Rick said. "Come on."  
>I slowly stood up and walked away, haunted by that face. Hershel shut the door and Rick sat me down on the bench outside the door. "Who did this to her?" I asked, my voice horse.<br>"There were some men." Glenn mumbled, leaning against the wall. "They came into the bar where Hershel was at. They were dangerous. Katie shot one and Rick the other. Then more came and it ended up with guns. Kate didn't even know she got shot her adrenaline was pumping so high. It wasn't until she killed one and they all left but one when it started to hurt her. She passed out in the car."  
>"What do ya mean one didn't leave?"<br>Rick sighed. "A teenager from their group fell on this spiked fence. Shane is taking care of him right now."  
>I stood up and marched down the stairs.<br>"Daryl." Rick called after me.  
>I didn't care what officer friendly had to say. I walked out to Shane tying the man up in the barn. "I've got it."<br>Shane shook his head. "No. You're unstable."  
>I got up in his face. "Ya forget officer that I hold the winning card."<br>He rolled his eyes. "For what you red neck hick?"  
>I swung my fist back and hit him in the eye, him falling to the floor. I pressed his body down with my foot as his eye started to swell. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate ya?" I let go and Shane stood up. "This is for ever touchin' my woman." I punched him across the face this time. "This is for tryin' to rape her." I gave him an uppercut. "And this, is for just being a dumb ass."<p>

* * *

><p>I sat on the bench for hours. Katie's surgery was successful but only Rick and Carl were able to see her. Rick and Shane declared me unstable, even though Shane wouldn't look me in the eye. After a few hours Rick finally let me inside. I sat down on the chair next to the bed with the sleeping beauty on it. Rick shut the door, leaving me alone with her.<br>I stared for a few minutes, my heart heavy, my stomach turning. This was why I didn't let anyone close to me. They always ended up being ripped from my grasp by something as simple as a bullet. I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks and I ignored Merle's voice in my head, telling that I needed to grow a pair and knew this was going to happen. My Katie...  
>I kissed her forehead to find it cold as ice. "Katie, ya can't do this." I muttered, placing my face in my hands. "Ya can't get me to fall head over heels for ya and not come back to me. Ya just can't." I looked up at her again. Her brown waves were cascading around her, skin cold and more pale than normal, lips and cheeks drained of color. I entwined my fingers with her cold ones, much smaller than mine. "Come back. I need ya baby doll. I need ya. Ya can't leave me like this. It's too cruel." I checked her heart beat again, it still beating at the same rate as earlier. "Come on. I need to see ya eyes babe." Nothing. "Come back to me. Come back to Carl. Come back to Glenn and Maggie and the rest of the group that needs ya. But I need ya more than anyone else. I need to hear ya laugh. I need to see ya sing. I need to kiss ya and I need to hear the sound of ya voice telling me I'ma idiot cause I acted irrationally. I need ya to see everything that is going on and put it together with that brilliant brain of yers. I wanna hear yer cheesy lines ya had to say on the news every night. I need to hear your smart remarks and your sarcastic jokes. I need ya Kate."<br>She was slipping through my fingers and I couldn't' grab her. This all would have been different if I had paid more attention. Maybe at this time in a parallel universe, she could be in our tent, just talking about where to go next. But this was now, and I wasn't careful. And for that, Katie was probably going to die.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

My eyes snapped open as soon as I realized I wasn't laying on my blanket bed or on my hunter. I was in the hospital room of the farmhouse and laying on the not so comfortable bed, the sunlight pouring out of the window. Tossing the covers off of me I glanced at my leg to find it all bandaged up and feeling much better. I was alive. I let out a sigh of relief, throwing my head back against the headboard. Glancing to my left I saw Carl, sleeping in the chair. I smiled and got up. My leg hurt like a bitch but it was much better than last night. Or two nights. Or however long I've been out. I bit my lip and decided to lay back down, knowing both Rick and Hershel would get pissed if I moved. So I just glanced back at my nephew again who was sleeping like a rock. I ran my fingers through my hair, but my fingers got stuck. I got up, despite knowing what Rick would say. Walking over to the joining bathroom wasn't much fun, the constant discomfort of needles jabbing through my leg, but I was tough, I had been through worse. I walked in and took one look at myself before I regretted it. My hair was everywhere, my face paler than normal, my lips discolored, my eyes a drained blue. I groaned and opened up the cabinet, grabbing the hair brush and attempting to brush through my tangles. After five minutes I gave up, throwing my brown tangles in a pony tail and splashing some water on my face, applying some chapstick I found, bringing a little color to my lips. I pinched my cheeks for a while, bringing color back into them. I walked out to find Carl awake and panicking that I was gone.  
>"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?"<br>Carl jumped on me, tears pouring out of his eyes. "I thought you were dead! Then you went away!" He sobbed. "I thought you died." He whispered, crying violently.  
>I kissed the top of his head. "I'm not."<br>"I thought I was alone!"  
>My heart stopped and I bent down, ignoring the pain and trying to look into the eyes that were very similar to my own. "Hey, look at me." He refused, them closed tightly. "Carl, look at me."<br>He looked up, blue eyes resembling the ocean.  
>"I'm not leaving you if I can." I kissed his forehead and stood up. I walked back over to the bed and patted the empty area next to me.<br>Carl slowly walked toward me, sitting down.  
>I wrapped my arm around him and held him close to me. "How long have I been out?"<br>"Two days. Dad and Shane went to go take the one guy away...but he knew Maggie and where the farm was. Now Daryl is in charge of taking care of him."  
>My eyes went wide. We really should have put him down for if I knew one thing, Randall was screwed. Shane probably made that call... "Is he dead yet?" I asked my nephew.<br>He shook his head. "No, but he came close once dad let him see you for the first time since you had the bullet removed from your leg. He's been kind of an ass lately."  
>"Carl Grimes, you will not use that language, do you hear me?"<br>He nodded, a slight smile on his lips.  
>"Don't let me hear you say something like that again, alright? Do you want to do laundry and dishes with your mom and Carol? Because I will seriously put both of those soaps in your mouth."<br>He shook his head violently.  
>"That's what I thought."<br>A silent pause happened, relaxing and comfortable. I was alive, my nephew was alive, my brother was alive. I couldn't have asked for more.  
>"Aunt Katie?" Carl said after a little while.<br>"Yeah kiddo?"  
>He glanced at my leg, a faint smile on his face. "We've both been shot, you, me and dad. Welcome to the club."<br>I chuckled. "Are you sure that's a good thing?"  
>He shook his head. "No, but it's another thing all of us have in common." He looked at the door. "Everyone is on edge. They were all terrified you would die. You mean a lot to them."<br>I shrugged. "I really don't think so. I think they are just panicked."  
>He shook his head again. "No. They need you. Shane, Daryl and Dad are all livid, constantly yelling at everyone or throwing and breaking things. Carol, Maggie, Glenn are really sad and in here a lot, mom and Andrea are panicked and T-dog and Dale are moping around too."<br>I smiled slightly. "And how 'bout you kiddo?"  
>"I'm a mix of all three."<br>"You we're a mix of all three."  
>He nodded, ducking under my arm and getting off the bed, grabbing a cane from next to the wardrobe.<br>"I'm only twenty seven!" I protested.  
>Carl smiled. "Yeah, but you need something for stability, at least for a little while."<br>I rolled my eyes, getting off the bed using the cane that my nephew handed me. "Alright, but if I do this I need some circular wire glasses and a grey wig. Get on that."  
>He laughed and tossed me some clean jeans and a cotton v-neck t-shirt. "I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you. Especially Daryl."<br>I narrowed my eyebrows at the mini male version of myself. "What makes you say that?" I took off the blood splattered tank top and slipped on the cotton t-shirt. I was instantly comforted by the smell of my tent which lingered on it, but would be gone in a minute. Since I was already in some boy short underwear, I didn't need to remove anything, slipping on my baggy cargo pants which could be removed above the knee for shorts, the perfect pants for the zombie apocalypse and my injury.  
>"I'm not stupid. I know you are dating him. He's a good match for you too. Plus, your lips were swollen after hanging in his room."<br>My eyes widened to the size of the moon. "You little shit!"  
>He just grinned.<br>"You knew and you just wanted to call me out to Rick!"  
>"I was curious about what you would say. You know, I am twelve, not seven."<br>"You're a little shit, that's what you are."  
>He giggled and ran down the stairs, me using the railing and my cane to follow after him. I turned the corner to the living room where Glenn and Maggie sat. They both saw me and stood up at the same time.<br>"Oh my god, Kate!" Maggie said breathless.  
>Glenn hugged me tightly to him. "You freaked me the hell out. That's not cool."<br>I shrugged. "You know, it happens."  
>"When you blacked out in the car... I thought..."<br>I pulled away and looked at him. "It doesn't matter what you thought. I'm here. Don't worry, I'm not leaving anytime soon."  
>He looked out the window. "I take it Carl filled you in?"<br>"Kinda sorta. He told me Rick and Shane went to go take Randall away but he knew Maggie and the farm."  
>Maggie looked guilty. "Yeah. He was only a few years younger than me but he came with his older brother for a party I had here..."<br>I nodded in understanding. Nobody knew the dead were going to resurrect and kill.  
>"Well there is more." Glenn started, running his fingers through his hair. "They beat the shit out of each other and Rick also knows about Shane and Lori now..."<br>I leaned against the wall, resting the cane against the chair and crossing my arms. "How did that happen?"  
>Maggie now looked furious. "The abortion pills. Rick found them in her tent."<br>My eyes widened. "Wait, go back."  
>Glenn sighed. "Well, that was another secret I was keeping. I went with Maggie to the pharmacy, twice."<br>The brunette farm girl sighed. "The first time we got her a pregnancy test. The second, abortion pills. We almost died because the stupid bitch didn't know to use a condom or get the damn things herself."  
>I was so angry I couldn't see straight. "So there is no baby anymore?"<br>"Yeah, there is." Rick said, stepping into the room. "She threw the pills up." He walked straight up to me, giving me a hug. "Oh Katie, you gave me a heart attack. How are you feeling?"  
>"I'm fine." I pulled away. "I'm sure I'll be back to normal in a few days."<br>He looked out the window, glancing nervously at something just as Maggie and Glenn did. "Alright, but lay off of it, no running or standing up for too long." He looked at the window again.  
>"Alright, what the hell is going on?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.<br>He sighed. "What do you know so far?"  
>"I got shot, you and Shane got in a fight but came back with Randall cause he knows Maggie, Lori's preggers, Daryl's in charge of Randall and Beth is still out of control. There can't be more."<br>"There is."  
>I sighed. "You all would be lost without me. What more did I miss?"<br>He pressed his hand on the small of my back, leading me out the front door to the front yard where my climbing tree was located. He shut the door and stroked his chin. "Dale and Daryl thinks that Shane killed Otis."  
>I rolled my eyes. "No shit."<br>He narrowed his eyebrows. "You knew about that?"  
>Nodding, I leaned on my tree. "Well, I kinda figured when he came back with a patch of hair removed and a gun we never owned."<br>"Why haven't you told me?"  
>I shrugged. "I didn't think I needed too. I thought it was obvious."<br>"Did you also know that my wife was sleeping with my best friend?"  
>I looked over at the barn, trying to avoid Rick's gaze. "What do you want me to say Rick?"<br>"The truth."  
>Sighing, I nodded. "Yeah, I did know."<br>He ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated. "Who else knew?"  
>"Amy, Daryl, and Glenn. I think Dale figured it out too. I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you something like that."<br>He took a deep breath. "I understand. It just sucks." He looked at the barn. "You better go see Daryl soon. Preferably before he kills Randall."  
>"Carl told me he tried to kill Randall the first time he saw me."<br>"That's all?"  
>I nodded.<br>"Well, when we got back, he was pretty mad at you. Apparently you didn't tell him you were going and had Maggie asking him a bunch of random questions before she brought him a beer that had one of Merle's pills that knocked him out."  
>I was proud of Maggie, but I didn't let it show. "So I was swimming in deep shit?"<br>"Really deep shit. Honestly, I think getting shot saved you."  
>Smiling slightly, I crossed my arms. "Alright, what happened next?"<br>"Glenn carried you out of the car and his facial expression changed in a second. He grabbed you and carried you inside and wanted to stay, but Hershel didn't allow anyone in there but Patricia and him. It tore the poor guy apart. He ended up punching Shane twice and coming very close to killing Randall. We didn't let him see you in the state he was in and I actually saw a tear come out of his eye."  
>My cheeks were red and I felt loved. Oh and how I loved that man.<br>"After awhile of him sitting outside your door just looking miserable, we let him in. You didn't look good at all Katie. You were ghost pale and you had no color in your lips. We left him alone with you for awhile, sitting on the bench, and he stormed out, running down the stairs. He tried to kill Randall again, dragging him outside the barn and just ripping on him. Everyone saw it, even Carl was watching from the window. After that we made him go to bed. He spent two days in that room with Carl, waiting for you to wake up. This morning Shane made him go watch Randall and get some information from him." He ran his fingers through his hair. "He's been in there since four this morning."  
>I bit my lip, glancing at the barn. "Have you heard anything?"<br>He nodded. "Yeah... screams. He's not happy at all."  
>"I'm going to go find him..." I started to walk away.<br>"Hey Katie?"  
>I turned. "Yeah?"<br>"I don't know if he's told you, but that man is in love with you."  
>I blushed a deep shade of red. "Do you really think so?"<br>"Were you not just listening to everything I just said? Go."  
>Grinning from ear to ear, I kissed my brothers forehead. "Thanks Rick."<br>"Of course."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I leaned against the fence, waiting for Daryl. He didn't come out of the barn in all that time but once in awhile I could hear yelling or a scream. I met everyone, them all telling me how much I scared them into thinking my line had been cut off. But yet I was still leaning against the porch, just day dreaming, staring out into the beautiful color of the sunset, the oranges, the pinks, the purples, the reds.  
>My life flashed before my eyes and I was more clear about a lot of things.<br>First of all, Shane needed to go. He attempted to rape me, twice. Plus I was pretty sure he tried again on Lori back at the CDC. He killed Otis, he'd probably kill my brother or Daryl if he had the chance.  
>Second, life was way to short to not remind the people I loved that I did. I needed to establish better relationships with some of the members of the group and get to know them on another level. I also needed to get my head out of my ass and start being a better leader, put their best interest before anyone elses, other than Carl. He was still number one in my book.<br>And Third, what I tried to forget about those years ago would never leave my mind. Rick and I vowed never to talk about it ever again but I couldn't help it. I couldn't just keep getting the same dreams in my mind, the same words playing over and over again in my mind. The blood running, those dead, lifeless blue eyes. I shuttered and focused back on the sunset. After hypnotism and therapy, nothing worked.  
>I needed to see Daryl. I needed to know he was alright. I pushed myself off the railing and started walking into the open field where the green spades of grass were turning to be not as vibrant of a color. Halfway to the barn I stopped in my tracks. There he was, locking the barn back up, his hair all over the place, his clothes splattered with blood. Even in all that, he was the most attractive man ever. My heart started to thud faster and faster, a smile growing on my lips. He brushed his hair away from his face, his blue, stormy eyes gleaming. The Dixon started to walk toward me without even realizing I was standing there.<br>"Hey there stud." I called out to him, a huge smile on my face.  
>Daryl narrowed his eyebrows and lifted his gaze from the grass to me. Confusion was the first thing that shadowed across his face that was shining with rays from the setting sun. But the confusion shifted to pure disbelief. "Kate." He breathed out.<br>"So I heard you beat the shit out of Shane." I said, trying to keep my voice playful as I started to walk toward the man who froze like a statue. "I have to admit, I'm jealous." I was only a few feet away from him. "Well, I'm very jealous. I've wanted to do that for a while."  
>Suddenly he grabbed my hips, yanking me toward him. I pressed my hands against his chest his caressed my face. "Yer...here."<br>I nodded, my eyes getting lost in the storm. "Yup. Right here, with you."  
>"And I ain't dreamin'?"<br>I removed one of my hands from his chest and pressed it against his neck before kissing him lightly. "Could you feel that in a dream?"  
>For some reason he glanced over at the house before dropping his hands from my face. He grabbed my hand and led me into the shady part near our tent behind a big tree.<br>Suddenly I was being pushed back against it, his large hands pinning my hips to the tree. His lips crashed into my own, still fighting to find some kind of flaw in this that would declare it a mirage. But me? Well, I melted against the very uncomfortable tree, my head spinning with pure happiness. Oh how I loved this man. He was all mine too.  
>His hand traveled down from my hip to my thigh, raising it up to his hips. I couldn't prevent the yelp that escaped from my lips and Daryl instantly dropped my leg, a horrified look on his face.<br>"Sorry! Oh my god, I'm such a damn screw up!" He hissed, pacing away from me.  
>I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling for him to come and pin me against the tree again. "No you aren't."<br>He groaned. "That's bull shit. I'm one and I've known it my whole life."  
>"No you aren't and I will hit you again if you repeat it."<br>"Fine. I'm just gonna go..."  
>I threw my head against the tree in frustration. "I hate to pull this card, but I've been shot. That means, you have to do whatever I want. You owe me a nursing debt after you getting shot."<br>He stopped pacing and looked at my knee.  
>"Plus," I continued, a teasing smile on my face. "I'm your leader too. And I demand you come here."<br>He rolled his eyes but walked over to me, his body not touching mine but if he moved anymore, I would be pressed against the tree again. "Are ya alright?" he whispered, his voice full of concern.  
>I shook my head. "No. I'm not. I hate it when you say things like that about the man I love." The word slipped from my mouth before I could stop them and I instantly slapped my hand over my mouth. Damn me and Merle's drugs that Hershel said he gave me in order to recover.<br>Daryl narrowed his eyebrows, confused but a small smile appeared on his face. "Ya love me?"  
>"Kinda hard not to..." I mumbled after I dropped my hand from my mouth.<br>And just like that I was pinned against the tree again. "Hmm." He hummed against my neck, sending shivers down my spine.  
>I pulled apart and looked him in the eyes. "How do you... never mind."<br>He narrowed his eyebrows, something I was realizing he did a lot. "No, tell me."  
>I shook my head. "No, I'm good."<br>He pressed his lips to my neck again, trailing little kissed to my ear. "Was ya gonna ask if I loved ya back?"  
>Nodding gently, I bit my lip.<br>Daryl grabbed my face and kissed me hard, making my head get fuzzy. "Kinda hard not to." He repeated, a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p>I sat on the hardwood floor of Hershel's living room with Carl, Glenn and Maggie, playing a game of Monopoly. Rick demanded I relaxed for a while and Daryl didn't disagree. So I figured I would go play with Carl and get some running done...then got yelled at by Rick...again. Then I went to Carol and Lori and started to work with them, helping out with laundry. Then Carol scolded me and told me to go get some rest. I couldn't sleep so I tried to find something to do that would get them all to get off my back. I was going to go see how Beth was doing, but Jimmy was in there with her and I didn't want to intrude. So I ended up somehow getting in a game of Monopoly with my nephew, friend and his girl. At the beginning of the game we got into a fight over who was to be the banker. I argued that Glenn would be the best cause before the apocalypse he dealt with money in his everyday job. Then he said Maggie for she recently got out of school. She then pointed to Carl, claiming it would be a good learning experience. So it ended with me, my nephew saying I was the eldest of everyone...that sucked. But near the end the only people in the run for the win was Glenn and I. Daryl, Rick and Carol had now joined us and were throwing things in for gambling along with Maggie. Daryl and Carol were on my side, Daryl had thrown in his last box of cigarettes and flask, Carol said the looser had to do laundry for a whole week. Rick and Maggie were on Glenn's side, Rick throwing in a gun and Maggie a bottle of wine she was saving for a special occasion, it hidden from Hershel. Before we knew it, everyone other than Dale and Hershel were in here, watching the event take place before their eyes.<br>Glenn rolled the dice and got a four, his money almost all gone. I grinned as he moved his dog to my monopoly and he gave me his last few dollars. I gave Daryl the flask and smokes back, putting the extra gun in my holster and picking up the wine.  
>"Have fun with your laundry. Maybe Maggie will help you since she ran out of money first." My new friend flashed me a look and Glenn followed. I just smiled and with Daryl's help, stood up. "You don't cross a Grimes girl. Especially in a game of skill."<br>"You mean luck." Glenn said, his voice pissed.  
>"No, I mean skill. I could take you again."<br>"You think so Little Grimes?"  
>"Bring it."<br>Rick smiled but shook his head. "No, I don't think so."  
>"But Rick..." Glenn and I pleaded at the same time, both giving him our best puppy dog faces.<br>"No children. Go to bed. It's midnight."  
>We groaned along with everyone else. We all started to clear out but I kissed Daryl's cheek, telling him that I would meet up with him at the tent in a minute.<br>As soon as no one but Rick and I remained I lowered myself slowly to the couch. "What do we do about Randall?" I asked, running my fingers through my short hair.  
>My brother sighed, sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and sighed. "Katie, you just got shot. You need a break."<br>I shook my head. "Life doesn't stop as soon as you get shot. Now I have a plan."  
>He groaned "All your plans always put you in danger."<br>"And all your plans always end up with someone getting shot."  
>"What is it?" He asked, really wishing my answer was something simple.<br>"I'm female. I'm one of the leaders. I'm young and recognizable too. I'm pretty sure that Randall recognized me from the news. Therefore, he will be more comfortable with a face he knew during the old world."  
>My brother just stared at me in disbelief.<br>"So I'm going to go talk to him alone."  
>"No." Rick expressed, shaking his head, his voice filled with worry.<br>"Oh don't be a baby. I have a gun. I can shoot that gun. I'll have you at the door if that makes you feel any better."  
>"Katherine Selena Grimes, I said no and my word is final."<br>I bit my lip, looking out the window. "Except that it's not. I have just as much say as you and I say that I'm doing it."  
>"Kate..."<br>"No. If you protest anymore then I'll do it without telling you."  
>"Then I'll have Daryl baby sit you."<br>"I would like to see him try."  
>"Katie..."<br>"Rick..."  
>He gave out a sigh in defeat. "Fine. But you have to tell me, promise?"<br>I nodded. "Yeah yeah. I will."  
>He helped me up and gave me my cane. "I love you kid. You... I can't lose you."<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I stood outside of the barn, Rick and Daryl at my sides. Rick told Daryl in hopes of him changing my mind but after I threatened that I would go on my own, he backed me up a hundred percent. He told me about the group, about the girls Randall's his group raped in hopes to change my mind. But that just made me more driven and sure that my plan was going to work. But then my hunter insisted that he come along also.  
>I pressed my finger to my lips right as Rick was about to say something. "Don't talk." I whispered. "If something goes wrong, you will hear a gun shot or a scream. Don't come in unless you hear one of those."<br>"But..."  
>I put my hand over his mouth. "I said, don't talk." I opened up the barn, trying to avoid the gazes both of the men gave me. Daryl shut the doors behind me and I stepped inside. I refused to use my cane for the event. I barely needed it anymore and just had a little trouble every once in awhile with my leg. The barn had sort of an eerie feel and I didn't know if that was because of the previous walkers or Randall.<br>Speaking of the kid, there his was, tied up to the chair, blood stained on his face and clothing, blindfold over his eyes.  
>"Can you follow my orders?" I asked Randall, my voice calm and kind. "If you do, I'll take off your blindfold."<br>Randall moved his head to the sound of my voice. "Who are you?"  
>"My name is Kate. Now answer me please."<br>He nodded. "Yeah, I can."  
>I sat down on the hay stack, crossing my leg over the other, getting comfortable. "What is your name?"<br>"Randall. Randall Culver."  
>"How old are you Randall?"<br>"I'm nineteen."  
>"And you went to highschool with Maggie, right."<br>"Yeah." He took a deep breath and smiled slightly. "Your voice sounds pretty."  
>I bit my lip and heard a growl from the door behind me. "Will you continue to answer my questions honestly if I take off your blindfold?"<br>The teen nodded eagerly.  
>I heard the low growl again and so did Randall. "What is that?" He asked as I made my way behind him.<br>"The dog. It needs to go lay down." I said with a slight smile on my face.  
>"Your group has a dog?"<br>"No, he's mine."  
>"Why do you keep him around in this world where the geeks are lurking around every corner?"<br>I took my knife out of my holster and held it in my hand before untying the cloth around his eyes. "He's a hunting dog and I love him. Plus he's adorable." I walked around and sat back down on the hay stack.  
>"Hey, you're the girl who one of the guys in my group shot." He said, sympathy lingering in his eyes. "Aren't you the chick from the news? Katherine, wasn't it?"<br>I nodded, my plan working brilliantly. "Yeah, that's me."  
>"You sure are pretty."<br>Daryl growled again from behind the door.  
>"D, shut up." I yelled. "I'll be out in a minute." I turned back to Randall to see him confused. "So, what was your last group like?"<br>"Not great. They were...not like me."  
>"And how is that?"<br>Randall looked uncomfortable. "I wouldn't like to discuss this with a lady. It's not right."  
>"Well I'm the leader of my group and I am willing to do anything to keep them all safe. So Randall, I'll ask again. What was your last group like? What did they do?"<br>He wasn't budging. Instead he just looked down at his feet.  
>"Alright, the way I see it, you have two options. The first one involves the man from earlier or death. The second involves telling me. It's your choice."<br>He sighed. "Well they tried to find a lot of groups, especially with females. There, they would rape them, one by one, man by man."  
>"And how many times did this happen?"<br>The teen glanced at the door nervously. "At least ten times. But I never participated. They offered, but I said no way. I wasn't like them miss."  
>"Do you know where your group is?"<br>He shook his head. "No miss. They were on their way to Nebraska, never staying in one place for two days. They ain't looking for me. You saw it, they left me for dead."  
>"Yeah, they did. How many are there?"<br>"About thirty, maybe more."  
>I bit my lip, terrified inside. "Now I have one more question."<br>"Alright."  
>"What would happen if your men found my group?"<br>He sighed. "It wouldn't be pretty. They'd pretty much beat any man almost to death and rape any woman they find. You would be in the worse shape out of all of them because you're the leader and yer so pretty."  
>The barn doors flew open to show an extremely pissed Daryl, Rick and Shane. "Katherine, what the hell are you doing in here?" Shane demanded, his gun aimed at Randall's head.<br>"Shane, we had it covered." Rick snapped at the man who used to be his best friend.  
>Randall just looked around, shocked and confused.<br>"If you had it covered then she wouldn't be here!"  
>"Shut up ya dumb ass." Daryl hissed. "She did great." His eyes roamed over my body to make sure nothing happened. "Ya alright?"<br>I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I told all of you I can take care of myself." I stormed out, pissed that none of the men had any trust in me. "In the house in ten minutes. We discuss his fate."

* * *

><p>We stood in the house, everyone huddled into one room. Dale had approached me a minute ago, trying to convince me that Randall deserved to live. But nobody was going to influence my decision; not Dale, not Rick, nobody. My brain was my own and I already made up my mind about what to do to keep this group safe.<br>"Why are we here?" Dale asked, as angry as I have ever saw the normally calm man. "Hasn't it already been decided what is going to happen?"  
>I shook my head. "No, we haven't. I want to hear why you want to keep him alive."<br>"He's just a kid! You remember what you were like when you were eighteen!"  
>"Yeah, I do. But that was a different world we lived in. Now we live someplace else." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rick staring at me. We both knew what happened when I was eighteen. I got out. I made a name for myself and never looked back at the world that I once lived in. "Shane, since you are obviously dying to say something, why don't you speak up?" I said to my ex who was pissed and twitching to speak up.<br>"He deserves to die. Kate, Rick, you both are fools if you don't see that. Think of Carl. Think of everyone else. He could bring his group and kill us all."  
>"Which is why he is not going to live for much longer." Rick said, running his fingers through his hair.<br>"Everyone in favor of executing Randall?" I asked.  
>Every hand other than Dale's and Hershel, who didn't want to take part in our group decision, went up. "Glenn?" He asked. Glenn shook his head, looking like he failed him. "Andrea?"<br>She shook her head. "Sorry Dale. I can't. He's a danger to us all."  
>"But we don't even know what his true intentions are. Are we really just going to kill the man because we don't know whats going to happen?"<br>I nodded, leaning against the wall. "Better safe than sorry."  
>"He might be a great kid."<br>"Yeah, he might."  
>"But we can't take that risk." Rick responded, stroking his chin. "I don't want him or his group around my wife and sister. By the things I've heard, our men will be dead and our women will wish they were."<br>"But that's their group." Dale rebutted. "Not the kid."  
>"It could be the kid too." I said. "So let's say that we let him live, let him be apart of our group. How long until we all get comfortable around him and then in our sleep he kills us?"<br>"That might not happen."  
>"You're right, it might. But I'm not taking my chances."<br>Dale looked dumfounded. "I can't believe this. We are just as bad as the walkers. We don't have our humanity with us anymore either." Then on that note, he walked out into the front lawn.

* * *

><p>Rick, Shane, Daryl and I stood in the barn, ready to execute.<br>Rick grabbed his gun out of his holster. "I should have done this before. It wouldn't have caused all this." He held the gun up to the whimpering teenager. As his finger started to press against the trigger a voice interrupted him.  
>"Do it dad." Carl said from up on the loft.<br>I pressed my hand against the top of my brothers pistol, lowering it down. "Carl, what are you doing?"  
>"He deserves to die."<br>I looked over at Rick. "We'll do it later. We are not doing this now."  
>Rick nodded in agreement, putting his pistol back in his holster. Shane rolled his eyes and stormed out of the barn.<br>"Immature child..." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair.  
>Carl looked up to me. "I'm sorry Aunt Katie." He whispered.<br>"No, I was talking about Shane. He doesn't get away, he turns into a child." I kissed the top of his head and gave him a little push. "Go find your mom."  
>He nodded and ran off.<br>I leaned against the barn and looked at the two remaining men. "We need to talk. Carl...no. I refuse to have that happen to him. We will wait until later tonight. And Shane..."  
>"He needs to go." Daryl mumbled. "He's a danger to everyone." His blue eyes found mine, them stubborn but worried. "I don't want him around you."<br>"He thinks the baby is his." Rick hissed.  
>"Rick, it could be."<br>"I don't care if it could be. That's my kid and I am going to raise it like that. Shane is unfit to be a parent. He's trying to take away my life. Except for you Kate, he wants... he wants you." He wiped his mouth, his eyes tired. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." He walked out of the barn, holding the door open for us. Daryl wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him, walking out.  
>"Is there no such thing as a calm day anymore?" I asked, inhaling Daryl's comforting woodsy sent.<br>He shrugged. "I don't know babe. Tomorrow things could be real simple. Or..."  
>"Or they could result to hell. I just want a day. A day when I can sit on the porch and read to Carl, run a bit with Glenn," I wiggled my eyebrows. "Take a nap with you..." I said a little quieter just to make sure my brother couldn't hear.<br>He chuckled, his arm tightening around my waist. "That, I can't wait for."  
>I blushed a little, kissing his shoulder. "I'm sure. But you're gonna have to wait a little bit until things calm-"<br>Then, in the dark night sky, a blood curdling scream rippled through the air. Daryl, Rick and I took off running in the direction of the scream to find people crowded around who made the noise.  
>I pushed through, getting a look at who it was. There, lying on the damp grass, the color of red everywhere, laid Dale Horvath. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. Everybody stood in shock over the older man who was choking on blood. The walker that killed him laid in a mangled position and I glanced over at Carl to see how he was doing to find him with wide, panicked eyes.<br>"He's in pain, can you do something?" Andrea cried.  
>Rick nodded, pulling out his pistol out of his holster with his trembling hand. He lifted the small gun, aiming it at Dale's forehead, the gun shaking. I raised my hand to take it from him because I knew he couldn't do it. But Daryl slipped his fingers through with the hand that would grab the pistol and grabbed it himself with his opposite hand. Rick gratefully handed it over, stepping back to be with his family. Daryl held the pistol over Dale's head, Andrea's cries echoing through the night air.<br>"Sorry brother." The younger Dixon said before pulling the trigger.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: ****Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner... I had the chapter written but I realized that I had exactly 60,000 words to this story before this chapter. Oh well. Please help me reach my goal to reach 100 reviews by the time I start writing season three! XOXO -Emma**

Chapter 31

There was no choice other than to either cry or ignore the event that just took place, to continue on with our lives, to get some rest before tomorrow hit us. Rick kissed my forehead goodnight, telling me that we would discuss Randall tomorrow. Carl just stared at Dale, not listening to Lori's and my protests. After minutes of depression, Carl stood up, walking away to his tent, leaving me alone with Daryl.  
>"Do I follow?" I asked my hunter quietly.<br>He shook his head, wrapping his arm around my waist. "No. He needs to cope in his own way. Ya do too."  
>I closed my eyes tightly, trapping the tears inside for Andrea, Carol and Glenn were still in the distance, watching from afar. I couldn't let the people who looked up to me see me cry. "Take me to our tent." I whispered.<br>He nodded, dropping his arm and intertwining his large fingers with mine. We started to walk away and back to our tent where I didn't have to face the eyes that followed me everywhere I went. Daryl released my hand and unzipped the tent, getting us both inside before securing it again. My body started to tremble and goose bumps appeared on my arms. He pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly against his chest.  
>"Breathe." He commanded with worry in his deep voice. It was just one word but it calmed me down a bit and I took a large breath, my body shaking. He helped me remove my pants and shirt, sliding my favorite one of his over my head. Stripping down to his boxers, he got in our little bed of covers, helping me down. Once again I was where I belonged, in his arms, away from harm. "Katie, talk to me. What's goin' on?" My hunter asked, smoothing my hair as he pulled up the covers.<br>"I'm a terrible leader. I can't do this."  
>"That's bull shit."<br>"It's true. I should have gotten rid of Randall sooner so Dale wouldn't have been out alone, set a curfew maybe. I could have saved him. I could have found a better place. I could have-"  
>He kissed my forehead. "No, ya couldn't have. Ya never would have known. It's not ya fault and the sooner ya see that, the better."<br>I sobbed into his bare chest, my hands holding on tightly to his shoulders. "Rick should have just left me out of this. I can't do this."  
>"But ya can. Ya've been doin' an amazin' job, a better one than anyone else could if ya ask me."<br>"You're just saying that." I sobbed.  
>He shook his head, kissing my forehead. "Kate, everyone in this group is debatin' who's a better leader, ya or yer brother. Ya are made for this. And 'bout Dale... that definitely wasn't yer fault baby."<br>"It was mine." I heard from outside my tent. I wiped my tears from under my eyes as Daryl unzipped the tent. Standing outside was my nephew, eyes red and puffy. "Aunt Katie, can I come in?"  
>I nodded, giving him a weak smile, which probably turned out to look like I was melting in a wax museum. "Of course baby."<br>He took of his boots and stepped in, Daryl zipping the tent back up. My nephew walked over to me and sat down to the empty left of me. "It was my fault. I...I saw that walker."  
>"It's alright Carl." I said, my voice attempting to be strong. "I think I did earlier someplace too."<br>He shook his head. "No, it was my fault. It was stuck in the mud and I was bored. So I started playing with it."  
>My eyes went wide from concern. "Carl Grimes! I thought you knew better than that!"<br>"I know, I know. A foot got loose and the thing grabbed me... I thought...I ran. It was the same one. Please don't be mad at me."  
>I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "No baby, of course not. It wasn't your fault. But walkers are dangerous. What were you thinking?"<br>He took a gulp and looked at my hunter, wide blue eyes. "I was gonna kill it."  
>"With your knife? You don't know how to do that yet hun. You could have gotten yourself killed."<br>Carl shook his head violently. "No, with a gun."  
>"And how in Sam's hell were you able to get a gun?"<br>The youngest Grimes took a deep breath, producing Daryl's missing pistol from under his shirt. He gave it back to Daryl, not making eye contact. "I was going to return it." He whispered. "I just wanted to get rid of it, but I couldn't."  
>"And?" I asked, used to this routine.<br>"And I'm really sorry Mr. Dixon."  
>Daryl nodded, putting his pistol in his duffel. "It's cool kid. Next time, just come ask. I'll set ya up with ya own."<br>Both Carl's and my eyes widened for both entirely different reasons. "Really?" We both asked.  
>He nodded again. "Yeah."<br>Carl grinned and I flashed Daryl a look that told him to stop talking. My hunter winked at me, grinning just as big as my nephew.  
>Suddenly Carl stopped grinning. "Aunt Katie? Would you mind if I slept in here tonight? Mom and dad keep fighting and I've been having nightmares."<br>I nodded, getting situated in my bed. "Of course kiddo." Carl curled up next to me and Daryl laid behind me, his hand on my waist still. Before I knew it Carl was sleeping. I felt a pair of lips press against my temple.  
>"No, not while Carl is in the tent." I hissed, getting shivers down my spine.<br>He chuckled. "I was just givin' ya a goodnight kiss Kate. But I guess we all know where your mind is at."  
>I rolled my eyes and tilted my head back so I could look him in those brilliant blue eyes of his. "Thank you." I whispered. He smiled slightly and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you."<br>"I love ya more."  
>"Not possible."<br>He smiled against my skin. "It is. Now try to get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow."  
>I groaned. "When is it not?"<p>

* * *

><p>Once again the camp had a heavy cloud filled of depression weighing down on everyone. Nobody smiled, nobody laughed, nobody told jokes or sang. Hershel's farm was a depressing place to be in and it didn't help that every single one of the depressed people were going to be living under the same roof in the same room.<br>Dale's funeral was sad and gloomy, filled with everyone crying and long speeches. I couldn't live my life like this, so I took off into the house, sitting in the living room with Maggie. Neither of us said anything, we didn't dare. Everything felt wrong.  
>The front door opened to show a panicked Rick, a calm and collected Daryl and a bloody maniac Shane behind.<br>"Kate, Randall got out." Rick said, his voice terrified.  
>My eyes widened. "How the hell did that happen?"<br>"We should have killed him when we had the chance." Shane muttered, angry. "I walked in the barn to find him gone. He slipped out of his handcuffs."  
>"Not possible."<br>"It is! Shut the hell up Kate, you don't know shit!"  
>Daryl and Rick glared at the psychopath. "She's smarter than ya, dumb ass." Daryl muttered.<br>"Continue your story that doesn't work." I said, pushing myself off the couch as Maggie left to check on Beth. "How did you end up getting a beating? Or was that just you being you and Daryl was around?"  
>My man smiled, grinning for the first time that day. He gave me one of his rare, sly smiles and a wink.<br>Shane looked furious. "No, it was Randall. I found his tracks."  
>"Again, doubtful. You can't track to save your life."<br>"So I followed him until he realized I was." He said, choosing to ignore my remarks. "He took my pistol and aimed it at me, chucking me at the tree."  
>I bit my lip. "Again, doubtful. Let us think about this. He didn't realize you were following him sooner, how did he get a pistol off of a trained police officer, plus you have more muscle than that scrawny kid. None of it adds up. Especially the handcuffs which that last ended up in a hand being taken off."<br>He rolled his eyes. "We have to go after him. He said he was going to go get his group."  
>"Alright." I said in defeat. I was curious to find out what the hell this man was up to. "I'll go get Glenn."<p>

* * *

><p>We stood in the woods behind Daryl who was still tracking the footprints, regardless to Shane's protest. We didn't trust him and we didn't trust him leading us into that kind of trap.<br>"I told you it was this way." Shane said, pointing to the west. "I followed him this way."  
>I put my hands on my hips, glancing at Glenn who returned the same look. "Daryl, what does the tracks say?"<br>My tracker moved a few leaves from his path, crouching over and examining the prints. "They still lead north." He grumbled, hating to be around Shane for this long.  
>I glared at my ex, noticing that he was starting to sweat nervously. "What are you trying to pull here? You trying to lead us on a wild goose chase for nothing? Are we supposed to trust your word?"<br>"Yeah, you are." He said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Why don't we split up? Rick, Katie and I in one group and Daryl and Glenn in the other, following the tracks."  
>"No." I snapped. "I don't like it."<br>"Neither do I." Rick chimed in. "Katie goes with Glenn and Daryl. We need to talk."  
>I rolled my eyes. "Oh jesus, we don't need another one of these." I sounded like and annoyed ex, and that was the plan. Rick and Daryl were in on it. Then Rick would walk with Shane and...dispose of one threat of the group while Daryl, Glenn and I took care of the other.<br>"How about Katie goes with us, huh Rick?" Shane asked, stroking his chin.  
>"No." Daryl hissed. "She stays with me."<br>Shane rolled his eyes, walking west, Rick following behind.  
>A few minutes later of continuing north, Daryl stopped in his tracks, crouched down and staring at the dirt. "Ricks in serious trouble." He warned me. "The tracks are walking next to each other. I seriously doubt that Randall didn't notice that." He peered up at me but gaze drifted to the tree to my right.<br>I turned and glanced at it too, pressing my fingers against the liquid that was seeping down it. I removed my hand to find it painted red in blood. "So how do we know who's it is?" I asked, wiping it on my shorts.  
>Daryl looked at the dirt again. "Well one of the tracks end here. The other goes over...there."<br>And surely enough, there was a walker version of the teenager. Daryl bit the corner of his thumb before grabbing his crossbow off of his back, loading an arrow and shooting it in the head. All three of us jogged over to what used to be the teen, bending down to see the cause of death.  
>"I don't see any bites or scratches." Glenn stated.<br>Daryl moved the walkers head, the neck obviously broken. "That's 'cause there ain't one."  
>"So how did he turn?"<br>"He died, broken neck." Daryl glanced at me, his stormy blue eyes confirming what Jenner had told me back at the CDC, the words that echoed in the back of my mind. _We're all infected._


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:**** I apologize for not updating sooner! These past two weeks have been insane with birthday parties and with sickness. I promise I will update almost back to my normal pace for I am trying to continue to write my Harry Potter Fanfic I started writing before this one (oops...). Anyway, that was this is the end of season 2! Hope you like it! -Emma**

Chapter 32

We stepped back onto the porch only to be bombarded by the members of the group and the people of the farm.  
>"Where's Rick?" Lori demanded.<br>"Where's Shane?" Andrea asked at the same time.  
>"Did you take care of Randall?" T-dog said to me.<br>"Are you hurt?" Maggie asked, directed more towards Glenn than anyone else.  
>"Can we get through?" I asked, trying to push my way through the crowd. They all parted like the red sea, waiting for answers. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. Then, walking back, everyone's eyes were on me. I sighed and took a drink. They all just stared at me. "What?" I asked. "I was thirsty."<br>Maggie, Jimmy, T-dog, and Beth all smiled while Lori and Andrea just glared at me.  
>"Rick and Shane are still out there. It's dark, they should be back soon." No way I was going to tell them at this moment our intentions that only one of them should show up.<br>"So you haven't found Randall yet?" T-dog questioned once more.  
>I bit my lip and looked at Daryl, him giving me a slight nod. "We went walking through the woods. Daryl followed the tracks and we ended up finding that Shane and Randall were walking next to each other. So then we found blood on the tree and walker Randall." I took a deep breath, my teeth digging into the inside of my cheek. "There were no bites or scratches on him."<br>Andrea stepped forward. "Wait, but you said you found walker Randall."  
>"We did."<br>"So there was no bites or scratches, but he turned?"  
>God this girl was not comprehending anything I was saying. "Yes."<br>"How the hell did that happen? Are you positive not a single walker was near it?"  
>"Yes Andrea. He died of a broken neck." Glenn chimed in, just as annoyed.<br>I took another breath. "I have suspected this too, ever since Jenner told me that we are all infected."  
>The room burst into chaos.<br>"Way to drop the bomb." Daryl muttered to me, an amused look on his face. "I would have guessed that since yer a big fancy news reporter that ya would have built more suspense or cushion on ya."  
>I shrugged. "Hate to be a bitch, but do you see any working televisions for me to report to?" I tried to tone out the shit they were all sputtering. I looked around the room only to find everyone there other than Shane, Rick and Carl. "Lori?" I called, my voice panicked. "Where's Carl?"<br>"Upstairs." She said as if I asked her when her date of birth was.  
>I shook my head. "He would be down here after hearing all this yelling." I pushed my way to the door, going to find my nephew.<br>In the distance I saw a shadow with a Sheriff hat walking towards something. I ran as fast as my legs could take me as the figure disappeared down the hill. I finally reached my nephew in time to see him shoot a walker Shane in the head.  
>"What the hell happened?" I demanded, pulling my nephew into my arms.<br>Rick sighed. "He attacked me first and I wanted to try out what Jenner said."  
>"Yeah, well it worked. What I'm asking is what the hell you were doing, getting Carl to do that?"<br>"Aunt Katie?" Carl called from looking over the hill. "Walkers."  
>I ran over to see nothing but a sea of walkers, attracted by the sound of the bullet that Carl shot through Shane's head. "Run!"<br>All three of us Grimes were running for our lives, some walkers getting a little to close for comfort that Rick and I had to shoot them. The barn now had nothing in there, no walkers, no members of a terrible group. We all ran for it, Rick closing the doors tightly behind us.  
>"Katherine!" He hollered. "Get the lighter fluid!"<br>I grabbed the red tank in the corner, dousing the hay and wood of the barn with it. "Carl! Up the ladder!" My nephew bolted up to the loft with me trailing behind, Rick still holding the doors shut. I took my lighter out of my pocket and handed it to Carl, lighting the orange flame. "When your dad gives you the call, toss it down there." He nodded and I took the tank, moving to the side corners of the loft. "We're ready Rick!"  
>My brother let go of the doors, bolting up the ladder as I poured the lighter fluid over the walkers that followed. "NOW CARL!" Rick called.<br>Carl lit my lighter and tossed it into the pool of walkers, all of them catching fire instantly like marshmallows that were set right in the middle of the flame. I tossed the tank down in there, escaping out the small window with my family. Outside, walkers were everywhere, being drawn to the barn like moths to the...never mind. We all slid down the other ladder, running the second our feet hit the floor. We all stopped to catch our breaths when there weren't as many walkers around.  
>"What now?" I asked, panting.<br>"We go get the car and try to get rid of as many walkers as possible."  
>I nodded, shooting a walker that got a little close. "Oh my god, how do we get there?"<br>"Run and shoot."  
>So there we were again, running and shooting as many walkers as possible. I wanted my Honey Badger so bad it hurt for my aim wasn't as good with a pistol. Somehow we reached the car, Rick taking the front seat, Carl the back. I crawled in the back grabbing the assault riffle and grinning. I was with my baby. I climbed to the front seat, rolling the window down and turning off the air bags as Rick stepped on the pedal of the car, us hitting a few walkers. Leaning out the window I took a shot, knocking a walker down in one shot.<br>"Circle around! Try to get some people!" I saw other vehicles swarm around the farm. I looked over at the house to see Patricia get bit.  
>Rick apparently saw it to, but he also saw Lori get pulled into a vehicle, safe. "No, we have to leave."<br>"No! Hershel won't get off of the farm unless forced! He'll die for sure!"  
>He sighed but did as I said, circling around. I got out of the car and ran up to the old man, shooting a few walkers on the way. "Hershel! Come on!"<br>The old man shook his head. "Tell my daughters I love them, will you?"  
>I shook my head, shooting another walker. "No, you will."<br>"Katherine, this is my farm, I'm going down with it."  
>Grabbing Hershel's arm, I shot another walker. "Do you really want Beth and Maggie to lose another family member?"<br>That got him. We both got in the car. "Alright, let's go see who else is left."  
>Rick shook his head. "No, we gotta go Kate."<br>"No, we have to help."  
>"I'm not going back."<br>"But what about Daryl? What about Glenn? What if they die and we could have saved them?"  
>"Katherine Selena Grimes, we have to go."<br>It was an impulse decision. I reached for the door but my brother locked it just before I could open it. With the car, he started to drive away. "RICK!" I cried, yanking at the handle.  
>But my brother wouldn't budge. He just kept driving. My mind raced through everyone we just left behind. Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Lori, Andrea, Beth, T-dog, the new members of my family. I started to sob at the thought of loosing anyone of them. I couldn't, I just couldn't. Carl rested his hand on my shoulder. "They'll make it out." He said reassuringly. "Glenn, Daryl, they'll be fine."<br>I could only hope he would be right.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the highway spot we set up for Sophia to find Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Lori and T-dog there. I let out a sigh of relief and got out the car. "Hey kid!" I called out to Glenn.<br>He turned around and saw me, relief flooding his face. "You made it out."  
>I nodded and walked up to him, giving him a hug. "You scared the shit out of me you buffoon!" I pulled apart to see him with a smile on his face.<br>"Yeah, well ditto! One minute you are telling us...that, and the next you are running out, setting fires to barns."  
>I smiled a bit. "Actually that was all Carl. I just doused it in liter fluid."<br>"God, must be in the blood."  
>"I've raised him well."<br>He chuckled.  
>I looked over at Maggie and she suddenly hugged me.<br>"I'm glad you're safe." She said in her southern ascent.  
>"Me too."<br>She pulled apart. "You know, it would suck not having someone my own age around that's female. I got pretty used to it."  
>I laughed along with her. "Yeah, me too."<br>But in the back of my mind, I was still worrying so much. What if I lost Daryl? What if I would never hear his voice and chuckle again, what if I never saw that sly smile he saved only for me? My heart started to hurt and fear and panic overwhelmed everything in my body.  
>Right on que, I heard the roar of the motor cycle. My heart leaped as I turned around to see him turning the bike off, Carol behind him. Oh my, did I run. He barely had time to stabilize the bike before I jumped up on him, my legs around his waist. I clung to him as I felt his arms tighten around me, holding me close.<br>"I thought you died." I sobbed, clinging to him tighter than before.  
>He shook his head, kissing the top of mine. "What did I tell ya? The only thing that can kill a Dixon is a Dixon. Not some stupid brain-dead creature."<br>"Hey, stop talking about me like that." Carol joked, walking by us.  
>I grinned and unlatched my legs from his waist, my feet hitting the floor. I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing him tenderly. "Do you swear by that?" I asked.<br>He nodded. "As long as ya Grimes remain invincible. Y'all get shot then act like it never happened."  
>"Well, it's a magical family."<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was back from the group other than Andrea. She was the only one that somebody didn't see go down. In this day, not only did we lose the farm but we also lost Jimmy, Patricia, and Shane. It sucked. That and people were all mad at both me and Rick, shouting at us at the campfire. I just ignored them and let Rick deal with it, still mad at him for not even going back to go attempt to rescue anyone. We could have found Andrea or saved Patricia. Thank god we saved Hershel for he would have been a goner if we didn't go back. I leaned into Daryl, his arm draped around my shoulder, Carl in my lap. Carl was upset over what he had to do, still confused on why his dad had to put down his best friend. Every time someone brought up Shane's name, he would flinch slightly so only I could feel it. I'd kiss the top of his head and wrap my arms tighter around him.<br>"We should get back on the road." Carol said once a pause loomed over the group. "Find some shelter instead of just sitting at the edge of a highway where walkers could come from anywhere."  
>"With what fuel?" I asked her. "If the cars broke down in an inconvenient spot, which it probably would considering our luck, then we'd be screwed. At least here if there is a walker coming, all of us will be together. Easier to defend each other than being spread out like we were at the farm."<br>She gave a defeated sigh and sat down next to Daryl.  
>"What about food and water?" T-dog asked. "What about survival?"<br>"We can last a day. Listen to Kate." Rick snapped.  
>T-dog shifted, sitting up straighter. "How 'bout we take a vote? See what everyone wants to do?"<br>"How about no?" My brother's voice was cold and hard. "This is no longer a democracy. If you don't want to abide to mine and Kate's rules, you can leave. If you don't want to listen to us, you can leave. I dare you to try to make it on your own."  
>"It was just a suggestion..." He mumbled.<br>I gave him a weak smile. "I know. I just think Rick is a little on edge."  
>"Wasn't directed at you." Rick grumbled. "It was to everyone."<br>Lori glared at him, pissed about him killing Shane even though she was the one who told him he was too dangerous to be kept living. That women needed to make up her mind and stick with it for I was tiered of her bullshit, mother of my kid or not.  
>"What's our plan for the future?" Maggie asked, her voice quiet for the fear of getting her head snapped off too. "What do we do next?"<br>Rick put his hands on his hips, taking in a deep breath. "We survive."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(Aprox. 6 months later)

I held my riffle up, scanning the room for walkers. Rick trailed behind me, then Carl, lightly stepping into the floorboards of the kitchen, it creaking softly. From behind the door to the dining room there was also a creak. I held my riffle up, just waiting for the walker to come out. The door flew open, but Daryl stood there, crossbow raised, T-dog and Carol behind, no walker. I bit my lip, turning away from those blue eyes.  
>"Clear on our part." I said, trying to make my voice sound solid and steady. It worked. I had been on TV for six years before the apocalypse. Going from arguing with my co-anchor to smiling at the camera was my everyday life.<br>"Yeah, us too." Daryl responded, lowering the crossbow.  
>Carl hit puberty in the months that had gone by since we lost the farm, so that meant he was always hungry. After receiving the go, he climbed up on the counter top and grabbed the boxes of cereal from the top of the fridge. "Apple Jacks, Frosted Flakes, Fruit Loops..." He started mumbling, his voice deeper than before by quite a bit.<br>I snagged the Apple Jacks from his hands.  
>"Hey!" He exclaimed, hopping down from the counter, his voice squeaking a bit. "I wanted those!"<br>"You can have the Frosted Flakes."  
>"But..."<br>I swung my arm across my body while saying "They're great!"  
>"Aunt Katie..." He whined.<br>"I'm the old lady. Therefore, I deserve first pick."  
>All of a sudden the Apple Jacks were ripped out of my hands by Glenn. "Actually, I'm the second youngest. Therefore, I deserve first pick."<br>I rolled my eyes and opened the cupboard, finding cans galore.  
>"Thank god." Carol muttered from behind me.<br>I grinned, taking the bag from her and started to put the cans we would use in there.  
>"Found candy." Beth announced from where the pantry was. "Chocolate, Jelly Beans..."<br>In an instant, Carl was there. I didn't know if it was because of the candy or his crush on the farmers youngest daughter. "What else?" He asked eagerly.  
>I turned to my brother. "Good call on this one."<br>Rick smiled for the first time in awhile. Dirt was dried up on his face and his hair was longer, a beard surrounding his mouth. I could only imagine what my own reflection looked like. "Is that because the cereal or the candy?"  
>He knew me so well. "Well both are good factors, but there is also a lot of food. The previous owners weren't smart enough to take anything with them or they died before it all happened."<br>He nodded and walked over to talk to Daryl about something, probably security.  
>"Hey, how you holding up?" Maggie asked quietly, resting her hand on my shoulder.<br>I bit my lip out of habit, glancing over at the hunter. "I've been better."  
>She gave me a sad smile. "Just give it time. Glenn and I had a phase like that too. It will pass, sooner or later."<br>"Hopefully sooner." I mumbled, pulling on the braid that ran down my neck to the end of my shoulder-blade. I walked over to the living room, Maggie trailing after. "Can I tell you something?" I asked her as I flopped down on the couch.  
>She nodded. "Yeah, of course."<br>I sighed and pulled the elastic out, running my fingers through what used to be the braid. "I don't know where to go next. With anything actually for that matter. I just...I don't know."  
>"You will when the time is right, about all of what your talking about."<br>"Are you sure? So I'll just know?"  
>She nodded. "Yup. It will come to you randomly."<br>Rick came into the living room, stroking his chin where his beard now lay. "We stay here for the night. Daryl, T-dog and I are going to board up the door and windows. Maggie, you and Glenn can have the master. Katie, you and Carl can have the room with the bunk beds."  
>My nephew grinned at me from behind his dad. "Race you up the stairs."<br>"Are you kidding me? You are closer to the stairs by five feet."  
>"Fine. That just means I get top bunk."<br>I rolled my eyes. "Good. I'm too old for the top."  
>"You're only thirty."<br>I sent him a glare. "I'm twenty-nine tomorrow!"  
>"Eh, close enough."<p>

* * *

><p>The next day was my birthday and I couldn't dread it anymore. Once again, we were on the road, searching for...whatever. Most days it was shelter, others food, others fuel. But we were on the run and everyone was now a walker killing machine. By now, I had killed so many I couldn't even guess on how high my number was. The same went along with both Rick and Daryl. But Carl was keeping track, mumbling a number every time he killed one. Everyone was different now. Some for the worse, some for the better. Some I just couldn't tell.<br>Like Rick, his change from the world we used to live in to now was huge. But deep inside, he was still the same guy who taught me how to ride a bike and helped me with my Spanish in my Freshman year.  
>Carl had changed, but all teenagers do from eleven to thirteen, right? There was so much the kid missed out on. Middle and High school dances, his first girlfriend, failing his first test, so much. I felt as a failure to him in so many ways.<br>Lori was the same woman, still annoying as hell but she attempted to be a better mother to Carl, then he shut her out completely. She gave up.  
>Glenn was no longer the kid he was once I first got to the camp. He had grown up and became a man, but I missed my friend that would make comments about the situation just to make someone smile. He was still there, but he was buried deep behind all those layers of dirt and blood.<br>And Daryl...he changed for the better in some ways, but in other ways he was fading. I didn't know if that was because the apocalypse, others, or if it was only around me. But he became more open to the group and started letting more people in, became good friends with Carol and my brother.  
>"Katherine, you alright?" Rick asked, slowing the car down a bit and peering over at me.<br>I just kept on starting out the window. No, I wasn't alright and until something changed, I wouldn't be. Daryl and I kept fighting about us and where we were at in our relationship. He didn't think he was good enough for me and that pissed me off greatly, thus resulting in a huge fight. It got nasty and so did the personal attacks from both sides. In the end we'd both apologize, but we really weren't the same couple that we used to be. I wanted that back. I wanted my best friend back. I was so tiered with all the fighting that was happening about every little thing and I just wanted to press pause on the fight and skip ahead to the better moments.  
>"Aunt Katie?" Carl's voice came from the back. I didn't move, just stared. It was a beautiful day outside but all I saw was gray.<br>I took a deep breath before answering the words I've said so often this week. "I'm fine." I continued to look outside for something, anything. I wanted answers. And just like that, I got one. "Rick, stop the car."  
>My brother flashed his back lights so nobody would run into the back of his car as he braked. "What?"<br>I ignored him again, throwing the door open and walking forward. "That's it." I whispered, staring at a prison. The gates around it were secure and held prisoners in and others out. Maybe it could also keep walkers out. We could make a home out of this place, we could live.  
>A walker came by and Carl walked up to it, shooting it with his pistol with the large silencer attached, larger than the one on mine. "What are you thinking, Aunt Katie?"<br>I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. "I'm thinking we could be safe here."  
>"You don't think it's too risky?" Beth asked me, walking up next to us.<br>I shook my head. "It's worth it."  
>"I agree." Rick said, joining us.<br>Like that, the rest of the group was there and Rick was filling them in on the plan of action. So we all gathered back in our cars and got our weapons.  
>"Alright, I want everyone to go up to the fence and shake it, get the walkers attention. Then stab them in the head with anything you can, as long as it dies. I want Katie and Daryl on me. I'm going to go shut that gate up there," He pointed over to a the wire gate, it being left open. "while Katie is going to go shut the door to the prison. We'll clear up the courtyard and sleep out there, planning for tomorrow."<br>"Alright." I said. "We ready?"  
>My group nodded, weapons in hand. This was what we've been waiting for.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: ****I want to thank all of my 200 followers! I reached my goal :D ! I love you all and thank you for all of your support! **

Chapter 34

We cleared the courtyard of walkers, the group being safe for the first time in awhile. A large fire illuminated the area, but somehow it felt cold. It was a peaceful moment and it contained joy, something Hershel picked up on.

"Bethy, why don't you sing us something?" The old man asked his youngest. "Maybe the one that your mother used to always sing?"

Beth shifted uncomfortably. The shy girl hated to be put on the spotlight. "Why?"

"Why not?" Glenn asked from next to me, Maggie on his other side.

The blonde took a deep breath before starting to sing. "Oh all the money that I've spent, I've spent it in good company." She sang, her voice flowing over the notes. I smile softly as Beth continued to sing. After that verse, Maggie jumped in. The two sisters sang by the blazing fire, creating a peaceful element for the whole group. I glanced over at my brother who was pacing over by the fence on walker duty. My eyes then wandered over to Daryl who was laughing with Carol away from the group. I couldn't help the pang of jealousy that flooded my veins. Standing up, I zipped my leather jacket up, walking over to my brother, ignoring Daryl and Carol.

"Hey." I said once I reached Rick.

Rick smiled at me. "Hey, how are you?"

I gave him a fake smile. "Just dandy. You?"

"Fantastic." he said sarcastically. He looked around at the gates, back to the group, and back to the gates."I know it's safe but I'm still worried, you know?"

I rested my hand on his shoulder, not mentioning the fact that he smelled really bad. Then again, we all did. "Don't be. The only thing you should be worried about is your pregnant wife who's barley eating over there. Go sit and rest."

He sighed. "Who's gonna take watch?"

"I will."

"On your birthday?"

I nodded. "I haven't celebrated my birthday in years. Plus, I'm pretty sure that every birthday thing passed away when the dead started eating the living."

He stared out into the darkness. "Do you remember your birthdays as a kid?"

"Gee, how could I forget those lovely things?" I asked sarcastically, leaning against the fence. "Mom would come home drunk off her ass and say that however many years had passed was the worst day of her life. Dad wouldn't even come home or say more than two words to me."

He stroked his scruffy looking beard, now nervous. "No, not that."

I smiled slightly, sliding the sapphire heart pendant on my chain left to right. "When you came home from college and took me up to the roof of the house and we ate store-bought cupcakes?"

"Yup. And we lit the same candle for every year."

"The same blue one."

"It was your favorite color."

I bit my lip and dropped the pendant. "You stopped coming home on my fourteenth." Two years before the incident.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"I went to the store by myself and bought some of those cupcakes and climbed on the roof, lighting the candle. I wished you would come home. You never showed up."

"Katie...I'm sorry."

I gave him a weak smile. Things were different now. He had a new family...and so did I. It was no longer Rick and I against the world and it hadn't been since my fourteenth birthday. "I know. Go see your wife."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked away toward the fire.

I let out a sigh and threw my head back against the fence. A year ago I was at the bar with my friends, getting drinks bought for me and trying to forget about Shane. We were broken up then but yet, still together. I ended up drinking so much that my friend Tess ended up taking me home and holding my hair over the toilet bowl. "Happy 28th Katie." She said as I vomited more and more alcohol.

I sat down on one of the boxes, looking out into the distance.

"Hey." I heard a deep voice say a few minutes later.

I turned my head to see Daryl, as handsome as ever. "Hey." I muttered, playing with the necklace.

"Can I?" He asked, motioning to the crate.

I nodded, looking back out to see a walker in the distance, not noticing anything.

He sat down, looking very uncomfortable. "I don't wanna fight anymore." He said, his voice tiered. "I want us back."

Biting my lip, I nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Daryl smiled a bit, his face still covered in dirt. "Come here."

I let out a deep breath and snuggled into his side, his arm wrapping around me. Inhaling the smell of him, I felt content, even though he also smelled like rodents, dirt and blood. I loved this man with every fiber of my being and didn't want to live without him, if only for a day. "I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed ya too." He kissed the top of my head, stroking my hair. "And once we get this prison clear, yer gonna be my roommate."

I smiled. "Well I would say cell mates but roommates works I guess."

"As long as I'm sharin' a bed with ya, I'm good. Cell mate, roommate, doesn't matter." I looked up to see the sly smile I loved so much on his face.

Rolling my eyes, I bit my lip sheepishly. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "Course." He took his index finger and placed it under my chin, tilting my head up to meet his stormy blue eyes. He then planted a gentle kiss on my lips, leaving me wanting more. "Happy birthday baby."

I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him with all I had. I had my best friend and lover back and that was all I wanted for my birthday. In my head the words played over in my mind. "_Happy 29th Katie_."

* * *

><p>The next day Daryl, Rick, T-dog, Glenn, Maggie and I spent clearing out the cell block, stabbing and shooting walker after walker. Cell block C ended up being cleared other than the walkers locked in by the cell, walkers that died from starvation. I walked down the hallway, my combat boots clicking against the cement flooring. The growls of walkers echoed through the empty cell block along with the footsteps of the rest of my group. Once again, Daryl was right next to me, his hand brushing against mine.<br>"Alright, now this is the cell block we're going to use." I announced, turning toward them. "Tomorrow we'll try to find the cafeteria and clear out this place some more. Leave your dead walkers by the door to the courtyard. Rick, Daryl and I will burn them tomorrow morning."  
>And just like that, they all broke apart, looking for a cell to call their own. I smiled at my hunter, intertwining my fingers with his. We walked up the stairs, picking the cell farthest away from someone. The walker in our cell moaned, reaching his dirty arm toward us. I started to reach for my knife but Daryl let go of my hand, taking his crossbow off of his back and loading an arrow in, shooting its head.<br>"Show off." I snickered, teasing him.  
>He grinned my favorite smile, pulling the arrow out. "Just wanted some practice."<br>I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like you need that."  
>He shrugged, using the keys we found off of one of the walkers to open the gate. "Home sweet home." He said, dragging the walker out of the cell. He closed the cell bars behind us, grinning at me.<br>"You know that's not a door. They can still see us."  
>He rolled his eyes at me, setting his crossbow on the top bunk. Then in one swift movement, he scooped me up bridal style. He carried me over to the bed, laying me down on there, his body over mine.<br>I rested my hand on his cheek, his stubble brushing against it. "I love you."  
>His lips met mine with a hunger, claiming me as his. He hasn't kissed me like that in about a month. I smiled against his lips, rolling over so I was on top. "I love ya too. So much." he whispered before kissing me once more.<br>"Get a room!" I heard from behind me. I turned my head to see Glenn, Maggie at his side with a smile on her face.  
>"We got one..." Daryl mumbled, not taking his hands off my backside. "Not my fault ya creepin' in on us, sick perverts."<br>I giggled, rolling off of him. Glenn was right, I really did have different modes. In a matter of minutes I went from the leader of the group to the giggly, lovestruck woman. They left and I rolled back on top of him, smiling at the man that made my dreams and chased away my nightmares.  
>"I want a cat." I said, curling up on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly against him.<br>"Ya wanna cat?" He asked, curiosity and confusion filling his voice.  
>"I do." I stated. "I had one in my apartment in Atlanta."<br>"Hm... and what was yer cat's name?"  
>"Tigger."<br>He chuckled and kissed my head. "Yer so cute. Even when yer in bad ass mode, ya cute."  
>I rolled over once more so I was looking at Daryl. "What's wrong with Tigger? He was an orange cat with black stripes on his head. I loved that cat. He was a hunter though, barley ate his cat food, always wanted a mouse. Which took care of a rodent problem in my apartment complex. He wasn't a social cat, didn't like anyone but me."<br>"So ya replaced the cat with me?" He asked, a teasing smile across his face. "Yer hunter who's not social and only loves ya?"  
>I grinned at him. "I never thought of it like that. But no, my cat was not the sexiest thing on this planet."<br>He rolled his eyes but blushed a shade of pink. "Stop talkin' 'bout yerself babe."  
>My lips met his softly. "What did I ever do so right to deserve you?" I asked as I intertwined my fingers in his hair.<br>"I've been askin' myself that since the day out in the blind."  
>Oh, how I loved Daryl Dixon.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<br>****Remember to review! I want to know what is going on in those brains :)  
><strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note:**** I am so sorry for not updating in a month. I promise I will more often. I've just had a bad case of busy and writers block.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

After dragging the last walker out into the yard, I took my lighter and set fire to one of their hair, it immediately catching fire and spreading one by one to the others. I slid the lighter back into my back pocket and ran my fingers through my hair, craving a cigarette. It really sucked to have an addiction in the apocalypse where supplies were limited. My teeth dug into my lip as took a deep breath.  
>"Are ya alright?" Daryl asked me, concern filling his voice.<br>"I. Want. To. Smoke." I groaned, leaning back into him.  
>He put his hands on my hips and kissed the top of my head, his body making me relax a bit. "Do ya still have the gum that Glenn keeps givin' ya?"<br>I shook my head. "No... I kinda chewed the rest yesterday."  
>"I'll getcha some more or some cigs on my next run."<br>"I love you."  
>He grinned, a blush on his cheeks for having me say it in front of T-dog and my brother. "Love ya more." He said quietly next to my ear.<br>"Hey, where's Glenn and Maggie?" Rick asked, dragging another walker behind him. I narrowed my eyebrows at it and he sighed. "Won't catch fire over there."  
>I gave him a slight smile from understanding. "Ah. And you know them. They're two freaking bunnies. They now have a safe place that's large and nobody will walk in on them."<br>Rick rolled his eyes, pulling the walker into the pile, careful of the flames. "They should be helping out instead of having sex right now. I'm sure they'll have time for that later."  
>"Will we?" Daryl mumbled into my ear.<br>I giggled but completely forgot my brothers great hearing ability. He looked over at Daryl, giving him the evil eye. "I don't need to hear that at all..." He hissed. "Nobody wants to hear that about their sibling..." He said, walking back into the prison, T-dog laughing quietly as he trailed behind.  
>I turned around and grinned at the love of my life, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. "Come on, Rick wanted to go find the cafeteria."<br>He groaned as I led him into the prison to go find where my brother went.

* * *

><p>Rick, Daryl, Hershel and I were examining the equipment we found off the walkers in the court-yard and cells. Flash bangs, grenades, riot gear, and some stuff we couldn't tell because all the guts covering it. I picked up something, carefully wiping some guts and blood off of it with a wet washcloth. "This is so gross." I muttered.<br>"You're such a baby." Rick stated, rolling his eyes at me. No matter how much he changed in personality and age, he would always be the kid I grew up with that forced me to eat worms and play in the dirt.  
>"And you're such a nerd. Do you have a point here?"<br>He rolled his eyes once more and went back to examining things and cleaning.  
>Daryl picked up a riot helmet, looking at it in disgust. "Well I sure as hell don't need this. Survived long enough without it."<br>"Afraid it will cover your pretty little face?" My brother joked.  
>I snorted as my boyfriend rolled his eyes. If Daryl was concerned about vanity, we would be living a world where Carol was bitch, Shane was sane, Hershel wasn't religious and where walkers didn't exist, all probably never going to happen.<br>"It would just make it harder for him to make out with your sister." Carol snickered from the door.  
>I blushed, setting some type of grenade on the table. "True." I mumbled, getting a death glare from my brother. I felt Daryl's hand brush against my own, squeezing my fingers before letting go.<br>"Can I see you?" Carol asked Hershel.  
>Concern and fear crossed my brothers eyes. "Is everything alright?"<br>She nodded. "Yup."  
>Hershel set down the vest he had and walked out of the area and into the cells.<br>I rested my hand on Rick's shoulder in concern. "Hey, I'm sure everything is fine."  
>He nodded slightly then took some of the equipment and started walking to the cell.<br>"Do you think somethings wrong?" I asked Daryl as I felt his presence behind me.  
>He put his hand on my hip, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Nah. If somethin' is, the old mans probably got it under control." He kissed the back of my head. "Come on. I'm hungry for somethin' more than sunflower seeds."<p>

* * *

><p>We walked down the dark hallway, no light other than Daryl's flashlight on his crossbow, weapons raised as growls were heard in the distance.<br>"Stay close." Rick muttered to the group from next to me, his voice steady.  
>In the faint glow of the flashlight I saw Daryl looking at me, his eyes telling me the same message my brother announced. I may had been a leader of the group but that didn't solve Daryl's worries about me. I gave him a slight smile but only worry was located in those beautiful blue eyes as he attempted to smile back.<br>Maggie gasped when she turned, only to find out it was only her boyfriend. Glenn smiled a bit, spraying an arrow in red spray paint so we wouldn't get lost.  
>The growls became louder and louder and it wasn't long before one came into view. I took the first shot, the bullet going straight through the head. Others emerged from where the last walker came.<br>"Go back!" Rick yelled. "Go back!"  
>We started down the hallway and to another one, walkers filling the end.<br>"Shit!" I swore, running the other direction, the rest following. Turning to another hallway we lost Glenn and Maggie, walkers coming after us once more. I opened one of the doors, sliding in with the remaining members of the attack squad.  
>The small light of the flashlight was perfect to see in the small little closet. We took that moment to catch our breaths.<br>"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" Hershel asked, panicked about his daughter and her lover.  
>"I saw them go down the hallway he marked with the double arrows." I commented, checking my gun. "There's a lot of them. Please be careful. Everyone ready?"<br>My group nodded.  
>"Alright. Remember priorities, Glenn and Maggie, cafeteria, infirmary." I opened the door to see a walker waiting right outside. I was about to shoot it when an arrow flew past my ear, shooting it in the head. I stepped out, looking down the hallway to find the only walkers in it dead. I sighed in relief.<br>"Clear." Rick muttered, walking ahead of me. We trailed behind him, searching doors to find if Maggie and Glenn were in them.  
>"Glenn?" I called out, keeping my voice hushed. "Maggie?"<br>My two friends emerged from one of the doors just as a scream filled the air.  
>I whipped around to see what we thought to be a dead walker, snacking on Hershel's leg.<br>T took his axe and with all of his strength killed the un-dead creature.  
>"Get him some help!" Maggie screeched, tears now flowing down her cheeks.<br>T-dog and Rick ran to his side, grabbing Hershel.  
>I glanced around for large doors to find one with cafeteria written above. "In here!" I yelled, throwing open the doors as walkers turned the corner down our hallway. "Quickly!"<br>The two men rushed Hershel in to find the room cleared of walkers. They set him in the middle of the room and T-dog ran back to help Daryl with the doors. Daryl took a hot poker that Maggie was using and shoved it through the handle bars, him and T-dog pressing their backs against the door as walkers pounded, attempting to get in.  
>"Rick, he's bit." I stated. "The infection will spread."<br>The lightbulb went off inside my brothers head. "Katherine, give me the axe."  
>T-dog slid me his axe and I gave it to my brother, him taking it and swinging up,bringing it down a few inches from the bite, taking half of Hershel's leg off. I flinched, glancing away. Daryl rested his hand on my thigh as Hershel passed out by blood loss.<br>"Is he gonna make it?" Maggie asked frantically.  
>"We don't know." Rick muttered.<br>"Hello?" We heard from the little section to the left.  
>I whipped my head around to see some men coming out of the kitchen area, all dressed in gray and blue prison jumpsuits. I bolted up, pointing my Honey Badger at them.<br>"Well you definitely don't look like the rescue team." One of them muttered.  
>"You're better." Another said, stepping out into view. "I mean damn, you're fine. I haven't had some in awhile."<br>Daryl was next to me in an instant a low growl coming from him. "Don't even look at her."  
>He stepped into the light, his tanned skin and dark black curls that traveled to the top of his shoulders shinning in the sunlight. "And what are you going to do about it? It's not like she's with you, a hottie like that."<br>"You can shut the hell up and not talk to my boyfriend like that." I hissed, pissed that another was knocking down the man I loved.  
>"Oh, so you are dating this scum bag."<br>Rick went right up to him, pointing a pistol at his head. "You can shut up or I'll blow your brains out."  
>I stepped back, lowering my gun and leaning down, checking Hershel's heartbeat. "It's beating slower than normal." I muttered, standing up again. "We have to get him out of here and to Carol. Hershel's been teaching her a bit about medical stuff."<br>My brother nodded, terrified inside for Hershel's life. "Alright. Do you and Daryl want to clear the walkers while Maggie, Glenn, T-dog and I get Hershel?"  
>I nodded, looking over at my boyfriend who was still sending death glares at the one man. "Daryl, come on."<br>He reluctantly turned his head, walking back to the doors. "You ready baby?"  
>I aimed my gun at the door, giving him a look for trying to show possession. Not once has he called me that in front of anyone. "Of course."<br>He flung the doors open, about five walkers pouring in. I got the first three and Daryl the next two.  
>"Come on." I said to the group, peering around the corners for walkers. Day two in my so called brilliant plan and someone is already missing a leg and maybe a life.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

We wheeled Hershel into the cell block, Daryl locking the gate behind them, leaving us in the main room. He pulled me into a quick hug as they wheeled Hershel to Carol. He kissed my forehead. "Don't speak too much." He warned, letting go of me and crouching on the metal table, raising his crossbow at the open gate. I raised my Honey Badger, waiting for what was destined to happen.  
>Then, one by one they came. The one hit on me with the black greasy hair, one really pale one that had a blonde and weird looking mustache, a really tall black man, average sized, and small one.<br>"Don't move." My hunter warned, ready to use his crossbow.  
>The one who talked a bunch took the first step closer. "What the hell was that back there?" He asked. "You cut off a mans leg!"<br>"Are ya keeping us prisoners here?" The really big and tall guy said.  
>I couldn't help but snort a bit. They already were prisoners. We just freed them.<br>"We aren't." I snapped. "Go. Leave us."  
>"Excuse me hot stuff," the leader started. "but until you tell us why you killed these people and you broke into a prison, we ain't going."<br>Well, that pissed my boyfriend off. He was trying hard not to press the trigger. "Ya talk to her again like that I'll make you into one of those. Now leave. Yer free to go."  
>He crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. "You know what, this is our cell block, we can stay."<br>"Let's just leave and get outta these people's hair, Tomas." The one said with the odd mustache.  
>"Good idea." I backed up, walking closer. "Maybe you should listen to him." I told Tomas.<br>Tomas didn't like that. His lips drew closer together and he ran his fingers through his greasy hair. "We want answers." He said, walking a step to close to me before Daryl shoved him away.  
>"Damn it Katherine," He hissed. "Get back."<br>"She's a grown woman." Tomas said. "Let her do whatever the hell she wants. She doesn't need to listen to her worthless, red neck boyfriend. You ain't got no control on a woman like that."  
>And just before I could kill the bastard, Rick charged in the cell, his pistol against his neck. "Did they tell you to leave?"<br>The group of prisoners nodded, scared of my brother.  
>"Then do it."<br>"But what are those things?" The tiny one asked, clearly the second in command to Tomas.  
>"Shut up Andrew." The really big one demanded. He was nervous and a bit flustered.<br>I lowered my gun. "How long have you guys been in there?" I ask as Daryl flashes me a look for speaking again. If I'm handling a walker, life is fine and dandy. But god forbid me talk to another man, one that doesn't seem dangerous at all despite his towering statue.  
>The man looked at me with sad eyes. "Two hundred and ninety two."<br>"Ninety four." The weird mustache guy corrected.  
>"Shut up Axel." Tomas muttered.<br>I bit my lip, throwing my gun on my back. "We're going to take you outside." I commanded.  
>"We are?" Rick asked.<br>I nodded. "Yes. Now get your gun off of the mans neck."  
>"I like it there..." Daryl muttered, angry at me for some reason. Prisoners, those I could handle. Understanding my boyfriend...that was difficult.<br>I rolled my eyes at him, walking out the door, the mustache man named Axel holding it for me.  
>Daryl growled, getting closer to me, his arm brushing against my side. I rolled my eyes, upset that he was acting so damn childish.<br>"You killed these people too?" Andrew asked, terrified of us but not showing it to Tomas.  
>"You're next if you keep looking at her like that." My hunter snarled at the leader of the group.<br>Tomas snorted, crossing his arms. "Like you could lay a finger on me."  
>"Is that a challenge?"<br>"Hell yeah it is!"  
>I grabbed Daryl's hand, pulling him behind me. "Knock it off." I hissed at him, my hands on his chest, eyes warning him. "I mean it Daryl Dixon."<br>He rolled his eyes, his hand now on my waist. God his was pissing me off but at the same time I also thought he was being really sexy acting all protective. Sexy yet infuriating pretty much summed up the man I loved.  
>"And no, we haven't killed any people in a while." I answered, turning back to face the prisoners. "Those," I said, pointing to the walkers. "used to be people. They aren't now."<br>"Cause you killed them." Andrew said again.  
>And once again Daryl was pissed. "Why don't ya shut up and let her talk?"<br>"We killed them after they were no longer people." I responded, ignoring my second teenager with a temper. "There is a disease type thing that infects the brain. They can no longer think as they did normally. There is no humanity left."  
>"It's kill and eat." Rick added, stroking his beard. "Everything that made them human is gone."<br>Tomas face turned so it was apparent he was thinking. "We aren't leaving."  
>"Says who?"<br>"I do! This is our prison! You are trespassing!"  
>I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Alright, we can force you back into the cafeteria."<br>"Please don't do that, kind lady!" Axel begged, desperation lingering in his tiered eyes. "I can't go back there."  
>Rick started to stroke his beard once more, indicating his thought. "We'll help you clear out a cell block."<br>"What?!" Daryl and I demanded at the same time.  
>"We're sending them to their death if they go out there now." He said to us, trying to make us see his reason.<br>My hunter didn't like his, getting in Rick's face. "Let them have their way out there. We did for months!"  
>"Damn it Daryl, I'm not going to risk lives for your jealous ways."<br>He snorted. "Jealous? Is that whatcha think I am?"  
>"That's exactly what I think you are!"<br>"Well ya wrong! I have no need to be jealous of some prisoners who smell like piss and have IQ's of zero. I'm protecting my woman, her kid, and my family! Have ya forgotten that also means yer sister and son?!"  
>Rick was silent, eyes sinking a bit.<br>"That's what I thought." Daryl muttered, stepping down a bit. He grabbed my hand, pulling me closer.  
>"I'm not changing my mind." Rick mumbled. "I'm standing my ground. We'll clear a cell block tomorrow for them and get half of their food." He turned to their prisoners. "But if we see you even near our block, we will kill you without a second glance."<br>Tomas shook his head. "There isn't much food left."  
>Rick held his pistol up at him. "Well there would be more if there was once less person, wouldn't it?" He turned away and started walking into the cell. "You can sleep outside tonight."<p>

* * *

><p>I walked back to my cell with a towel wrapped around my head and my dirty clothing on. I didn't care that my clothing stunk but I loved the feeling of having all that blood and dirt off of my skin. Sighing in contentment I turned into my cell to find a dark sheet hanging over the bars. I rolled my eyes, a smile on my face. Was I still pissed at my hunter? Hell yes! But I couldn't resist his charm that he didn't even know he had. I pulled the sheet back to find the bunk beds gone but their mattresses pushed together, our bags in the corner, a single candle standing on the metal nightstand next to Daryl who was grinning from ear to ear at his accomplishment.<br>"Welcome home baby." He cooed, my favorite smile on his lips. "Ya like it?" He asked, suddenly self-conscious once more, his smile dying.  
>I flopped down on the mattress, rolling on top of him. His hands instantly found my waist and he pulled me closer. "I love it." He attempted to kiss me but I pressed my finger against his lips, pushing him back. "No way mister. Not after earlier."<br>He groaned, rolling his eyes in a very Daryl like manner. "What did I do wrong this time?"  
>I sat up, straddling his chest while putting my hands on my hips. "Um, you were acting as if someone took your Clifford book."<br>He chuckled, thinking I was kidding. "It was actually my Curious George book." He jokes, his hands finding their way up to my face, gripping it lightly. "Walkers are different. Ya can defend yourself against them."  
>"And I can't around those men?" I questioned, growing a bit angry.<br>If his hands weren't on my face at the moment, I'm sure he would be chewing at the corner of his thumb. So he dropped his hands back to my waist. "Katherine, no. Men are different."  
>Now I was angry.<br>"Ya saw what almost happened with Shane." He said, his stormy blue eyes clouded.  
>"It's been almost a year since then! I'm much stronger!"<br>"I agree, don't get me wrong. But yer used to walkers."  
>I crossed my arms, anger filling me from head to toe. "Wow." I said, taking his hands off of me and stepping off of the mattress. "It's great to see how weak you think I am." I snapped, ripping the towel from my hair and throwing it at my bag. "You know, poor little Katie Grimes! She needs the big and strong Daryl Dixon to keep her safe from other men!" Giving him my best death glare I could, I turned to exit but before I knew it I was back on the mattress, my wrists pinned down, Daryl hovering over me. He wasn't smiling but I could tell that he was glad he made his point.<br>"Are you happy?" I asked breathlessly. "You've made your point."  
>He wasn't. He wasn't even close to being done. "Walkers are driven by food." He bent down and pressed his lips against my neck. "Men are driven by sex." Another kiss on the opposite side. Yeah, I was just making his point more clear. But men didn't have any power on me alone, it was him, the big and strong Daryl Dixon. He changed everything. "And Katherine..." He breathed, making my heart stop. "There ain't much women left in this world, let alone extremely beautiful ones. That puts ya in even more danger." His grip on my wrists grew tighter. "That's where my job comes in handy. I will protect ya till my dying day." His lips mine that evolved to a passionate kiss until he pulled away.<br>"You can't die." I breathed. "You're a Dixon."  
>He grinned, pushing a strand of my damp hair behind my ear. "And yer a Grimes. The definition of bullet proof."<br>I snorted, so very unattractive but Daryl smiled, thinking it was cute. "To bad there is no Dixon/Grimes. They couldn't die in a million years!" I didn't realize what I said until I said it for a cloud floated across his face. My heart stopped as be backed up, getting off the mattress.  
>"I just remembered we're out of fuel for the car." He mumbled, his voice and eyes completely unreadable. "I'm gonna go out on a run."<br>"It's night..." I whispered, absolutely terrified.  
>He shrugged. "I'm a Dixon. That doesn't change a thing." He still saw the worry in my eyes, though he had mistaken it for his safety. He kissed my forehead, probably for the last time I assumed. "I'll be careful. I promise." And then he left.<br>I clutched my sapphire heart I still wore on my neck as I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip. I was certain that I scared off the one man that I had truly ever loved.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I woke up in the morning to find my mattress empty. Instantly I was reminded of the stupid thing I let slip out of my mouth last night. Sighing I got up, running my fingers through my hair and throwing it up into a bun on the top of my head.  
>"Don't you look beautiful." Glenn said when I came out from behind the sheet. He leaned against the railing of the stairs, a frown on his lips. "Katie, are you still not getting any sleep? You look like a walker."<br>"You're exaggerating." I muttered after catching a glimpse of myself in the window. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something useful? "  
>His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, and the bitch is back folks."<br>I sighed. "Sorry. Rough night."  
>"Trouble in paradise?"<br>I just shot him a glare. I continued down the hall and down the stairs, Glenn trailing behind me.  
>"Just a warning," He whispered. "Rick, Daryl, T and the prisoners are all in the main room. Came down to wake you up. They are gonna go the cafeteria for food."<br>"The little they said was left?"  
>He nodded as we stepped onto the cement of cell block C. "The main guy is sketchy, like extremely. He looks like he's looking for the right moment to kill your brother."<br>I took my riffle out of the weapon cell and smiled at him, holding it up. "Well I guess one of us will have to kill him first."  
>"But what about the other prisoners? Big Tiny is nice and I'm sure Axel isn't in here for anything too serious."<br>"This is a prison Glenn." I muttered. "And looks can be deceiving."  
>He snorted. "Like you. You look so nice and sweet."<br>"And I'm not?"  
>He rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna see how Maggie and Beth are doing."<br>I gave him a weak smile. "Alright. Give them a hug for me. I haven't seen them since we've got here."  
>He nodded, walking back into the cell.<br>Turning on my heel I made my way to the main room between cells.  
>"Well, well, well." Tomas muttered, a grin on his face. "Finally something good to look at."<br>"Do you want me to shove my knife through your eyeballs?" I asked.  
>"If you're the last thing I see."<br>Daryl growled, his hand gripping the crossbow tightly.  
>"Are we doing this thing or not?" said someone from behind me.<br>I turned to see my nephew, his pistol in hand. I gave him a weak smile and crouched down so I was at a lower level then him. "I need you here, alright? If something happens to us you need to protect the rest of the group." I leaned over into his ear. "Plus," I whispered. "If something happens to Hershel, you need to be here for Beth."  
>He blushed a shade of pink, nodding sheepishly. "Alright."<br>I kissed his forehead and stood up. "I'll see you soon."  
>Carl left the cell, tucking his pistol back in his pocket.<br>"Your kid?" Axel asked out of curiosity. "He looks like you."  
>I didn't respond. I didn't want them to know anything about Carl, not his name, height, age, or his favorite kind of cereal. Nothing. "Are we ready?"<br>"There's no walkers." T-dog said. "Well, to the path anyway. I checked twice and killed the one remaining.  
>I smiled at him. "Thanks T."<br>He flashed me a grin"Course Miss. G."  
>"I know you!" I heard from Andrew. "Guys, it's the hot reporter from the Atlanta news!"<br>"Can we just go and get some god damned food?" My brother asked.  
>"I agree..." mumbled Daryl. "Lead the way boys."<br>The prisoners glanced at each other before going back out the door and back into the dark hallways. Nobody said a word but my group kept exchanging looks, wondering what was going to become of the prisoners. We finally reached the cafeteria with the light flickering. Tomas lead the way back, the prisoners following.  
>And there was the most food I had seen in one place since camp outside of Atlanta.<br>Daryl turned sharply on Tomas, throwing his crossbow on his back. "This is whatcha call a little food?"  
>"Goes fast.." He walked around in the huge pantry, debating something. "You can have a bag of corn, a few cans..." he mumbled.<br>"We said half." Rick snapped. He turned to the freezer door. "What's in here?"  
>Tomas smiled. "Don't go in there."<br>My brother ignored him, opening the door but gagging as soon as he saw and smelt the products of that room.  
>Tomas and Andrew started laughing while Daryl looked like he wanted to put a bullet in their heads. "Told you not to go in there."<br>"It would be nice to have a pot to piss in..." Axel muttered.  
>"Must suck." T sympathised with the man.<br>Rick threw a bag of corn over his shoulder. "Come on. Half of this goes back to C."

* * *

><p>We dragged the bags of corn out to the middle of the main room. I lifted the bag and threw it on top of the nonfunctioning fridge. I sighed, stretching my arms above my head. "How much more is left, T?" I asked.<br>"Rick and Daryl have the last few things." He told me, setting down the garbage bag of cans we had. "We will be living in luxury my fearless leader." He announced, grinning.  
>I smiled back, shaking my head. "Good thing too. We definitely deserve it after those treacherous months." I took my braid out of hair and ran my fingers through my brown waves, them feeling soft for the first time in months. I felt someone put their hands on my hips and kiss my cheek, the feeling of stubble along with the warm lips. "That everything?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder.<br>"Yeah." Daryl muttered, entwining his fingers in my hair. "Yer so beautiful." He whispered, sending shivers down my spine. "I got somethin' for ya back in our cell."  
>My eyes widened. "Yeah?"<br>He chuckled, his hand on my waist pulling me closer. "Not that baby."  
>I couldn't help but sigh in disappointment, closing my eyes.<br>"Katherine." He breathed next to my ear.  
>"Katherine." I heard, a different voice then my hunters.<br>My eyes snapped open to see Rick coming out of the hallway with the prisoners behind him. "Yeah?"  
>"Daryl."<br>He let go of me reluctantly. "Yeah?"  
>"Get off my sister, will you? Go do that someplace far far away or just don't do that."<br>I bit my lip, sliding my hand into his. "What time do you want us back?"  
>"Two hours."<br>I grinned, running up the stairs, Daryl trailing behind. Once we reached the cell I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I was so thrilled that he wasn't leaving me by my slip up last night.  
>"Woah there tiger." He muttered, hands on my lower back. "What's got into ya?"<br>I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "I just love you, that's it."  
>"I love ya too."<br>"I love you more..."  
>He grinned, setting me down on the bed and walking over to his duffel. He dug inside of it, stopping and staring at something before picking it up. He walked over to me, hand behind his back. "Doubtful." He said before giving me a box.<br>I examined it closer to find it was a pack of cigarettes. I looked up, grinning at my amazing hunter. "Is that what you went on a run for last night?"  
>He shrugged. "And other things."<br>I couldn't believe that even after all of this, I was happy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<br>****Sorry that it was a short one. Review and let me know what you are thinking though!  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Why would I use a hammer if I have a pistol?" Tomas asked, twirling the small revolver on his finger.  
>"Number of reasons." I mumbled, reloading my Honey Badger.<br>"Like?"  
>Daryl sighed, knowing I wasn't going to answer him. "Like ammo for instance. Ya need all the ammo you can get. Once yer out, yer out until the next run, if you can find any."<br>"Plus," Rick started. "Guns attract walkers cause the noise. That's why Daryl has a crossbow and Kate has a silencer on the end of her gun."  
>I threw my gun over my shoulder, picking up a shovel and handing it to Oscar. "We ready?"<br>They nodded, a bit uneasy.  
>"Remember, go for the head." T-dog told them. "They're not human so if you kick the shit out of it, it won't die."<br>They ignored him, walking down the dark hallway to the cell block. Daryl led the way, his flashlight on top of the crossbow. As soon as he heard the walker he held up his hand, making everyone stop in their tracks. "Wait for it..."  
>The first prisoner walker stumbled out, leaning to the side with a limp. Then another came, and another. He held up his fingers, counting them down. But by the time he reached two, all the prisoners charged at the walkers, making battle cries.<br>"What the sams hell are they doing?" I asked.  
>Big Tiny held one back while Tomas went at the walkers stomach with a hammer, Axel hitting one in the heart, confused on why it wasn't dying, Andrew going at one with a bat while he hed it to the floor with his foot. All we could do was stare at them like they were the dumbest things still left on this planet, like walkers were smarter.<br>Daryl rolled his eyes at them and took a few steps closer, Tomas' walker in the head, yanking the arrow out. The walker fell limp, no longer clawing at him. I took Andrews bat and swung it down on the walkers head twice, the walker dying instantly. Rick took the Hammer from Big Tiny and killed the walker that Axel was trying to kill. T-dog looked over at Oscar to see that his walker was dead already.  
>Oscar shrugged. "You said go for the head."<br>Tomas rolled his eyes and started down another hallway. We turned a few turns but no walkers were there. But after a few growls came they all stopped once more.  
>"Go for the head this time." I said. "You guys looked like idiots."<br>The walkers emerged and once again the prisoners charged, this time going for the brain. Before we knew it the seven walkers were dead.  
>"We did better." Big Tiny said. It was the last thing he said before two walkers emerged from the corner, attacking him. Rick killed one and Tomas shot the other. We all were relieved until his breathing increased and he touched his shoulder, blood covering his hand. "It's just a scratch. It doesn't even hurt." He tried to reason.<br>"Sorry." Rick said, and he truly was.  
>"You chopped off some guys leg!" Andrew tried to reason."Look where the bite is."<br>"Can you just lock him up?" Oscar asked.  
>I shook my head. "No. Still too dangerous."<br>"Look at me." Big Tiny said. "Does it look like I'm turning into one of those things?"  
>T-dog and I exchanged a look. "You'll die first. It's no fun turning." He said.<br>"We've seen it." I mumbled, remembering Amy.  
>Then Big Tiny dropped to the ground. We turned and faced Tomas, who just killed him with his gardening tool. Then he lowered it and started stabbing his head until it was unrecognizable, blood going everywhere.<br>The prisoners, all in shock, started back down the hallway to the cell block.  
>"Did you see the look on his face?" Daryl asked Rick.<br>"He makes one move..." Rick muttered. He looked at me, worry in his eyes. "Don't get too close to him."  
>I snorted. "Like he's gonna hurt me."<br>Daryl rolled his eyes, his hand resting on my lower back before he moved it back to the crossbow.  
>They opened the door's to the laundry room, weapons raised for on the other side of the door were walkers.<br>Rick chucked the keys at Tomas' feet. "If you want the cell block, you gotta open the door. Not both though, just the one."  
>Tomas picked up the keys and walked to the door, unlocking them both and flinging both doors open. The walkers charged through the door.<br>"I said one!" Rick yelled.  
>"Shit happens!"<br>We all went at the walkers, careful not to get too close as at least twenty came in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tomas swing at Rick, him ducking at the last second. At his failed attempt, Tomas grabbed a walker and shoved him at my brother, it tackling him to the ground. Daryl moved quickly and stabbed it with one of his arrows, helping my brother up. All the walkers were then dead, making Rick march up to Tomas.  
>"It was coming at me, bro."<br>Rick chuckled. "I understand. Shit happens." He then took his machete to Tomas' head, him falling to the floor with even more blood on his skin.  
>"NO!" Andrew yelled as he went after Rick.<br>I took my combat boot and kicked him in the gut, him sliding back on to the floor. He then got up and ran out the door, Rick following.  
>"On your knees!" Daryl commanded to Oscar and Axel, the only two remaining prisoners.<br>"We weren't apart of that!" Axel cried out. "Tell them Oscar!"  
>"Stop talking." Oscar commanded, setting his axe down and raising his hands to his ears.<br>We stood there in silence, all five of us looking at each other, unsure on what was going to happen next. Rick then came back in here, pointing his pistol at Oscar.  
>"We had nothing to do with that." He mumbled.<br>My brother then moved to Axel whose eyes were watering. "Please sir! It wasn't us! What he did to Tiny...He was my friend! We ain't like that!" After that nobody could understand what the hell he was saying. It was sobs and cries and incoherent speaking.  
>He then turned to Oscar.<br>"You do what you need to do." Oscar muttered.  
>I then got a gut wrenching feeling. I knew these people weren't like Andrew and Tomas I didn't want to have them killed for something they never did. I knew that things could go wrong though so I wasn't going to let them into the group. Not like this. "Rick, stop." I commanded.<br>He backed up, gun still pointed. "Why?"  
>"They're innocent, if you can't tell. Just put them in the cell, let them have the prior arrangement."<br>"Katherine..."  
>"No arguing." I yelled. "I'm the leader too and what I say goes also. Now, put the gun down and let's go see Cell block B!"<br>He frowned. "Fine." He then opened the door and walked into the hallway. We had to kill a few random walkers before we all walked into cell block. "Home sweet home." He told the men. "Drag the bodies outside."  
>I tossed them a box of matches. "Here's your part off the prison."<br>"You're gonna leave us?" Axel asked, panicked.  
>"This is better than what's out there." Daryl said.<br>"Thank you, Miss." said Oscar. "I don't know how we can repay you."  
>I bit my lip. "Don't cause trouble."<br>Daryl wrapped his arm around my waist. "Come on. We gotta check on Hershel." He turned to Axel. "Sorry about Tiny."

* * *

><p>"God that sucked." I muttered as we walked back to our cell block.<br>"I know." Daryl mumbled, opening the cell block. Rick and T-dog passed, both looking exhausted. Daryl then placed his crossbow on the metal picnic bench and pulled me into his arms tightly. "I was scared to death that somethin' would happen to ya. After what happened with Tomas and Tiny...I wanted to pick you up and drag you outta there."  
>I chuckled, barring my head inside his shoulder. "Well, you know that couldn't have happen."<br>"Yeah, I know. Yer too god damned stubborn."  
>I placed my hands on his cheeks, looking into those stormy blue eyes. "That's why you love me."<br>He then kissed me, somehow holding me tighter. He then pulled away, taking my hand in his. "Come on. Let's see Hershel."  
>I didn't know what had become of the old man who became a father to us all, a father I never really had. We walked down the hallway, both shaking a bit. We reached the cell block that had many people crowded around it.<br>"Hershel stopped breathing." I heard Carl say. "Mom saved him."  
>Rick looked at his wife for the first time in awhile without anger or sadness. "Really?"<br>Lori nodded, hands on her belly.  
>"Good." He walked over to Hershel, standing over him. And just like that, he opened his mouth, sucking in a breath. He started breathing like that for a few minutes, all of us watching. And then the most miraculous thing happened. He opened his eyes.<br>"Daddy?" Maggie asked, crying.  
>Rick took his cuffs off him and Hershel extended a hand out to him.<br>The two Greene sisters hugged and I wrapped my arm around Carl's shoulders, kissing the top of his head.  
>"Come on." I whispered in his ear. "Come help Daryl and I clean up some of the walker bodies outside."<br>He nodded, smiling.  
>Here I was, with the two men I would do anything for. They were safe. We didn't lose anyone. We had food and somehow medical supplies in the corner of the cell. Here, we were safe. Safety was very rare here though. And the future was soon to come. But for as that moment, we were safe and out of harms way. And I smiled for the first time in a while. It didn't feel forced at all.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<br>****You know you want to be my 100th review! Let me know what you are thinking!  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The next day we were getting cars in the place and getting more bodies out. Everyone at the prison was relaxed and feeling better than ever that we were making a new home. Rick and Daryl were talking while Carol and I dragged walker upon walker into a pile.  
>"Hey chatterboxes!" She called out. "We do need some help." She turned to me with a smile. "We're burning calories here and they spend daylight hours talking about their next lunch in."<br>I laughed as the boys rolled their eyes, picking a walker up and throwing it on the pile.  
>"How about we get the truck out and dump the walkers farther out?" Rick asked.<br>"Or we can burn them." I suggested.  
>"I don't want to waste more fuel..."<br>I shrugged. "No need to. If we use the lint from the washing machines inside a toilet paper roll it will light just fine. Automatic fire starters."  
>All three of them looked at me like I just told them animals were also coming back to life.<br>I bit my lip. "It's a fact..."  
>"And how do you know this?" Rick asked, an amused smile on his face. "You were only in girl scouts for a week before quitting because all the other girls talked about was 'kid stuff'."<br>"You forget, brother of mine, but I was a news anchor before this stuff. After reporting all of that, you get a lot of information in your head." I picked up the feet to one of the walkers, Carol the hands. We swung it a bit, flinging it on the pile.  
>"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" She asked, stretching her arms out. "We sure could use the help."<br>Daryl walked up to Carol, smiling a bit. "Guard tower."  
>"Guard tower? Weren't they up there last night too?"<br>Daryl walked closer to the tower, angling his hands so he could get better sound. "Glenn! Maggie!" He called.  
>The door opened and Glenn came out, buttoning his pants up. "Hey! What's up guys?"<br>We couldn't help but laugh at him as he put his belt on.  
>"Could you get your asses down here?" Rick chuckled.<br>"What?"  
>That just sent us into more laughter.<br>"Are you coming?"  
>He nodded. "Yeah!"<br>"Hurry up, we could use a hand!" Daryl yelled.  
>"We'll be down in a minute."<br>We all started laughing harder as Maggie came out, shoulder exposed and hair a complete mess.  
>"Hey Rick." T-dog muttered.<br>Turning around we saw them, Axel and Oscar.  
>"Shit..." My brother muttered, smile falling. "Come on with me." We walked over to them until they started walking towards us. "That's close enough. We had an agreement."<br>"We can't live there another minute." Axel pleaded. "The bodies..."  
>"Why don't you burn them?" T asked.<br>Oscar shifted uncomfortably, sticking his hands in his pockets. "We tried. We can't get them outside. Fence is down and we get attacked every time we try." He reasoned.  
>"The deal is non negotiable." Rick demanded. "You have your cell, we have ours."<br>"Told you this was a waste." Oscar said to his friend. "They ain't different from Tomas and Andrew."  
>Rick stroked his beard. "We need to talk this over." He walked back over to us where they couldn't see or hear us. "What do you think?" He asked me first.<br>I shrugged. "I don't know about this one. I don't want them near Carl but I don't want them to rot away like that. That alone might drive them insane."  
>"They might be good people." T-dog tried to reason. "They seem harmless enough."<br>"I don't know about Axel though." Glenn muttered. "He seems a little out of it."  
>Maggie leaned against the car, crossing her arms. "It's weird to be with other people. It's just been us for so long."<br>"I know." Carol muttered. "But can we trust them? They are prisoners."  
>"I've been around these guys my whole life." Daryl announced. "They're messed up but they ain't no killers. I can tell if someone is. We probably have more blood on our hands then they do."<br>Rick put his pistol back in his holster. "So you agree with T-dog?"  
>"Hell no. I say let them have it out there like we did. I sure as hell don't want them around Katie."<br>I rolled my eyes but he kept his eyes fixated on Rick, not even glancing at me.  
>"Then our deal stands. They leave." Rick announced. "Go get the cars ready." He tossed the keys to Glenn. "We need them near the door in case of an emergency." Most of the group left but I stayed behind to help Rick, T-dog too.<br>"This is wrong." T-dog said. "Just killing them like that."  
>Rick stopped and stared at him dead on. "Would you rather have the blood of Maggie's or Glenn's on your hands or theirs? How about Katie and Carl, Daryl, Carol, Beth?"<br>"Neither." He muttered, walking over to me. "Come on Kate."  
>We walked down to the others, getting in the car the T-dog and I liked the most.<br>"I'm sorry I can't side with you." I apologized.  
>"You have a kid to worry about. I understand in your case."<br>He started the engine and pulled it up to the others where the remaining prisoners were leaning against the guard tower.  
>"What kind of bike is that?" Axel asked Daryl.<br>"Don't look at it." My hunter demanded.  
>"I'm good with bikes, want me to do a tune up?"<br>Daryl ignored him and drove the bike up, T-dog doing the same. Once parked we got out, all crowding on Rick. "What do ya need us to do next?"  
>"Firewood." He said. "Katie, Glenn, you. Then have Maggie, Carol and T arrange the cars."<br>T nodded. "Alright." He walked over to Carol talking to her and they headed toward the cars.  
>Rick un did the wire, peeling the fence part off and ducking in. We had an assembly line going after a while, Rick and Daryl chopped while Glenn and I carried them to the fence for easy and safe transaction while fighting off walkers.<br>we were on our fifth or sixth pile when Glenn called out to us.  
>"Guys! Hershel!" He cheered. "WAY TO GO HERSHEL!" He called.<br>"Are ya tryin' to get us killed?" Daryl snapped. "Keep it down." But both Rick and Daryl stopped their axes, picking up a pile with the both of us. We all leaned against the fence, fingers curled around the wire as we watched Hershel using his crutches outside, being up for the first time in a week. Lori, Carl and Beth were with him, making sure he didn't fall. Lori and Rick exchanged a look, nothing romantic but both were trying to communicate better.  
>Maggie started toward him when a bunch of bodies came out of the back fence behind Hershel. Walkers.<br>"Walkers!" Maggie called, making Hershel's group step back, the eldest Greene girl running after her father.  
>We all started running to get near them. Maggie and Carol were soon there shooting their pistols at the walkers. We had to run around the cages just to finally reach the cell block. Hershel and Beth went into a cage, Maggie, Lori and Carl into a door with a cell we haven't cleared right. I barely saw a glimpse of Carol disappear into a gate full of walkers, not sure if T-dog was with her or another group. Daryl unlocked the gate, sliding it open so we were back in the courtyard. Daryl shot the crossbow at a remaining inmate, an arrow plunging through its head. I held up my pistol, shooting the bullet into walker after walker. Once the courtyard was clear Rick turned to Beth and Hershel.<br>"Where did Carl and Lori go?!" He demanded.  
>"Don't know." He answered.<br>"RICK!" Glenn yelled, coming back from around the corner. "The fence door; it's been cut and opened, tied back!"  
>Out of the corner of our eye we saw Axel and Oscar come out of their fenced in area they were in. Rick stormed over to them, pushing Axel up against the building.<br>"It wasn't us!" He announced. "I swear!"  
>"Well who the hell else was it? It wasn't one of us!"<br>A loud piercing noise filled the air, coming from all guard towers.  
>"HOW THE HELL IS THAT HAPPENING?!" I demanded as all of us took off running to the tower to stop the noise.<br>"BACK UP GENERATORS!" Oscar explained. "THEY CAN'T BE TURNED OFF FROM HERE!"  
>"THEN WHERE?"<br>"GENERATOR ROOM! I'LL SHOW YOU!"  
>We all stopped then, turning back around and running back to the prison. We got inside, Oscar leading the way down the hallway we haven't been in yet, killing walker after walker. He finally opened up a door, holding it open and getting us all in.<br>"We have to cut the main power source." said Oscar, cutting across. He made his way to the fuse box, ripping out the wires. The sirens stopped and our breathing resumed.  
>Rick ran his fingers through his hair, now breathing heavily. "Alright. We have to go find the-"<br>Out of no where he was jumped by the still very alive, Andrew. He held a gun to my brothers head, laughing. "This is for Tomas!"  
>"Stop." Oscar said.<br>Andrew laughed again. "Oh, you wanna shoot him? Go ahead! I'll get the the redneck and the news lady."  
>Oscar held up his gun, pointing it at Rick. My heart stopped. I knew if I made any form of movement, one of them would kill him. But Oscar did the unexpected. He raised his gun higher and instead of shooting my brother he shot his former inmate in the head.<br>The whole room went silent as we all looked at each other, still in shock.  
>"I thought you killed him." I muttered.<br>"Yeah Katie? Well I thought I did too."  
>Axel and Glenn then came in, panting. "We found T-dog." Glenn said with watering eyes. "And Carols head wrap. They're..they're gone."<br>I stumbled back, not believing what I was hearing. I took a metal pipe I found on the floor and walked over to Andrew's dead corpse.  
>"Katherine...What are you doing?" Rick asked.<br>I raised the pole and brought it down on his head. Twice. Three times. Then four. The pole fell out of my hands, clattering, sending an echo through the room. "Let's go find the others." I then marched out of the room, everyone staring at me.  
>We soon reached the courtyard to find Carl and Maggie emerging from a cell we haven't cleared yet. Emotion was completely cleared from my nephews face, his eyes cold. But as soon as he saw me his eyes melted and tears started to form out of the corners of his eyes. I was terrified for I didn't know why he was upset but I still walked up to him and pulled him into my arms.<br>Maggie then came up to me, a worried look upon her face. "Kate..." That was when I saw the blanket in her arms.  
>My arms instantly tightened around Carl, my heart feeling heavy. "Lori?" I mouthed to her.<br>A tear slid out of the corner of her eye as she gave me a faint nod.  
>And just as things couldn't get any worse, Rick came out of the door, the rest trailing behind him.<br>"What's going on?" He asked, walking up to us.  
>"Rick..." I warned.<br>"What?"  
>Maggie looked at me, eyes glossy. "It's Lori."<br>He took one look at Carl and then the baby before taking off into the cell Carl came from, taking an axe with him.  
>"RICK!" I hollered after him, letting go of Carl and running to the door which he slammed behind him.<br>"We need formula." I heard a deep southern accent say from behind me."  
>I turned my head to see my hunter. "Yeah. The baby can't survive off corn and canned soup."<br>"I'll go."  
>"Me too."<br>Maggie rested her hand on my shoulder. "Would you mind if I went? I feel like...like I owe it to her."  
>I nodded. "Of course." I held out my arms and she gave me the baby.<br>"It's a girl." She said. She then leaned in closer to my ear. "Carl put her down."  
>My mouth flew open as I gasped for air.<br>"He needs you. They both do."  
>I nodded, biting me lip. "Be careful."<br>She gave me a slight hug before heading over to the bike.  
>"Are ya alright here?" Daryl asked, worry in his eyes. "Cause I'll let Glenn take the bike and I can stay here with ya..."<br>"I'm fine." I whispered, tucking my head under his chin. "I trust you more than anyone to get it."  
>He kissed my forehead. "I'll be back soon."<br>"I'll be waiting."  
>He turned around and left, hoping on the bike, Maggie behind him and they drove off.<br>"Alright." I said to my group who now looked at me with lost eyes. There were so few of us left. There was only Beth, Hershel, Carl, Glenn, Axel and Oscar staring back at me. "Let's get back into C. When the others get back...we dig graves."  
>They all turned and started walking back to the cell but I just stayed behind.<br>"Katie." Glenn said. "Are you coming?"  
>I shook my head. "No, not now."<br>"Do you want me to take the baby?"  
>I shook my head again.<br>He squeezed my hand, walking away back into the prison.  
>I slid down against the wall, throwing my head back, my new niece in my arms. I had lost so many I cared for. I lost so many parts of my family. And now I lost T-dog and Carol, two people who were very close to me. And Carl...Carl lost his mom. I looked down at the baby in my arms. She was going to have to be tough and I would do anything to make sure she would survive in this place.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Long one for you guys for the chapter being so late. I'm almost up to my normal amount of chapters written before posting but not quite yet. Make sure you leave a review! They always bring a smile to my face and make me inspired to write more for you guys.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

There was sort of a lull that was cast over the prison group. Everyone seemed so upset, so depressed. We thought that we were safe and now we had that hope ripped from our grasps. By this point in the game we were all so close which made loosing someone so much harder than before. That evening I sat in the main room, as we started calling it, with Carl and Beth, the baby in my arms.  
>"Hey Carl, will you care for your sister for a bit?" I asked him, standing up. "I'm going to watch for Maggie and Daryl."<br>He gave me a slight nod, taking the baby from my arms. The poor kid had a part of him missing now. He would never again be the same kid I raised and I was sure I would never see him smile ever again and that broke my heart into even more pieces.  
>I walked out of the cell block and started toward the remaining boys who were digging graves of our lost. I wrapped my arms around Glenn's shoulders, resting my chin on his left one.<br>"Hey. How are you doing?" He asked me after planting a kiss on my head.  
>I pulled away, running my fingers through my hair that I haven't bothered to pull back up again. "My sister-in-law is dead, so are two of my close friends, my nephew put her down, I have a niece who is missing a mother, my brother has gone crazy and I'm personally going to be the next person to lose it."<br>He gave me a weak smile and all I could think was I haven't seen a real smile from him since the CDC. He was a different man than who I met all those months ago. It broke my heart even more. "Hang in there, Katie. Once we've hit rock bottom, we can't go lower."  
>"But I don't think that's rock bottom. Maybe it's just the start of falling." I mumbled.<br>He sighed as he tossed another pile of dirt on T-dog's wrapped up body. "We can't think like that. We can't."  
>"Have we found Carol's body?"<br>He shook his head, a cloud passing over his face. "No. We found bones though we're not sure it's her's."  
>My heart broke even more.<br>I looked over to the two other men that looked just as upset as us. "I'm going to go thank Oscar."  
>"What did he do?"<br>"He saved Rick." By now T-dog's sheet was completely covered in dirt and we couldn't see the white sheet of cotton. "Andrew was still alive. Oscar had the option of killing us all. Instead he killed Andrew and saved my brother's life.  
>He looked over at Oscar with a new appreciation in his eyes. "I guess I should later too."<br>Giving him another hug, he returned to filling up the grave, the wooden cross next to it. Then I walked over to my brother's savior, holding my own hands over my belly button. "Hi."  
>He looked over at me, eyes saddened. "Hi."<br>"Listen, I know what you did was hard for you to do. You were with that guy for months."  
>He shrugged and continued to bury Andrew. "I did what I had to do."<br>"Thank you though. You didn't have to save my brother's life but you did."  
>"Like I said Miss, I did what I had to do. I'm sure anyone would have done the same thing."<br>I bit my lip, crossing my arms by trying to warm them up in the chilly breeze. "Call me Kate."  
>Oscar put down the shovel and smiled a bit. "Alright...Kate."<br>The roar of a motorcycle rang through the night's air. I smiled a bit at that but my focus remained on Oscar. "Welcome to the group."  
>He looked shocked a bit. "What do you mean?"<br>"I mean because Rick isn't emotionally stable at the current moment and since I am, I'm the main leader. Therefore, as a token of my appreciation, Axel and you can find a cell in cell block C."  
>He looked completely blown away as I walked away toward the bike. I soon reached Maggie and Daryl who both had a plastic grocery bag in their hands.<br>"Any trouble?" I asked them, still trying to warm my arms up.  
>Daryl shook his head, setting his bag down and taking his poncho off, giving it to me. "Yer cold."<br>"You've been outside for a while. I'm fine."  
>"Put the god damned thing on Katherine."<br>I rolled my eyes and slid it on, instantly comforted by its warmth and the woodsy scent of my hunter. "Thank you guys for getting stuff for the baby. I really appreciate it."  
>Maggie smiled at me. "Of course. She is a part of our group now."<br>I smiled a bit at that too. I grabbed Daryl's bag of baby formula to find a small little teddy bear inside of it on top of three large can's of it.  
>"I got it Kate." He mumbled, trying to take it from me.<br>"I'm good."  
>He sighed as I started to walk back to the prison. "Yer so freakin' stubborn."<br>"I'm not nearly as bad as you."  
>"I disagree. Yer way worse than me."<br>"Bull shit."  
>"Not bullshittin'. You've been stubborn as hell since you came out of the womb."<br>"How would you know?"  
>"Because Rick told me that you haven't changed in that category."<br>"Would you also believe my brother if he told you I actually had a-"  
>"Both of you," Maggie demanded. "Shut up! You act like an old married couple and you're giving me a headache."<br>He rolled his eyes at her, taking the bag from me while I was distracted.  
>"You're such an ass." I mumbled.<br>He chuckled a bit, flashing me once of his rare Daryl smirks. "I'm yer ass ya gotta deal with."  
>I grinned at his good mood. "Trust me, I'm well aware." I slid my hand into his free one, leaning into him. Maggie walked ahead of us to Glenn, kissing him on the cheek and telling him to come inside along with the others.<br>"How's the baby?" Daryl asked, concerned.  
>"She hasn't a clue on what's going on. I mean, ignorance is bliss but... I don't know, Daryl. She's going to be raised in the apocalypse. No child needs that. Who's to say she won't turn up like Shane or Tomas?"<br>He kissed my head, holding me close. "She won't turn up like Shane and Tomas. She's got your blood in her. She'll be a little ass kicker by the time she's old enough to hold a gun."  
>I looked back at the prison then back to him. Our lives had changed so much and it was frightening.<br>"Penny for yer thoughts?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.  
>"I was just thinking back to how everyone was at camp when it all just started." I confessed. "How Glenn and Carl have changed both so much... how we've changed so much."<br>He narrowed his eyebrows. "I think us is a good change."  
>I smiled at him, staring into his stormy blue eyes. "The best one there's been yet." I whispered.<br>He blushed a bit, avoiding eye contact with me. Even now he still wasn't used to stuff like this. "I agree." He mumbled. "Let's go see Judith." He led me into the prison where everyone was now in the main room, staring at us. Daryl ignored them and walked up to Beth who handed him the baby. "Kate, can ya get the formula?"  
>"Already done." Maggie announced proudly, handing me the bottle. I gave it to Daryl who started to feed her. And in that moment she opened up her eyes for the first time to show the same color brown as Lori had. She stared up at Daryl as if she was hypnotized by the man in front of her. Everyone around stared in complete and utter admiration. Most of us had thought that all the beauty in this world had vanished long ago and there was no hopes of holding onto that rope. But every once in awhile we were reminded that even though the world was gone, it still contained some of the same aspects of life. This baby signaled that beauty in our lives that was missing. And we needed that after loosing Lori, T-dog, and Carol.<br>"Little ass kicker, huh?" Daryl muttered to the baby. "How do ya like that? Good name for this world."  
>The baby then smiled up at him, accepting the name.<br>"Gonna be the most badass walker killer out there like yer dad and aunt."  
>I looked over at Carl who was staring back at me, the biggest smile on his face. I hadn't seen that smile in the longest time, the one that held no worries left in this world. I winked at him and his smile grew bigger before he looked back at the miracle happening.<br>For the first time since the outbreak, we had a home.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<br>****Review! Let me know what you are thinking, what you want to see more of or less of, what you like or what you don't like.  
><strong>


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Things at the prison began to fall into a smooth routine for us. We had three sections of our groups now, workers, watchers and care takers. The workers consisted of Daryl, Glenn and the former prisoners to do all the heavy lifting jobs and clearing out things. Rick eventually joined that section when he returned from the prison yesterday. The care takers were Beth, Hershel and sometimes Carl who would work around the interior of the prison and cleaned things up while also taking care of Judith. And then there was the watchers that only held Maggie and I. We would sit up at the watch towers for hours, seeing if there was a threat looming on us. If a walker came, one of us would go down and stab it through the fence so it didn't bother anyone. It was a boring but necessary task.  
>But today, it was just me in that guard tower for Maggie and Glenn were out on a run for more baby formula and food which was starting to run low. Carl left an hour ago after we played chess and checkers for an hour or two, leaving me alone. It was already a slow day with nothing interesting happening.<br>Nothing out of the ordinary had happened in these two weeks and I was really starting to like it. Nobody died or started randomly crying anymore. We all had a sense of peace that was over us, returning to our old joking ways as we used to at the farm.  
>But Rick had lost himself. He rarely talked and never smiled. He wasn't there for Little Ass Kicker or Carl. He just shouted out orders like we were dogs or something. Quite frankly, we were all getting tiered of it fast so most of the people in the group turned to me. I was a few steps farther away from the loony bin. Not that I blamed my brother or anything at all. If I lost Daryl I would be the same, if not worse. I would shut down.<br>"Oh Rapunzel, Rapunzel." Someone called out, snapping me out of my little daydream. "Let down yer hair!"  
>I walked over to the edge to see Daryl holding a Polaroid camera. "Where did you get that?" I demanded in complete awe.<br>He grinned, shielding the sun with his hand. "Glenn found one last run, Sleeping Beauty. Smile!"  
>I didn't have time to prepare for the flash that danced across my face, blinding me completely. "Ugh!"<br>He chuckled, pulling out the photo from the bottom of the old camera. He examined it before a large smile danced across his face. "I love it." He tucked it into his pocket. "Anyway, yer brother is rambling somethin' about gettin' yer ass down here and doin' yer job instead of being in fairytale land."  
>I rolled my eyes, annoyed with the new form of my brother. "I'll be down in a minute."<br>"Hurry Cinderella, before the clock strikes midnight. Yer evil step sister will beat ya with a broom."  
>Getting up, I groaned. My back hurt a bit and my neck was sore from falling asleep too many times here. I opened the door and ran down the steps to find him standing in the door.<br>"Ya forgot to leave yer shoe." He observed, taking my hand in his.  
>I smiled up at him. "Why would I need to? I already found my prince."<br>"Well that's not cheesy at all." Rick said sarcastically as he waited for us. "Come on princess, before I turn you into a toad." He stormed off to the fence where Carl was working on stabbing walkers.  
>I bit my lip, dropping my hunter's hand. "He needs a Genie."<br>"They can't bring anyone back from the dead." He mumbled.  
>I instantly felt guilty. My heart sank a bit as I picked up a rusty sword from the shack. "How do you know so much about fairy tales?"<br>He shrugged, picking up a spear. "My mom always wanted a girl. She bought a fairytale book and read them to me before I went to bed each night. She believed that if she did that I could end up being chivalrous like the prince's in the books. My dad soon found out and started to beat her. I got in the way, got a few lashes myself, then Merle came in. That was the first time he saved me. I was six." He stabbed a walker through the fence.  
>"You miss him." I observed.<br>He nodded, stabbing another. "I miss the guy he was. He came back from juvie...and just left me with my dad after checking to see if I was still alive. That was when I knew that juvie changed him for good." He stabbed a few more before turning to me. "How come you won't tell me about your past?"  
>I stabbed a walker, it falling lifeless. "I'm trying. I really am."<br>"Then that's all I can ask for. For now, at least."  
>I nodded, shoving the sword into another head. "Wanna take a sm-"<br>"AUNT KATIE!" Carl yelled from outside of the fence.  
>I took off in the direction of his call, ducking outside and helping him kill the walkers that had grouped around. When the last one fell lifeless I dropped the sword. "What were you thinking?!" I demanded.<br>He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I had to save her."  
>"Save who?"<br>He pointed down to the ground in the middle of the walkers. There was a woman with dreadlocks, her dark skin covered in blood. "Holy shit." I muttered. "RICK! DARYL!"  
>Both of the men came rushing out. "What's going on?" Rick demanded.<br>But Daryl noticed right away, scooping the woman up and ducking inside the fence.  
>"Bring her to the main room. Get everyone inside safely." I told Rick, walking ahead of everyone. I looked back to see a small red basket, a can of baby formula sticking out. I suddenly stopped, running back out, stabbing a stray walker and picking up the basket.<br>"What is it?" Carl asked who had stayed behind with me.  
>I faced him, shaking a bit. "It's baby formula." I looked back at the men who were already back there. "She knows about the baby."<br>His eyes widened. "How would she know?"  
>"I don't know, but we have to go. Now."<br>With much quickened paces, we made our way closer to the girl and the prison, ducking into the cell block door. "Get her in the chair." I demanded, setting the baby formula on the metal table next to her. "Get me a glass of water."  
>Carl ran to the only functioning sink in the whole prison and grabbed a cheap plastic cup, handing it over to me once filled.<br>I tossed the water on her face, her eyes pinching shut as she got over the initial shock. Her eyes then opened, giving me a glare. I touched her knee, right below a bleeding injury. "Is this a bite?"  
>She shook her head, her lips scrunched together tightly.<br>"What? Did you cut it on something?"  
>She shook here head again.<br>"Can you speak?"  
>She nodded.<br>I groaned, throwing my head back into my hands in just enough time to see Glenn call Daryl and Carl over into the cell.  
>"It's a bullet wound." Rick mumbled, examining it. He stood up and looked at me. "It's fresh too. Someone's after her. " He leaned into her face. "How did you know where to find us?" He snarled.<br>The woman still refused to speak.  
>Rick, always the impatient one, squeezed her wound till she screamed out in pain. "I. Asked. You. A. Question. Answer me."<br>Her expression was pained but she clenched her teeth and didn't let us see any sign of weakness. "There was an Asian boy and a farm girl. They mentioned a prison." Her voice was just as strong as she was, not faltering for a single second.  
>I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "What did you do to them?" I demanded.<br>"I didn't do nothing." The woman hissed as she gave me a nasty glare. "They were taken."  
>"By who?"<br>The gate behind us opened. I whipped around to see Daryl with a big grin on his face. "Ya guy's need to see this."  
>Rick looked annoyed, glancing back and forth between my hunter and our new prisoner. "Can it wait?"<br>He shook his head. "She can't go anywhere."  
>I felt incredibly stupid for at that moment I suddenly realized the ropes around her feet and wrists that kept her to the chair, her sword in the corner. I ignored my blindness and walked into the cell block, my boyfriend's hand resting on my back as he led me into one of the cells that for I knew, weren't vacant. I stepped in to see Carol, lying on the bed, Hershel in the corner, Beth holding Lil Ass Kicker. My breath caught and I heard my brother's catch at the same time.<br>"I can't believe it." I whispered, crouching down next to her bed. She gave me a weak but genuine smile as she grabbed my hand, her's cold. "Are you real?"  
>She laughed, a big smile now planted on her face. "I wouldn't be if it weren't for your man."<br>I looked back at my hunter to find him blushing a bit from the attention that was just placed onto his shoulders. "Ya were the fighter."  
>Carol rolled her eyes, them now planted on me. "Stubborn, that man is."<br>I chuckled, knowing completely.  
>"Found her in one of the locked doors in A." Daryl said to me. "Dehydrated and hungry, but alive."<br>"It's a miracle." Rick muttered.  
>I stood up, smiling at both of them. "We have an issue now, but we'll be back in a minute." I told her.<br>She nodded, understanding completely. "Then go do your leaderly duties. Both of you."  
>I squeezed her hand and gave Daryl a peck on the cheek as a thank you before leaving the cell, Rick trailing behind me. I was suddenly determined not to loose another one of my family members. I stormed back into the main room and crouched down in front of the woman.<br>"Now," I started, my eyes not leaving hers for a single second. "You are going to tell me how this happened."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's<strong>**Note**  
><span>

Please review and leave some feedback! I would love to know what you are thinking!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"What's your name?" I asked the woman as we waited for the others to load up the vehicles. My back was leaning against the fence as she stood there looking angered and annoyed. "I'm tiered of calling you 'you'."  
>She glared at me like I was some strange creature. "Why should I tell you? You're the other leader."<br>"Because I want to know. Now you can tell me or you can be rude after the fact that you aren't dead because I called off my hounds."  
>She looked at me with some sort of appreciation and annoyance. "Michonne."<br>I crossed my arms in front of my chest, glad that I could still make anyone crack. "I'm Kate."  
>"The new's reporter. I saw you on a billboard on the highway."<br>An embarrassed blush flashed across my face. "Yeah... there's a few of those."  
>"Where you close to the kidnapped?"<br>I nodded. "Yeah. Glenn, the Asian guy, is my best friend."  
>Daryl pulled his bike up, looking impatient. "Ya ready?"<br>I turned to Michonne. "I want to say thank you. For letting us know and getting the formula. You didn't have to do that."  
>She shrugged. "You didn't have to save me."<br>I smiled. "I did." I through my leg over the bike, wrapping my arms around Daryl's waist. "See you in a bit."  
>She nodded, walking over to Rick's car where she would ride.<br>"What was that?" Daryl asked, turning his head back to see me.  
>"She talked to someone and it wasn't forced."<br>He grinned, turning his head back to Rick who had now started up the car. "Leave it to you. God, I'll never doubt ya."  
>I kissed his shoulder before pressing my cheek into his backside. "Never, Mr. Dixon."<br>His body tensed up a bit before realizing he did. "I don't think this is gonna be easy." He mumbled. "Promise me yer gonna be careful."  
>"I'm a Grimes." I reasoned. "If I get shot I'll survive. It's been proven by three trials."<br>He rolled his eyes, starting up his bike. "Yeah, I'm well aware."

* * *

><p>About after a thirty minute bike ride, the car in front of us stopped in the middle of road. Daryl's bike stopped abruptly and my face collided with his back.<br>"Ow!" I exclaimed.  
>"Ya okay?" He asked, turning the motorcycle off and facing me.<br>I nodded, holding my nose. "Your back hurts."  
>He chuckled, kicking the kickstand down and getting off, helping me after. "Sorry baby." He turned around and faced my brother who was getting out of the car. "Why we stopped?"<br>Michonne then got out of the car, slamming her door shut. "We're a mile west of Woodbury. There are patrols going on. They have a sturdy wall. It's best if we walk for the rest of the way through the forest and take them with the element of surprise...if we get caught."  
>Rick raised his bushy eyebrows, appreciative of the clear advantage that Michonne gave the group. "Alright. Continue west?"<br>She nodded, leading the way. She walked about two feet in front of us at all times, slicing off the walker's heads as they came closer to us. Oscar walked by me, still afraid to get too close to Rick. He never said a word to anyone though, just a small nod of the head or shake. He was a good asset to our group, helping out with maintaining the amount of walkers at the fences and helping to make the prison more livable.  
>Daryl seemed distracted. Normally he was overly cautious, turning his head at the snap of a twig. But he seemed so out of it. It scared me a bit as I walked steps behind him.<br>"You sure you're up for this?" Oscar asked, concerned.  
>I rolled my eyes, tying my hair up in a ponytail. "Yeah, I'm sure."<br>"Just don't want you to get hurt." He mumbled as he stepped on another twig, the snapping echo ringing through the air.  
>Daryl whipped around, looking angered and annoyed. "Could ya at least try to be quiet? Or do ya want me to grab my blow horn too?"<br>Oscar held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry. I'm not used to the woods."  
>"Yeah, obviously." He then stormed up, closer to Michonne.<br>"I don't know why he hates me." The extremely tall man confessed. "I don't remember doing anything to him."  
>I glared at my hunters back, a bit frustrated with him. "I don't either. I apologize for his atrocious behavior."<br>My brother laughed from behind me. "Are you really that blind?" He asked walking up next to us.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked.<br>His eyes fluttered to Oscar and he got the message, walking farther ahead. "Do you not realize Daryl is very territorial? He isn't a fan of how much time Oscar spends with you."  
>I rolled my eyes, looking at him disbelieving. "So he's jealous? Really?"<br>"Not really jealous...he just doesn't like other people trying to go after what is his. Luckily in the group there has only been Glenn, who has Maggie and has no romantic emotions towards you, and T-dog who was too afraid of Shane and then Daryl and to try something. Now there is Oscar and Axel. Axel is completely terrified of Daryl, but Oscar seems to be daring which scares him a bit."  
>I bit my lip, swinging my necklace from side to side. "I find it odd that you know more of what my boyfriend is thinking then what I do."<br>He shrugged. "First of all, I should. Second of all, he's a good friend of mine. And third, you forget about my amazing hearing capability. You would be surprised on what people say under their breaths."  
>"Like what?"<br>"Like Axel thinks Carol is a lesbian."  
>I couldn't help but burst into laughter, the three people up front whipping around to wonder what the hell was going on. "Sorry." I mumbled.<br>Rick rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. "Keep it down Kate, god."  
>I hit his arm as everyone started to walk again.<br>We walked and walked until Michonne stopped, hiding behind a large tree.  
>"It's right around the corner." She confessed. "See the wall?"<br>We all peered from behind the tree to see a giant wall, a girl sitting on top, dangling her legs. She looked bored and like she was forced to be up there, muttering something under her breath that looked like she was complaining about something that happened long ago. It was a little shocking to see someone living after all this time.  
>Michonne cracked her knuckles before gripping her sword. "You guys have the smoke grenades, right?" She asked.<br>I pulled the hunk of metal out of my back pocket, flashing her a grin. "Sure do."  
>"Good. We'll need it." She glanced back at the wall, frowning. "I think we should wait."<br>"For what?" My hunter demanded. "For the rain? For this guy to kill both Maggie and Glenn?"  
>She looked at him annoyed. "For nightfall. Or would you rather die too?"<br>Daryl shut his mouth, knowing when his argument was invalid.  
>Her watchful eyes glanced back to the girl on the wall, and then to her left where a freight train was hooked up to some tracks that didn't go anywhere but a few feet. "We'll hide out there for a few hours until dark."<br>My group looked hesitant but we followed her into the empty train car that smelled like a rusted metal.  
>"What if somebody finds us?" Oscar asked, rocking the train car when he stepped in.<br>"Nobody has been around here in awhile other than walker prints." Daryl stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
>He narrowed his eyebrows, sitting down, rocking the car once more. "How do you know that?"<br>"The prints in the dirt."  
>Michonne looked a bit impressed at my hunter and his hunting skills as she sat down, taking her sword out and running a piece of cloth on it.<br>"Aren't walker prints and human prints the same thing?" Oscar asked again, not wrapping his mind around the whole situation.  
>Daryl shook his head, sitting in the corner with Rick and I. "Humans are more crisp and clean. They normally walk in some sort of pattern, the steps in a line or somethin'. Walkers are all over the place and have no pattern at all. One foot might be facing right while the other is pointin' north."<br>I put my gun in front of me, leaning against him as he draped his arm protectively around my shoulders. After a few minutes of silence he turned to me, eyes full of concern and what might happen. I know he hated me being around other people that weren't among our group for others hold dangers worse than death.  
>"Ya tiered?" He asked, voice dripping with concern.<br>I nodded, closing my eyes.  
>"Ya can sleep. I'll wake ya up when we're ready."<br>I didn't need to be told twice before I slipped off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<br>****Remember to leave a review of some sort! I would love to hear what you think about my story!  
><strong>


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Katie." Daryl hummed in my ear. "Time to get up babe."  
>I groaned, clinging on to his shirt. "Five more minutes." My head hurt a bit and I was exhausted. Even the thought of waking killed me.<br>"Katie, it's almost time."  
>"Time for what?"<br>"To go get your friends back." Another, not so familiar voice said.  
>It then snapped in my mind where I was and what I was about to do. My eyes snapped open to see I was still in the train car, the opening slightly cracked. Rick looked shaken up, his knees up, elbows resting on them, shaking his head slightly. It scared me a bit. I bit my lip as I recalled the conversation I had with Hershel earlier that morning.<br>_"Katherine, I think there's something you need to know." The older man stated, resting on his crutches. The look in his eyes were worried and scared which terrified me. "It's Rick."  
>My heart stopped, automatically scanning the prison grounds for my brother. It started to beat once more when I saw him talking to Daryl, both sending nervous glances at Michonne. "What is it?" I asked, turning my attention back to Hershel.<br>"He's been...out of it. Completely out of it since Lori died. I don't blame the man but he isn't emotionally well at all."  
>I bit my lip, the habit I really needed to break for my lips were dry and cracking. "I will admit, he has been out of it. But he's just suffering from a loss."<br>He shook his head. "No. I went to go find him while Daryl and Maggie were out on the run."  
>"Hershel, you can't do that. That was extremely dangerous! You can't even stand on your own two feet, let alone run from a walker."<br>"Stop worrying for a minute about that. I will admit, it wasn't the smarter decision. But I finally found him."  
>I crossed my arms, leaning on the cement wall. "Where?"<br>"A room where there was a telephone. He was talking to it. He said there was someone on the phone, someone who had a safe place."  
>My eyes widened<em>, _thinking of Carl and how he could finally be safe. "So?"  
>"The phone line was disconnected. He's been hallucinating these voices talking to him."<br>_I didn't tell Daryl about it which I felt terrible about but my brother was mentally insane and I didn't want to admit that to anyone; that would make it real for me. But seeing him like this made me realize that the leadership role and well-being of the prison was up to me. I stood up and grabbed my gun.  
>"Alright." I announced, fighting back the yawn that wanted to creep up on me. "Michonne, where do we attack?" I asked her.<br>She smiled like she had been waiting for this for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Somehow we were through the gate. I let everyone know my plan and let Daryl and Rick take the group while Michonne and I went to go figure more about this place.<br>"I thought you said this was a town." I said, referring to the empty streets.  
>"Curfew." She muttered. "There's a lot of innocents in this place, a lot of not so innocents too." She looked towards a building, built tall with bricks, lights on in the window. "This is where we separate." She announced.<br>"That's not part of the plan."  
>"Hate to break it to you brunette Barbie but you aren't my leader. I work alone."<br>I rolled my eyes before quickly pinning her to a wall. It helped that I was slightly taller to seem intimidating. "Listen here, I am the leader of my group and if you aren't with me, you're against me and my group. Were you not welcomed into my prison? Were you not given medical treatment? Were you not given food and water? Because you owe a debt for me for saving your ass twice. So don't pull that shit with me. I'm not this Governor guy but I don't take this. So the way I see it you have two options. You stay with me and listen to me and become a part of my group, or you will be left here or out in the woods all alone to die." I let go of her, stepping back. "There's safety in numbers. So you have an hour to decide. Do your business, I don't care. But get your shit together. We'll meet up at the train car."  
>She glanced down like she was angry but ashamed. "Fine. I'll be there." She mumbled, barley coherently. Then she left into the brick building. I resisted the urge to follow her as I walked in the shadows more, walking into a small concrete building that was pitch black. I flicked the lights on to see it was another apartment building. I didn't want to kill innocents so I flicked the lights off and stepped out, being covered in shadows once more. I continued to walk down and observe more, figuring out weak points. There was part of the wall on the east side that could easily be climbed for a quick exit. There were coffee shops and graffiti written on the walls. It was different. It was normal.<br>"Ya aren't supposed to be out past curfew." A familiar voice said. "What are ya doin' out at this time?"  
>I smiled, my back still facing the man. I turned around giving my best apologetic look. The man was covered in shadows but all I could see was a metal sword attached to the mans arm. "I'm new and I can't find my apartment building. The governor didn't mention the curfew though...But it explains why nobody's out."<br>"Holy shit." The man muttered. "You're Kate Grimes." He muttered.  
>I nodded, glad for the distraction. "Yup. That's me." I was glad to see that my job before this world changed my outcome in it.<br>"Damn. Yer more hot than the last time a saw ya darlin'."  
>That was when my brain connected with a coherent thought. Only one person talked like that and called me darling. But I thought he was dead. "Merle?" I asked, disbelieving.<br>"You remember good old Merle, honey?" And then he stepped into the light. There Merle was standing, looking in much better condition than before. And then I looked down to his hand that was cut off to find it was replaced with a metal cuff with a sword sticking to it. "How did ya get here? Are ya still with the group?"  
>I shook my head. "No." I lied. "I haven't seen them in about a year. We were separated by a herd of walkers." The farm incident seemed like a good lie that I could back up, that and it was the last thing that popped into my mind that was far enough away from our location.<br>"So was Blondie." He stated.  
>My eyes widened. "Andrea's here?"<br>He nodded. "Yeah. She's been here for a few weeks. She told me you were the leader of the group."  
>I bit my lip, shaking my head. "Hardly. I was just my brother's second in command."<br>"That's right. You're officer friendly's little sister. Speaking of siblings, how was my little brother?"  
>"He was fine last time I checked." It was the first truthful thing I said in that conversation.<br>"Ya two were still best friends?"  
>I nodded.<br>He grinned his famous Merle grin. "Now don't cha lie to old Merle, honey. Andrea told me ya were hooking up with my baby brother."  
>I couldn't help but turn red.<br>"Were ya usin' him?" he demanded, immediately defensive about his only family.  
>"No. I really liked him."<br>"Like that?"  
>"Like that."<br>He grinned. "Well, it's nice to know my brother had happiness for a little bit. He was probably ripped apart though when you got lost." We heard a walker growl from behind the wall and he instantly looked at me. "Come on darlin', let's get you inside." He led me into the same cement building I was just in and up a few flights of stairs. He unlocked the door with a master key and stepped in. "Here is an empty one. I'll talk to the Governor about changing your room to this one. My rooms right across the hall if you need me."  
>He turned to leave before I grabbed his arm. "Wait." I said, my heart hurting for the man who had so obviously changed and gained a heart since he lost his hand. "We came back for you. Rick, Daryl, Glenn, T-dog and I."<br>Merle just flashed me his famous grin. "Always knew ya secretly had a soft spot for Merle, honey. I also figured out a secret of yers darlin'."  
>"What was that?"<br>"When I was fleeing Atlanta, I saw a billboard of yer face. Katherine Grimes, lead anchor and hottie of the Atlanta news. My baby brother and I would watch the news just for ya. We thought ya were really hot."  
>I chuckled, recalling Daryl saying something about that in our deer blind. "Goodnight Merle. I'm glad to know you're alive."<br>"You too honey."  
>And that was when we heard the shots.<br>Merle instantly turned to face me, noticing my gun on my back. "Ya aren't new." He stated. "Ya still with the group too." He quickly pressed the sword to my neck, it so close to puncturing my skin. "Anything else ya lied about, honey?"  
>"Much." I hissed, realizing that he was brainwashed by the Governor.<br>"Give me an example."  
>I flashed him a snippy grin. If I was going to die I was going out with a bang, full Katie Grimes style. "I'm not my brother's sidekick. I'm the leader and I led the attack here."<br>"For the Asian and farm girl?"  
>"No, for the coffee." I said as the sarcasm oozed from my voice.<br>"And my brother's here?"  
>My grin fell as my heart dropped. That was my mistake. Merle Dixon had figured out my weak spot.<br>"Ah, I see. Ya lied about that too. Ya love him. Yer his bitch."  
>"And you're The Governors bitch." I spat back at him.<br>And that was the last thing I remembered before I was knocked out.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<br>****Ah, so Katie's been reunited with Merle. Does anyone think she's going to forgive him all that quickly? Or is she gonna be her normal stubborn self as the story continues? Let me know what you think! Drop a review and make somebody's day!  
><strong>


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

I regained consciousness when I heard chanting from outside the building. My head was pounding like a drum and it hurt badly. I cursed under my breath, pushing myself up from the ground. The first thing I realized was my Honey Badger was gone. I went to the window to see a man with a patch over his eye, angered and making a speech to a large group of people, numbers I haven't seen since before the first camp. And then I noticed Merle punching his brother who wouldn't do that to his own blood. Walkers surrounded them, chains around their ankles. I swore again and threw open the door, running down the stairs as fast as I could. When I got out there the Dixon brothers turned so they were back to back, fighting off the walkers. A smile fell on my lips when I saw Michonne in the shadows, caked in blood. She gave me the nod and I remembered the original plan. I felt the smoke grenade in my back pocket and I pulled it out, ripping the pin out throwing it near the crowd, two others thrown by Michonne and Rick. Seconds later smoke instantly filled the air ran in to the foggy gas. I ran up into the gas coughing a bit.  
>"Daryl!" I yelled. "Daryl!"<br>"Katie!" I heard to the left of me before a hand latched onto my arm. I knew it was him by his grasp and the roughness and size of his hands. "Come on!" We ran out of the smoke and up to the wall, climbing over the weak spot in the wall.  
>I rested my hands on my knees, panting. "What the hell happened?"<br>"I could ask you the same thing."  
>"You're brother's alive and he knocked me out!"<br>"Sorry 'bout that." Someone mumbled from behind me.  
>I whipped around to see Merle standing there, ashamed. I took my knife out of my holster and pushed him against the wall, pressing the point into his neck like he did to me hours before. "Where's Glenn and Maggie?" I demanded.<br>"Kate, let go of him. " Daryl demanded.  
>"WHERE'S GLENN AND MAGGIE?!" I yelled in his face.<br>"Katherine!" Daryl snapped, pulling my back, my knife nicking a spot on his brother's neck. "They're back at the train car."  
>I shot him a look, a death glare before storming off to the train car. I was furious that Daryl was standing up for The Governors minion. I first saw Maggie who was wearing Glenn's shirt. She looked so terrified, so broken. I pulled her into my arms, scared to lose my friend again. "Are you alright?"<br>She nodded.  
>"Did he...did The Governor..."<br>She shook her head. "Almost."  
>Shivers ran down my spine.<br>"Glenn's in way worse shape." She whispered.  
>"The Governor?"<br>She shook her head. "Merle Dixon. He's alive, Katie."  
>"I know. He knocked me out." I bit my lip, releasing her. "Where's Glenn?"<br>"In the car."  
>I crawled inside of the train car to see my brother and Michonne, Glenn black, blue and bloodied. "Glenn." I whispered.<br>My best friend looked up at me with the saddest smile I've ever seen on his face. "Hey there."  
>I got on my knees and pulled him close to me, a single tear slipping out of the corner of my eye. "I can't believe they did this to you. I'm so sorry."<br>"It wasn't your fault." He let go of me a started coughing blood up. "You helped save me."  
>I kissed the top of his head. "Are you alright to walk?"<br>He nodded. "I'm not that bad."  
>"Have you seen a mirror?"<br>"Have you seen one since the apocalypse?"  
>I chuckled, glad to have my friend back. I stood up and opened the door, stepping out and helping Glenn down, Michonne and Rick following. "Where's Oscar?" I asked.<br>"Dead." Daryl stated, still standing next to Merle.  
>I whipped around, infuriated. I marched up Merle not pulling my knife up again though. "You were the one Michonne was running from, right?"<br>He nodded. "The Governor gave me the order to kill her."  
>"I don't care. You also were the ones to capture Glenn and Maggie."<br>He nodded again.  
>"And torture Glenn."<br>"It was-"  
>"An order. Yeah, I get it. Now take this as an order. Get the hell away from my group."<br>"Katie, stop." Daryl pleaded. "He's my brother. At least let's get back to the prison. We'll discuss it there. We're too close still."  
>I turned to him, incredibly pissed. "Fine. But my mind has already been made up. Get your bike ready. I'm gonna drive the car. You can drive the murderer."<br>He opened his mouth to say something but I didn't pay any attention as I started walking back to the cars.

* * *

><p>My hands were clutched around the wheel tightly, Michonne giving me nervous glances as I was speeding incredibly fast. It was early morning and we were thirty minutes away from the prison. I put on the turning signal and pulled off to the right, turning the engine off and getting out.<br>"What are you doing?" Michonne asked.  
>"I can't do this." I muttered, slamming the door. I walked over to Daryl's bike where the Dixon brothers were getting off.<br>"Why did we stop?" Merle asked.  
>I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Go. Leave. Now."<br>"Katherine." Daryl warned.  
>"Knock it off!" I shouted at my hunter. "This is the man that almost killed an innocent woman and then some, took my friends, tortured Glenn almost to death and made it able to let the Governor do god knows what to Maggie. He's not coming back to my prison."<br>His brows lowered. "He's my brother Katherine. You would do the same thing if the roles were reversed, if Rick was Merle."  
>"RICK ISN'T MERLE!"<br>"Rick's killed people too."  
>"Not the innocent."<br>"Micky was hardly innocent. She killed my men." Merle announced.  
>I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "Self defensive you pig! Now go!"<br>"He's not going." Daryl stated.  
>"To hell he isn't!"<br>He looked back at his brother then back to me. "I'm staying with him."  
>Tears welled up in my eyes but I fought them back. "Then I guess you're going too."<br>My hunter didn't look mad at all. He looked heartbroken and betrayed. "I thought ya of all people understood family." Then he turned around, motioning to Merle to come with him and retreated into the woods.  
>As soon as he was out of sight I couldn't fight the tears. They started falling down my face like crazy as a fell to road, sobbing. I felt arms wrap around me but I couldn't see the face through my tears. I would never see Daryl again. I would never see his cocky grin he got every once and awhile, his worrying eyes, the determined look he always had. I would never hear his laugh or him making jokes about us being indestructible. I would never be in his arms or kiss him again. We were over. He left me for his brother. He chose his brother over me. I sobbed and sobbed until it hurt. I was soon being lifted up and put in the back seat, my head on Maggie's lap who stroked my hair as silent tears just kept coming. Rick took the bike while Michonne drove to the prison.<br>The tears didn't stop and I never thought they would. When they stopped at the prison I felt exhausted. My brother ended up carrying me to the cell I used to share with Daryl but I couldn't do it. The sheets and pillows smelled too much like him. His bag laid in the corner, untouched like he never left. I changed out of my favorite leather jacket that was ruined by Merle's stupid sword thingy and into a clean shirt of his, it comforting me, making me think he was still next to me, still watching me like a hawk. But I couldn't be in that room without him.  
>So I made my way to Carl's room where he was talking to the baby, rocking her back and forth. I sat down next to him, watching the new baby. "Have you decided a name for her yet?"<br>He shook his head. "No. I feel like I should name her after Sophia or Lori...or something like that. Maybe Patricia...but I don't want her to live in a shadow. I don't want her to be a reminder of who we lost. So I'm lost."  
>I thought about it for a second before it came to me. "Remember your third grade teacher? The one that helped you a lot through math and reading?"<br>He nodded.  
>"Her first name is Judith. That's a nice name."<br>"Judith." He said, considering it. "I like it."  
>The baby then reached out for me. My cold heart was suddenly warmed as Carl handed her to me.<br>"Do you like the name? Is your name Judith?"  
>The baby then made a weird baby noise, her eyes wide.<br>"Judith it is." I turned to my nephew. "And what about her middle name?"  
>"Judith Katherine Grimes." He announced.<br>A single tear came out of my eye as I looked down at her big brown eyes. "Thank you." I whispered.  
>He nodded, taking her from me. "She needs to sleep. She was crying a few minutes ago. She really likes you."<br>"Well, I am her Aunt."  
>"Her mom too."<br>He then placed her in her box on the bottom bunk that read "lil ass kicker". My heart instantly hurt again.  
>"Aunt Katie?" Carl called.<br>"Yeah?" I whispered.  
>"I'm sorry about Daryl." And then he crawled up on the top bunk and went to bed.<br>I sat on the bottom bunk with Judith for the next half hour, just watching her sleep since I was too scared to do it myself. That was when I really wanted a smoke. I walked out of the cell block and outside, fiddling for my pack that I hid inside a wall lamp. I opened it to find the box empty. I swore under my breath before throwing it in the trash can, going back inside the prison and into my cell. I opened Daryl's bag to find his clothing just rumpled up and dirty. My heart ached but I kept digging until I found a flask and another pack. I sighed in contentment, pulling the pack out and placing it next to the flask which I moved to the floor. But underneath the pack of cigarettes there was a small velvet box. My eyebrows came together as I pulled it out. I studied the box again before I opened the lid. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring in the world. It was a princess cut diamond, at least two carats, with two small sapphires on the sides that matched my necklace perfectly. I tried it on to find a perfect fit. I put the ring back in the box and threw it into the duffel, taking the flask and pack of smokes with me outside. I climbed up the guard tower, still pissed my Honey Badger was gone. Then I drank my sorrows away, dreading tomorrow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<br>****I had that planned for a little while now. If you look back in previous chapters there's little hints here and there, some you lovely reviewers have picked up on. Well let me know what you are thinking about the engagement ring, about Merle, and about my story!  
><strong>


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Someone was kicking me between my hip and rib. It wasn't hard but it got my attention. I opened my eyes, flinching at the light. "Make it stop." I hissed closing my eyes again, my eyes shielding it. My head was pounding and I felt drained from the sun. I felt as empty as a balloon.  
>"Come on. Let's get you some water." Michonne said, grabbing my arm.<br>I squealed in pain, her adjusting her grip.  
>"Sorry." She muttered. She grabbed my waist and helped me stand up, getting me inside the tower.<br>I finally opened my eyes to see my skin was burned bad, as red as a lobster. "Well that's just great." I croaked. "I'm burned, hungover and single."  
>She looked at me with her hands on her hips, examining me. "What happened?"<br>"What?"  
>"What was the breaking point for you to drink an entire flask?"<br>I frowned, crossing my arms and leaning back against the cement wall. "It wasn't an entire flask...more like ninety-five percent full."  
>She rolled her eyes. "Last time I saw you, you were getting ready to go see your kids. What happened?"<br>I just stared at her.  
>"Kate."<br>"Thank you." I said, attempting to change the subject. "For helping us save Glenn from that man."  
>"Kate. I'm smarter than I look. What happened?"<br>I groaned, attempting to look angered instead of depressed. "I went to get a smoke and I was out."  
>Michonne just stared at me, waiting for me to continue.<br>I sighed, knowing I couldn't get away with anything with this woman. "So I went to get more that was in his duffel... and there was a ring in there. It was an engagement ring."  
>Her reaction didn't change. She just looked like she got it. "Come on. Cover your eyes. Let's get your scenes back to normal."<br>I shielded my eyes as she opened the door. I didn't know if it was my lack of brain power at the moment, just not caring, or just a natural trust in this woman that I let her lead me into the prison and into the common room. She sat me down at the metal picnic table and handed me a bottle of water and a small sleeve of crackers. I drained the water and ate a few of the stale crackers. "Are we out of corn?" I asked as she handed me another bottle of water.  
>She shook her head, walking to the fridge that didn't work. "You want some?"<br>I nodded, popping another cracker in my mouth. "Yeah...it sounds pretty good right now actually. I just can't wait till we clear out the prison and finally turn the power on, wherever the switch may be. It would be nice to take a hot shower. Did they have those in Woodbury?"  
>She opened up the can of corn plopped all of it in a bowl, handing me a spoon and setting it on the table. She then sat down next to me and smiled like it was some sort of joke I just said. It was the first time I had ever seen her smile. "They had a coffee shop. Of course they have hot water."<br>I wanted to hit myself over the head. Of course. "How long were you out on your own? Before Woodbury, of course."  
>"Well, I had a friend I was with. She was in your group too." Her smile was now gone and a sadden look had replaced it. "She wanted to stay. Choose the Governor over me."<br>"Andrea." I mumbled to myself, shoving a spoonful of lukewarm corn into my mouth. It didn't taste great but I didn't want to waste a match or cook.  
>Michonne glanced at me, shrugging a bit. "She looked pretty cozy with him when I saw her yesterday."<br>"Is that where you went?" I asked.  
>She shook her head. "No. I had a beef to settle with the Governor. I killed his walker daughter. He came in, tried to kill me, I shoved a shard of glass in his eye."<br>"How did you get the shard of glass?"  
>"Fish tank full of living walker heads."<br>I gave a low whistle, suddenly no longer hungry. "Freak."  
>"Yeah. Well, she caught the last bit so I looked like the bad guy. She ran over to him and kissed him and everything, telling me to leave."<br>"I can't say that's surprising."  
>She narrowed her eyebrows, obviously knowing a different Andrea then I did.<br>"Well, she had a sister."  
>"Amy."<br>I nodded, her name still filling my heart with loss. "Yeah, Amy. We were really close in the short time that I knew her. She was funny and carefree...and didn't expect a walker to come out of no where and bite her. Andrea put her down and she was never the same after that. She went suicidal, but Dale then snapped her out of it."  
>"Dale?"<br>My heart hurt again. "He was another loss. So then Andrea started sleeping with my ex boyfriend Shane."  
>"The one that went crazy?"<br>"That's the one. Then she tried to go after... never mind. We never got along great, but she was the biggest supporter of me leading the group. Then Dale died...and she never talked anymore. She was broken. And then the incident happened and we all assumed she was dead. It hurt, but by then we were used to death."  
>She nodded, taking in everything I just said.<br>Voices came from the stairs and we turned our heads to see Carol and Axel, talking about life before the apocalypse. Carol was now back to her usual self which relieved me so much. But for some reason something scared me a bit about her relationship with Axel. But I bit my tongue and watched them leave.  
>"We probably aren't going to turn the power on in awhile, are we?" She asked, taking my bowl and setting it in the sink.<br>I shook my head. "We just started a war, Michonne. Hot water can only be a dream...for now at least."  
>The corners of her mouth slid down into a deep frown, considering something. "You started it for two people. Most other groups wouldn't even think about taking on something as big as Woodbury without a bigger reason."<br>"Well what they took from us was the biggest reason of them all."  
>"And what's that?"<br>I smiled up at her, smiling myself since the first time that Daryl left me. "Family."  
>And that was when we heard the gun shots. I saw Beth out of the corner of my eye, holding Judith.<br>"Get her someplace safe please?" I pleaded, terrified for my child.  
>She nodded, running up the stairs.<br>I grabbed a sniper riffle and Michonne's Katana, tossing it to her along with a gun. "Let's go."  
>We slipped out of the prison to find complete and utter chaos. The Governor and his men were there, all shooting at my group who were returning the fire. I ran up to where Glenn was, Michonne trailing behind. "WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled over the sound of endless fire.<br>"He just rolled in here!" My bruised and broken friend explained. "He shot Axel, Katie."  
>That just fulled my fire. I held the sniper up and aimed it at the Governor's head. I was going to end this once and for all. At least that was what I thought. Right as I pulled the trigger a large orange van drove up, blocking my shot and crashing into our safe gates. I was about to try again when I saw the walkers start to pour out of the back.<br>"Michonne!" I yelled.  
>The woman tossed me her gun and ripped out her sword. I shot a few walkers as Michonne sliced off heads, occasionally stabbing them. When there was less walkers to worry about I climbed on top of the van, shooting the ones from up top as they tried to get Michonne and Glenn. When most of them were gone I noticed The Governor and his mighty men were leaving. I aimed and fired, killing one before they all got away.<br>And then I saw my brother go down from the outside of the fence. "RICK!" I screamed, jumping down. I stabbed a walker that almost caught me as I ran toward him as fast as I could. The walkers made the thing an obstacle course to avoid all those damn things, always biting and clawing at me. But I made it to him, but not in enough time as I saw the walker's teeth get too close to his neck. That was when a bullet went through the walker's brain, it falling limp and falling on my brother. I turned around to see Merle Dixon, grinning like an idiot.  
>"See honey?" He said to me. "I'm not a completely hopeless."<br>I ripped the walker off of Rick, stumbling to get up.  
>"What are you doing back here?" Rick demanded.<br>"Baby brother missed his bitch." He admitted, my brain not latching onto a clear thought, too over run by adrenaline.  
>"Where's Carl?" I asked Rick, frightened about my kid.<br>He pointed to his left where Carol was, her face white as a ghost, Carl next to her. I jogged back into the gates and pulled my child into my arms, crying a bit.  
>"I'm fine, Aunt Katie." He mumbled into my shoulder. "I promise."<br>I let go, wiping a tear. "Alright." I turned to Carol, pulling her into a hug too. "How about you? Are you alright?"  
>She nodded. "Yes. I'm used to it."<br>I wanted to say something along the lines of 'you shouldn't be', but that would be a lie. In this world we had to.  
>"I'm going to go shower." She announced, pulling apart and retreating into the prison. The poor woman lost anyone who became close to her.<br>"Carl." I said. "Will you do me a favor and go get Judith to bed?"  
>He nodded, following Carol into the prison.<br>I sighed and sank to the ground. It was the first battle, The Governor vs. The Grimes siblings and we lost. We would lose again too probably.  
>"Katie." A very familiar, deep southern accent said.<br>I stood up and turned to find him there, looking as handsome and dangerous as ever. "Daryl." I acknowledged before walking up to the prison.  
>"Katie!" He called after. "Will ya stop for a second?!"<br>My pace just quickened. I wanted nothing to do with my hunter. Nothing at all.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<br>****Well there is the update! I apologize for not updating sooner but I've been so busy lately. Let me know what you think about this chapter, what you like or don't like, and what you want to see in the future.  
><strong>


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Katherine, talk to me." Daryl said walking into the prison. He followed me into cell block c and up the stairs.  
>"Go talk to your brother." I snapped, walking faster away from him. "I'm sure he wants your company way more than I do." I slipped into my cell and scooped Judith up, holding her to me. I was trying so hard to focus my attention to her so I didn't end up killing him. I was overcome with emotions; relief, sadness, longing, love, but most of all pure fury.<br>He sighed, looking defeated. "Katie, just let me have thirty seconds."  
>"You don't deserve that."<br>He sighed, sitting on our bed. "I know." He put his face in his hands looking so broken, so lost.  
>"I don't think you do."<br>"I'm tryin' to explain myself and ya are bein' stubborn as hell!"  
>I bit my lip, trying to cool down. Judith squirmed a bit at the noise. "If you wake this baby up, I will kill you. You have seconds, Dixon. Seconds."<br>He looked up with hopeful eyes. He then just stared at me for a good minute or two. He would open his mouth but close it, not sure if it was the right thing to say. "I'm sorry." He finally said.  
>"Beth!" I called out, sticking my head out of the cell. In just a matter of seconds, the small blonde was right there.<br>"Yeah?" She asked.  
>"Take Judith. Take her outside or something, someplace where she won't hear me murder a Dixon or two."<br>Beth gave a scared glance to Daryl for his life, but still took the baby, her footsteps quick to get out of there.  
>I turned around to see him still staring me. I didn't think he even blinked. "You're sorry?" I yelled, my voice shrill. "That's all you have to freaking say. You know what, I have something to say too. Get the hell out of my cell."<br>"Our cell..." He muttered.  
>"MY CELL BECAUSE I NEVER LEFT MY HOME! YOU DID SO THAT MAKES ME THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THIS GOD DAMNED CELL! IF THE JUSTICE SYSTEM WAS STILL WORKING, THEY WOULD DECLARE THIS MY FREAKING CELL!"<br>"Katie..."  
>But I couldn't look at him anymore. I turned around and linking my hands behind my head, trying not to cry. "You left me." I whispered. I heard him get off the bed but I reached my hand back to tell him not to move. "Just don't."<br>"I don't have good reasonin' for what I did." He started. "I never wanted to leave ya and I don't know why I did."  
>Out of the corner of my eye I saw the velvet box that I threw in there last night. I dove inside his bag and pulled out the box, taking the ring out and chucking it at him. "What is this?" I demanded, crossing my arms in front of my chest.<br>He picked up the ring, his eyes saddening even more. "The engagement ring I got for ya."  
>"And why did you do that?" I snapped. "Just so you could leave me?"<br>And then he lost it. The sadness disappeared and he stood up, so close to me. "Because I love ya! Because yer the only thing in this world that makes me want to continue to fight for it; the only thing that makes any sense even though personally, ya don't! Because I wanna spend the rest of my very short life with ya. Every single day I wanna wake up to yer smile, yer laugh, yer commands and yer stupid jokes that nobody but a thirteen year old thinks is funny."  
>"My jokes are funny..."<br>"No, they really aren't." He wiped a tear I didn't know I had lost. "I don't have a very good reason on why I left, but I can't leave Merle to die when he has saved me from so much already. He saved me from my dad. That and it's because of him I met ya. So I owe him a debt, a really big one too. As soon as I left I wanted so desperately to come back. Almost did too. But I know one thing is for sure; I'm never leaving my home."  
>"But what about the threat from The Governor. I might have us find a new place..." I started to ramble on.<br>He put his finger to my lips. "The prison ain't my home. It's just my livin' quarters." He dropped his finger and slid to the ground on one knee. "Yer my home. And I don't care if ya say n...never mind. I will care. But I ain't leavin' ya." He looked up at me with those stormy blue eyes. "Be my wife, Katherine Selena Grimes. Be Katherine Dixon. Make me the happiest man alive."  
>My heart was melted. I couldn't be angry at him and I wouldn't ever say no. But yet for once in my life I was speechless. So instead I nodded as he slipped the ring on my finger. I've never seen my man so happy in my life. His smile was extremely large as he pulled me into the best kiss I've ever had.<br>"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Someone said from the hall.  
>I turned to see Carl and Glenn behind him. "You stalkers." I muttered.<br>"Jeese Daryl, now you can't get away from her. Sorry man." Glenn called, walking by.  
>Carl hesitated before coming inside the cell and hugging me. "Congrats." His voice was muffled by my shirt. He pulled back and shook Daryl's hand like a gentleman. "Welcome to the family." Then my nephew ran out of the cell.<br>"Do you think we should go... I don't know... something?" I asked Daryl. "I feel kind of bad to be really happy right now after that attack."  
>"Me too..." He mumbled before kissing my neck. "But I don't wanna go and do somethin'."<br>"We should at least go see Carol." I prodded.  
>That got him. He entwined his fingers with mine and stared at me. "Alright Mrs. Dixon. Lead the way."<br>I couldn't help but smile a bit at that. I led our way out of the cell.

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning feeling guilty as hell. I seriously needed a good nights sleep when my brain was in a steady spot to realize how stupid I had been this past 48 hours. My eyes fluttered opened and I realized that I was in the same exact sleeping position I was always in since the first night I slept with Daryl, curled up on top of him like he was a big body pillow. I rolled off gently so I was still in his arms, but off of him and only slightly. I stared at him for a minute before he realized that I was no longer in his arms. Still asleep, he pulled me into his arm tightly, taking a deep breath. If I wasn't feeling as guilty as I was, I would have laughed a bit.<br>"Daryl." I whispered. I figured I needed to do this right now to feel better, rather he was awake or not. He didn't acknowledge me, the only sign that might have hinted at consciousness would have been his hand moved to my hair, tangling his fingers in it. "I wanna say sorry. I would have done the same thing in your place if Rick left and I didn't have the kids to look after. I was just... I was trying to do what was good for Glenn, Maggie and Michonne. And when you got back my anger took control of me because of that damn governor blowing up my prison and killing Axel and threatening the lives of my family. That just sent me off the edge. What I'm trying to say is I'm a complete and utter hypocrite and a terrible girlfriend. Sometimes my priorities get clouded and I get mixed up between leader, mom and girlfriend. But I promise that I'll be the best wife I can be. I'll even restrain myself from killing Merle. I might hit him though...no promises there."  
>"Understandable."<br>My eyes widened as I looked at him. There was no trace that he said anything at all. "Are you awake?"  
>He groaned, pulling me even closer. "No."<br>I giggled and curled into him. "I don't deserve you."  
>That's when he started laughing really hard.<br>"What?" I demanded. "Why are you laughing at me?"  
>He stopped and opened his eyes, his forehead meeting mine. "I never thought I deserved ya, so I find it funny."<br>"Daryl Dixon, you are the most amazing, forgiving person I've ever met. You are so sweet and kind, and would protect your family at any cost. I've never met a man like you. I am so grateful to have you. I love you so much."  
>"Katherine Dixon, ya are the most stubborn, bossy woman I've ever met." He started with a smile on his face. "But I wouldn't trade it for anythin'. Yer so intelligent, so beautiful, and ya put everyone else before yerself. I'm so glad I met ya in this hell whole. Ya gave me somethin' to fight for, somethin' to live for." He brushed a piece of hair from my face and kissed my forehead. "And ya weren't a shitty girlfriend, not at all. For the wife thing, I just want ya. I don't want ya to try to be better and ya da ya da ya." He wiped a tear from my eye that I didn't know I lost. "I just want my Katie. We will fight, because yer so god damned stubborn and don't know what's good for ya and I'm a pain in the ass."<br>I snorted a bit, the smile not being able to leave my lips. "You're adorable."  
>He rolled his eyes, blushing a bit. "Do we have to get up?"<br>I nodded, burying my face into his neck. "Yes. I have to change Judith's diaper and you have to take a shower."  
>"What are ya tryin' to say, woman?" he asked with my favorite teasing grin on his face.<br>"I'm trying to say, you smell."  
>He laughed a bit for we went months without showering or bathing, but one or two days and I was making a stink about it. Pun intended. "Well since ya sleep with me, ya smell too."<br>"Not nearly as much as you."  
>"Ya can't smell yer own sent."<br>"But I can."  
>He rolled his eyes before giving me a kiss. "I love ya. So much."<br>"But I love you more."  
>He shook his head, sitting up. "Not possible."<br>"Is to."  
>"Is not."<br>I got up from the bed, giving him my hand to help him up. "Shower, Mr. Dixon. Now."  
>He rolled his eyes but popped up, grabbing the towel from his duffle before leaving the cell.<br>I walked over to Judith and scooped her up, her eyes still shut. Unconsciously she grabbed my hair and rested her little face on my shoulder. All I could think about was even in the apocalypse, I still had a family. And god did I love all off them so much.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Review! Let me know what you are thinking about this chapter! **


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Days passed and everyone was completely frightened. Every loud noise made at least three people jump, making them look at the window to see what happened. So the group was completely shocked when people showed up, claiming to have no idea about this Governor guy. They were four people; two men, a woman and a teenager. One of the man and the woman were siblings named Tyreese and Sasha, the other two father and son named Allen and Ben who we could really tell didn't want to be here. I grew to take a liking on them except for Allen who was always muttering stuff under his breath and rolling his eyes at anything we said.  
>But I was completely terrified for my brother. He wasn't stable at all and would slip outside beyond the gate and come to the tower at night to sleep on the cement. It scared me to death as I watched him talk to air. He wasn't even aware of the new members of our group.<br>"You alright?" Michonne asked me, sitting down and pouring herself a bowl of Fruit Loops which we found on the last run.  
>I nodded, running my fingers through my long brown hair. "Yeah, just stressed a bit."<br>"Rick?"  
>I nodded once more, chewing on my bottom lip. "I can't blame him." I admitted out loud. "I want to, I really want to yell at him and tell him how worried we've all been and that he's going to get himself killed. But I can't."<br>"Because of where you would be if that happened to you?"  
>Turning my head I glanced at my husband who was talking with Carol about something. "You saw how I was with him just leaving me. If he died...I would want to also. I wouldn't be able to take care of Carl or Judith. I'd be a vegetable."<br>Michonne understood. She dropped it at that and continued to eat her cereal. The woman had become a friend in just a few short days, her rarely talking to anyone but me. She was a part of the family though, nothing less.  
>"Little Officer Friendly!" I heard from upstairs. "Will ya get me some food? I'm starving."<br>Seconds later Carl came down the stairs looking completely annoyed. "God I hate babysitting." He announced.  
>A smile crept onto my face as I stood up and poured a bowl of flavorless cereal that we would only eat if we were low. "I know, kiddo. Merle doesn't listen when you tell him bed time too."<br>I heard Glenn snort and saw Maggie smile a bit. They both weren't quite back to normal with their relationship but they were both always terrified of not being in eyesight of the other.  
>"I'll bring it up to him. Would you mind getting Judith's bottle ready? She's going to be up in a little while."<br>He nodded, following me up the stairs, parting different ways once on the top. I walked over to Merle's cell to see him with his shirt off, arms behind his head, laying on the bed, staring at the wall.  
>"Hey lil' sister." He said without tearing his gaze off the wall. "Heard the news."<br>I rolled my eyes and grabbed the keys from my pocket, unlocking the cell. "That's great." I said sarcastically. I walked into the cell, set his cereal next to him and sat on the chair, glaring at him. "So, do you want to tell me what your intentions are? Being here and all?"  
>He finally looked up at me, giving me his signature Merle Dixon grin. "Technically, I don't wanna be in this cell. It smells like dead people."<br>"That's probably just you."  
>He shrugged and turned his eyes back up to the top bunk. "I'm here for my brother, my only family I got left." He then smiled again. "Oh wait, I got ya now too."<br>"Just because I'm married to your brother does not make us family."  
>"But it does, lil' darlin'. Just like yer crazy ass brother is now Darylina's too. And I guess that makes officer friendly my brother too. And Munchkin and Oompa Loompa too. So I guess I'm here for all ya."<br>I crossed my arms in front of my chest, angered but at the same time relieved. "And how long until you switch sides again, Merle? How long until you report to the Governor all of our strengths and weaknesses?"  
>"When thats what Daryl and you want me to do. So pretty much never."<br>I considered it, still trying to keep my cool. "Alright. But I swear to god Merle Dixon, if you have gotten somehow better at lying, which I doubt 'cause you're a terrible liar, then I will kill you myself in the worst ways imaginable."  
>He started to laugh but stopped as soon as he realized I was serious.<br>"And don't take any orders from anyone but myself or Daryl. But don't be a dick about it either. Listen and be respectful, help out where we want you too."  
>"So specify your orders.<br>"Governor related, things that have to do with the rest of the group or the prison."  
>He nodded and stood up, holding his arms out for a hug.<br>I shook my head. "No. Nice try."  
>"Come on, lil' darlin'! Give old Merle a hug."<br>I just walked out of the cell, still worried about the situation. But myself got in the way of being the leader and the proper one as I went back to the cell and slapped Merle across the face as hard as I could, leaving my hand stinging. "That was for Michonne and Glenn."  
>My hand hurt a lot as I left, but it was so worth it.<p>

* * *

><p>I leaned against the prison exterior wall, watching as Rick stared at the catwalk like he was having a silent conversation with somebody. I walked closer to him, seeing him jump a little.<br>"Are you real?" He asked, voice shaking a bit.  
>I put my hand on his shoulder. "Yeah Rick. I am. What's going on?"<br>He scratched his head, taking a few steps back before plopping down on the ground. He took a few deep breaths before looking up at me. "Katie." He breathed. "I see them. All of them."  
>I sat down next to him cross legged, leaning in, waiting for what was next to come. "See who?"<br>Rick started breathing heavily once more before hanging his head down low. "Lori mostly. I've seen Shane too. Sometimes it's Amy or Jim, sometimes it's T-dog." He took the biggest breath he could before looking me in the eyes. "I see them too."  
>"Who?"<br>He pressed his lips together, looking to the prison where Carl and Beth were playing with Judith. He turn back to me, his eyes filled with horror. "Mom and Dad. I hear your voice on the phone too, the red and blue lights. I forgot it for awhile." He admitted. He tapped his head with his pointer finger, his eyes haunted. "But it's always been tucked away. It's always been like that. I masked it. And now they're back and haunting me. They're haunting me, Katie, along with my wife and best friend."  
>My heart had stopped beating earlier but I didn't realize it until after my brother finished speaking. I took a breath and realized that I had also stopped breathing within that time. "Rick, let's get you some food and water. These hallucinations might just be from dehydration."<br>He shook his head. "No, they're ghosts."  
>I stood up and took his hand, helping him up. "Come on."<br>He stumbled into the prison, shocked by the darkness of it compared to constantly being in the sun. Daryl and Carol flashed me nervous looks as I lead him into the common room.  
>"Who are you?" Rick asked among coming upon Sasha, Tyresse, Ben and Allen. "What are they doing here?" He demanded, suddenly in leader mode.<br>"They're new to the group." I explained to him. "Carl found them, he saved their lives."  
>He shook his head. "No, I didn't approve this."<br>"You didn't need to. I did."  
>"What gives you the right to do that?"<br>Glenn then stepped forward. "We did, Rick. Katie's a good leader."  
>"I know that." He stated. "But why does she get more control then I do?"<br>"Because she's sane, Officer Friendly." Merle called from next to his brother. "She ain't seein' dead people. Well, unless ya count walkers."  
>"Merle." Daryl warned. "Don't."<br>I placed my hand on my brothers shoulder. "It's for a limited time, Rick. Until you get better."  
>He crossed his arms in front him, shrugging my hand off of him. "I don't want these people here."<br>"Too bad."  
>Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Get out." He hissed, turning to face up top. "GET OUT! NOW!"<br>Tyreese held up his hands. "We don't want any trouble. We'll just get our things."  
>"I SAID NOW!"<br>"Alright." They quickly fled the prison.  
>"God dammit." I muttered before following them out. The sun blinded me and I shielded my eyes, jogging up to catch them. "Tyresse!" I called out.<br>They turned around to see me. "Yeah?" He asked.  
>"Don't listen to him." I said once I was close enough. "You're welcome here. I promise."<br>"Then what was that?" Sasha demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "Sure didn't feel very welcoming."  
>I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "My brother lost his wife recently to childbirth. He's seeing the dead people he's lost."<br>"Sorry Mrs. Dixon," Allen started. "But I don't want my boy around a crazy person."  
>"He's just out of it."<br>Tyreese shifted. "I would like to stay but I don't want to deal with this everyday."  
>"I'm not staying." Allen stated. "Come on Ben."<br>Ben looked hesitant but followed his father.  
>"Are you coming?" He asked the rest of his group.<br>The siblings exchanged looks before nodding.  
>"We're sorry, Katherine." Sasha stated. "It's just...we can't leave them."<br>"I understand."  
>They then retreated out of the prison gates, taking their weapons on the way out.<br>"Katie!" I heard someone yell from behind me.  
>I whipped around to see Daryl, watching closely. I jogged up to him, feeling kind of defeated. "It's ruined. They're gone."<br>"What just happened back there?" He asked, looking kind of worried.  
>"He's seeing people." I muttered.<br>"Like who?"  
>I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to say this the best I could. "Mostly Lori and Shane...and my parents."<br>He narrowed his eyebrows, peering into my eyes. "Is this another part of yer past yer not ready to tell me?"  
>I bit my lip. "No...I think I'm ready. Just now is not the time or place. I have to go do some damage control for my brother."<br>He nodded, understanding completely. "Alright."  
>We slipped back into the prison to see everybody wide-eyed, shocked on the incident that just occurred. Rick sat at the metal picnic table, his face in his hands, muttering how sorry he was.<br>I slid down next to him, wrapping my arms around his body. "It's alright."  
>"I'm so sorry, Katie Kins." He muttered, using the nickname from when we were children. "I'm so sorry."<br>I kissed the top of his head. "Let's get you to bed."  
>"Where are they?"<br>"They went away, Rick."  
>He then started to sob. "I didn't want them to leave. Only Lori."<br>I stood up and helped pull him up, terrified of what everyone was thinking right now. Without even being asked Daryl was there, helping me guide my brother back into his cell. We put him on his mattress and he curled up in a ball, shaking violently.  
>"It's alright." I soothed again, pulling the rough blankets over him. I leaned down and kissed his forehead before leaving the cell with Daryl's hand in mine. I knew then and there I needed to tell him what happened before my brother unknowingly does.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**I'm sorry for being so long to update! Almost a month without one. I've just been so caught up with schools return and everything. That and I'm suffering from writers block on this story. So leave a review and hopefully that's the cure!**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"I did something." I admitted to my husband. It was late at night and everybody was sleeping, including Judith who kept trying to get closer and closer to me while in my arms. I recently realized that the beautiful baby girl kept me calm and kept me from freaking out so whenever I had to do something challenging, I had her in my arms. We sat on our mattress, my back against a different wall than his, my feet in his lap. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes tightly, opening them to find him staring at me, curious and what was so hard to tell him.

"I had bad daddy issues growing up. My dad was a workaholic who regretted ever marrying my mother and getting her impregnated with Rick and I. So he blamed us kids for everything and mentally abused us, saying we were worth nothing, could do nothing, and occasionally slapped us around. But he was the worst on our mom." Judith hiccuped, startling me a bit. I ran my fingers over her smooth hair and kissed her forehead. "My mom wasn't rainbows and kittens either. She wasn't as bad as him but she would slap me around more for my snippy mouth. And she was a drug addict to anything that dulled her pain of her depression. But when those ran out or became to expensive she would sleep around with men that would tell her she was pretty or buy her drinks."

I stood up and put the sleeping baby in the crib, staring at her for a minute.

"Rick left for college and things got worse and worse. I would get hit more often by both of them and I rarely saw my mother sober." I took a deep breath and turned around, sitting down on the bed next to Daryl. "I was fourteen when it happened. I was two months into my freshman year and a cheerleader. The game ran late and I didn't want to go home, so I helped a football player out with picking up the stadium and he took me home. When we got there I had my first kiss and we made out for a bit until my dad caught us, yelled at the boy for a good hour, then dragged me inside and gave me a good hour lecture, slapping me across the face when I tried to defend myself. So I just sat there and listened to his rambling on about how much of a slut I was and how I was just like my mother. I could smell the expensive scotch he had on his breath. I can't forget it." I bit my lip as I struggled to finish my story. I didn't think I could but I felt his hand on my own, letting me know it was alright.

"It's okay, if ya can't finish." He whispered. "Ya can try later if ya want."

I shook my head. "No. It's now or never." I twirled my ring around my finger, staring into his eyes that cared for me so deeply. "My mom came home then. My dad told me not to leave as he started yelling at her. I've never seen her that bad before. She could barely even look him in the eye. She was so pale, so tiered. My dad started accusing her of sleeping with his co-worker like normal, but she admitted it this time. He was so angry that he started beating her to death while she was too weak to do anything. I tried to pull him off of her but he flung me back. I then picked up his gun that was hidden in the drawer and shot him." I wiped my eyes dry of tears, trying to be able to breathe. "The man in the bar back at the farm wasn't the first man I killed. My own father was."

Daryl then pulled me close to him, holding onto me like I would never be able to leave. "It's alright."

"I called Rick first before the cops. I was too scared I would go to jail for it. So my brother came, called the cops and an ambulance, and brought me to the police station. I remember not being able to think about anything other than those last few hours, worried sick if my mother was sill alive or not. I had my trial and my brother took me in. Years later I found out my mom killed herself right after getting out of rehab."

Judith then woke up crying and I popped up, wiping the last of my tears. I scooped the baby up and she instantly calmed down and shut her eyes. I held her to me and looked at my husband to find a worried expression on his face.

"Say something please." I whispered, not being able to make eye contact.

There was a pregnant pause before I heard him stand up next to me. "Ya did what was right." He said.

I didn't know why but that just made me burst into more tears.

He took Judith from me and placed her in her little box crib. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my head. "Yer so brave."

I shook my head, crying even more. "No I'm not. I could have just injured him badly. I could have saved both of them. I was so scared he'd come back for me though that I killed him. My own flesh and blood."

"Ya did what ya needed to do. No matter what ya say, yer brave. Who else could make a name for yerself after that?"

"Rick did. He became a cop because of that."

"Good. He kept ya safe." He pulled apart, just a bit, and tilted my chin up so I looked into those eyes. "That's all that matters, yer safety, lil' miss fearless."

I snorted before he pressed his lips against my own. "I love ya, Katie."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>I stabbed the walker in the head with my knife, yanking it out and wiping the blood off with my shirt. I rattled the fence a bit, attracting the one's that were approaching a little more. That was when I saw it. I saw the blonde curls, leading a walker toward the gates.<p>

"Holy shit." I whispered, tilting my head to make sure I was actually seeing what I thought I was seeing. "Glenn!" I called out to the man that was behind me. "Go get everyone inside."

He jogged back, rushing everybody inside. But of course, leave it to Michonne not to listen.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

"Look behind the walker that's stumbling like it's 3 AM on new years day."

Her eyes widened with shock but soon turned back to normal. "How do we greet...our friend?" She asked, venom inflicting her words.

"Carefully. If she's as attached to the governor as you say, get your sword out."

She drew her sword as we approached the gates, Daryl and Rick joining us.

"Is that Andrea?" Rick asked.

"The Barbie of the apocalypse has returned." Daryl muttered, taking his crossbow off of his back. "We shoot, boss?"

I shook my head. "No...not yet. It looks like she's alone. Let's just let her see what she has to say."

Andrea's face became more into focus as she got closer and closer, walking up to the gate that separated us. "Hi." was all she said as she killed the walker she had by leash. She dropped her walker leash and put her hands on her hips. "You gonna let me in?"

I shrugged, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Why? So your little Governor can easily get passage?"

She sighed, dropping her stance. "I come alone."

"How come I have troubles believing you?"

"Because you have trust issues."

"Well it comes with being attacked."

I wasn't expecting the shock that crossed her face along with confusion that she normally wore. "You guys attacked first. The Governor just wanted to talk."

I laughed, not being able to help it. "Is that what he told you? Because that's bullshit. Unless there is a bullet form of Morse code that I wasn't aware of. I don't quite know what a bullet through the head of a member of the group means."

"He shot someone?"

"Why are you here?"

She looked back at the walkers approaching, the walkers that we didn't even care to kill off. "I want peace."

"Let her in." Rick muttered. "She might be telling the truth."

"She also might not be." Michonne argued. "Katie, think about this."

I pressed my lips together, lowering my gun, tucking it in its holster. "She'll be locked up in Merle's old cell."

"Whatcha mean my old cell, darlin'?" Merle asked, walking up, stroking his chin with a big smile on his face. "Ya mean I'm given to move into a new cell? I'ma part of the group?"

I sighed, walking up to the fence, unlocking it and pulling it open. "Welcome back."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**I had to update for the sake of the season premier tonight. My writer's block has been officially cured so I will be posting more and more frequently. Make sure to leave a review!**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Andrea was separated from the rest of the group, being placed in Merle's old cell. Everyone seemed to be following my directions and not talking to her, though it wasn't as if they wanted to anyway. We all treated her like she was the plague, worse than walkers someday. Every time we walked by her cell she would attempt to talk to us, claiming the same things that she said every single time. It worried us, to think that the governor might be coming up to our front door step any second now, begging for his play thing back, but we never cowered, never blinked an eye.  
>After a few hours passed after her surprising arrival, and we just continued to go among our daily routine. Well, not me. Most people were outside while some got rid of rotting walkers in the halls. Me, I just sat outside Andrea's cell, trying to pick apart what was real and what was make-believe, if any of it was real or if any of it was make-believe.<br>"Katie, I honestly don't know what to tell you." Andrea said, her head in her hands.  
>"Wow, that is a first." I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair.<br>She just groaned, sinking even lower.  
>"Katie," Carol called from downstairs. "Can I talk to you?"<br>I stood up, dragging my aching feet. "Yup." I walked down the stairs, gripping the handle bar with all my might, my ring dragging across the metal. My feet hit the ground as I saw Daryl and Carol at the table. "What's up?" I asked them, sticking my hands in my pockets.  
>"We were talking..." Carol started, looking over at her friend. "and what if we just let Andrea go?"<br>I narrowed my eyebrows, flustered a bit. "What? You want to send her back to Woodbury?"  
>"No." Daryl said, standing up and putting his hands on my shoulders. "Just set her free in the prison. It ain't like she gonna try to kill any of us. She ain't that big of a harm. Girl couldn't hurt a human; especially not one of us."<br>I pressed my lips together, contemplating the idea. "I guess I understand...but do we really just know what she is capable of?"  
>"Ya worried about lil' ass kicker and Carl?"<br>I hung my head low, nodding a bit. "Course. What if she's gone all the way to the dark side."  
>"She hasn't. She's just ignorant. If it makes ya feel better, I can take the kids outside or somethin'."<br>Raising up on my tiptoes, I kissed his cheek. "You're sweet. But no...I would like to have Judith so I don't ring Andrea's neck."  
>Carol smiled standing up also. "What do you suppose we do?"<br>"A meeting, I guess. Have everybody get out what they want to. Would you gather everybody in the main room for me?"  
>She nodded before retreating.<br>We started up the stairs, walking down the hallway to reach her cell. I swear her face lit up when she saw Daryl.  
>"Daryl, how are you?" She asked, suddenly not sounding so defeated.<br>"Fine." He mumbled, short and to the point, not very social, the same Daryl she once knew.  
>"It's so good to see you."<br>He just grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, hanging them back on their hook.  
>"What is going on?"<br>"I suggest ya stop askin' so much questions."  
>She let out a breath, but continued watching him, her eyes fluttering back and forth to the two of us.<br>"Want me to go and grab the baby?" He asked me.  
>I couldn't help how annoyed I sounded but I was fairly annoyed at her oogling my husband. "No. I've got her."<br>"Baby?" Andrea asked.  
>I rolled my eyes, walking away into my cell. Judith was standing up in her boxcrib, smiling big at me when I walked in. Her smiling face instantly made me forget how annoyed I was with this woman. "Hey baby girl!" I exclaimed, picking her up. "How's my little girl?"  
>She made some little noises that were just adorable.<br>I rested my chin on her soft head, relaxing instantly. Maybe I didn't birth her, but she still felt mine. I walked to the main room, sitting on the bench with Carol, cradling Judith in my arms. Andrea just stared at me in complete and utter disbelief.  
>"You and Daryl had a baby?" She asked, staring at her.<br>Both Daryl and I exchanged looks for a second or two before we burst out laughing. It was the first time in days when I found something generally funny. "No. She was Lori's." I explained, smiling up at her.  
>I completely forgot that Andrea wasn't here for everything that had happened until she looked up, confusion written across her face. "Was Lori's? What happened?"<br>I glanced over at my nephew and then my brother, both of them wearing the same hardened expression that I most of the time wore. "Lori died of childbirth."  
>Andrea's hands instantly flew up to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She said to my family members. "So sorry."<br>"T-dog too." Carol announced.  
>"What about Shane? And Patricia and Jimmy?"<br>Beth shook her head, looking down at the floor. "They're gone too. Lost them at the farm."  
>"Shane went crazy." Daryl pipped in. "Well, reached the tippin' point before he lost it and tried to kill Rick. Rick killed him, he reanimated, Carl shot him."<br>Andrea just looked horrified, like she couldn't believe all of this was happening. "You've all suffered so much loss, so much pain."  
>"We have." Maggie hissed, nostrils flaring out and fury. "But now it's changed from walkers, hasn't it? Now it comes to a man. A man that you can now kill."<br>"I don't understand why we can't make peace."  
>"He tried to kill me." Michonne suddenly said from the corner. She dropped her foot from the cement and uncrossed her arms, placing her hands on her hips. "When he 'let me go'. Did you know that? Do you care?"<br>Andrea let out an exasperated sigh. "Of course I care. But wasn't Merle's finger on the trigger? A man who you just let roam around here without a care in the world?"  
>Merle stepped a bit closer to her. "I'd watch yer tongue, Blondie."<br>"Let me guess, the only are here because of Daryl, who let it happen because the new, hardened Katherine Grimes is still in love with her ex boyfriend."  
>I couldn't help again but smile. "Ah Andrea, once again making assumptions before knowing the full story. Some people never change."<br>Her eyebrows narrowed as she stared at me. "I just...you two act completely different then when at the farm and you couldn't keep your hands off of each other. I just assumed..."  
>"Ya assumed really wrong." Merle pitched in. "They're married."<br>Once again she looked completely surprised. "Really? I never would have guessed."  
>"Well maybe that's because you're an idiot." Glenn muttered.<br>Judith hiccuped, startling me a bit and pulling me back into another world. I stood up, not hearing the voices around me. "You want a bottle?" I whispered to her quietly. I handed her to Carl and then walked over to the little kitchen area thing. I pulled a pre-made bottle out of the fridge, giving it to my nephew. Normally he liked to feed her so he went over and sat where I was a minute ago. And like that I was pulled back out of that world and into my chaotic one once more.  
>"He killed one of our men, Axel. Completely unprovoked." Rick yelled at her since the argument apparently got more and more heated.<br>"We liked him." Daryl muttered. "He was one of us."  
>I gave him a sad smile, resting my hand on his arm. He shrugged it off, which kind of hurt at first, but then he grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze.<br>"I know you're probably in love with him." Carol started. "But you could save us all. When he's least expecting it and is sleeping, you can end all of this."  
>She frowned but looked like she was contemplating it.<br>"We better get along with our chores." Hershel said. "Are you staying long, Andrea?"  
>She shook her head. "About a day or two, if that's fine with you Rick?"<br>"Ask Katie." My brother said.  
>Andrea looked to me for my approval.<br>I gave her a slight nod. "Yeah. You're welcome here, if you just want to remain here, that is. If things get bad over there...you have somewhere to go."  
>"Thank you."<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Make sure to leave a review! I wanna know what you're thinking.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Daryl, Carl and I all sat out at tower as the sun rised. Carl's head rested on my shoulder, his shaggy hair blowing in the wind as he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.  
>"He's growing up so fast." I muttered, looking down at him. "I just wish he had something better than this life. That he could still go to school, still have friends his age...still have his mom. I mean, I'm not the woman who gave birth to him."<br>"But ya are the woman who raised him. If that doesn't mean anything, I don't know what does." Daryl stated, resting his hand on my knee. "Katie, ya gotta stop second guessing yerself."  
>I sighed but still didn't feel better yet.<br>Daryl, knowing me so well, knew I wanted to drop the subject. "So Andrea leave yet?"  
>I nodded, putting my head against the wall. "Yup. She left yesterday afternoon. She told me that she probably wouldn't be able to kill him, but she would try."<br>"So what's plan B?"  
>"A meeting. I'm leaving shortly actually. I would like to be there before he is; make sure he doesn't arm the place or something."<br>He looked very uncomfortable. "Kate...I'd rather ya didn't..."  
>"I'll have my pistol. I'll be fine."<br>"Babe...I don't like this at all."  
>I gave him a kiss on the cheek, ending up resting my head on his shoulder. God, he smelled like home. The same woodsy sent that he always had, now with the mixture of the soap that everybody around here used. "I know. Andrea also mentioned though that the Governor was also bringing two men. I'd like to bring you and Hershel."<br>"Not Rick?"  
>I shook my head. "No, not Rick. He's going to overreact about this whole entire thing. He won't even let me go if he finds out."<br>"I'm not sure I wanna let you go."  
>"Daryl..."<br>"Scratch that, I really don't want ya to go. But yeah. I'm coming."

* * *

><p>I walked into the warehouse, half expecting to see the Governor there. Of course he wasn't for I was here about a half hour earlier then the original meeting time. I leaned against the post in the shadows and waited for the man to find him slip in just a few minutes before myself, looking extremely sly.<br>"Wow." I said, making the pirate looking man jump. "I thought I was the only paranoid person here."  
>The Governor just smiled and sat down at the table like I didn't just startle him. "Ah, so you're the lovely Katherine Grimes."<br>"Dixon." I corrected.  
>He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Pardon me?"<br>"Katherine Dixon." I said again, tilting my head a bit to the side. "And you're the asshole who kidnapped and killed my friends and ruined my property."  
>His amused smile was back on his face as he linked his arms behind his head and leaned back in the crappy old wooden chair. I just secretly hopped it would break and he would fall. It would have been the most epic moment of my life and I could have died a happy woman. "You forget, Mrs. Dixon, that you killed some of my people too."<br>"Because you kidnapped mine, completely unprovoked."  
>He just shrugged and pulled out something from behind his back which turned out to be whiskey and three glasses. "I brought a peace offering."<br>I couldn't help but snort at the fact that he thought some cheap whiskey could replace the mental and physical scarring of Glenn and Maggie and the lives of Oscar and Axel. "Uh, no thanks. I'm not here to play house."  
>"You're here to keep your people safe, just like I am." He motioned to the chair before pouring himself a drink. "Sit Katherine, I insist."<br>I hesitantly sat in my chair, just annoyed at everything that came our of that mans mouth. "Wow, what a gentleman." I said, the sarcasm coating my voice.  
>He chuckled, setting the bottle down. "You're a good leader, Katherine, I will admit that. You should come check out Woodbury sometime, help me out on running the place."<br>"I think I'm good, Governor." I mocked. I couldn't help how my snippiness got in the way of acting professional. Sometimes my three personality's, as Glenn would say, came together for a horrifying person.  
>"Please, call me Phillip."<br>I rolled my eyes. "I might actually need that whiskey for this." I mumbled.  
>He grinned again and poured the second glass, sliding it over to me on the table. Once the glass hit my hand he raised his. "To being alive."<br>_"Not for long you will be." _I thought. "Cut the crap." I demanded after taking a gulp. Yup, definitely cheap whiskey. I couldn't help but compare this man to the Governor. "I'm sure you didn't hold this little meeting to talk about the weather."  
>"No, but I do enjoy your company. You're quite the riot, Mrs. Dixon. It's probably why your husband chose you."<br>I ignored his little comment. "You know, Phillip, you don't have to address my name every time you speak. It gets tiresome."  
>He chuckled, taking another drink. "I apologize. It's a habit. I also apologize for treating your husband the way I did."<br>"Bull shit. You planned that whole thing and if my group didn't act fast, your head would be hanging up in my cell."  
>"Along with your dead husband?" He set his drink down with a thud. "Listen, I don't want anymore bloodshed. But-"<br>The doors opened to show my brother, looking infuriated. "Damn it Katie! Why are you here?!"  
>I ignored him and focused on 'Phillip'. "But what? I'm dying to hear this lie."<br>"Oh, no lie." The snake said, showing me his hands. "This must be your brother, the other leader of the group." He held out his hand to shake Rick's but my brother just stared at him, pulling up the chair next to me.  
>"Daryl and Hershel are outside." He told me.<br>I gave him a slight smile in gratitude that he didn't go alone and actually listened to me.  
>"Oh." The Governor said. "Then they'll meet Martinez and Milton."<br>"Your henchmen?" Rick snarled.  
>He shrugged while he poured my brother a glass which Rick looked at hesitantly. "I don't understand why you blame me. You're the one that killed my people first."<br>"After you went after one of my people and almost killed another."  
>"Actually that wasn't me. That was your brother-in-law."<br>"Who did it by your orders. We are responsible by the actions of our people."  
>He pursed his lips, considering this. "So Michonne is a part of your...group?"<br>"Of course."  
>"So by your standards, you're also the one who killed my daughter and shoved a shard of glass in my eye?"<br>I couldn't help but smile at that a bit. "I'm not the one who did it, no. But I do take responsibility for her actions. I'm also responsible for 'whats her face' dying. I actually am completely responsible for killing your man in the attack against my prison and smoke bombing your little town."  
>"So it was you." A shocked female voice rang through my ears.<br>We all turned around to see Andrea slip into the barn, looking much better than yesterday with her hair washed and clothing that didn't have walker blood splattered across it.  
>I shrugged. "Guilty. You attack my prison, you pay for it. Now, can someone please tell me what you are doing here?" I demanded, furious at the blonde for not being able to go through with the plan.<br>"Andrea, leave." The Governor commanded.  
>"Why?" She asked, generally confused. For once she wasn't the focus of attention and it was driving her insane.<br>"Because this is grown up talk." I was shocked that the words didn't come out of my mouth, but my brothers.  
>"Go wait outside." The Governor repeated.<br>She wasn't happy at all but she left, smoke pouring from her ears. All I could think was she never listened to my orders like that. Maybe that was because I wasn't sleeping with her and thank god for that.  
>"What do you want exactly?" I asked him, turning our conversation back to the previous question.<br>"Well Katherine, I don't believe in your previous statement about us being responsible for our people's actions, and that's a good thing for you."  
>"How so?"<br>He took the last sip of his whiskey and slammed the glass on the table. "I'll leave your little group of misfits alone for a price."  
>I leaned on the table, my eyes not leaving his single one. "Name it."<br>"You in Woodbury, helping me run my little town."  
>"Deal."<br>Rick looked appalled. "Kate..."  
>"I'm not done yet, Dixon. I want Michonne too."<br>"No deal."  
>He leaned back again, grinning from ear to ear. "I have to ask you to reconsider. You've seen what we can do."<br>"But you haven't seen what we can do, Governor. You see, I don't take threats lightly."  
>"What about another deal?" My brother asked him suddenly. "Instead of Katie you take Merle and Michonne."<br>"No."  
>The Governor just smiled at him, ignoring me completely. "It's a shame that I won't have your beautiful sister but I guess that will do. We'll meet here tomorrow, same time."<br>"And if we don't deliver?" I demanded. "If we decide against it?"  
>"Well Miss. Grimes, then I guess you'll lose more people than your friend and brother-in-law. People like... your brother. Your friends. Your husband. Your children. I just heard about the baby from Andrea. Congrats."<br>At that moment all I wanted to do was pull out my gun, so I did. I pulled out my pistol and held it straight to his head. "You should have learned by now not to threaten my family. Now I guess you can't act upon your threats, seeing as you'll be dead. What's your precious little group going to do without a leader?"  
>And then he started to laugh a bloodcurdling laugh that sent shivers down my spine. "Careful, Katie. Karma is a bitch."<br>"It sure is. And yours is coming right now." My finger was on the trigger and I was just about to pull when I felt a gun on the back of my neck too.  
>"Don't do this, Kate." Andrea said strongly. I didn't know the woman had it in her. "Don't make me pull it."<br>I heard another click of a gun before Ricks voice. "Same for you, Andrea. "  
>"Back of Grimes." Another voice said that I didn't know. Must have been Milton or Martinez.<br>"Could say the same thing about ya." Daryl hissed.  
>"Wait up here!" Another strange voice said. "We can settle this peacefully, Miss Grimes. There's no need for any bloodshed."<br>The man suddenly came into view and his appearance kind of shocked me. He was a short man in his late thirties to early forties with perfectly parted hair and glasses. He was not someone who you would assume would be surviving in this world. Then again, neither would I.  
>"Who are you? His butler or something?" I asked.<br>I heard a snort behind me that belonged to Daryl.  
>The man rolled his eyes, shook his head and pushed up his glasses. "No, Miss Grimes. I'm Milton Mammet the third and I think you should lower your weapon before anyone else gets hurt. Please."<br>I hesitantly lowered my gun and tucked it into my holster. I didn't want my brother dead, I couldn't have my brother dead. I needed him. I loved him. "Fine."  
>The Governor grinned nastily as everyone lowered their guns too. "Offer still stands, Mrs. Dixon. Same time tomorrow."<br>"Let's get out of here." Rick said, his hand on my shoulder.  
>"Wait." The Governor said, pulling the gun off his back and sliding it across the table. It was my freaking Honey Badger. "You might need this, Katherine."<br>I had to resist pulling my pistol out again and shooting the freaking one eyed pirate. "Fine, but this isn't over." I snatched my gun up, glad it still had it's comfortable feel to it. I turned to Andrea, giving her a glare. "You failed. You can always try one last time though." Then I walked out of the warehouse and stood by the bike, waiting for Daryl to stop exchanging his telepathic looks with my brother.  
>When he stopped he came up and kissed my head. "Don't blame yerself." HE whispered in my ear. "You'll get him sooner or later." He swung his leg over the bike and I followed, arms wrapping around his waist tightly."<br>"Hopefully sooner. God, Andrea had to ruin it again."

* * *

><p>We walked into the prison, arriving back by sunset. Rick, Daryl, Hershel and I entered the main room to see everyone snap their heads up at first sight of us. I walked over to the table and sat next to Carl. We all just stayed there, them staring at me and Rick, us at them.<br>"What did he say?" Carol asked, breaking the silence.  
>I sighed, looking over at my brother. "It doesn't matter what he said. He's a manipulative pretty boy who is used to getting what he wants."<br>"What did he want?" Maggie whispered, still horrified at the thought alone of the man.  
>"That doesn't matter either." I muttered, picking at the dirt underneath my nails.<br>"Then what does matter?" Glenn asked from over by the fridge. "If what he said and wants doesn't mean a thing, what does? What happened in there?"  
>I bit my lip, sinking my head low. "I failed you guys, that's what happened."<br>"Ya didn't." Daryl said, sitting next to me. "Ya did what was right. Ya had the opportunity and ya took it."  
>"She killed the governor?" Beth asked, eyes wide.<br>"Tried." I mumbled. "Andrea got in the way."  
>Glenn swore under his breath before taking a sip of his water. "Leave it to Andrea to mess things up."<br>I couldn't help the small smile that crept up onto my face.  
>"So, what are we doing?" Michonne asked, the same focused, vengeful look that most people always saw on her face.<br>I looked up at my group, noticing how much they've changed since the beginning. They've all grown up so much, seen so much pain and loss. But they're strong and could take anything that was thrown in their direction, rather it was walkers or humans.  
>I took a deep breath before holding my chin high. "We're going to war."<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<br>****I have to say, I am pretty proud of this chapter. I enjoyed writing it and then reading it over. Only a few more chapters left of season 3! Make sure to leave a review and let me know what you are thinking. I would love to find out. **


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

I stood by the prison wall, waving my hand goodbye at Rick, Carl, and Michonne who left for King County, a place I haven't been in since the outbreak and didn't wish to return to. But we needed guns and more ammunition which Rick knew were located at the police station there, plus I knew they wanted to see the house at least one more time. I sighed as the car drove down the dirt path, moving my ring around my finger. I hated that they were leaving, for I loved them and feared for anything to happen to them on the road and I'd never see them again. But I also wished they would get held up there and couldn't come back...so they could be safe from the Governor and his building army.  
>All of a sudden I felt two strong, firm but gentle hands on my shoulders. "Hey, are ya alright?" Daryl asked, resting his chin on my head.<br>I nodded, leaning back into him. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
>"I was thinkin'," he started. "so ya can get yer mind of things for a bit, you and me go huntin'."<br>I smiled. "Hunting?"  
>"Huntin'."<br>"We haven't hunted together since the farm."  
>"I know. That's why I thought about it." He turned me around to face him, entwining my fingers with his. "I've already talked to Beth and Carol and they both said they'd watch lil' ass kicker and everythin'. We'll only be gone for a few hours too so we're still on watch for the governor. And-"<br>"I would love that."  
>He blushed, smiling a bit from his nervousness. "Really?"<br>I laughed a bit, grinning up at him. "Of course. We need some time alone, away from this madness. Actually, I'm really glad you suggested it because I think I'm going insane a bit, cooped up in here." I let go of his hands, throwing my arms around his neck, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Plus, it's pretty romantic if you think about it."  
>His cheeks turned even more pink as his hands found his way to my waist. "That's me. All full of romantics and that shit."<br>I rolled my eyes. "Yup so you. You don't have a hateful bone in your body."  
>"I wouldn't go that far..."<br>I giggled, pressing my forehead against his. "When do we leave?"  
>"Few minutes? Grab yer gun and a jacket. We gotta get goin'. It looks like it's gonna rain in a few hours."<br>"I doubt it's going to rain. It barely has once since the apocalypse started."  
>"Well way to jinx it." He muttered before retreating back into the prison, myself trailing behind.<br>I climbed up the stairs to my cell, taking my Honey Badger out of the small chest that Daryl got for us and threw it on the bed, taking Daryl's poncho and throwing it on before slinging my gun on my back. I ran my fingers through my hair, combing it up so I could throw it into a pony tail. I was tieing the elastic around when Daryl came in.  
>"Ya know, I said grab yer jacket, not my poncho."<br>I grinned, throwing him his crossbow which he caught effortlessly before slinging it on his back along with his quiver. "I like yours better. It smells like you. Makes me feel home."  
>I knew my husband a little too well, so I predicted the blush that had formed on his cheeks.<br>"Although, if I'm with you, I'm already home." I stood up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms instantly found my waist before kissing my lips ever so lightly.  
>"Ya ready to go?" He asked, barring his head in my hair.<br>I nodded, kind of excited to finally leave this prison.

* * *

><p>"Bingo." Daryl whispered has he shot a squirrel in the eye. Like that it fell from the tree, Daryl catching it effortless.<br>I crossed my arms, a smug smile on my face. "Well aren't you a stud."  
>He shrugged, a small smile across his lips. "I've gotten good."<br>"You've always been good."  
>"I've gotten better."<br>"You've gotten to be a freaking god."  
>He chuckled lightly, rolling his eyes at me. "Ah Katie, ya never seize to amuse me."<br>I grinned, taking the squirrel from him and throwing it in the game bag. "Remember that in a few years. You might get bored of my amazingly witty remarks and I might develop wrinkles."  
>"First of all, your stupid and not at all witty remarks is one of the many things I love about ya. And 'bout the wrinkles, I'll have them before ya."<br>"That's right." I exclaimed, throwing the bag over my shoulder. "Your older than me. You know, I can never tell anymore."  
>"And why is that?"<br>I shrugged, tilting my head a bit. "Probably because when I met you, you acted like such a child."  
>He hand fell over his heart, mocking hurt. "Baby, that burns."<br>I giggled. "You were such a different man, Daryl Dixon."  
>"Ya changed me for the better."<br>I rolled my eyes, taking his hand in mine. "You didn't need changing. You just needed to trust someone, and that's what you did. You trusted me."  
>"Well, ya kinda forced yourself on me."<br>"I did not."  
>"Ya did. Peer pressure. First, ya made me give ya shootin' lessons. Then, ya kept on getting me to go hunting with you, so I was stuck with yer annoyin' ass."<br>"Hey!"  
>"A very good, but still annoyin', ass."<br>I hit his shoulder, rolling my eyes again. "Asshole."  
>"Then, ya got me drunk of cheap wine then dared me to kiss ya."<br>My eyes widened. "I didn't think you remembered that." I admitted.  
>"Ya did?"<br>I nodded, a smile on my face. "How could I forget my first mind-blowing make out session with Daryl Dixon?"  
>His cheeks went red after the comment, looking down at his shoes for a bit before meeting my gaze. "Why didn't ya tell me?"<br>"Because I thought you didn't remember. That would have been completely embarrassing if I just woke up that morning and been like 'Hey Daryl, you kiss amazing' and have you be running out the door like that."  
>He rolled his eyes. "Girl, we could have been together sooner."<br>"Well maybe you should have said something."  
>He slung his crossbow on his back before pushing me up against the tree, pinning me their by my wrists. "I have ya now though. Yer all mine. Completely all mine."<br>I grinned. "So the ring is my silver handcuff?"  
>Daryl nodded before kissing me.<br>That was when it started to rain. No, not rain, pour. I was drenched in a matter of seconds. I couldn't help the squeal that came out of my mouth as soon as the freezing cold water hit me.  
>Daryl laughed, releasing my wrists. He couldn't stop laughing, almost toppling over.<br>"It's not the funny!" I exclaimed. "Daryl!"  
>But he continued laughing, smiling the biggest smile I had seen on his lips in ages. That alone made me grin on my own.<br>"Come on." He said, grabbing my hand. "I wanna show you someplace."  
>"In the rain?"<br>He nodded, slinging the game bag over his shoulder too before taking his hand in mine.

* * *

><p>We walked probably about a mile in the freezing cold rain, my teeth chattering about a million times per minute.<br>"Quit it Katie, yer gonna attract walkers." Daryl joked, even though his face showed concern.  
>"When we get home, I'm going to kill you." I declared, barely making my words out through the chattering of my teeth.<br>"It's just here." He said before pointing in the middle of the trees. That was were I saw a log cabin, tiny and quaint. "See?"  
>I nodded before he scooped me up and carried me to the front door. I rested my head on his shoulder, exhausted as I was. He opened the door and walked in carelessly, like he forgot about the walkers or something. He then slammed it shut and walked into the living area that was combined with the kitchen and set me down on the couch. He walked over to the wood pile and threw some logs on the fire, setting a piece of old newspaper on fire from his lighter.<br>"Cozy." I muttered, my teeth calming down.  
>"Stay here." He demanded before placing his lips on my forehead.<br>I stared into the fire, easing my way back into the couch. Here, everything seemed to disappear. The Governor seemed miles away, walkers too. It was just me and Daryl. I pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch, wrapping it around me tightly as the warmth of the fire embraced me.  
>I heard soft and steady footprints approach me before Daryl sank in the couch next to me, another, much warmer blanket in his hand. He pulled me closer to him before wrapping it around us.<br>"Did you secure the door?" I asked, resting my head on his chest.  
>He nodded, pressing my lips on my forehead. "Ya don't need to worry."<br>I knew he wasn't talking to me about the door as he stroked my hair.  
>"Katie, I wanted to let ya know that yer my world, my everythin'. If somethin' happens to ya, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."<br>Placing my hand on his cheek, I gazed into his stormy blue eyes. "No, you would have too. I need someone I can rely on for everything, including the protection of Carl and Judith. Between Rick going off the deep end, I only trust you with their lives."  
>"Katie..."<br>"Promise me. Promise me if anything happens to me during this battle with the governor, you won't do anything stupid."  
>"Katherine..."<br>"Promise me."  
>He sighed deeply, closing his eyes as if it was painful to look at me. "I promise."<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<br>****Again, super sorry about my crappy updating, but I have no idea what you guys are thinking so it's making writing a bit difficult. So drop a review and let me know what you want to see more of in the future of this story. I have a plan for it, but I'm open to suggestions :)  
><strong>

**SPOILER ALERT: I'm going to stray a bit away from the original story line coming up! Also there will be some more interactions with Katie and Merle, since I feel like I haven't touched on their relationship as much as I wish I did...**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

I should have known that my relaxing vacation was over as soon as I reached the prison walls that morning. I walked in to see my brother and Carl back along with everyone in the main room. The second I stepped in the room, I felt a tightness in my gut. "Where's Michonne and Merle?" I asked, noticing the two were missing. Everyone shrugged or looked around themselves, not noticing that the two weren't in the room until I pointed it out.  
>"Shit!" I swore, running up to my cell to get more ammo for my gun before running back down the stairs. I hopped in one of the cars, not noticing Daryl following behind me. He slid in the passenger seat and threw his crossbow in his back.<br>"God dammit Merle..." I heard him mutter. "God I hope he didn't do something stupid."  
>"Me too." I whispered, starting up the car.<br>I swear to god, I had never drove that fast in my lifetime. I traveled on the road to Woodbury, my heart rate never slowing down for a second.  
>"Careful Katie, herd comin' up." Daryl announced. "Katie..."<br>I hesitantly put my foot on the break, slowing down, the herd appearing above my eyes. I narrowed my eyebrows, trying to figure out what exactly was happening. They seemed to be following something. "What's going on?" I asked.  
>"Don't know." He mumbled. "Try goin' around." I pulled the car around to see that they were following a car with Merle in it, radio blasting. "For how stupid your brother is, he's a genius..." I admitted.<br>Daryl rolled his eyes, grabbing his crossbow as I parked the car. We got out, killing walkers left and right. Their limp bodies fell to the floor, one by one until none were left. Merle's car stopped and we ran toward it. I threw open the door to find him staring ahead, looking like stone.  
>"Are you stupid or something?" I demanded. "What was your plan? Drive up to the gates of Woodbury with all those walkers and turn yourself in."<br>The older Dixon grabbed a pack of cigarettes, lighting one and taking a drag. "Something like that."  
>"Why would you do that?"<br>He sighed deeply, looking me in the eye. "To give ya guys yer best chance against him."  
>In that moment I realized something important. I always knew that Daryl would do anything for his brother, but I never thought that went both ways until after he said those words. Daryl was all that Merle had left and he would do anything for his baby brother, for his family. Merle Dixon was a different man then he was a year ago.<br>"Get in the car." Daryl said, his voice wiped clean of emotions. He opened up the back seat door and stared at his brother.  
>Merle followed the directions of his brother, opening up the door and walking up to his brother. "I'm sorry."<br>"Where's Michonne?"  
>"Heading back in the car. She should be there by now." He muttered, sliding into the seat and shutting the door.<br>I rested my hand on my husbands shoulder, searching his face for any emotion, anything. Instead he gave me the same look he used to give me when we first met. "Are you alright?"  
>He bit the corner of his thumb, staring down at the floor. "At least we know my brother has a heart." He muttered before ripping one of his arrows out of the dead walker's head. "Go get in the passenger seat. I'm drivin'." He ripped the last few arrows out before putting them in his quiver. "Did I stutter?" He hissed, shocking me that he would ever say something like that to me.<br>I shook my head, walking over to the car and sliding in.  
>"He pissed?" Merle asked, his head down too.<br>I nodded. "Yeah. Never seen him like this."  
>"I messed him up."<br>"Yeah, you did. Do you know what would have happened if we didn't find you? You would have been dead. Do you know what that would have done to him?"  
>He shrugged, taking another drag of his cigarette. "He would have gotten over it."<br>I rolled my eyes before looking back at him. "That's bull shit and you know it." I looked at the cigarette. "Give me one of those."  
>He pulled the pack back out and gave me one along with the lighter.<br>I lit it before taking a deep drag. "Would have hurt me too."  
>"How so princess?"<br>"You're family. You said it yourself. You're my brother too now."  
>The car door opened and Daryl slid in, not looking at either one of us. He started the car and turned around, heading back to the prison.<p>

* * *

><p>We reached the prison to see Rick at the guard tower, looking down on us. I sighed as Daryl put the car in park and I climbed out, jogging up to the door and sliding in to see Michonne and Carl with Judith in the common room of the prison.<br>"Hey." I said, my voice weak and tired. "How is everyone?" I asked, mostly at Michonne.  
>They all looked behind me to see Merle step in, shooting them a glance and a small smile before going up the stairs.<br>"You saved him." Michonne stated.  
>I nodded, sitting down next to the kids and wrapping my arm around my nephews shoulder. "How are you?"<br>He shrugged, resting his head on my shoulder. "Tired."  
>"Then why aren't you in bed?"<br>"Because I was waiting for you to get home. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway unless you were back."  
>I kissed his head, closing my eyes tightly. "Why don't you go put Judith to bed and go lay down. I'll be in after I go check on Daryl, alright?"<br>He nodded before turning to me. "Is he alright? Michonne told me what Merle was going to do. I know how I'd feel if you or Dad did that."  
>"He's... he's Daryl. Now run along. I'll be up in a minute."<br>Carl gave me a sad smile before getting up and leaving the room.  
>"Did you say anything to Merle to let you go?" I asked Michonne.<br>She shook her head, taking a sip of her water. "Either way, he was trying to be a mater. By sacrificing me and himself he hoped it would get The Governor off your back. Once he realized how messed up that man is and that he'll never let you guys go, he sent me back. Night Katie."  
>"Night."<br>She stood up and left me alone in the common room.  
>I sighed deeply, running my fingers through my hair. I got up and walked back out the door, walking over to my brother who was standing outside of the guard tower. "Hey, how is he?"<br>Rick scratched the back of his neck, trying to find words. "I've haven't seen him like this. He's acting like how Carol describes him before you two became friends."  
>I pressed my lips together tightly, remembering the man who didn't trust anyone. "I'm going to go talk to him. Why don't you go say goodnight to Carl and Judith."<br>"There not in bed yet?"  
>"Judith is out but Carl was waiting up."<br>He gave a small all-knowing laugh. "Figures." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Remind him that Merle's not his only family, alright?"  
>I nodded, leaning into him. "Of course.<br>Rick released me and started back toward the prison.  
>I sighed again before opening the door to the guard tower and climbing up the stairs to its balcony. I stepped out to see Daryl just sitting there, staring off into the distance. I slid down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Hey." I muttered.<br>He hesitantly wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me too him. "Hey."  
>I completely relaxed into him, already feeling better about the whole Merle thing. "How are you holding up?"<br>Daryl closed his eyes in a way that almost looked painful. "Fine."  
>"Talk to me." I prodded, looking up at him.<br>He bit the corner of his thumb before looking back at me. "It sucks, to think I could'a lost my brother today. If we didn't act sooner... I don't know. I don't wanna think of the outcome at all."  
>"I know." I whispered.<br>He looked back out into the distance, looking remorseful. "Sorry I snapped on ya. I was just thinkin' that if Merle wanted to leave me, maybe you did too."  
>I shook my head, trying to get even closer to him. "If that was the case, I never would have married you." I held up my hand to show him the ring he got me. "You see this? This is my promise to you that I will never leave you, that I will always love you and remain faithful to you and only you for the rest of my however long life."<br>"Even if I act like a total ass?"  
>"Who says it's an act?" I teased.<br>He rolled his eyes, smiling for the first time since the cabin. "Wanna go to bed?" He asked, helping me up from the floor.  
>I shook my head. "No. I have to go say goodnight to Carl." I rested my hand on his stubbly cheek, peering into my favorite eyes in the world. "Go talk to Merle. He just wanted to give you your best shot. He didn't want to leave you."<br>He sighed deeply, resting against my hand. "I know."  
>We walked back into the prison, both going our separate ways. I climbed up the stairs and slipped into Carl's cell. Of course, he was still awake. He may have gotten older but he was still my baby. I crawled into bed with him and wrapped my arms around him.<br>"I'm not scared anymore." He whispered into my shoulder. "You said to me before Atlanta was bombed that I have to be strong, that I couldn't be scared anymore. It took till now to realize that I'm not scared at all anymore for something like The Governor."  
>I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair, looking down at him. "Why is that baby?"<br>"Because of you. You wouldn't let anything hurt me, Judith, Dad, Daryl, and the rest of the family. So that's why I'm only afraid of loosing you. Dad taught me to be able to cope with his and mom's deaths, but I wouldn't be able to loose you. I'd...I'd be lost. And I'm scared that this Governor might separate us and I'll never see you again."  
>"Don't think like that. That will never happen. The Governor can't separate us for long, do you know why?"<br>He shook his head.  
>"Because we're family. I'll always find you, no matter what."<br>"You promise?"  
>I smiled, resting my head on his. "Of course."<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<br>****Hm... a bit of foreshadowing in there? Is Merle going to live for long? Or will something else happen that might cause his death? Let me know what you are thinking by dropping a review. I love reading each and everyone of them. (And they make me write faster) **


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The Prison was lively again in a different way than the first. At first, we felt safe and secure, like we found someplace to be. But now we were in war, and the Governor knew about our attack since apparently we were closer than we thought to Woodbury when we saved Merle from his little trip down suicide lane. Glenn went out last night to spy from a tree, looking into the village to find them gearing up for war, learning that the day after tomorrow, they would attack my prison group. So when Glenn got back this morning he came straight to my cell, waking Daryl and myself up.

"Katie, I have news." He said from behind the curtain. "Katie wake up."

I didn't know who was talking at first or what was going on. I was so tired as I clung to Daryl's biceps, my head resting in between his shoulder and neck.

"Katherine, I'm coming in. You two better be fully clothed." The curtain was moved as I pried one of my eyes open, giving him the stink eye. I was not a morning person and even the apocalypse didn't change that about me.

Daryl groaned as his arms wrapped tighter around me. "Are ya dissruptin' everyone this mornin'?" He snapped. He was a morning person but he just hated when people ruined the scarce time that we spent together.

"No but…"

"Then leave me and my woman alone." He grumbled.

"Your woman just happens to be my leader and I have information about Woodbury." Glenn retaliated. "Also this isn't comfortable on my part, seeing as you two are not fully clothed."

I groaned this time, rolling my eyes. "First of all, you're a hypocrite. And second of all, we are clothed...just in a blanket so stop staring at me with judgemental eyes. And third, go downstairs. I'll meet you in the common room in a minute."

He nodded, moving the curtain to the side and stepping out.

"Do ya have to?" Daryl mumbled into my hair.

I hummed a form of yes, tilting my head up and kissing his cheek. "Babe, you have to let go of me."

He shook his head, he grip tightening. "Don't think I do."

"I need to get up."

"Don't think ya do."

I rolled my eyes, trying to pry his hands off of me.

Five minutes later I was dressed and sitting at the picnic table, a crappy cup of coffee in my hand, but coffee none the less.

"So what did you find out?" I asked.

Glenn shifted, massaging his shoulder. "They're going to attack tomorrow at noon."

"How many are we talking?"

"About forty. Everyone other than the disabled, elderly, and young children are fighting. Katie, he has teenagers, some younger than Carl, fighting."

I couldn't help but cringe at the news. Forty people were going to attack my eleven. Well, eight since I obviously was excluding Carl, Judith, and the crippled Hershel. I linked my fingers together and placed them on the back of my head. "We need a plan. We need a good one, one that they won't see coming." I looked down at the table, trying to think of a way to get out of this mess. But my head went blank and I couldn't think of anything that would rid us of the Governor or give us time. "Glenn, can you call a meeting for everyone to meet in the outside courtyard in ten minutes?"

He nodded, getting up from his seat. He turned around before he stopped in his tracks. "If there's anyone who can get us out of this, it's the Grimes siblings." Then he continued walking to go and give the announcement.

About nine minutes later, everyone sat in the prison courtyard, leaned against the walls or sitting at the picnic table. They looked at me for help, for knowledge, and to be honest that scared the crap out of me. I stood up taller in the area that everyone could see me.

"Tomorrow we're going to war against Woodbury. Tomorrow is the day when we are tested to see how much we really can do, how much of our humanity we've lost. We can't win this unless we are bound together." I took a deep breath, noticing all the faces of my group. They had been through so much, seen so much pain. "I've tried to be your leader, a good and successful one. But I've come to realize that this world can't do with The Governors or the Shane's. We need to be together, unified as one. And if you wish, I will remain to be your leader. But if not, I will willingly step down and allow someone else take my place. This is our group. Not mine and not Rick's."

Everyone stood in silence for a bit, all staring at eachother, not sure on what to do next.

"I don't know 'bout anyone else," Merle started. "But I do know that you ain't no Governor. You think of yer people first, think through ya decisions, and ain't a secret psychopath."

Maggie nodded, a slight smile on her face. "I agree."

"Me too." Michonne said from her isolated corner.

Soon there was everyone nodding or saying some form of agreement.

"What if we do somethin' else?" Beth asked. "We keep Kate as our leader, of course, but we re-vamp it a bit."

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout blondie?" Merle asked.

"Something like a form of Government. Like have a council, with Katie as the head of it."

Another pause of silence, everyone going over this in their minds.

"I like it. I really do." Carol said. "I think it's a great idea."

"All in favor of creating the committee?" Hershel announced. I couldn't help but be a little shocked when every single hand went up. He turned back to me. "Congratulations."

We then discussed the members of this council, deciding Hershel, Daryl, Michonne and I were all members. My brother refused to have any leadership position but something was different in his eyes as he looked up at the catwalk. His eyes no longer seemed haunted, like he could no longer see the ghosts of his past.

In that moment, we were one community, one group, one people. And these people weren't going to let anything get in the way of our family.

"I have an idea." Rick suddenly said, a big smile on his lips. "And it might get us out of this mess."

The next day we were evacuating the prison, packing up our bags and hiding them in the cars. As I surveyed the premises, a bit of my heart broke. The place that we made our home was gone, empty. I walked outside and threw mine and Daryl's duffle in the back of the car. I then found Carl with Judith, sitting at the picnic table. I crouched down next to them, giving him a week smile. "Hey, don't worry, alright?"

"You'll have the riot gear on, right?"

I shook my head. "Nope, sorry kiddo. That's Glenn and Maggie's."

"Then I don't want you to fight."

"If your dad's plan goes the way it should, I won't need to. Besides, I'm a Grimes and Dixon. I'm practically indestructible."

He smiled at that one but the worry was still placed in those blue eyes.

"I need you to promise me something else."

He didn't meet my eyes, staring down at his shoes. "What?"

"I need you to promise that if anything happens to me or your father or anyone else in the group, that you won't try to be a hero, that you and Hershel will go find some place safe. I need you to protect Judith, alright?"

"I can't without you."

"But you can. You are so strong and so brave and I couldn't be more proud of you. You don't need me."

A single tear slipped from his eye. "But I do need you. I need my mom."

I wiped his tear and kissed his forehead. "I will always be here. I promise baby, I will always be here. I will never leave you completely. I will always at least be here." I said, touching his heart. "Always. Now I need you to promise me. Can I count on you?"

He nodded, wiping away another tear. "I promise."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. "Katie, they want you in the common room. We're ready to go." Rick said, glancing between the two of us.

I stood up and smiled at him. "I guess it's now or never." I squeezed his hand before meeting up with Daryl by the door. He wrapped his arm around my waist and looked at me. Mostly today everyone gave eachother sad smiles. But that wasn't Daryl. My husband just looked at me as if it might be the last time he'll ever see me again.

"Come on." He mumbled, staring into my eyes. "We gotta do this thing."

I nodded, opening up the door. Everyone that was prepared to fight other than Rick was in there, staring at me. "I love you guys." I said to them. "You've all became my family and I am honored to fight among you."

We all walked around saying goodbyes just incase if our plan didn't work. I fought back my tears as I hugged each and everyone of them before they left to go to their positions. When it was just us two I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"We'll be alright. Ricks plan is well thought out and it should work. It should."

"How come it sounds like yer tryin' to convince yerself other than me?"

And then the tears that I was holding back were released. And he just held me, smoothing my hair. I couldn't help but be reminded of when we lost Amy and he did the same thing.

"I'm scarred Daryl." I told him, clinging to his shirt. "I keep on telling Carl not to be afraid of losing me, when I am absolutely terrified of losing him, you, Rick and Judith. I can't do it. I can't."

"I know baby. I know. I'm scared too."

"Daryl, I love you…"

"Don't. Don't say yer goodbyes to me. You ain't leavin' my sight. I ain't gonna let ya die. Nobody's gonna die."

"Dare…"

"Katherine. Stop."

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with all I had. "Then I guess I'll see you soon."

"I'll see ya soon."

"I love you."

"I love you more." He gave me one last kiss before picking up his crossbow and walking out the door.

I looked around and grabbed my flash-bangs, gas mask, and assault rifle. It was go time.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**First chapter of the new year! I hope you all had a great New Year's Eve/New Year. One of my resolutions, to post more frequently. Make sure you leave a review and let me know what you are thinking!**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

I hid in the empty, dark cell block, waiting for my signal. My palms were sweaty against the tactical equipment and my heart was beating so fast I swear it echoed in the room. I soon heard the door open, hitting the cans that were set up there, my signal. I pulled the gas mask on, gagging for the smell was still terrible. That was when I heard the many footsteps of the Woodbury army, not at all knowing how to be quite. It was now instinct for me to make my footsteps light since my husband was the main hunter in the group. The footsteps hit another set of cans, signalling it was go time. I pulled the pin and threw it into the hallway, running into the other one as my escape plan, hearing coughing and screams as I made my way to Merle. Then the gunshots went off from Daryl, Rick and Michonne.  
>"First step done, darlin'?"<br>I nodded, a determined smile on my face. "First step completed. Second step ago." We jogged down a few more hallways, trying to make our footsteps as loud as possible.  
>"This way!" I heard The Governor shout.<br>"This is too easy." Merle mumbled. "They are falling right into our bait."  
>"Just as planned." I whispered, climbing up the latter for the secret catwalk that they wouldn't be able to see in the dark, Merle following behind me.<br>He grabbed the other gas mask from his pocket and slipped it on. "God, this smells like shit." He hissed. "Why don't we just make 'em wear this? They'll die from the smell of it alone."  
>"Quit bitching, Dixon. Suck it up."<br>"Stop bein' so god damn bossy, Dixon." He snapped back.  
>"Can't help it."<br>He chuckled, but shut up after hearing the gunshots die down and footsteps loud as ever. "Ready princess?"  
>"I was born ready."<br>Merle rolled his eyes, the smile still on his lips. "Then lets do it."  
>The Woodbury army poured into the cell block, bumping into everything in the dark, breathing heavily for the fear of what was behind them. My brother-in-law nodded at and we both pulled the pins to our flash-bangs. More screams filled the air as they made their way to the doors, flooding out of them into the fenced area.<br>"Step three on it's way." I said into the walkie-talkie.  
>"Step three happening as we speak." Rick declared back. "You're clear to come out."<br>Merle and I jogged across the indoor catwalk, reaching the door and retreating to the outdoor one. There was their large army, being shot at by Glenn and Maggie in their riot suits, Carol and Beth in the guard towers with their sniper riffles. We weren't trying to hurt them yet, just scare them off. And it was working. The people were yelling at the Governor, telling him to let them retreat. But the man with no soul just tried to shoot at us, his eyes heartless and cold. There reached a point where the people gave up on listening to him and they ran to their cars, one after the other. The Governor eventually called it off and with Martinez retreated to their car, leading the others back to Woodbury.  
>"We did it." I exclaimed, sighing in relief. "We actually did it."<br>"Ya doubted us?" I heard from behind me.  
>I whipped around me to see my husband, looking worn out and tired, but his eyes holding just as much joy as the rest of us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. "Not for a single second."<br>"We should go after them." Michonne hissed from behind. "They're extremely dangerous and they're only gonna be a reoccurring threat. There was no harm done this time but we don't know what will happen next time."  
>"I agree." I said, letting go of Daryl. "I don't want there to be a next time.<br>"There won't be." He assured me. "Let's go."  
>We all ran back into the prison and down the stairs, retreating outside. We met up with the rest of the group, including Carl, Hershel, and the baby.<br>"We're going after them." Rick announced. You two coming?" He asked the couple.  
>They exchanged looks before shaking their heads. "Just in case they come back."<br>"Perfect." I complemented. "Carol? Beth?"  
>They shook their heads too.<br>I gave Carl a quick kiss on his head and then Judith. "We'll be back shortly."  
>"You promise?" He asked, a faint smile on his face.<br>I laughed, nodding slightly. "I promise." I hugged him quickly and followed Daryl to the bike, sliding on the back and wrapping my arms around him tightly.  
>"I don't want ya to go." He stated.<br>"You know what I'm going to say to that?"  
>He nodded. "Yer gonna say 'too god damned bad'."<br>I kissed his cheek before resting mine on his shoulder. "You know me so well."  
>He groaned, kicking the kickstand up and following behind Rick to Woodbury.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is all this?" I asked, getting off of Daryl's bike. Around me I saw the vehicles that just fled the prison stranded, except one was missing. But around everyone was on the ground, their blood swirled around them.<br>"Massacre." Merle answered for me. "He had a psychotic break."  
>"I thought his life was a psychotic break."<br>"Is there any survivors?" Rick asked, running his hand through his hair.  
>Merle shrugged peering over the dead. "Probably not. Martinez and a few of his men are missing, along with Andrea and Milton."<br>"I didn't see them at the prison though."  
>"That's because he probably has them trapped or something." A girl said, crawling out from under a body. She had dark curly hair and pale skin, her face looking haunted. She held up her hands in surrender.<br>"Who are you?" I demanded, aiming my gun at her.  
>She wiped a tear from her eye, sighing deeply. "I'm Karen."<br>"Are you the only survivor?"  
>She nodded. "He ran out of bullets. I hid under John... he thinks he got us all and others would just reanimate as bitters."<br>"How many are still at Woodbury?" Daryl asked.  
>She sniffled, trying to think clearly. "I don't know. I think about twenty, maybe thirty."<br>"Any that are dangerous?" I questioned, lowering my weapon.  
>"No. They're just elderly, disabled, or children. Some adults stayed back though because they didn't want to fight your group." She sniffled again. "He might have killed them too though."<br>I exchanged looks with my brother before making up my mind. "Why don't you ride with Merle and Rick and we'll go back to Woodbury, bring them to the prison?"  
>"Katie..." Michonne started.<br>I turned and looked at her dead on. "Yes?"  
>"Are you sure that's the safe thing to do?"<br>I shrugged. "May not be the safest option but it's the most reasonable, the most humane. We have to hold onto some of our humanity or else all of the people that we have lost were for nothing."  
>She nodded slowly, understanding. "Alright."<br>I smiled at her weakly. "Come on, let's go get Andrea."

* * *

><p>We reached Woodbury to be yelled at by Tyreese who was guarding the wall. Karen stepped up and vouched for us and told him of what the Governor did. He finally let us in and we talked to the remainders of Woodbury, letting them know what happened and that we were wiling to take anybody back to the prison with us if they wished. Everybody soon went to their apartments and started packing up their stuff and loading onto the bus they had there.<br>Meanwhile we made our way down to where Tyresse said The Governor probably kept Milton and Andrea. When we reached the door we looked inside to find Andrea, bloody and tired, but still alive. We dropped down to her, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. As it turned out, Milton refused to kill Andrea, so the Governor killed him and set him loose in the room with a tied up Andrea. She couldn't save herself in time. So she said her goodbyes and left us outside of the door. She didn't want anyone to kill her but herself so with Michonne by her side, Andrea joined Amy.  
>We eventually got back to see everyone waiting up for us, not sure what to make of the big bus that was following us. We stepped out of the cars and went to join our family, explaining to them all that had happened and what would be going on. I couldn't help but be surprised when Hershel pulled Rick and I aside and tell us what happened at the proxy battle, how Carl gunned down a kid. When I asked him about it, he just shrugged and told me he was defending the group, that the kid could have done something in the future to jeopardize us.<br>As the days past and seasons changed, our group developed and developed, starting to be more and more civilized. Michonne and I found the power and Merle and Daryl fixed it, bringing light, refrigeration, and warm showers to the prison. We all developed jobs, created some sort of a school for the kids and even had a good garden and farm set up. And for once, even though the threat of The Governor loomed on us, we felt safe.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note: <strong>**Hello my lovely readers! I just wanted to say thank you for your support and I am so lucky to have such great readers. This is the last chapter of season three so I've decided to go on a break for a little while to get some more chapters written and work on my other story. But I promise this story is not over and I should post a chapter between two to three weeks from now, depending on the amount of reviews I receive. Let me know if you have any suggestions on my story and I might try to incorporate some ideas into it. Review!**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 Season 4

"It's days like these where I miss my stove more than anything." Carol stated as she stirred the breakfast dish over the small fire that kept on going out due to the wind. "Pass me the match box?" I turned around and tossed the box, Carol catching it with ease. She slid the match along the side, it immediantly catching fire then threw it on the small patch of sticks. "Are you going on the run later today?"  
>I shrugged, taking Carl's friend Patricks bowl and filling it. "I'm not quite sure yet. They have enough people going and there is so much that needs to be done today here. Plus Carl wanted to go fishing today so I was thinking of taking him." I handed Patrick back his bowl and smiled at the kid. "Here you go hun."<br>"Thanks Mrs. Dixon. It's amazing all you do for the group."  
>"Well thank you Patrick."<br>He blushed a bit, nodding his head before going to meet up with the other kids.  
>"Are you still teaching them self defense lessons?" I asked Carol quietly before taking a sip of my coffee.<br>She nodded, resting against the counter. "Yup. I'm really nervous for some of the kids. One of the girls, Lizzy, thinks that the walkers are still alive in there, that they aren't dangerous."  
>"Lizzy… Isn't that little Mika's sister?"<br>"That's the one."  
>I chuckled a bit, leaning in closer to my friend. "The girl chases after Carl. She completely worships him like he's her hero or something."<br>"Ah, the charms of the Grime's family, capturing everyone's eye. Just like Carl's little friend can't stop starring at you all the time."  
>I shook my head. "I disagree. Patrick is completely in love with Daryl. I'll show you when he wakes up. It's kinda fun to watch."<br>She leaned down, blowing out the fire. "Today's kind of flip flopped, isn't it?"  
>"How so?"<br>"Normally you're the one that sleeps in till the last minute and he's the first one up."  
>I laughed, a smile planted on my face. "I guess you're right on that one. But that's probably due to his big hunting trip yesterday. He didn't get home till about three and I went to bed early since he wasn't here."<br>"Ah, love in the apocalypse."  
>I rolled my eyes, not being able to prevent the blush on my cheeks.<br>"We pickin' on lil' sis?" Merle said as he came up to the little food stand. "Cause she don't blush unless we talkin' about her and Darylina." He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Mornin' Darlin'. How'da sleep?"  
>"Pretty good. How about you?"<br>"Like a baby. I'm tellin' ya, I love to hunt, but I love my bed more." He survayed the area before turning back. "And by the looks of it, so does my baby brother. Is this the first time you got up before he did and ya weren't on watch?"  
>I rollled my eyes. "You two suck. I've been up before him a few times."<br>"So what, like three times?" A new voice said. Daryl came up, having a shaken look on his face. He opened the gate and pulled me out of the stand and into his arms.  
>"Hey, I didn't expect you until a few more hours." I said into his shoulder.<br>"Woke up."  
>"And you couldn't fall back asleep?"<br>"Nope. Ya weren't in the bed and I can't sleep unless yer there."  
>"Where's the camera?" Merle joked. "Come on, there has gotta be a camera 'round here somewhere filmin' this soap opera."<br>Daryl groaned, mumbling insults to his brother. "Thought somethin' may have happened to ya."  
>"Why?"<br>He looked at me like I was speaking gibberish. "Katie, really?"  
>"Don't answer that then."<br>He chuckled but he still looked shaken up as he stroked my hair and observed every inch of me to see if it was harmed at all. "You alright?"  
>"Yes, Daryl. I just went to bed early yesterday." I pulled away from his embrace and scooped two bowls for the Dixon brothers, handing it over to them.<br>"Thanks Darlin'." Merle said before diving into the bowl. "Yum. Girls, yer cookin' is just great. Never had a woman that actually can cook."  
>"Ya still don't have one unless ya and Carol wanna mention somethin'." Daryl muttered, flashing him a alpha male glare.<br>Carol rolled her eyes as Merle winked at her. "In your dreams Dixon." She replied, a small smile on her face.  
>"Which Dixon? Cause ya got all three over here." Merle teased.<br>My watch suddenly started beeping, the alarm making a shrill noise. I turned it off before smiling at my friends. "Duty calls."  
>"Ya got watch this early?" Daryl asked.<br>I nodded and stepped out of the breakfast bar. "Sure do."  
>"Ya want company?"<br>"Nope. But Carol, would you mind showing Daryl the build up while I run inside and grab my weapons."  
>She nodded. "Of course." She turned over her shoulder to where the tables were located. "Hey Patrick, will you take over for us?"<br>"Sure thing, ma'am." The Harry Potter looking kid exclaimed. He put his now empty bowl on the counter and stopped in his tracks once he saw Daryl. "Mr. Dixon, I just want to say it is an honor to be the same group as you and thank you so much for the deer yesterday."  
>"Who are ya?" Daryl asked, not putting down his bowl.<br>"Patrick, sir." He said holding out his hand.  
>Daryl set down his bowl and licked every single one of his fingers before shaking the teen's hand.<br>Patrick didn't seem to be bothered by this action at all, which made me snicker a bit.  
>"Told you." I whispered to Carol.<p>

* * *

><p>"The pig's sick." Carl muttered as we went to go say goodbye to the people that were going on the run.<br>"Which one?" I asked him.  
>"Violet."<br>"That's the fat one, right?"  
>He nodded.<br>"How sick? Like the pig has a cold or the pig's gonna die?"  
>"She's gonna die."<br>I threw my arm over his shoulder. "I'm sorry kiddo. I know how much you liked that fat pig. But look on the bright side, we'll have bacon and ham and other pig goodies."  
>He narrowed his eyebrows, questioning me. "But you don't like bacon."<br>"I like bacon."  
>"Since when?"<br>"Since I can't be picky with food more and since your uncle has made me eat a raccoon once. And I'll bet you that Carol makes better bacon than Lori did." I said to him, recalling how bad of a chef she was when it came to meat.  
>He chuckled a bit, his laugh a lot deeper than it was only months ago. "She did always make it taste like rubber."<br>"Exactly."  
>"So Daryl made you eat a raccoon?"<br>I nodded, running my fingers through my hair. "He sure did. You ate it too."  
>My nephew's eyes grew to be the size of the moon as he starred at me. "I did?"<br>I nodded again. "Yeah. I put it in your sandwich about a month ago."  
>"You didn't."<br>"I did. Again, you can't be a picky eater in this world."  
>He sighed deeply. "Don't I know it. You have no idea how much I miss ranch and chicken strips."<br>"I miss shrimp and sushi."  
>"We could make some sort of a pond. Breed fish."<br>I contemplated the idea smiling at him. "That actually sounds like a pretty good idea. I can't believe we haven't thought of it before."  
>We reached our little parking lot to see everyone getting ready to go. Beth was talking to her new boyfriend Zach, making Carl tense up next to me. I knew he still liked Beth and still had a crush on her, though the small blonde didn't know herself.<br>"Damn romance novel." Daryl said, throwing on his crossbow.  
>Beth gave him a glare before kissing her boyfriend on the cheek and walking away.<br>"Way to go Daryl. Pissing off teenage girls today?" I asked.  
>He shrugged and gave Carl a fist punch. "What are ya plannin' on doin' today?" he asked me.<br>"Not much actually. I think I'm going to go help out with the walkers and maybe go do some hunting, see what I can get."  
>"Can I come?" my nephew pleaded.<br>I bit my lip, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Didn't your dad make a no gun rule for you?"  
>He shrugged. "Don't really know. He said he'd prefer if I didn't use one. It's up to you."<br>"Sure kiddo, you can come with me."  
>He smiled widely at me.<br>I turned back to Daryl and threw my arms around his waist, burying my head in his chest, taking in the sent that I had grew so very accustomed to. "Be safe, please? Don't do anything stupid or irrational."  
>"Who? Me?"<br>I nodded into his shirt, inhaling the woodsy, clean sent of him. "Come back to me soon, alright?"  
>He placed his lips on my forehead, running his fingers through my hair. "Of course."<br>Pulling away from him I turned to Sasha who had became a good friend of mine in the recent months. "You'll bring him back in one piece?"  
>She laughed and nodded. "Don't worry Katie. He'll be alright."<br>Daryl groaned, not liking that I was so worried. I didn't know why but I had a bad feeling about this run and didn't know what I would do without Daryl. I just prayed that everyone would come back safe.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Check mate." Carl exclaimed, a big smile on his face, his large blue eyes lit up. "Cough it up, Aunt Katie."  
>I groaned, pulling out a Twix from mine and Daryl's candy bar stash. "Come on, can't you pick something like a Pay Day?"<br>"You want me to take Daryl's favorite? You lost, not him. Come on now, give me the candy bar."  
>I sighed, pouting a bit. "You suck, you know that?"<br>He chuckled, taking the candy out of my hand, peeling the wrapper back ever so slowly. "You remind me every time I kill you in chess."  
>"You play with Patrick, Beth and Glenn though. I only play with you so you have an unfair advantage."<br>"Hey, I'm not the one that always suggests that we turn it into a gamble."  
>I rolled my eyes, pulling my hair into a ponytail. "I still almost beat you."<br>"Almost is almost. Until you do, I remain the chess champion of the prison. Maybe even the world."  
>"I didn't raise you to be cocky, Carl Grimes."<br>He shrugged, finally ripping back the shiny golden brown wrapping with the red lettering. "Does Dad have Judy?"  
>I shook my head, leaning back against the cold metal of the bed poles. "Nope. Maggie offered to give her a bath for me. Is it just me or does Maggie seem a little shaken up recently?"<br>"I kind of noticed that. She doesn't talk as much as normal and she flinches around Judy sometimes. Odd, right?"  
>Daryl then slumped in, looking drained of all emotional and physical energy as he walked into the cell. I lifted myself up from the ground and walked over to him as he let the wall catch his weight.<br>"What happened?" I asked, knowing by the exact look on his face was caused by a death of someone. My heart had come up through my voice as I rested my hand on his arm. "Daryl?"  
>"It was Zac, Beth's boyfriend." He muttered, pain seeping through his voice as he tried to find the words to say. He ignored me and walked over the the bed, ruffling Carl's hair on the way there. "It was that new guy's fault. Billy or somethin' like that."<br>"Bob?"  
>He nodded, laying down and just starring at the ceiling. "He was gettin' some whiskey. He's gotta issue with that. The shelf then fell and so did the walkers."<br>I narrowed my eyebrows, confused on what exactly he was talking about. "Wait, what do you mean the walkers fell too?"  
>"They started flyin' down from the ceilin', one by one."<br>"The ceiling?"  
>"Yeah. There was a copter and everythin'. Bob was trapped under the shelf, Zac and I tried to pry it off of him, and when we finally did, he was next to get bit."<br>I sighed deeply before looking over at Carl, motioning for him to get out with a nod of my head. Once he left I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms. "Did someone at least tell Beth yet?"  
>He nodded, his eyes shut tight. "Yeah, I did."<br>"And?"  
>"She just flipped her calender thingy back to zero and gave me a hug. She said that she don't cry no more either."<br>I threw my head back against the cement. I was wrong. We were still living in the apocalypse and we were still in grave danger. Every single one of us.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find the mattress empty, though by now, that was expected. What puzzled me was when I looked over at the little alarm clock next to the bed, I saw that it was still really extremely early in the morning. Starring up at the ceiling, I closed my eyes with a small sigh. I rolled off of the mattress and slid on my shoes, trowing my hair into a low ponytail. Judith was still sleeping in her crib soundly, her little hat that Glenn had found, falling slightly off of her head. I pressed my lips against her forehead, tugging the hat back on gently. The sun was shining brightly through the windows of cell block C and it was so quiet that I could hear somebody's mattress spring from one of the lower cells as they tossed and turned. I sought out to find Carl playing chess against Rick in the cell next door, so I told them Judith was still sleeping in my cell before I made my way outside.<br>The only person outside was Michonne who had a mug clenched in her hands, watchful eyes studying the forest, not seeming to notice me.  
>"You're back." I commented, sliding into the breakfast nook and pulling a coffee mug out of the makeshift cabinet.<br>"Yup. Been back since yesterday." She didn't look up at me at all, her head somewhere else.  
>"And judging by your voice, you didn't find anything." I poured the coffee that we had got from a motel raid, the smell filling the air. God, how I had missed coffee. Especially those expensive little ones from Starbucks or Bigby. "As much as I appreciate that you're trying to protect our group, I can't help but ask you to stop." I walked over and slid across the picnic table from her, giving her a small smile. "Michonne, he's been gone for about eight months now. We've searched everywhere around a 100 mile radius and nothing. No sign at all. He's really gone, I promise you."<br>Her face was void of all emotion, her eyes clouded.  
>I reached across the table and grabbed her hand, smiling up at her. "We miss you so much. We need you." I pressed my lips together tightly. "I need you. You're one of the few people I can always rely on, and I can't have you getting killed off in a wild goose chase. Alright?"<br>She nodded, some sadness creeping across her stone cold features.  
>I pulled my hand away and took a sip of my coffee.<br>"How's Rick doing?" She asked me, taking note of our previous conversation.  
>I sighed deeply, setting the mug back down, running my fingers through my hair. "He's... He's Rick. I think that he's been becoming a little more of himself more and more each day, and loosing another piece every day too. He still hasn't picked up a gun or been on any runs lately."<br>"Ha-" Michonne started before an ear piercing scream filled the air. Both of our head sharply turned toward the person, getting up from the table and running toward the prison, my coffee mug being knocked over, rolling onto the floor and falling, the porcelain shattering.  
>I grabbed my Honey Badger from the bin outside of the door and barged in, Michonne and her sword right behind me. The prison, which was so quiet and peaceful just mere minutes ago, was now so chaotic. People were screaming and yelling, tears touching the cement for the first time in awhile. Maggie was rushing by when I grabbed her bicep, turning her to face me. "What happened?" I demanded.<br>"Not really sure! One minute, we're all sleepin', then next thing we know, walkers are runnin' around everywhere."  
>"Someone died." Michonne muttered, ripping the sword out of it holder.<br>"Which cell block?" I asked the former farmer girl.  
>"I think A!"<br>I swore under my breath, knowing that is where some of the teenagers and sick were. "Get everyone into an empty cell. Tell them to make sure that it is empty and doesn't have a walker." I commanded. "Come on." I told Michonne, Maggie running off in the other direction, talking to as many passing people as possible.  
>I met up with the rest of my main group and some new members in cell block A where walkers were everywhere, wearing the same faces that I saw yesterday at breakfast, making it that much harder to put a bullet in their dead brains. After what seemed like forever, there was only one walker left, the walker that had seemed to start this whole mess. Walker Patrick, his glasses smeared with blood, highlighting his golden colored eyes. By now my heart was hardened at this stuff, but I shook my head, not knowing how to tell Carl that I had to kill one of his closest friends. But before I could even raise my gun, I heard another go off, Patrick crumbling to to ground. I turned around to see my nephew, my kid, his eyes cold and depressed at the same time. He then put the pistol back in his pocket and turned away without saying a word to any one of us.<p> 


	57. Chapter 57

**Author's Note: ****Sorry about the really long wait, but thanks for sticking with me though! Enjoy chapter fifty seven and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>It happened so suddenly that we didn't know what to do about it. People started dropping like flies, one by one. It was only a day after Carl and I had found out that Violet the pig had died when Rick, Daryl, Carol, and I found Tyreese in the courtyard, extremely distraught over the gruesome death of his girlfriend, Karen. She and a man named David were incinerated, barely recognizable. We now had a killer in the prison because the two had been sick. It was obvious that the killer was doing it for the good of the group, for what they thought was right, saving all the others from their virus at the expense of two. But the only thing that kept running through my mind was how similar to Woodbury that single, cruel action was. Was I the new Governor? My people going insane and killing others for safety, for the so called 'greater good'?<p>

It didn't matter anyway. David and Karen were just the beginning of it all. Murder or no murder, they both would have died eventually though. That next morning, when Merle and I were skinning squirrels, people started to drop like flies. They were suffering from fits of coughing and extreme vomiting, weakness and blurred vision. We had cleared out all of Cell Block A, using it as our makeshift hospital, filling it with all the supplies we could from pharmacy runs, but eventually those were all barren and empty. At first it was only people originally from Woodbury, people I knew but not too well. Then, next thing I knew, Glenn was in there, accompanied by Sasha. Glenn, the first person who really went out of his way to make sure I was alright on the very first day at our Atlanta camp. Because it was in fact Glenn and because he had some medical experience, Hershel helping out, risking his own health because our only doctor was dying from this thing too.

The walker build up wasn't helping anything else either. For some reason they all fled to the one side of the fence, which was slowly but surely falling down, chain by rusty chain. We no longer had the pigs, for Rick sacrificed them to get them off that side of the fence while Michonne and I parked the bus in front of it for stability. But that only worked for a day. They were back in a matter of hours, their skin rotting away from lack of nourishment.

So now we were sitting in our council room where a big table was located. We sat in silence for nobody knew what to say. We were all so overwhelmed by emotions because of the events that had been occurring, scared for the lives of our new found friends and our adopted family of almost three years. My fingers raked over the table, feeling the polished wood on my blood stained fingertips, trying to keep my head in my body and not floating off like it had been lately.

"Anybody gonna speak?" Hershel asked, scratching his long white beard. "No one?" We all continued to sit there, still trying to find a solution to at least one of our problems. "Katie?"

My head snapped up and I peered at the old man, whose eyes seemed to have gained more years in mere days. "How many dead today?" I asked, trying to make my voice to appear strong, though my words turned breathless.

"Just two so far."

"Names?"

"Jennie Williams and Bernard Comers."

I felt bad at how relieved I was over this, that it wasn't Glenn, Sasha, or one of my kids that had been staying in the safe cells, keeping their growing immune systems from infection. Little Lizzie was the only child who was actually infected, helping out Hershel in the cells, along Glenn and Sasha.

"Have you seen Carl and Judith? Are they alright?" I asked him, no longer worrying about my duties as council leader, just my kids, my everything.

"They're fine." He reassured me. "Carl's keeping all the kids in line, beating them all in chess and card games."

I couldn't help but smile at that, but I felt like crying. I've never been separated from him this long and I absolutely hated it. My soul felt empty without him. "What are you doing with the dead bodies?" I asked, blinking back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Glenn and Sasha are helping me wheel them out of the cell block. There's a pile of them in one of the empty rooms between blocks A and B."

Nodding, I buried my hands in my hair, trying to think of something to do, a solution to any of our many issues. "We need medicine for them. Only I don't know what to get and where."

"That's where I come in." Michonne spoke up from her spot next to Daryl. "I've searched this area so many times and I know where most everything is." She stood up and pulled a map out of her pants pocket and put it on the table, spreading it out and pointed to building, a small, local hospital. "They have to have something useful left there. We'll send out a large group and clear out all the walkers."

Daryl and I shook our heads at the same time, the same expression planted on our faces. "No." He said, blue eyes scanning the map. "Katie and I cleared that place out long ago. It's where we got most of our supplies. Plus, that little thing might have the supplies, but not the medicine as we need. We need to think bigger, go bigger."

Once again, we all went silent, scanning the map for something, anything, that might contain the things needed to save our people.

"What about the veterinary college? You search that yet?" Hershel asked, his finger tapping farther away than what I was looking at.

"It's gotta have a ton of meds there," Michonne added.

"And a ton of walkers," I commented, looking over at Daryl. "The small hospital was hard enough, crawling with walkers left and right. A collage will be insane!"

He bit the corner of his thumb, his nervous or thinking habit, before turning to face me again. "Then we'll have to send our best. Hershel's right. This place really could save everyone here. It's the only hope."

I couldn't argue with that logic. "Alright. So you and me, Michonne, Merle and Maggie?"

"Maggie won't leave Glenn's side for anythin'."

"Tyreese?"

"Too much of a risk. Without Karren and maybe his sister, he's kinda goin' crazy. Think your brother would be up for this?"

I thought about it before I shook my head, pressing my lips together tightly. "No, he wouldn't. He's farmer Rick right now. He just started getting his grip on reality again. Plus, I need him and Carol to keep an eye on the prison. Carl, Sasha, and Glenn are quarantined, Maggie and Tyreese are too unstable, and Hershel has his hands full with the sick, dying people."

"So it's settled." Michonne said, taking the map and folding it up and stuffing it into her pocket. "We'll leave in an hour. Get some food, reload guns and such, then we'll take one of the bigger cars and go."

The two hurried out of the room, getting prepared for the adventure, leaving me alone with Hershel. He scribbled a few things on a piece of paper before sliding it over to me.

"What's this?" I asked, looking over it.

"I'm not going to send all of you in there empty handed," he said with a small chuckle. "It's the medicine's you need to get, the antibiotics."

I stood up and hugged the man who had became a father figure to me in the past two years. I was so scared, terrified, an emotion that hadn't been present since the Governor was attacking the prison.

"I'll take care of them." He promised, stroking my hair. "Carl and Judith will be safe. Just hurry back and be safe, okay?"

I pulled apart and nodded, wiping my eye from the stray tear that had fallen. "Okay."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, smiling at me warmly. "There's nobody I trust more than you to save us all, Katherine Dixon. You're a blessing from God himself."

* * *

><p>Bob joined us because he had some experience in the medical field, therefore being able to actually read what Hershel had given me. But since Bob was coming, Tyreese felt as if he should too. Normally I would be happy with more people, more hands, the easier it was for the walkers to be taken down. But this group? Oh no. I had the alcoholic new guy, the vengeful and emotionally unstable power house, my loud mouth brother in law (who wasn't making any of this easier), the easily annoyed Katana wielder, and my anti-social partner in crime who looked like he wanted to send one of his arrows through all of their skulls.<p>

Bob was telling one of his stories, which were always overly exaggerated and ridiculously optimistic while Merle drove, edging him on to continue, snickering to himself, trying to piss Daryl, Michonne and I off. And boy was it working. Bob didn't seem to get what was going at all, mindlessly chirping away, a huge grin spread across his face.

"This is all his fault." Michonne hissed to us, jabbing her finger at Merle, who seemed very amused with the situation. I was squished in the back seat, sandwiched between Michonne and Daryl, both which tended to mutter stuff under their breath. "Your brother is the reason they are here."

I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning forward to look Tyreese who didn't seem emotionally stable at all, almost as if he was in a coma. I had only seen this type of behavior once with Rick, and he still hasn't recovered from his wife's death.

"I say we need some tunes!" Merle hollered, starting to mess with the radio, although knowing nothing would work. The lights on the radio flickered as more static came through, growing louder if possible.

"Merle, eyes on the road." I reprimanded, thinking I saw a small flicker of movement further down the road.

"Lil' sis, I could drive these roads blindfolded."

"Merle!"

"God woman, give me a second."

That was when we all heard it, the scratching white noise, followed by a woman's voice. The car went silent as we listened. "Sanctuary...those who arrive, survive."

I couldn't tell what I was more shocked about; the fact that the radio had worked or that there was a whole new group out there that we haven't crossed yet. A million thoughts were racing through my mind and everyone else's, so nobody noticed that Merle had driven us into a huge herd of walkers until one hit the windshield, shattering it into a million little glass pieces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	58. Chapter 58

Someone was screaming my name, that much I could tell. My brain felt all fuzzy and my vision was blurry. I heard my name again before my vision started to work a bit. I had to keep blinking, trying to focus on what was going on. Something bad happened. The front windshield was smashed, Merle was helping Michonne out of the car, Bob following. Daryl, that's who was calling my name. My eyesight cleared up and I saw the mess that was what had happened. I unbuckled my seat belt and Daryl helped me get up from the seat.

"COVER ME!" He yelled, sliding open the sunroof and getting out of it, loading his crossbow and starting to shoot at the walkers. I grabbed my pistol from my belt and shot the first an approaching trio of walkers. The other two were coming closer to the vehicle, and Michonne took one out with her Katana, then Merle the other with the blade attached to his arm. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I whipped around and shot a walker who was way too close for my liking, than the one behind him. I ducked back to grab my rifle when I noticed that Tyreese wasn't moving at all. He still sat in the same seat, buckled in tightly.

"GET OUT!" I shouted at the statue of a man. Another rotting walker with missing flesh managed to make it through the windshield and had crawled in next to us, reaching for it's next meal. I swung my pistol around and shot her right before she was able to grab my arm, blood splattering across our skin. "COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I tried again as Daryl crawled up the sunroof, propelling himself up the roof of the van. More walkers were approaching. I had never seen so many in all of the outbreaks history. There was no way that Tyreese would still be alive in a few minutes if he didn't move. But that was his choice. It always ended badly whenever someone took away somebody's choice, their right. I had experienced that with the whole entire Dale and Andrea situation after the CDC. Tyreese had the right to die if he wanted to. After all that had happened to him, I could see why he thought he had no way out. I had never really been in that situation. I had everyone I loved right there at my side since the outbreak, other than Rick near the beginning. But even then, I had Carl I needed to look after. Now I was married and had so many friends who had became my family, the people I would do anything for. But I wasn't Tyreese. I was just me. So I tried a more practical approach then just screaming at the man who almost appeared to be in some sort of coma. "THINK ABOUT YOUR SISTER! YOUR DYING SISTER WHO NEEDS YOU." I yelled at him, still shooting the walkers through the front windshield. A flicker of recognition flashed through his eyes, but I was getting low on ammo. Although I had extra clips in my bag that I had flung across my shoulder, it was too dangerous to try to reload right now. I had to run. I had to survive. I had to for Daryl, Rick, Carl and Judith. They needed me. And Glenn and Sasha did too. We were their last hopes. With a deep sigh I pushed myself out of the car via sunroof like Daryl had before me. From this view I saw all the walkers. All of them. There were so many that it was insane. They were stretched completely down the road and who knows how much farther. They just kept coming, one by one.

"KATIE!" Daryl hollered from off the road and onto the grass, shooting one of the walkers that had came a little close. "COME ON!"

I felt bad about leaving Tyreese, but I needed to. I needed to survive. I jumped off the metal roof and landed on an leg amputee walker's skull, it cracking as my boot crushed it, blood once again covering me. God, I smelled as disgusting as they did at the moment. I ran for the others, stabbing one of the walkers with my knife while the one next to me got an arrow to the head. I yanked both objects out of their skulls and ducked under a few of the huge swarm, throwing the arrow back into Daryl's quiver on his back. More and more got closer until it was unimaginable on how many walkers were in front of me. I gave one last look to the car before I saw Tyreese dash out of it. Only, he was too late. The humongous herd had started to close on him completely, and he disappeared from my line of vision as I shot another walker. I had about two more bullets left. My heart began to speed up as I stabbed as many as I could without getting them too close to me. I felt someone grab my shoulder and pull me back toward the woods where Merle, Michonne and Bob had been retreating to. Daryl and I ran for our lives, him shooting with his crossbow at them, me my pistol which was also close to empty. We finally made it through the trees and to a clearing where the walkers only came from where we just came from. It was much more controlled and quieter than the road. We were all breathing heavy, trying to calm down a bit and catch our breaths as a miracle happened. Tyreese came through the bushes, looking completely exhausted, covered in twice the amount of disgusting, rotting, walker blood and guts than I was. I didn't even think that was possible.

"Holy shit." Merle swore at my side before falling into hysterics, laughing harder than I've ever heard him before. One of his grins grew upon his face before he just continued to stare at Tyreese. "Luckiest bastard I've ever seen."

"That's says a lot, comin' from ya." Daryl commented, motioning toward his bladed hand.

"My brother," Merle said, taking a cloth from his back pocket and whipping off the walker blood and guts from the sword. "That was no luck. That was pure skill."

* * *

><p>It really was just our luck. We had found a car after searching for a few hours and washing a bit in a river, and we find that the battery was dead. Figures. I sighed as I sat on the hood of the car, putting my now dry hair into a ponytail as Daryl tried to see through the building's dirty window. He rubbed it with his thumb before a walker plunged his face at the window, making Bob give a little startled jump.<p>

"We got some friends in here." He told us before grabbing my waist and helping me down. He lead his way on down to the wall that was covered in vines where the entrance was located at. "Let's clear out a path."

We all took out the sharpest weapon we had and started slowly hacking at the vines in case of an emergency that might happen. Well, Tyreese didn't. He attacked the vines like a madman, like Karen's killer was right in front of him. Daryl warned him to be careful, but Tyresse didn't listen. He just kept bringing down the weapon, over and over again. That was until the blade got stuck and a look of panic washed over his features as he couldn't get it out. We all turned our heads as we heard the sharp _cling _as Tyreese got the blade free. For a second, we didn't think a thing of that metal on metal contact. We had no clue that it was a lock that had broken loose, setting all of the walkers free among the vines. So when one reached out and grabbed onto Merle, we were all a little started, but only as startled as you could be after living with these things for all this time. Michonne whipped out her sword and sliced the hand off, it falling to the floor before another walker's head jumped out of the vines at me, clawing at my face. I took my knife and dragged her out by her disgusting hair and ripped her out of the mess of green, shoving my knife into her skull. More and more walkers came through those vines, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. Most of them got entwined in the vines, making it impossible to get out, but one of that walkers got a hold of Bob before Merle sliced off the former human's neck. The last one had a grip on the emotionally distraught man, and Tyreese was trying to rip it out.

"Let it go, Tyreese." I commanded as I saw only bad ending ahead, but he refused to listen and continued tugging at the walker. "Let it go."  
>"You heard the woman." Merle backed backed up. "Now." But there was still no change in action until Tyreese had ripped it out, falling backward and having the thing land on top of him. Daryl shot it in the head without an issue, but we all just stared at him, not sure rather or not he was still asking for a death wish.<p>

* * *

><p>We had finally made it to the veterinary college, and it didn't seem to have many walkers at all. We ran around to all of the classrooms first, gathering as much supplies that we could that might be useful to the prison. Every once in awhile we did cross a walker or two, but none that caused too much trouble at all. Eventually we got to where all of the medicines were located. Bob told us what we all needed to get and Michonne and I shoved a countless number of bottles into our bags.<p>

"We all good?" Daryl asked while entering the room, Merle trailing behind.

I nodded, rubbing my aching shoulder. I wasn't used to all this combat as I should have been. At the prison, we had all grown mostly domesticated. Walkers we encountered at runs weren't nearly as bad as how many we had killed today. A feeling in my gut told me that it wouldn't be the last either, as much as I was sore and exhausted. We made our way back out of the hospital part of the collage and into the dim lit hallways where stray walkers roamed, then into another room of just darkness, the only light being Michonne's dimly lit flashlight.

"Door's jammed." Bob announced to us, shaking the thing. Michonne searched the room with the light until she found a sign to a stairwell. She alerted everyone just as the walkers started to pour out from the once jammed door and dirty hands came out of the stairwell doors. Tyreese cut the chains and Merle shot the two walkers from behind the door, all of us running up the stairs for escape as at least ten walkers followed us. Once we reached the top floor we got out to see that was where all the walkers had fled too. There were so many and we couldn't find an escape until Merle and his sharp thinking chucked a fire hydrant through a window. We crawled out onto the small section of roofing and looked down to see a small herd of walkers below. Bob was last to come through the window, jumping through and slipping on the tin, his bag falling over the edge, hands completely latched onto the handle.

"Let go of it." Michonne demanded. "We have the medicine in our bags."

Bob didn't budge. He looked at the bag as if it was his only way of survival, his life line to this world. He finally got it out of their grasp, the bag swinging back onto the roof, a bottle of whiskey falling out. I must have missed something because when I caught a glance at Daryl, he had a look of pure and utter fury in those eyes. He grabbed the bottle and was about to chuck it off the roof when Bob spoke up.

"Don't." He said, reaching down, fingers grazing his gun, ready to shoot my husband.

Pure instinct took over and I whipped out my gun, aiming it at his head. "You really don't want to do that, Bob." I threatened, my voice not sounding like my own. Merle, who was standing right next to me, put his hand on my shoulder, telling me to stop with his eyes.

Daryl just walked up to him, the most terrifying that I had ever seen him in a long time. He stepped up close, getting all up in Bob's space, never breaking eye contact while Bob cowered. He took his gun from him and shoved the bottle back into his hand, a look of shock crossing Bob's eyes.

"You take a single sip of that before everyone at that prison is cured, I will put a bullet in your skull." He threatened. Turning around, he gave the gun to me, knowing that my pistol was completely out of ammo. "Let's go home."

I just hoped that we would get there in time.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Review! Let me know what you are thinking!**


	59. Chapter 59

We did it. We had successfully brought back the medicine without Tyreese or Bob managing to get themselves killed. But I couldn't say that death had been avoided overall. Twenty two people had died from the illness. Twenty two out of our group of forty eight had been wiped out, lost to the conditions of the apocalypse. The prison was quiet and there seemed like there was little joy left over once more. I sat outside at one of the paint chipped picnic tables, staring out blankly at the trees. Inside Carl was with Beth, who was feeding Judith, Daryl was talking to Rick, Merle was skinning a few animals that he had found earlier this morning, and Maggie was taking care of Glenn who was still in recovery. Michonne and Hershel left to the other side of prison to look at the garden and some of the surviving children ran around in the green, lush grass, laughing as if nothing bad had happend. Something had caught my trained hunting eye in the distance. A slight blur of the form of a human, shaking some of the leaves, walking toward the other side. Assuming it was a walker, I payed no further attention as my attention caught the door behind me swing open. Rick stepped out, looking exhausted and guilty, a look that my brother had seemed to master.

"What happened?" I asked him, turning my gaze back to the fence where a walker was approaching.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before sitting across from me at the table. "I did what needed to be done." He said, his voice cold and empty.

My eyes grew wide as the first reasonable inference infiltrated my mind. "Rick, you didn't."

"I did." He admitted, burying his face in his hands. "It was the right call. You would have made it too."

I shook my head, glaring at him with complete and utter disbelief. "No, I wouldn't have. I wouldn't have killed them. I would have isolated them, but never murdered. God Rick, I can't believe you did this and didn't tell me sooner."

Confusion swept over his features before he looked at me. "No, it wasn't me who did killed Karen and David."

Now I was confused on what he was so upset and guilty over. "Then who was it?"

He sighed deeply as he looked down at the table, not meeting my eyes. "Carol."

I didn't believe him. I felt almost like laughing. Out of all the people in the prison who might have had a motive or mental instability to kill, it definitely wasn't Carol. "You're lying."

He shook his head, still not meeting my eyes. "I wish I was. I confronted her about it and she just said yes."

Shock took over my scenes and by the way my brother was behaving, I knew it wasn't a joke. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. She always thought about was was best for the group, and that was what she believed to be the best option. Even if that meant burning someone alive.

"Where is she now?" I asked, wondering what I would do about the situation. Did I have to do anything? The issue was already gone, and Karen and David would have been dead anyway, sickness or burned to death.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Well can you go find her for me?"

He shook his head, finally meeting my eyes. "I don't know where she is, Katie."

I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion, trying to decipher his meaning. "What do you mean? Did she leave?" I asked in panic. Carol was a large member in our group. She had been with us from the start and had formed a deep bond with all of us.

He just shook his head slowly. "No. I gave her a car, weapons, and food."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I struggled to find words, afraid to say or do something that I would regret later. "You banished her." I stated. "You left her, like she was just some criminal."

"She was a criminal, Kate."

"She was a part of our family, Rick! You don't banish family! She did what she thought was best to save us and this is how you repay her?!" I shouted at him, not aware at how angry I had suddenly become. "What if it was me, Rick? What if I did it? Would you banish me? Separate me from my family and my friends? From the people who love me? Could you live with yourself?" He opened his mouth, but I held my hand out, stopping him. "Don't speak. You don't get to talk."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes as I tried to calm myself down. This was one of the moments where everyone needed a leader, and I was letting my emotions get the best of me.

"What were you thinking?" I asked him quietly.

"I was thinking what was best for her. Tyreese would have killed her if he found out."

"He never needed to know. We could have said that it was someone who passed away from the virus and he would have dropped it. He has his sister back." I reasoned, more with myself than him.

He shook his head. "No, he wouldn't have." He sighed deeply. "I'm sorry."

"What made you think that you had the authority to carry a decision that big out? We have a council for a reason. A council that you decided not to be a part of."

"There is no council, Katie." He said, rubbing his temples. "There is you. Daryl will follow anything you say because you're his wife and other half. Michonne and you pretty much think along the same course, and Hershel trusts you more than he does anyone else since you brought him back to the incident with Dave."

I looked back at the fence to see another walker with their fingers laced through the barbed wire. "Have you told Daryl?" I asked, wondering how he would respond to knowing he'd probably never see one of his closest friends again.

He nodded, and on cue my husband had walked out of the prison, not looking happy at all. He didn't get much sleep the night before like everyone else and his eyes were saddened and angry at the same time.

"We need to tell Tyreese." Daryl said, glancing at me before his eyes landed on Rick. "Now."

I didn't want to, but I knew that he was right. It wasn't right to lie about something like this, not in this world that we all lived in or the last. I sighed deeply before getting off the the bench, not even giving my brother a second glance. "Fine. Let's go."

We made our way back into the prison and shortly after, Tyresse had found us, telling all three of us to come with him, that he found something important. On the way to wherever he was taking us, we tried to tell him that we knew what had happened, but he wouldn't listen. He just kept on blabbering on about a discovery. I didn't understand what he was talking about until his flashlight shone upon it. It was a wooden board with a rat nailed to it. Its stomache was split down the center and it appeared to have been eaten from by a walker. That was when everything seemed to click.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked Daryl, who just nodded slightly. Someone had been causing all of these issues that had suddenly happened. It was why the fence had been having such an overload with walkers. Someone was feeding them. I had seen bones near the fence, but I never bothered to think of what they were from. Animal bones, former walker bait. Suddenly, our biggest issue wasn't that Carol had killed Karen and David or that the disease had wiped out almost half of us. Someone had been compromising our safety at the prison on purpose. Somebody was trying to get us all killed. There was now a real threat inside the prison.

Just when I thought that everything had all gone to hell, I heard a loud noise from outside of the prison. Exchanging looks with Daryl, I knew it was good of us to grab our weapons before Tyreese led us here. We ran to the next cell block over that wasn't vacant and grabbed ran out to the courtyard only to see our worst nightmare there before my eyes.

He was there, same hair cut, same sly look, the same black eye patch that he gained after losing his eye to Michonne. The Governor. My heart stopped for a second in shock before adrenaline started to kick in, making my senses more clear. He had an army, along with a large tank, Michonne and Hershel in front, tied in ropes. We were screwed. There was no way we were going to get out of this alive. My people were weaponless and in somewhat of a state of shock. The inevitable happened; we had all gotten too comfortable. I felt Daryl's hand on my back as I searched for Carl. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw him standing next to Merle. I turned to Daryl for a bit of confidence, but all I saw in his eyes was fear.

"Daryl…" I started, grabbing onto his hand tightly.

He didn't speak, just squeezed my hand before nodding slightly.

"Grimes siblings." The Governor called out, his voice sending shivers down my spine. "Come on down. Let's have a little chat."

I looked over at Rick, then down at Carl, before back to my brother. I searched his familiar eyes for any sign of what to do. I was at a lost. Rick just started to slowly step forward.

I turned over to Daryl, wrapping my arms around him tightly before peering up at at his face, kissing him with all of my might. The part that scared me the most was that I didn't know rather or not I was ever going to get to do that again.

"I love you." I said, before letting go of him, his hand lingering.

"I love ya more."

"Any day now." The Governor called out again, growing more impatient.

Taking a deep breath I walked down to the grass, my brother at my side. It seemed to take ages just to get down to the fence, but when we were pretty much face to face with him, time had come to a halt.

"So, I have a preposition to make." The Governor said with a sneer. "And I really suggest you take it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: The big battle chapter is next! Let me know what going on in all your brilliant brains :)<strong>_


	60. Chapter 60

_**Author's Note: **_**Wow, chapter 60! Thank you to all of my brilliant readers, followers and reviewers. You are all amazing and I am so grateful that you take the time to read all of my updates. If not for you, I wouldn't have ever made it to Chapter 60! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, the Governor's big battle**

**Warning = This chapter is a violent one. Don't read if violence disturbs you. **

* * *

><p>"Let them go." I hissed through my teeth at the man with the eye patch. My heart was racing so fast I thought it maybe would explode. One of the supposedly dead men from my nightmares had come back to haunt me. "Right now."<p>

"We'll stay down here." Rick reasoned. "You don't need hostages if you have a tank."

"That's the thing," The Governor sneered, staring down at Michonne before looking back at us. "I do." He patted the large tank behind him and grinned. "Now, tell me Rick, why would I want to blow a hole in our new home?"

What he said stunned me. He wanted the prison. My prison. My home. Containing my family. I scoffed before crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Your new home? I don't think so."

The Governor chuckled a bit, an amused twinkle in his eye. "You and your people have until sundown to completely evacuate this place. If you do, nobody will get hurt. However, if you don't…" He motioned toward the tank. "Like I said, I don't want to use this, but I will."

"Why do you want it?" I asked him.

"Why do I want it? The same reason you did. Safety. I have more people than you, more firepower… and we want your little home."

"It doesn't have to happen like this." Rick chimed in. "We can share the prison, there is plenty of room."

The thought of sharing the prison with this monster made my stomach start to do back flips.

"We have children in here." Rick continued. "Elderly, sick people that can't just be moved out."

"Guess you're going to have to be creative, won't you?" He looked around, back at the prison toward my people, my family. "I know you all can shoot, but we can too. I don't want it to end this way, but it can." He turned around and pulled out his pistol, making my hand automatically go to mine. But instead of shooting one of us, he shot the walkers that were approaching. I looked down at Hershel and Michonne, trying to think of the best way to free them. Michonne nodded to me slightly, giving me the signal to do whatever I had to do. I smiled weakly at Hershel before I turned back to see Daryl and Carl right next to each other, guns at the ready.

"We can all live together." Rick tried again. "In peace. You can have one side of the prison, my people the other. We never even have to see each other."

"That's not a possibility after Woodbury and Andrea." he snapped, narrowing his eyebrows at us.

I flinched a bit, not hearing that name in the longest time. "We're not leaving." I whispered, hoping only Rick would hear it.

"What was that, Dixon? You say something?" the one eyed man asked.

"I did." I said, loudly and clearly. "This is our prison. And we aren't leaving. Not for you, not for anyone. If necessary, we will fight you and your fancy tank, because this is home." I turned my head and looked back at the people standing behind, fenced in with guns ready. Maggie, Beth, Bob, Tyreese, Sasha, Merle, Carl, Daryl, and my brother at my side, Michonne and Hershel up front. I would fight till the day I died for these people.

"We can all live in the prison," Rick started. "Or none of us can."

That pissed the Governor off, making him charge back and whip out Michonne's Katana from one of his men, walking back and placing it under Hershel's throat. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips as my heart started to pound faster and faster in my chest.

Desperate, Rick called out to one of the people, questioning their own intentions before the guy in the tank shut him up. I just continued to stare at that blade, wishing with all my might that it wouldn't move again. "Nobody has to die. We'll take in anyone, we swear. There doesn't have to be any blood shed at all. We've all done bad stuff in the past, unimaginable stuff. But we're not too far gone." He looked at me with hopeful eyes, though I knew my brother. That meant he was absolutely terrified. "We can change."

The Governor withdrew the blade, an unreadable expression in his face. "Liar." He said. He brought the blade back, then with force, sliced it into Hershel's neck.

Screams from behind me filled the air as I stood there in complete and utter shock. I couldn't move. I didn't even know that a tear had slipped out of the corner of my eye. And then, all I saw was red. Pure and utter fury overcame me as I raised my pistol, aiming at the Governor before shooting. I had nailed him in the shoulder as he yelled out in pain, Rick and I running as fast as we could for cover behind a large tipped over bus. I climbed on top of it, reaching it faster than Rick before jumping behind it, ducking for cover as Rick dove for it, ending in his leg getting shot. I pulled him back farther before giving him I quick hug. "Get to Carl as soon as you can, please. Take care of him. Let him know I love him, alright?"

He nodded and let go of me. "We end this, Katie. Once and for all."

"Once and for all." I agreed before ducking around the corner and firing a few shots, one into a man's chest as he fell back. One. I searched the area for Michonne out there, but I didn't see her sitting up front, nor did I see her lying dead on the grass. I shot my rifle again, killing a female this time, around my age. Two. That was when the tank started to roll in, bringing the fence down with it. Cars were following in it's lead, splitting off in different directions. I had to move. I ran as fast as I could up to the gates where my people were still at, Merle opening the gate and shoving me in before starting to shoot once more.

"Where's Rick?" he yelled.

"Still behind the bus!" I responded before the tank fired into the windows of Cell Block C, the stone crumbling around it. I couldn't think right now. If I had started to think, then I would lock up. I just needed to do.

Surprisingly enough, Merle started laughing. "Only a crazy son of a bitch would pull something like this. His so called soldiers suck!"

I looked up and started to climb on top of the crates, trying to get a better view, a better shot.

"KATIE DIXON!" I heard Merle yell from under me. "WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YER DOIN'?"

I ignored him, peering out from over me and shooting another man. Three. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rick jump out at the Governor, starting to punch him as hard as possible. But the two disappeared out of my vision. A bullet whizzed past my head, barely missing my head.

"KATIE!" Merle hollered once more. "GET THE HELL DOWN FROM THERE, CRAZY WOMAN! YER GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

I hopped down from the crates and reloaded my weapon, turning to Merle. "Rick's fighting with the Governor. Oh god, Merle, he's hurt."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked. And just like that, we started running once more out into the open battlefield. A tall, muscular man charged at me with a knife, but Merle shot him down, right in the head. The same girl who was shooting at me continued, a determined look in her eyes. She wanted me dead, along with everyone here. I raised my gun and shot again, then again, then at the man next to her. Five.

"KATIE!" yelled Merle. "FOUND HIM"

I whipped around to see The Governor just going at my brother, beating him until more and more blood appeared on his face. I didn't even know I was running toward them until I was halfway there, about to shoot The Governor before a Katana went straight through his back, a sharp sound filling the air as it was yanked out. Michonne was alive. The Governor was dying. Rick rolled out from under, gasping for breath. One of the Governor's men tackled me pinning me to the ground, gun raised. I moved my hands to his head and twisted it as hard as I possibly could, snapping his neck, him falling on top of me, dead. Six. I rolled out from under him to see that Michonne and Rick had disappeared, leaving the dying Governor on the floor, writhing in pain. Merle helped me up after shooting another man. We cleared out the area of the last two people, Merle one, the other, mine. Seven. I walked up to the Governor, staring down at him.

"I thought you might have learned by now not to mess with me or my family."

His eyes were wide with suspense, as I aimed my gun at him.

"This is how it ends, Philip." I snarled at him. "Maybe you'll end up with your daughter. Or maybe you'll just rot as a walker in this world, never going to be able to be with her unless someone puts you out of your misery." I looked over to the front, damaged and destroyed gates where I saw Hershel's head lying there. "Nobody deserved this, but you." I threw my gun over my shoulder and pulled out my knife and jabbed it into his heart, his eye closing.

I looked around and saw the disaster that had occurred. The prison was up in flames, the structure falling apart, gaping holes in the walls. The fences were ripped down to nothing, bodies of people I once knew and people that I had helped kill laid on the grass, their blood seeping into the soil.

"Katie, we gotta get outta here. Now." Merle told me. "Come on."

"Daryl. Carl." I said, my voice hoarse. "Where are they?"  
>"I don't know." He responded peering around. "But we gotta go. Walkers are already startin' to swarm the place."<p>

I took one final last look at the prison, my destroyed home, no longer filled with my family. I didn't know who was alive or dead. I didn't know if anyone was alive.

"Katie…"

I sighed before taking my pistol out, reloading it with shells before shooting one of the walkers in front of me. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span> Make sure to leave a review! Send in predictions, wishes, comments, etc.! **


	61. Chapter 61

Emptiness. Completely numb. I felt as if I was one of the walkers, just one with a beating heart. A dark cloud had settled over me until I felt nothing. There was no life left in me.

Merle and I had been out in the woods for a week and we couldn't find the footprints of anybody anymore since the rain. We searched every square inch of the place for any sign of anyone, but none was found. Today, we had found a brick library that was fairly easy to clear out. We had cleared out a tin trash bin and filled it with some the books papers and cardboard found in the back, dropping a match into it, setting it aflame. I sat down on one of the couches and hunched my back across my knees, linking my hands behind my head. Looking up, I saw Merle staring at me, the same concern in his eyes that I had been seeing the past week. It was quiet, the sound of the crackling fire being the only noise. Too quite. Quiet usually made me think. And I didn't want to think. I didn't want to think about the crashing sound of the fence being rolled over, where Maggie, Michonne and I would stay up during shifts at night, getting rid of the threat to the prison. The sound of the tank firing into Cell Block C, where Carl and I had played chess before I had to go on a run, Judith next to us in her crib that Rick had built her. Walkers filling into the prison, where I had found my home. Forced to go back into the woods to search for my brother, nephew, and him.

I couldn't say his name. I couldn't even think about it without bursting out into tears. The emotional outbreaks had scared Merle at first, but he soon got used to it, holding me until I managed to stop. My other half was gone, probably for good, and I couldn't cope. When out in the woods, I expected to be chastised for walking too loudly, but no warning came. I expected an arrow to fly through one of the walkers at any second, but only bullets and knives killed the creatures of the dead. When Merle made one of his comments, I looked over to find no small smirk and eyeroll from his brother, nothing there but air. I couldn't see his smile, couldn't hear his chuckle when he found something amusing, couldn't feel his arms around me, protecting me from the cruel world around.

"Katie…" Merle started, that same careful tone he'd been using with me, like I was some porcelain doll. "We don't know that he's dead."

I just stared into the fire. I was numb. So numb.

"He's a Dixon. He's a fighter."

I looked up at Merle's face, trying not to compare his eyes with Daryl's. "Are you saying this to convince me, or yourself?"

That shut him up. He sighed deeply before reaching into his bag and tossing a dead squirrel at me. "If yer gonna moap, might as well be useful doing it." He grumbled, grabbing the rabbit for himself along with his knife.

I hadn't ate in days and I was parched. So when the animals were cooked and eaten, I got up and walked over to the water filter behind the counter, filling two of the cone shaped cups and handing one over to Merle.

"Thanks." he muttered, taking a sip before staring back into the flames.

I nodded before balancing mine against the coach, picking up the book and starting to tear the pages out of it, tossing them into the fire. It wasn't so much for heat, but it was so dark in that room, a small window on each sides, covered by wooden planks.

"So what do ya wanna do?" Merle asked. "Wanna search for more tracks? Go back to the prison and see what we can find there?"

I shook my head, tearing another page off. "What's the purpose of that? Put ourselves in more danger? Merle, they're gone." I said, not letting my voice waver.

"Stop sayin' that." Merle reprimanded. "There's a good chance that they are all still livin'. Daryl, Rick, Carl, Micky, Jud-" He trailed off, realizing what he had just said.

We knew for a fact that Judith was gone. When Merle and I went back a few days ago, we saw her baby carrier that Daryl had gotten her, stained in blood.

I shook the mental image in my brain off and looked up at Merle. "I hope that they are dead. That way they don't have to live in the hell we are living in." With that I stood up and stormed out of the Library, Merle calling out my name before I slammed the door in his face. I pressed my fingers to my gun to reassure that I didn't leave it in the building. Where I was going, I didn't know. I just started walking until I found the lake with a small beach on the side. I went and sat on the picnic bench and stared off into the sunset in the clear blue sky.

_A week after the Governor's second attack that we won, the prison was filled with new people, and we were not only extremely low on food, but on supplies too. So Daryl and I had volunteered to go on the run with Michonne and Merle, and Maggie and Glenn. I was surprised with how well Michonne and Merle were getting along. Of course they still had their little rivalry, shooting out well timed insults and personal digs, but they faded into something humorous and entertaining instead of cruel. I guessed that something happened when he let Michonne go and they had a bonding moment. _

_We found a large, abandoned outlet mall where only a few walkers roamed. Deciding to split up, we all went in pairs in different directions. It was kind of fun, roaming around the outlet mall, holding shopping bags. _

"_I almost feel as if we're a normal couple." I told Daryl, looping my arm through his as we walked toward the truck to get rid of some bags that were covering our arms. "You and me, strolling through shopping centers, annoying people, now walkers, ruining our time. It's nice."_

"_We ain't a normal couple?" he questioned, a smirk on his unshaven face. In my eyes, it made him look like more of a badass, if that was possible. _

_I looked up at him and grinned. "Nope. We're completely unique. I'm the leader of a ragtag team of zombie apocalypse survivors and you're my badass, crossbow wielding, walker slaying, husband."_

_He chuckled, stopping at the truck and placing his bags inside before taking mine off my arms and repeated his action before throwing his arm around my shoulders, walking back toward the mall. "Yeah, guess we ain't so normal after all." He concluded. "But then again, what's normal anymore."_

"_Point taken." I couldn't help but get caught up in the idea of a normal life with Daryl. I had never really thought about it before. Why wish for something you know would never happen? But the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't stop. "Have you ever thought about how our lives would have turned out if the apocalypse wouldn't have happened?"_

"_All the time." He admitted without a pause, kind of shocking me with his answer. "Wish I would've met ya in different circumstances."  
>I couldn't help my now peaked curiosity as I smiled up at him. "You think we would have met anyway? Like fate or something?"<em>

"_Exactly." He said. "Just like fate."_

_I laughed, resting my head against his shoulder, my arm wrapped around his torso. "Alright, and how would have we met before all this?"_

_He bit the corner of his thumb on the hand that wasn't on me. "Merle would blow up a house or somethin' stupid like that. It be all featured all over the news and you'd report it. You'd be so intrigued that someone would be such an idiot that you would wanna do a follow up interview with their younger, much more attractive brother."_

_Giggling, I moved out from under his arm and pounded on one of the buildings, a salon, waiting for a response from a walker. None came so I opened the door, my pistol raised. Once we were sure we cleared it out I hopped on the counter, reaching behind to start unfolding as many shopping bags in the salon as possible. _

"_I don't think it would go like that." I told him, tossing him a bag as he started to dump all the shampoo's and conditioners in it. _

"_Oh, yeah?" He asked. "And how'd ya think we would've met?"_

_I pondered that before hopping off the counter and throwing the shaving materials a bag of my own, finding a pair of cutting scissors and holding them up to Daryl, almost taunting him, knowing how much he hated haircuts. He rolled his eyes and turned back to what he was doing. "I'd probably meet you in a bar." I stated, earning a chuckle from him. "I would have gotten in another fight with Lori or Shane, or maybe I'd come to drink off the sorrows of Rick being in his coma."_

"_And me?" he asked, my favorite smirk on his face. "Why am I there?"_

"_Cause Merle took you out to get laid."_

_At that comment, he couldn't help but give me one of his rare laughs, one where he found something to be truly funny. "Sounds logical. And lemme guess, Merle tossed that idea in the trash when he saw you."_

"_But leaves with another chick because I threw my drink in his face because of how pigheaded he is. So there we are, alone at a bar, and it's closing time. I started talking to you and saw how fascinating you were and you were so fascinated with me that you had to get my number." _

_We walked out of the salon with bags full, waling on the cement sidewalk once more. "And then what?" He asks, taking my bags and placing them in front of a store which sign I couldn't read with all the dust and dirt covering it. _

"_Well after we start dating for awhile, I take you to meet Rick and Carl, who love you instantly. You're instantly part of the family."_

"_Well of course."_

_I giggled before he pounded on the building, a walker crushing his body against the window in a matter of seconds. I opened the door and shot it in the head. "Then we get married, buy a house in a nice neighborhood, and just grow old together."_

_He sighed, a slight smile on his face. "Sounds nice."  
>That was an understatement. If none of this would happen, life would be much easier. I looked around at the darkened room. "What is this place supposed to be?" I asked him.<em>

_Daryl turned on his flashlight, illuminating the room only partly till the flashlight fell on a large pillar candle, which he lit with his lighter. "It's a record store." I watched him as he wove through all the old record store's aisles, before picking up one and walking over to the front, pushing the dead walker in the corner with his boot. He put the record on the player and soon an old song, dating back a lifetime ago, started playing._

"_What are you doing?" I asked him, looking out the small window on the door outside. "Daryl, you're going to attract walkers."_

_He shook his head. "Don't think about that now." He mumbled, extending his hand toward me. "Dance with me."  
>I snorted, thinking he wasn't being serious, but when I looked back, his eyes were almost pleaded, so I placed my hand on his. He pulled me close to him as he started swaying. We were both so awful it was funny, constantly stepping on each others feet, completely ruining the moment. But it was us. And I loved that more than I ever could have imagined. <em>

I wiped a few tears from my eyes, staring off into the sunset of a million colors. Daryl had to be alive. I didn't know about Rick after the condition he was in or how Carl would fare out alone. But Daryl was alive. I knew it. I could feel it in my gut. Merle was right. He's a Dixon. He's a fighter.


	62. Chapter 62

Everything hurt. My neck, shoulders, back, and feet just ached till the point where I had to sit down next to a nearby tree and swallow a few pain killers with a swig of water from the canteen. Merle just rolled his eyes at me and sat down too, though I knew he was just putting on a show. He was in just as much pain as I was. We made a fire using a few leaves and a match, and he took off his shoes, massaging his disgusting, dirty feet. I had to fight back the urge to cringe at the smell. Merle just shot me a glare before going back to his massage. I subconsciously played with my ring on my finger, holding onto the hope that I would find my husband. Then after that, I could find Carl, and hopefully Rick.

The last I had seen of my brother was after I shot the Governor, and at that point, he looked horrible. His face was covered in blood and he had a limp to his step. He was wheezing and appeared like he had the day Lori had died. Broken. Like all of us, I suppose.

I looked back to the path that we had found after a rustle came from the bushes.

"I just sat down," I whined, standing up and grabbing my knife from my belt, preparing for the undead corpse.

I started walking toward the sound before a walker approached, then another one appeared from behind the bushes too. Then another. And another. I started to back up toward the fire as more and more walkers came out from behind all the leaves.

"Merle, we gotta go," I told him before shoving the knife through the first walker's skull.

But Merle was already on top of things, completely ignoring his shoes that were off his feet as he tossed me my gun. We started to run through the forest as the heard chased us. With all of the adrenaline coursing through my body, I no longer thought of how much it ached. I shot as many walkers as I could until my ammo ran out. I still had my pistol on my belt, but bullets were rare and needed to be preserved for a more life-threatening time. Throwing the assault rifle on my back, I pulled out my knife once more, running farther away as the groans from the walkers echoed from behind.

"Shit, I'm out," Merle exclaimed when we hit another ghost town, pulling out his own knife.

"Me too," I said, slamming my body into one of the nearby walkers and stomping on its skull.

"How about some more cardio, little sis?" He asked before burying his knife in the other walker, yanking it out, wiping the blade on his pants.

"I could run a marathon right now," I retorted sarcastically. "How about you?"

"It'll be hard without shoes, but I sure do love a challenge."

I couldn't tell how long we ran in order to get rid of that heard, but it was awhile. Any progress we might have made with finding our family had vanished. But we couldn't find them if we were dead ourselves.

"A bowling alley?" I questioned, placing my hands on my hips. "Really?"

Merle just grinned at me, walking up to the neon painted building. "Come on, lil sis. We need to have a little fun. We survived a war. I think that calls for celebration."

I stared at him in disbelief, thinking that he had lost his mind. "Merle, we need to focus on finding Daryl, Carl, and the rest of the group. We don't have time to throw a ball at some pins," I said, exasperated.

He just rolled his eyes, ripping at the wooden planks that nailed the place shut, throwing them to the ground, only the chain around the handles keeping it shut.

"Merle," I scolded, trying to get his attention.

"Jesus Katie!" he exclaimed. "Did ya ever think that maybe I just need some god damned shoes?"

Not for a single second did that thought cross my mind, although his feet were absolutely disgusting and even made me cringe just looking at the bloodied things. But, I decided to humor him, seeing as he was in fact the only person I knew I had left, the only piece of my family remaining. "Fine."

He grinned, pounding on the door loudly. Not a single sound was heard for the next few seconds, no ugly faces of walkers pressed against the glass.

"Figures," I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Well it figures that there wouldn't be many walkers in here. I mean, who goes to a bowling alley when dead people are lurking around?"

Merle took the butt of his gun and slammed it against the lock, which fell to the ground with a clatter, chains following behind. "Maybe they also had someone with them that needed to get a stick out of their ass."

I rolled my eyes, opening up the handle. "Here's an idea Katie, how about we try to find some ammo? How 'bout that?" I imitated. "Maybe then we'll survive. Oh wait, bowling alley! Sounds fun!"

He glared at me, shooting me daggers. "Do ya ever listen to anyone but yourself? No wait, you'd get tired of hearing your squeaky lil' voice too."

"Screw you, Merle. Unlike you, I actually would like to find my family instead of just screwing around."

"Ya think I'm not trying to find my family? Ya think that you're the only person that is out there, fightin' walkers, starvin'? Ya were gonna give up on Daryl, I wasn't."

"I was not going to give up on him!"

"Ya were. And don't ya deny it, Princess. Ya may have been queen bitch at the prison, but chu ain't in the real world. Here, yer nothin' but a lost little girl without her man to protect her. Ya actually have to do somethin' yerself."

I slammed him into the wall, my arm pressing against his neck so he couldn't speak. "And you're still the same redneck hick who went to juvy and left Daryl with that man. The same man that almost killed Glenn and had Maggie raped, the same man who killed innocent people for the Governor. His little bitch."

"There it is," he wheezed, "the true Katherine Grimes, folks. Tell me Kate, how does it feel to get it all out there in the open?"

I released him, my hand on my knife just in case. I was so filled with fury that my sense of logic was clouded.

"What are ya gonna do, Princess Grimes? Kill me?"

I dropped my hand, throwing the bowling alley door open. "Don't press your luck, Merle. You may be Daryl's brother, but he has other family. He could easily survive without you. He already managed to learn how."

We spent the next few hours in the bowling alley, in the same room but as far away from the other as possible. I felt great remorse for all that had happened, but I wasn't going to be the first to apologize. Merle was going through all the drawers for a fifth time, trying to find something we didn't get the first time. I sat on top of the snack counter, running my fingers over the photo in my hands, staring down at it. Glenn had given it to me back at the prison, just days before the attack, a polaroid from his antique camera he found. It was folded in half, a crease running horizontally through the center. I recalled when it was taken. Daryl, Rick, and Carl were all gathered at one of the picnic tables in the courtyard of the prison, playing a game of cards, Judith resting in my brothers arms. They were the most important people in world to me, the people I would give everything for. I stared at the picture, memorizing every single detail of them before a water droplet fell on top of it. I hadn't even realized that I was crying until moments later when Merle's footsteps were approaching.

"It's a nice picture," he mumbled, peering over my shoulder.

I nodded, wiping it clear of the tears that lay on the surface. "It is."

A few moments passed before he sat down on the counter, placing his arm around my shoulders. We didn't have to say anything. The words were unspoken, but they were there.

"Come on," he said, getting me down from the counter top. He lead me to one of the lanes and gave me a red ball, tilting his head toward the pins. I took a deep breath and rolled the ball at them, the ball rolling into the gutter.

Merle burst out laughing, slapping me on the back. "Well no wonder why you didn't want to go to the bowling alley. Ya suck."

I couldn't help but laugh too, sounding like a walrus as more tears also fell down my cheeks. "Well, it's not just that. I just don't have fond memories of bowling alleys from my childhood."

"What, Mommy made ya wear shoes that just weren't yer syle? Didn't like the stripes?"

I shook my head, knowing that it was a joke. "No. But she'd take me to one when I was a child so she could meet with her coke dealer. She had me play a few games by myself while she slipped out back."

Merle just stood there in shock, while I didn't quite realize what I was saying. "Now that I think back on it, I think she was screwing around with him. It explains why one day we came home and my dad started to beat her. That was our first trip to the emergency room, I think. She told the doctor that she had fallen down the stairs, and he told her that she had lost her baby that she was apparently pregnant with. I was always so confused on why my dad wasn't more upset about that."

A long pause filled the air. I felt in a haze, like my mind was disconnected from my body.

"My daddy beat my momma too," he admitted. "I don't know how much Daryl told you, but we had a horrible life growin' up. Got scars to prove it." He lifted his shirt up, where scars covered his body, unlike Daryl's few. "Sure you've seen some of these on Daryl during your alone time," he wiggled his eyebrows before turning serious once more, "but I got some more 'cause I took most the beatings, for both Daryl and my momma. When she burned, Dad blamed me cause I was gettin' high with a few friends after school. Got a nasty infection on this one," he said, pointing to the largest of the scars, right under his rib. "I didn't get any emergency room. After that, I tried everythin' in my power to get outta there. It was selfish, I know. I wasn't thinkin' bout Daryl. But I knew that if I didn't get outta there, I'd kill him, and I'd be in more trouble than juvy. When I got home, I almost did kill him after I found out about Daryl." He sighed deeply and sat down on the table. "Ya know, he used to be this carefree kid. Never lettin' whatever my daddy did effect him. He'd just go out into the woods whenever he got drunk. It became his escape, his place. When I came back, it was like he wasn't the same kid anymore. I knew why, I just didn't want to admit it to myself." He turned and looked at me, the same stormy blue eyes that I dreamed about staring at me. "I thought that part of him was gone forever. That was until we met you on the highway. I remember lookin' at him when ya left with Shane, and he looked like that same kid again. He didn't look as lost no more. A loss for words is a different story though. But I chose to ignore it and all cause I wanted ya for myself. And Merle don't share."

I laughed at that, remembering the old Merle that would throw cat calls all over the place at the camp. "Dodged that bullet, huh?"

He chuckled. "That's for sure." There was another break in the sound before Merle stood up, picked up one of the balls, and rolled it into the pins, every single one coming crashing down. "We'll find Daryl. I'll make sure of that, even if it's the last thing I do."

The next day we were on the road again, picking up some more ammo at a shooting range just north of the bowling alley. We made our way back into the woods where we started, once again searching for a sign, a clue of someone's existence. When we saw footprints for the first time that belonged to a human, they were next to a tall, wooden sign that read: _Terminis, those who arrive, survive. _


	63. Chapter 63

I stared at that sign for a good two minutes, as Merle waved his hand in my face, trying to grab my attention. I was in a state of pure shock. Hope had infiltrated my soul once more. I had a chance of finding my husband, my kid, my brother. I would be able to stay up till sunrise with Michonne, make jokes with Glenn and Maggie, sing with Beth, have competitions with Sasha, listen to Bob's fascinating stories while Tyreese just rolls his eyes at all he says. Maybe, just maybe, I'd even be reunited with Carol. Often in the prison, my mind had drifted to where she was, how she was holding up, if she was alive. But I knew that she was. She was Carol, a survivor. Always had been, always will be. Happiness had hit me, a sort of joy that I haven't experienced since before the attack at the prison. I could be with my family once more, and it wasn't just some silly daydream of mine anymore.

"KATHERINE!" Merle yelled, bringing me back to the world around me. I shook my head and grinned at my brother in law. He appeared as if he had been at this for awhile, annoyed at me. "Don't go jumping to conclusions girl," he warned. "Could be a trap."

"Doesn't matter," I countered. "Daryl is going to see this sign and he's going to follow it, knowing that is what I would have done. It's a sign, Merle."

He narrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, I'm aware that it's a sign, Katie."

I rolled my eyes, jabbing my finger at it. "No, it's a sign of hope, that it's not lost." I looked around to see a little shack in the corner. "And look, more signs."

"That shack?"

I nodded, taking my knife from my belt, approaching the wooden workshop, knocking down the door with my foot with little effort. My knife at the ready, I walked into it, surveying the room before deeming it safe. It was sort of like a glorified tool shed than a shack, hunting and forestry equipment lined the walls. "See?" I asked, turning around to find an approaching Merle and grinning broadly. "Hope, Dixon. Hope."

"Place could be overrun with walkers. The peoples could make the Governor look like Santa Clause."

I rolled my eyes again, picking up a drill on the worktable. "They've still got nothing on us." I tested the drill, it coming to life. "Look at that, it still works. Could get some awesome walker kills with this baby."

Merle appeared as if he was contemplating it for a little bit, before trying to rationalize the sign once more. "What if we get there, people are psycho, our people ain't there, and we die."

"But they will be there, Merle," I said, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Have a little hope."

"You can't guarantee that…"

"Hope."

"Katie, I swear to god, you say that word one more time…"

I opened up one of the drawers before finding what I was looking for, walking right back to the Terminus sign.

"What are you doing now?" Merle questioned, following me back to the tracks.  
>I uncapped the marker, recognizing the sharp odor of permanent marker, and started drawing the letters out, one by one. Merle's eyes drifted along the lines, reading it out as I wrote. <em><strong>Follow tracks to Terminus. We'll be there. KSD <strong>_

I handed the marker back to Merle, who eyed me cautiously. "Sign," I commanded.

Merle snorted, making imitating faces at me before taking the marker out of my hand. In his sloppy scrawl, he wrote his full name, hearting the I's and even going as far as to draw a smiley face.

"You're such a smartass."

He chuckled at me before tossing back the marker. "So this yer plan? Write all over these signs our little love notes in the hopes that the group reads them."

"You have a better idea? If so, please enlighten me." I then opened the marker once more and in larger letters than the rest wrote one world. "Hope, Dixon. Hope."

* * *

><p>A month. Thirty days. That was how long it was since the attack at the prison. My hair reached my lower back when taken down, and was a few shades lighter due to the amounts of sunlight I had been exposed to. A thin layer of dirt and dried walker blood covered my tanned skin and I was pretty sure I smelled like a walker. Or a rotting one. We were low on ammunition once more, along with food and water. The weather was so humid and just unbearable without air conditioning. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that we were nearing Terminus. Merle had become a major person in my life, my closest ally, a brother. But once we once deemed a challenge was now just an annoyance. The walkers weren't really problems, for Merle and I could take down a hole heard by ourselves. At most times, words weren't needed, which lead to excellent battle strategy, something I had only begun to have learned with Daryl. We began to know exactly what the other was planning instinctually, but the talking kept us sane. We often fought, but when you had nobody else, it was almost freeing. He had my back, and I had his. But such comfortability is a danger. Once you're comfortable, all feelings of anxiety vanish. Caution is not at the forefront of our minds and the adrenaline isn't nearly as powerful anymore. It's that feeling, of always being cautious, that needs to be at the forefront of our minds.<br>Merle and I had found tracks about a day ago, human tracks, ones that appeared as steadily enough to be from people, and not just walkers. The tracks were from men's shoes, roughly five different pairs, signifying that the chance of it being our group was low. Due to this, Merle and I followed the group at a safe distance, one where they never would notice we were there. They were extreme dangers to us, deeming this by the body count the had left behind. Four people. Four, all in different locations, but all from where they last were. Merle had made us stay back a little farther than we normally did, taking extra precautions now that we knew what they were. Murderers, worse than the walkers.

But the walkers were still a major harm. We had forgotten about that.

We were following the group's tracks a little closer that day, due to an extra pair of shoes that had been added to the dirt and mud, while another pair no longer seemed to exist.

"So somebody joined and one got left behind," I observed out loud, the sound of scuffling feet slowly driving me insane.

"Conflict?" He questioned, wiping off his bladed arm on the sleeve of his pants from the walker he had just slain. "Or another one of their rules?"

"Beats me," I mumbled. "You got any more water?"

He shook his head, tapping on the metal canteen. "All gone."

I swore under by breath, wiping the sweat off of my brow. "We have to find a river shortly. The map shows a small stream about 10 more miles from here, but it could take a day or two to get there," I announced, surveying the map.

Merle shrugged, uncapping the marker with his teeth. _**We'll be at Terminus -KSD & MD **_

"There's an even smaller one there," he said, pointing to the small blue that my tired eyes hadn't seen. "Right here too." He pointed down the small hill into the forest, signifying to start heading that way. We stumbled down the decline, Merle's bowling shoes scuffling along in the leaves and sticks, leaving him grumbling to himself.

Through just a few trees, we caught our first sight of heaven. Angels were singing, music filled the air, the water left an unearthly glow. "Water," I gasped.  
>Merle just stared at it, his tongue hanging out a little. Before I knew it we were running into the water, gulping down as much of it as we could, filling up our canteens before stripping the top layer of our clothing, washing it off along with our dirt and blood caked skin. The cool water seemed to envelope me, replenish me. My worries were gone. I laid back in the small river, staring up at the sun.<p>

Merle sighed in delight. "I feel great."

I just nodded in agreement.

After we had cleaned off the two of us split up, Merle to go get some food and I to build a fire. The rule was that if we didn't come back within an hour, we were to go look for the other. It had been an hour when I filled my canteen once more and threw it around my shoulder, double checking my guns were reloaded, when I wandered back into the woods in the direction Merle left in.

I searched for twenty or so minutes before I heard a battle cry that I had learned to know so well. I started running in the direction I heard it, my heart beginning to race. I don't think I had ever run so fast in my life.

When I got there, I saw the battle. A hundred or so walkers vs. Merle Dixon. He was trapped, and now so was I.

I took the assault rifle off my back and began shooting as many walkers as possible with Merle. For the first time in awhile, I felt completely out of control in this kind of situation. There was only so much ammo, so much time, so much energy. One walker descended closer to me, grabbing for my neck before I slammed the back of my gun into his skull until it was crushed completely. So much for being clean for the first time in awhile.

"How do we get outta this shit hole?!" Merle yelled before shoving his blade into an eye socket of the walker.

Truth be told, I didn't know if we were going to. But we were Dixons, unstoppable, survivors.

We had made a large dent in the walkers before my a female walker, around my age, grabbed my hair and yanked me off my feet, clamping her jaw at me. I felt her cold, rotting breath on my neck, her remaining teeth almost touching my skin. I froze.

Merle grabbed the walker by its hair in a similar way she had to me, yanking her to the ground and smashing her skull with his boot. On the way down, the walker had brought another one down to the ground. A teenage kid with a baseball cap that reminded me of Glenn's. The walker had reached out its long, filthy arms, its hands latching onto Merle's red and blue bowling shoes, pulling him to the ground too. He fell hard, but slow, time seeming to last for forever. Then it happened, and all I could do was watch as I desperately tried shooting at the walkers, but more got in the way of my line of sight for the one that had his hold on Merle's ankle. He crawled slowly above him, lowering his head closer to Merle's neck. The world seemed to hault as I watched the horror, the teenage Glenn looking walker, sinking its rotting teeth into the flesh of his Merles neck, red billows starting to spread. I screamed, diving my knife into its skull. Delusional and filled with shock and adrenaline, I grabbed my brother in law by the arm and tried desperately to drag him away from the herd. He was heavy, but I somehow managed to do it, getting away from the walkers.

My pulse started to decrease and my body gave out, dropping Merle, my own body falling with him. I sat him up against a nearby tree, examining his wound when the shock wore off. Time seemed to resume. Wet tears began to fall down my cheeks as I stared at the wound. I wouldn't look at Merle. I couldn't look at Merle. He was dying, and it was my fault. He had tried to save me, sacrificing his life for my own, despite everything else.

"Do I really need a neck? Ya can just chop it off and I'll be good as new," Merle coughed out, the smallest smile on his face. "Hershel, 2.0."

I punched his shoulder as more tears started to fall down my cheeks. "Why are you always such an ass?"

He rested his hand on my cheek. "It's just who I am, princess. Even on my deathbed, gotta live up to myself."

"You're not dying," I denied, shaking my head furiously. "You're not dying."  
>He chuckled, a sound I had grown so accustomed to. "And you're still bossing me around, leading the universe in your Katie way. Bossy, bossy Katie. But you can deny it all you want. I'm a goner, Babe.'<br>I shook my head, wiping the salty tears from my cheeks. "No. No, you can't."  
>"But I am, darlin'." He slowly edged himself off the tree, wiping my tears away from my eyes. "Chin up, princess. You ain't as pretty when yer sobbing like a mad woman."<p>

I laughed as he rested his forehead on mine. "Listen here, little lady. Ya are one of the greatest people I had ever met. Probably my favorite, honestly. Yer so brave and determined. A true Dixon."

"But Dixons survive. We're survivors," I yelled at him.

He shook his head slowly before leaning away, starting to cough again. "Don't think I can get out of this one, Princess." He looked up at me with his stormy blue eyes, the eyes of a Dixon. "Find Daryl. Find yer kid and the rest of the Brady Bunch. We're so close to Terminus. So close."

My heart seemed as if it was made out of pure lead as I choked on my own sobs. "You can't leave me alone. What about Daryl?"

"He has you."

I collapsed on top of his body, holding him close to you. "What about me?"

"Aww, I'm touched Princess." He then pressed his lips against my forehead. "Caring about ole Merle." He then grabbed my gun from my holster and held it up to his temple. "Tell Daryl that I'm sorry, that I'm sorry I wasn't there for him whenever he needed me."

Then he pressed the trigger.


	64. Chapter 64

The old friend of darkness once more had become one with my soul. My eyes were filled with such hatred, loss, and my own resentment that I didn't know how I continued forward. But I did. I traveled along the tracks, but slowly lost my sanity along the way. Three days I was completely alone. I longed for speech, for conversation, for one of Merle's insults or dirty jokes. But nothing came. The only sounds I had heard were birds singing in the trees, although their songs were sad and sweet, almost as if they were in mourning. Every once in awhile a walker or two would stumble along the path. Their deaths were granted by a grieving friend, leading to a gruesome end.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw the horror of that walker ripping Merle's flesh out with its teeth, the bullet going through his brain. After he died, I went back to the shed and found a shovel, barring his body in the sunshine. I had come across a Cherokee Rose, one similar to the one that Daryl had given to Carol when she had lost Sophia. I didn't know who that rose bloomed for, but I placed it on Merle's grave before setting off once more.

I had made camp for the night, a little too close to the one group than Merle would have liked, but at that point, I welcomed death. There was no hope. The chances were little that I would actually find refuge at Terminus, find my family. I made a small fire, roasting a puny little squirrel on a stick the way I had learned back with the Atlanta group. I couldn't help but think of every single person whom I had lost. There had been so many that sometimes it was hard to remember every single one. Plus, I didn't know who was dead or alive from the prison.

Night was upon us and the only light was the small illumination of my tiny campfire. I really wanted a match or lighter, which only made me crave a cigarette. About a week ago Merle and I had stumbled across a gas station, looking for a car that worked. Of course, our luck failed us. But we found cigarettes and alcohol. It took our minds off of everything for a little while, let us relax. I had one left, shoved in my back pocket, and figured now was as good as any to lite it.

I sat there leaning up against the tree, humming a little tune that I used to sing to Carl when he was a baby.

By the time I had finished, the sun was nowhere in sight, and the song of the birds were replaced with crickets chirping in the darkness. The fire crackled and I had closed my eyes for a second, but they instantly snapped open once I heard a yell. It sounded a lot like Merle's so I closed my eyes tightly and placed my hands over my ears tightly, shaking my head. I was slowly losing my mind. Then another one rang through my ears, but it wasn't Merles. My eyes snapped open again, for I knew that scream. I woke up to it on many nights, when Carl was having a nightmare.

"Carl," I whispered, kicking out the fire with dirt and grabbing my gun. My baby was in trouble.

As I ran toward the shouting I realized that I had grown so accustomed to being around Merle, that I didn't even recognize that it wasn't actually his, but instead his own brother. My husband. My Daryl. My heart began to race for I knew exactly what had happened. They were probably in the same group, and the group of men had found them, wanting to add to their body count. I didn't know who else was with them. It could be anybody. It could be just them. All I knew was that I had to get there, and I had to get there fast or I could lose another major person in my life.

When I arrived, a horror was taking place before my eyes. Two men were beating the shit out of my husband. Another rather large, disgusting man was on top of my kid. Michonne was held at gunpoint and Rick was being held by the obvious ringleader of these sick men. As I aimed my gun at one of the men to shoot, I saw the most gruesome thing that I had seen in this whole apocalypse. My brother had bit into the man's neck, ripping out part of it, leaving him falling to the ground. Rick turned around and spit out the blood that was now covering his beard. Distracting myself from the shock, I ripped out my knife and jumped on top of the man that had his hands over Carl, digging the blade right into his skull. Michonne had used the distraction by ripping the gun out of the man's hand that had her at gunpoint, and shot into him. Daryl had swung around his fist, colliding with the first man's jaw, bringing him to the ground, stomping on his skull and crushing it. From behind, I grabbed the opposite man's head and snapped his neck, leaving them all dead, lying on the floor.

We all stood there panting for a second, staring at the corpses that laid around us, all in pure shock of what just happened. Carl then dropped the knife he had in his hand and had ran to me, flinging his arms around my waist as he hid his face, like he had done when he was a child. I gave the rest of them a small smile, although I myself had felt like crying once more.

Daryl took first watch, although Carl was the only one who could sleep out of the five of us. His head was on my lap in the back seat of the car, but every once in awhile his eyes would flicker open, horror laced in them, before shutting once more. Rick was the worst out of all of us. He sat up against the van and just stared into the distance.

"Kate, you want something to eat?" Michonne asked, peering her head in the door.

I shook my head. The mere thought of food made my insides turn.

She then got into the passenger's seat, shutting the door behind her. We didn't speak. No words needed to be spoken. This was how it was like at the prison most of the times. Just Michonne and I sitting at the picnic table, watching everyone around us. It was comforting.

"You out alone all this time?" she asked, breaking the silence.

I shook my head, avoiding eye contact. "Wasn't alone until about four days ago."  
>The heavy silence filled the air once more. "Who?" she asked.<p>

"Merle."

She nodded slowly, her own eyes filled with sadness. The once sworn enemies had become good friends at the prison, constantly giving the other one shit and making everything a competition.

"You four been together this whole time?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I was alone for a week or two. Found Carl and Rick, your brother pretty close to death, but healing. Got him on his feet, and started heading to Terminus. Carl was convinced you'd be there."

I chuckled a little at that, stroking his hair. "And what about Daryl?"

"Don't know. He came with that group. Saw him for the first time when he tried sacrificing himself for us. Dumb boy."

I was a little surprised upon hearing that information, not of course that Daryl had tried giving up his life for the others, but that he had been with the group that Merle and I had been following for awhile, just out of reach.

"How'd it happen?" Michonne asked after a minute had gone by.

"Heard. Dumb ass tried saving my life."

"Dixon's though."  
>"Cheers to that," I said with a small smile, but it quickly faded. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Daryl that his brother is dead."<p>

"Just gotta rip off that Band-Aid."

I nodded, pressing my lips together tightly. "Yup, sure do." I looked down out the window to see the two of them talking, having a heart to heart. "Will you watch over Carl? I don't want him to wake up alone."

"Corse."

I lifted his head up before softly setting it on the seat. I started to open up the door before stopping and turning to the woman. "Michonne?"  
>She looked up at me. "Yeah?"<br>"Thank you. For protecting my family while I couldn't."

She gave me a little nod of her head before resting against the chair, as I slipped out of the van.

Both the men looked up at me, looking scarred for life.

"Has he said anything?" Rick asked me.  
>I shook my head. "No. He's been sleeping though."<p>

He burried his face in his hands before pulling on his hair in stress. "He must think that I'm a monster."

The words made my heart ache. I crouched down and grabbed his face so he looked into my identical eyes. "Listen to me, he thinks no such thing. Those men were the real monsters, not you."

"You didn't see the way he looked at me when I did it."  
>"You saved his life, Rick."<br>"But…"  
>"Rick Grimes, I'm not going to listen to this. You saved him. He gets that in this world, you have to go to extremes in order to protect the ones you love. Get it?"<br>He paused for a moment, before nodding slowly.  
>"Good." I grabbed the rag and water bottle from Daryl, pouring some on it and wiping the blood off of his face. I stared at him for another moment before kissing his forehead. "Don't beat yourself up over this, alright?"<p>

He nodded once more, taking the rag from me and getting around his eyes.

I stood up, grabbing my gun from the gravel. "I'm going to go get us something to eat, alright?"  
>He didn't answer, but I didn't mind.<p>

I extended my hand toward my husband, who reluctantly grabbed it, his long fingers weaving through my own. Bringing our hands closer to my face, I kissed his bloody, swollen knuckles. "Come on," I cooed, walking into the forest.

"I thought I was hallucinating," he admitted to me after a few minutes of hunting. "when I saw ya there. I thought I was close to death, and you were my angel comin' to get me. Then you stabbed that man and I knew you was real."

I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms around his waist and hiding myself in his chest, my heart swelling up a bit with joy, despite all the horrible events that had just occurred. I had Rick. I had Michonne. I had Carl. I had him. Life at the prison wasn't what I was longing for. Just this. I didn't need anything else in this world. I was home.


End file.
